The Nameless One
by adoctoraday
Summary: The Knights of Heaven are an order of legend. They are called when humanity is at the brink; plagues, war, famine, destruction. This time they are called by the Angel Invasion and war against humanity led by Heaven's favored son; Gabriel. With their ranks dwindling to just one- the Nameless One, will the order be able to save both humanity and Gabriel? Better yet, should they?
1. The Knights of Heaven

**October 31, 2009**

Sarah Jacobs had been in labor for nearly ten hours. Her back cramped with excruciating pain and her legs trembled, sweat running down her brow. The nurse at her side held her hand, talking softly to her, encouraging her. She was nearly there; the baby was coming any moment.

The doctor looked up from between her legs and smiled encouragingly, "Alright Sarah, big pushes now." Sarah nodded and took deep breaths before bearing down, feeling like her body was going to split in half.

Ten minutes later the nurse and doctor let out a shout of excitement- her daughter had been born. The nurse quickly took her and began cleaning her and clearing her airway. The doctor massaged Sarah's abdomen, working on getting the placenta out.

Sarah anxiously looked over the doctor's shoulder, waiting to hear her daughter's cry. Her fingers clenched the bed tightly— _Why isn't she crying? What's wrong?!_

Sarah looked down at the doctor, "What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" she demanded. The doctor looked over her shoulder and the nurse smiled at them both, shaking her head.

"She's fine, her airway is clear, she's breathing just fine. Seems like you just have a quiet baby Sarah. I'll bring her over in a minute, okay?" the nurse reassured her.

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded.

Her daughter was okay.

A few minutes later the nurse brought her over and laid her against her chest and Sarah's eyes welled, exhaustion and emotion overwhelming her. The nurse smiled warmly at her, "Do you have a name for her?" she asked softly.

Sarah smiled at the small bundle of human cradled against her, watching as her daughter snored. She nodded and whispered, "Devery. Devery Jacobs."

The nurse nodded and wrote the name on the wristband before snapping it around Devery's wrist. She smiled at Sarah, "I'll leave you for now. I'll be back in a little bit to take her to the nursery so you can sleep."

Sarah nodded but could hardly imagine ever taking her eyes off the sweet little face in her arms. When the nurse came back fifteen minutes later, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her heart ached to see her daughter being taken, but she was grateful to close her eyes.

* * *

Sarah smiled down at Devery, watching as she nursed. A specialist had come by to make sure things went well but after just a moment Devery latched and began feeding. The specialist raised a brow and smiled, "Well, it seems you've both got the knack! That'll save you a lot of headaches."

Sarah nodded, "She's a special girl."

When Devery had finished eating, her breathing slowing as she fell asleep, Sarah set her in the crib beside her hospital bed, watching her sleep before her own eyes grew heavy. She curled on her side and kept her hand on Devery, anxious to feel her.

* * *

Sarah woke abruptly; something was wrong. She looked at Devery's crib and her heart stopped; it was empty.

She sat up and looked around, her stomach clenching when she saw an unfamiliar man holding her daughter and rocking her.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. She struggled to her feet and lurched towards him, her heart pounding.

The man stepped back and to her amazement held up a hand, "I'm not here to hurt you or Devery. I'm here to protect her. She's incredibly important."

Sarah felt fear clench her heart. "No she's not. She's just my daughter." She shook her head and stepped forward, reaching for Devery. "Please, please give her to me" she plead.

The man sighed and stroked Devery's cheek, "She is special. She's going to save the world. If you let me help you both, we can make sure she learns how to do that."

Sarah stared at the rugged man before her, wondering not for the first time if he was crazy. Either way, she wasn't staying silent any longer. She turned towards the door and started screaming for help, her voice high and shrill.

The man frowned and shook his head, setting Devery down in her crib before walking to the door, pulling a ball cap out of his back pocket and sliding it onto his head. Sarah snatched Devery out of the crib and cradled her close, her heart racing.

Her daughter didn't seem startled in the least by the commotion in the room as doctors and police came and went, but Sarah demanded that they be let go. The police advised against it and Sarah told them if they wanted to protect her they could put someone at her house, because she wasn't staying there.

* * *

The man watched from across the street as Sarah and Devery got out of a police cruiser and went into their small double wide. He sighed; it was going to be a long life, for them both.

* * *

 **November 21st, 2013**

"Devery, please hurry, we need to get to school!" Sarah called down the hall. Devery was now 4 years old and attending pre-school regularly.

"Coming momma!" Devery called back, her soft voice sweet. A moment later she skipped down the hall in a pair of jeans, a tshirt and a beat up pair of sneakers. Sarah smiled at her, feeling a brief flash of shame at the worn condition of her daughter's clothing.

She worked three jobs to make ends meet and still had to shop at thrift stores. Devery reached up and tugged on her mother's shirt until Sarah bent down, allowing her daughter to kiss her on the cheek.

"Love you momma" she whispered softly.

Sarah smiled and kissed Devery back, "Love you too baby" she murmured.

She quickly ushered her down the hall and out to the car, coaxing it to life with a prayer and a wiggle of the key. Sarah drove quickly, keeping an eye on the sky above, watching the growing dark clouds.

As she turned onto the street for Devery's school the clouds above ripped open and white mist began pouring out. Sarah stared in awe as the mist began flowing down, splitting into individual pieces.

She slowed and watched as a piece of mist swirled towards a woman walking hand in hand with her child down the street. Her heart pounded and her stomach churned…this wasn't right…this wasn't normal.

The mist slipped into the woman and she stiffened, stilling. A moment later she turned to her child with large black eyes and began attacking her viciously. Sarah stifled a scream and pulled away from the curb, making sure her windows were closed tightly, despite the warm Wyoming air.

Pulling her cell out she dialed her father, praying.

"Papa! Something is wrong. The rain…it's making people attack each other. I'm coming home, it's not safe here!" she cried.

"We've seen it too Sarah. Hurry! Keep Devery safe."

"I love you Papa" she murmured before hanging up, her fingers trembling. She looked in the rearview mirror at Devery and took a shaky breath. Her daughter didn't seem to be as frightened as she was.

Then again, Devery had always been a resilient child.

"Are we going to see grandpa momma?" Devery asked from the back.

Sarah nodded, gripping the wheel tighter. "Cover up with that blanket baby."

Devery frowned, tugging the blanket off the seat beside her and looked at it, then her mother. "Why momma?" she asked.

"Because we're going to play hide and seek with the other people. You have to hide under it."

Devery looked out the window at the people running and screaming, hitting and attacking each other and then sighed, pulling the blanket over her head.

Sarah sighed in relief, "Thank you baby, good hiding!" As they sped out of town she brought her hand to her lips, trying to breathe normally, trying not to cry.

 _What the hell was happening?_

Little did she know it had little to do with hell and everything to do with heaven.

* * *

 **November 23rd, 2013**

They had been travelling for two days, hiding under the cover of night and deep brush on the side of the road, keeping away from large groups and anyone that Sarah thought looked remotely dangerous.

At one point she thought someone was following them, but when she tried to check, she wasn't sure. It was more important to get to the reservation and get there quickly. They only had another hour and they would be at the Wind River Reservation.

Normally it was a trip that would take around 5 hours, but this was no normal trip.

Sarah was exhausted and badly in need of food that wasn't scrounged from abandoned gas stations. Devery was doing slightly better, her lunch had been packed with her, but that had been a day ago.

Sarah had also had to learn to siphon gas—all the machines at the gas stations had been broken. She ran a hand over her hair and grimaced; she smelled like gas, looked like shit and felt like worse.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, her expression softened. Devery was fast asleep, her chin tucked into her chest, her breathing soft. Sarah said a soft prayer that nothing terrible had happened to them yet.

An hour later as they rolled up to the reservation gates she was amazed to see men and women with guns and crossbows pointed at her car. She raised her hands slowly and waited for them to approach.

A man around her age came forward and she smiled tiredly, "I'm Sarah Jacobs, my father is here—Bill?"

The man nodded and waved them forward. Sarah watched the gate close behind them and felt her shoulders hitch and then release a weight of tension. She sighed and parked the car, closing her eyes for a moment, trying not to cry.

A knock at the window made her jump and she placed her hand at her heart, shaking her head at her father who gave her a sheepish smile. She quickly jumped out of the car and hugged him tightly, her body shuddering as she wept.

Bill hugged his daughter and gave thanks that she and his granddaughter had made it safely. From the reports that they had been receiving from other reservations and the news, things were bad.

He gently pulled her away and smiled, "How's my granddaughter?" he asked.

Sarah smiled shakily and wiped her cheeks, "Good, she's sleeping."

Bill shook his head, "Not anymore." He pointed and Sarah turned to see Devery waving fiercely at her grandfather. She laughed and quickly opened the door, unbuckling her so she could launch herself at her grandfather.

Bill grunted as Devery jumped into his arms, her small arms winding around his neck. He smiled and held her close, his eyes closing in joy. Sarah smiled and stepped close, wrapping an arm around her father's waist.

They were safe.

A scream pierced the night, sending a shock up her spine.

Sarah looked up at her father, eyes wide in fear. Bill quickly unwrapped Devery's arms from his neck and handed her to Sarah. "I have to go see what it is" he murmured.

Sarah shook her head, stepping forward, "No, don't go." Her heart pounded and she gave him a pleading look.

Bill rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's ok, I have this-"he pulled a gun from his waistband and showed it to her before nodding and making his way towards the gate.

Sarah held Devery close as the sound of screams grew louder, accompanied by gunfire, and other more horrible sounds. Her stomach lurched in terror and she turned, opening the car door, bending to put Devery in her seat, locking the door.

Devery watched as her mother went to the trunk and got out a metal stick, wondering what was happening. Everyone was upset and the air didn't smell right. It smelled like…pennies.

Lots of pennies…it made her belly hurt.

Her mommy stood in front of the car, watching down the road. Devery watched the road too, knowing that it was where Grandpa Bill had gone.

Eventually she saw him walking up the road and she felt better. If grandpa had come back, things were ok.

Her mommy took a step forward and said something to grandpa, but he didn't say anything back. Instead he lifted something…she forgot the word for it…it was bad…why was grandpa doing that?

Devery flinched at the loud noise, covering her ears, watching as her mommy fell to the ground. There was red on the windows of the car.

Her belly hurt.

Grandpa Bill looked at her and she could see his eyes were black. She didn't like it. He walked over slowly and pointed the thing again at her and Devery kept her hands on her ears…she didn't want to hear the loud noise again.

Red covered the windows.

Devery frowned, where had the noise been?

A moment later the door opened and a man was standing where Grandpa Bill was, holding a long metal stick like mommy had. He stared down at her. He stuck his hand out, "Come on Devery, I'll keep you safe."

Devery stared at him for a moment before grabbing her backpack and sliding off the seat. She walked out of the car and looked over at her mother, frowning. She looked up at the man, "What happened?" she asked, pointing to her mother.

He frowned and then crouched down. "She's gone. She died. She can't protect you anymore. But I can."

Devery stared at her mother's still body and frowned…her mommy was…dead? She looked at the man. He didn't have black eyes. She reached out and touched his face. A moment later she nodded.

He opened his arms and she stepped forward, allowing him to scoop her up, carrying her away.

As they walked through the burning ruins of the reservation, Devery clutched her backpack, holding the last and only picture of her and her mother.

* * *

 **October 31st, 2025**

"Rise and shine birthday girl." Miles' voice was the first thing that Devery heard on her 16th birthday, and without fail, she knew that they were going to train. It didn't matter if it was her birthday. Miles was relentless.

She rolled over and found said taskmaster standing over her bed, a smile on his face, hands behind his back. She frowned, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded.

Miles affected a shocked face, "Can't a teacher just be happy for his student that she's survived to 16?" he asked.

Devery shook her head and rolled out of bed, tugging her hair up into a ponytail. "Not you. You're evil."

Miles sighed, his face exaggeratedly wounded. "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you don't want your present then?" he asked.

Devery stood up from the sink, patting her face dry. She eyed his hands behind his back, "I could be convinced."

Miles smiled and brought a teak box out, handing it out to her. Devery stepped forward and took hit, surprised by its heft. She set it down on her bed and sat to open it. A soft gasp escaped her.

Inside were matching revolvers with mother of pearl grips, a hip holster, thigh holsters and shoulder holsters. She could wear them anyway she liked. She looked up at Miles, her smile lighting up the room.

"Thank you so much!"

She leapt from the bed and hugged him tightly, ignoring his whuff as she knocked him backwards. Miles patted her on the back, smiling softly. "Well, you've done good kid. Now you need to get dressed and eat. We're still training today."

Devery stepped back and laughed, "Of course we are."

* * *

Devery panted, sweat running down her brow. It may have been October, but she and Miles were running down a mountain with weights strapped to them, practicing sword fighting. She was getting better, but she secretly thought she would never be as good as Miles.

She whirled around a tree and lunged at Miles, forcing him back towards a dip in the ground. He remained cool and composed, parrying back, making her step back until her heel hit a tree root and she stumbled, sprawling to the ground.

Miles lunged forward and a second later his sword point was at her throat. He shook his head, "Sloppy."

Devery's eyes closed and she sighed. Definitely never as good as him. Miles nudged her foot with his, "Get up."

Devery rolled to her feet and they circled each other slowly, trading cautious blows until Miles forced her back with a sharp, heavy blow. She skipped backwards and out of the corner of her eye saw a rise in the ground.

She made her way there slowly, allowing Miles to drive her up it until she had the high ground. When she stood above him she began to edge away, towards the cliff's precipice. Miles watched her with cautious eyes, wondering what she was up to.

She had been a quick study with the blades, but she wasn't as skilled as he was—and wouldn't be for years. What she was though, was cunning. She would use tricks and traps to gain the upper hand on him when she knew she was losing.

As he stepped forward Devery kicked out, smashing his knee with her foot, dropping him down, pain flaring like a sunburst. He swore and rose, lashing out at her. She grinned and sidestepped. A moment later he felt the ground shift underneath him, the cliffside crumbling away, sending him tumbling to the ground fifteen feet below.

Devery quickly scrambled down, light on her feet as a mountain goat. She circled him like a bird of prey and pressed her sword to his throat, grinning. Miles glared.

"Does this mean I beat you?" she taunted.

Miles sighed and smiled faintly. He lunged and snatched her sword out of her hand, watching as her eyes widened. He whirled to his feet, the blade at her throat seconds later.

"No. You can't be cocky, and you can't hesitate." His tone was firm, even as his eyes were gentle. He flipped the sword away and held it out to her, waiting for her to take it. Devery sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I'll never be as good as you" she murmured, reaching out to take it. Miles chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"It's just going to take time" he assured her. _That and…No..she's not ready._ He sighed and shook his head, watching his apprentice as they made their way back to the bunker. The afternoon was warming up and they both needed showers before lunch.

* * *

As Devery prepared lunch for them both, a task that Miles had long ago given her so that she would know how survive without him, she listened to the radio. Most of the time it was static, but occasionally there were transmissions on how the war against the angelic invaders was going.

"Today word comes from Vega—what was once known as Las Vegas. The walls have been fortified and militarized. All humans are welcome, and those who are able bodied will be given work, food and shelter. All humans are welcome."

Devery stared at the radio, her hands stilling. _All humans are welcome…We could go! We wouldn't have to live here alone anymore! We could help people!_ Devery slowly began to prepare their lunch, imagining a world in which she and Miles lived in Vega, defending the city. Her chest tightened at the thought of living under the open sky, in a house, with other people.

A sound from behind her alerted her to Miles' presence. She turned and smiled brightly. "I just heard amazing news on the radio."

Miles raised a brow, already knowing what she had heard. He nodded and she continued. "Vega's walls are fortified and the city is safe! We could go live there, help defend it! We…we could be heroes!" she exclaimed, her cheeks pink from excitement.

Miles regarded her for a moment and then very softly, shook his head. Her crestfallen expression was something he had expected, but it still hurt. He sighed, "Devery, we can't. It's not safe there, no matter what they say. The archangel Gabriel will continue his war, and the people there won't be safe as long as he is looking for this Chosen One. His 8-balls attack them nearly daily."

Devery's chin lifted and her jaw tightened her expression defiant. "But that's why we should help!" she exclaimed, her voice louder.

Miles frowned, "You can't beat me, how do you expect to stop an archangel?" he said coolly. Tears leapt into Devery's eyes and he cursed himself. Sighing he shook his head, "Devery, you're not ready, and neither is that city. We're staying here."

She glared at him for a long moment, her chest rising and falling heavily with emotion. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, knuckles white. She whirled back to the counter and snatched up their plates, turning to slam his in front of him.

She stalked out of the room and back to hers, ignoring him. Miles shook his head and went to the fridge, cracking open a beer. He had never wanted a kid.

Fate and a higher power had decided that he should have one. He ran a hand over his face and said a prayer that he wasn't fucking it up.

* * *

Miles watched Devery closely for nearly two days after their argument, sure that she was going to try running away. She was standoffish, angry and sarcastic, but she didn't steal supplies or give any other indication that she was trying to leave.

After two nights staying up to make sure she didn't leave, he finally relented and went to bed, though his gut told him she was still angry enough to try something.

He was right.

Devery waited until Miles was in bed and nearly three hours had passed. She had wanted to leave two nights earlier, but he had been watching her so closely she knew she couldn't. She eased out of bed and tiptoed to her closet, stuffing her clothes into a duffel bag before lacing on her boots.

She had lined her bag with snacks while Miles was in the bathroom or training, not in the past two days, over time, replenishing them as they ran out. She had dried fruit, nuts, jerkey and bottles of water.

Slinging her bag over her back, she strapped her gun holster onto her waist and tiptoed out of the room, down the hall, and out to the front of the bunker. She had greased the hinges of the doors for years, keeping them from rusting, so when she pulled the door open, it barely made a noise.

She ran through the woods until she reached the other bunker where the cars were hidden. Tugging the door open, she tossed her bag into the passenger seat of the truck and put it into neutral, easing it out the doors and down the path until she was certain Miles wouldn't hear it start.

As the truck rumbled to life, she looked in the rearview mirror, her heart clenching with regret. _Why couldn't Miles just understand? She wanted to be with other people. She wanted to help._

As she drove, the sky lightened into dawn. She yawned, tired. Her eyes grew heavy and she shook her head, she couldn't sleep, she was almost there.

The sky turned pink and she grinned; she could see the walls of Vega!

As she approached the city walls she slowed, eyes widening at the ruins of cars and buildings surrounding the city. She heard a loud noise and looked in the rearview mirror, her stomach clenching.

Figures were appearing from the ruins.

She sped up and honked, desperate to get inside the walls. There was a loud sound from inside the walls, like a siren. She screeched to a halt and stared up at the gates, heart pounding, waiting for them to open as the figures rushed towards her truck.

There was a rush of air and another, larger winged figure circled overhead, landing fifty feet away. Her heart spasmed— _Was this the archangel Michael that supposedly protected Vega?_

The figures running towards her didn't slow.

Her stomach sank. She reached for her swords beside her and shoved the truck door open, blinking into the early morning light. Each of them had black eyes and terrifying faces.

The roaring of an engine caught her attention. She looked past the onslaught of 8-balls and saw an incoming truck—Miles! Her heart leapt.

One of the 8-balls closed on her and she turned her attention back to it, lifting her sword to thrust into its chest. She tore it free with a sucking sound and turned to the next, nearly beheading it with a swift motion.

Miles threw the truck into park and leapt from it, flying into motion. The sight of Devery fighting the 8-balls made him simultaneously proud and terrified. She wasn't ready.

Yet she was cutting through them like hot butter, her long black hair flying like a flag, her mouth set in a grimace.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a winged figure watching them, a hood covering its face. He swiftly cut down three more of the 8-balls, bringing him closer to the figure.

Devery pulled her sword from the last 8-ball and turned to Miles, watching as he dispatched three 8-balls neatly. He turned to face the winged angel and when she stepped forward to join him he held out a hand, warding her off.

"No! Get in the truck! Now!" he commanded. For the first time in her life Devery heard a tone of worry in Miles' voice, and it scared her. She backed away, watching as he stepped closer to the angel.

Miles lifted his sword and beckoned to the angel, "Come fallen son."

The angel laughed and unsheathed his own sword, circling Miles, "You confuse me with my brother. Lucifer is long gone."

Miles frowned, "You have fallen from your purpose. You may not be Lucifer, but you are fallen."

The angel lunged and Miles lifted his sword, the sound of the blow ringing through the air. Devery clutched her swords, desperate to help. The men circled each other, trading blows, their skills nearly matched.

Miles lunged out and scraped across the breastplate the angel wore, leaving a long welt in the metal. The angel laughed and nodded, "Very good human! You are nearly as good as my brother and I!" He cocked his head to the side, looking at Miles questioningly, "Who are you?"

Miles shook his head, "Someone whose purpose it is to right the balance of Heaven and save humanity."

The angel laughed loudly, "You fool. No one can do that. They've been abandoned." He lunged forward and swiped his sword across Miles' abdomen, opening a long wound.

Devery screamed, dropping her swords and running forward. Miles dropped to his knees and clutched one hand to his stomach, his face white. The angel stepped forward and stood over him, watching him.

Miles breathed heavily and stared up at Gabriel, able to see under the hood now. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the life flooding from him with each breath. He opened his eyes and in one last rush of energy thrust his sword through Gabriel's thigh.

The angel howled in pain and stumbled backwards, cursing. Devery rushed forwards and fell to her knees, cradling Miles' head in her lap, tears streaming down her face.

Gabriel ripped the sword from his leg and tossed it aside, glaring at the fallen warrior and the young woman who now cradled his head. He stalked forward and lifted his sword, placing it at her throat, watching as the edge nicked her skin.

She glared at him, her eyes defiant. "I thought Michael was the angel who defended this city. Why would you do this?" she demanded. She lifted Miles' head gently, "Why did he call you fallen?" she yelled.

Gabriel lifted his hood back and smirked, "Because I'm not my brother. I don't want to defend this city, I want to destroy it. I'm Gabriel love." He watched as her face paled, her jaw tightening.

He pointed to her fallen swords and the dead 8-balls, "Who are _you_ that you can handle a sword so well and kill the dogs of heaven?" he demanded.

Devery glared up at him and then answered, " _Nindayaa_."

The sound of large wings beating in the air cut their conversation short. Gabriel turned and grinned maniacally. His brother had come out to play.

Devery jumped at the touch of Miles' hand on her arm. She looked down at him and saw that his skin was ghostly, his wound was barely bleeding. He was dying. He smiled softly at her, "You can't stay here, it's not safe Devery. You have to go home. Do you understand?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Devery nodded, tears in her eyes again. Miles squeezed her arm, giving her a soft smile, his eyes fluttering, "Take my swords. You need to keep practicing until you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Devery asked, tears running down her cheeks.

Miles shook his head, "When you get back…look in the bottom desk drawer…in my room." His breathing became weaker and his eyes closed.

Devery shook him, her fingers shaking, "No! Miles, why do I need to look there? What do I need to be ready for?" she sobbed.

Miles went limp in her arms, his breathing ceasing. Devery cried out and clutched him close, rocking him, heedless of the blood and the battle of the angels behind her.

She sat up a few minutes later, her training kicking in. She needed to get somewhere safe—home. She tucked her hands under Miles' armpits and drug him slowly to the truck, struggling to get him into the bed, her back aching.

When she had slammed the tailgate closed she gathered up his sword and hers, avoiding the dueling angels. She ran to the truck and climbed in, starting it with shaking, bloody fingers. She tore away from the walls of Vega, only looking back to make sure she wasn't pursued.

Tears streamed down her face, leaving white streaks in the blood smeared on her cheeks.

* * *

The flames of the funeral pyre burned brightly in the night. Devery stood before it, drinking a beer that Miles would never have allowed her to normally drink. It tasted terrible.

When she finished it she opened another, sitting on the ground, watching as the fire burned. Her head began to swim.

She sank down and stared up at the stars, her head swimming. She closed her eyes and everything spun, her stomach heaving. She opened her eyes and rolled over onto her knees, her stomach heaving until it was empty.

She wiped her mouth and grimaced. She wasn't ever drinking again. She rose unsteadily to her feet and walked into the bunker, making her way slowly to Miles' room. She sat down in the chair at his desk and began to go through it, jimmying open the locks.

Inside were maps, GPS machines, walkie talkies, stacks of letters, and one specifically addressed to her.

She stared at it for a long time, scared to open it. Finally, she pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

 _Devery,_

 _If you are reading this it means I have died before your training was finished. I am sorry I was unable to protect you and left you. I want you to know how much I loved being your friend, your protector, and hopefully, your parent. I never wanted to be a parent, but when it was required of me, I was blessed with you._

 _I know you will probably never think of what happened to your family as a blessing. It wasn't. What it was…was inevitable. You and I are members of an order known as the Knights of Heaven._

 _We are only called upon during times of great turbulence and distress for humanity. You were chosen from the moment of your birth, and I was chosen to defend you until you were ready to train._

 _The Angel Invasion was our precipitating moment that led us together, and changed everything. Had that not happened, things would have been so different. You could have trained, and had a family, much as I did. But the hosts of Heaven had other plans._

 _I was the last of our order until your birth, and until another is born, you will be the only of our order, that I know of. I have scoured the Earth trying to find others, with no luck._

 _For now you will need to finish your training yourself. I know this seems like a daunting task, but you are a clever and strong woman. I expect you to do well. My powers will help you to excel. Upon my passing they will come to you, and you will need to learn to use them._

 _You must understand that these powers come with consequences. They should not be used in anger, or hate. You must rid your heart of those emotions. Our task is to help humanity and right the order of Heaven. You must not hold anger in your heart for those angels who have erred._

 _They have made mistakes, just as humans have. Just as you and I have._

 _Now. Go to my closet and push aside the clothing. There is a door, and past it, a hallway that will take you to a training room. There you will find nearly every weapon that you could ever use. Train with them, and practice with your powers as you discover them._

 _Remember, life is more precious now than before. Be who I trained you to be._

 _Miles_

Devery stared down at the parchment in amazement. Knight of Heaven? Powers?

"Holy shit" she whispered.

She looked across the room at his closet and stood slowly, walking over hesitantly, pushing aside the clothes and inhaled sharply. A door.

She turned the handle and peered into the darkness. She groped along the wall until she found a light switch, illuminating the hallway. She walked down the hall until it dumped out into an enormous room, the walls lined with guns, bows, swords, knives and other weapons she had no idea how to use.

She lifted the letter and stared at it, then looked around the room.

"Huh" she murmured.

Her lips twitched in a faint smile. If she was going to train to be a Knight, Miles sure had everything she needed. She looked around the room and nodded, satisfied.

She would do this. She would be a Knight of Heaven.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay, so I had posted this story under the same title once before and it wasn't so well received. I've pretty much completely rewritten it, the title is the only similar thing. That and the female character is Native American, just as she was before. So when she tells Gabriel "Nindayaa"-it means "I am nameless" in Ojibwe-a Native American language. The actress that I'm using for a face for Devery when she's older(not 16) is Cara Gee. She's gorgeous and badass. I truly hope you all enjoy this story, and I hope to get some good feedback! Let's have some fun and let's have some reviews! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. The Aerie

**June 15th, 2038**

The wind blew fiercely, swirling the sand into a biting monster that would strip a man's bones clean if he wasn't protected properly. The sun beat down, sending the temperature rocketing up to 110°.

All in all, it was an average day in the desert.

The sound of an engine whined through the sound of the blowing wind. The figure cut through the sand and sun, drawing closer to the ramshackle building that stood in the middle of the desert, the only place for miles.

As the motorcycle approached it slowed and then pulled to a stop in front of the building. The figure on it kicked the stand down before swinging a leg off and striding up onto the porch. They looked around cautiously, and then opened the door, entering the relatively cooler interior.

The bartender looked up and frowned at the shrouded figure. With a headscarf covering everything but the eyes, he had no way to tell if it was a man or woman standing before him. The long leather duster the person wore was buttoned to the neck, and the figure beneath was too concealed to reveal any hints of the sex of his newest patron.

The bartender sighed and waved a hand to the stools, "Take a seat. What would you like?" he asked. The figure stared at him before nodding and stepping forward, unwinding the head shroud to reveal a raven haired woman with a smattering of light freckles across her nose.

She loosened her duster and the bartender frowned at the sight of the guns holstered to her thighs and the swords at her hips.

She was trouble, there was no question.

He sighed and hoped that it wouldn't be trouble for him.

The woman leaned forward and pointed to a bottle of whiskey. "Double please" she murmured, her voice soft and dark like velvet. He nodded and poured her the drink, sliding it across the bar.

She sipped it slowly, staring down at the wood of the bar.

The bartender went on cleaning the glasses, hopeful that it would be an uneventful day.

"Do you get many 8-balls in here?" she asked softly.

The glass in his hand slipped from his fingers and shattered against the floor. His eyes were wide when they met hers. "N-no, we don't" he lied.

The woman smirked, "You're awfully close to New Delphi for me to believe that's true" she murmured.

He shook his head, "T-they don't come from that way."

The woman raised a brow, "So which way do they come from?" she demanded.

The bartender flinched. He hadn't meant to say that.

The woman leaned forward and he flinched away. "If 8-balls aren't coming from New Delphi to attack Vega, they have to be coming from somewhere. You said they don't come from New Delphi, so where are they coming from?" she asked, her tone firm.

The bartender shook his head, "I can't. He-He'll kill me."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Who will?" she commanded.

The bartender shook his head fervently, "No! I can't!" his voice was shrill as he refused.

The woman sighed, leaning back. She tossed the whiskey back in one large gulp and stood. "I don't think you understand. You will tell me, one way or another." She walked slowly around the bar, advancing on him.

The bartender eyed her swords and trembled. As she got closer he held up his hands, "Okay! Okay! Gabriel! They come from Gabriel's aerie!" he shrieked.

The woman paused and then nodded. "Good. Now where is it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know for sure. I've only ever met one of his men…I mean 8-balls about 10 miles from here to renew my supplies."

The woman stared at him and then nodded. "When is the next resupply?"

He gulped. "T-today."

She smiled slowly and he shuddered, looking away. The woman clapped him on the arm and he flinched. "Do you have a way to communicate with them?" she asked.

He shook his head yes. "Good. I need you to get in contact and tell them that you have a surprise for them. Tell them that I came here looking for work, but you thought maybe Gabriel might want me."

The bartender startled and looked at her in shock. She smiled, "I hear he likes to have fun."

The bartender nodded weakly and went to the bar, pulling out a walkie talkie. He clicked it on and took a deep breath. "Waystation to aerie."

The walkie crackled as they waited.

"Aerie to Waystation. What's wrong?" A sharp voice asked.

"Nothing. I just have an exceptionally beautiful woman here looking for work, and I thought Gabriel might be interested. You want me to bring her to the resupply?" the bartender asked.

There was a moment of silence and then the sharp voice responded, "Do it. He's been in a foul mood."

The bartender sighed in relief and shared a look with the woman who nodded at him, encouraging him. "I'll see you at the regular time. Waystation out."

"Aerie out."

The bartender shut off the walkie and set it back with shaking hands. The woman nodded, "You did good." He shook his head, reaching for the whiskey and pouring himself a shot. He offered her one and she shook her head.

"When is the normal time?" she asked.

"Midnight" he murmured.

She nodded and looked around the empty room. She had work to do before then. Glancing back at the bartender she frowned, "Can I trust you not to radio them the second I walk outside to get my pack?" she asked.

He stared at her and then nodded. "They might kill me later. You'll kill me now."

She smirked and shook her head. "I don't kill humans." She turned and walked to the door, pausing and looking back at him, her expression serious. "I will kick the shit out of you though."

His stomach dropped and he poured another shot of whiskey as she walked out the door. When she came back minutes later he was sipping on another shot. She smirked at him and slung her pack onto a table nearby, ignoring his flinch at the thunk of her bag against the wood.

He watched warily as she shrugged her duster off and lifted her sword from its sheath, twirling it lightly. His eyes widened as she moved through a series of movements that grew more complicated with each pass of her sword.

Her breathing was steady and her hair whirled around her face, her brow furrowed in concentration as she moved. Her steps moved faster until she was nearly a blur and with a sudden movement she brought her sword down, splitting a chair in half as though it was nothing more than paper.

She took a breath and stood straight, inspecting her sword before nodding and sheathing it.

"W-who are you?" the bartender whispered.

She paused as she unrolled her pack, digging out fresh clothing. Glancing over her shoulder her dark eyes met his light ones.

"I'm no one" she murmured.

* * *

At midnight the bartender locked his door and led the woman through the dark to his supply truck. She climbed into the seat beside him, stowing her pack between her feet. She had hardly spoken the whole day, even when other patrons had come into the small waystation.

Her serious eyes watched the road ahead as he drove, sporadically glancing over at her. She had refused to answer his question of who she was, or any of his other questions.

The way she handled a blade and her desire to see Gabriel…it couldn't be good. More than one person in history had tried to kill the infamous archangel.

It hadn't ended well for them.

He pulled to the side of the road at the meeting point and left his lights on, pointing at the other vehicle that was already waiting for them. The 8-ball leaning against the truck nodded at him and he nodded back, fear making his movements sharp and shaky.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" the woman murmured.

"How do you know that" he whispered.

She glanced at him and the moonlight reflected off her cheekbones making them seem sharper. "Because it's my calling to know." She stared at him for a moment before opening her door and grabbing her pack, slinging it onto her back.

He quickly followed her. The 8-ball stood straight and raised his gun to point at her, "Slow up." He looked at the bartender, scowling. "You didn't say she had weapons."

The bartender stammered until the woman interrupted him, "I told him not to."

The 8-ball shifted the gun higher, "Why not?"

She raised her hands slowly, "Because I'm someone that Gabriel will want to talk to, but probably won't trust. This was the only way. Take me back to him, and I guarantee he'll reward you."

The 8-ball stared at her and then frowned, "Why would he do that?"

She smirked and her hands drifted lower towards her swords and guns, "Because I use these to kill your kind. It's my job to restore balance, and to do that, I kill as many of you as I can."

The 8-ball snarled at her and lifted the gun, training his sights on her. She laughed, "Go ahead, kill me. Then you can tell Gabriel that his best chance at redemption was lost because of you."

He hesitated and then lowered his gun with a snarl. "Get in the truck and keep your mouth shut."

The woman nodded and walked over, still keeping her hands in sight. She sat in the passenger seat and watched as the bartender and the 8-ball argued as they unloaded his supplies. A few minutes later the 8-ball shoved the bartender and shook his head before getting into the truck, slamming the door shut.

The woman lifted her head covering and showed it to the 8-ball, "Would you like me to cover my eyes so I don't know the way to the aerie?" she offered. He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, his expression uncomfortable, trying to hide that he was upset at not thinking of the idea himself.

She tied the scarf around her eyes and then nodded, "Okay."

The 8-ball started the truck and they lurched forward.

The woman listened carefully, using her training to measure how far they went, counting turns. When they stopped and she was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled from the truck she had a rough idea of how far they had traveled.

The steps beneath her feet felt smooth, as though they had been worn down by millennia of use. She smelled cool, damp stone…and the further up they went, the smoke from a fire. She sniffed softly and smelled food cooking.

Her stomach rumbled appreciatively and she was reminded that she hadn't given it anything other than whiskey and jerky that day.

The hand on her arm moved to her back and she was shoved forward. She could hear voices in the room grow quiet and she lifted her hand to tug off the scarf.

"Please keep that on" a voice commanded.

Her fingers paused and she tilted her head towards the sound of the man's voice. It had been nearly 14 years since she had heard it. Devery's heart beat slightly faster.

Her lips curled up.

"I heard please, but that sounded like a command" she murmured.

A low chuckle reached her and she shivered, knowing it was him. She would never forget that laugh.

"Some humans have no capacity for insight. You seem far wiser than some of your brethren."

Devery tilted her head down to hide her smile. "You seem like the more arrogant brother."

There was a low hiss in the room and a moment later she felt the air move in front of her. She could feel his body heat radiating towards her. When the scarf was tugged off her eyes she blinked at the low light and then stared into the face of the man she had been hunting for the better part of a decade.

Gabriel stared into the dark eyes of the woman that had been promised to entertain him and felt a flicker of something…recognition?

He smirked and grabbed her chin in his strong grasp. "I have every reason to be arrogant child. My brother is a mewling weakling. He refuses to see his beloved humanity for what they are; a waste of our father's love."

Devery's nostril's flared and her heart pounded with anger. Her eyes narrowed, "The only waste was you. God was so ashamed of what his favored son had become he abandoned you, and us."

She knew she was taunting him, but damn it felt good to watch the anger rise in his face.

When his hand left her chin and wrapped around her throat, lifting her into the air, choking her, it didn't feel as good. She didn't struggle; she simply stared down at him.

Gabriel squeezed her neck tighter, fury pumping through him. _Who was she to speak to him like that?_

Devery raised a hand from her side as her vision flickered and pointed to the group of 8-balls standing nearby. She felt the familiar rush of power in her head and before she blacked out she saw them consumed in flames, their screams in her ears.

* * *

Gabriel dropped the woman and watched his soldiers burn with wide eyes. He looked back at her, curiosity kindling in him. He crouched down and lifted her hand, turning it over, looking for the source of the flames.

"How did you do that?" he murmured.

One of his brethren came close and murmured something about locking her up and Gabriel stared at her unconscious figure. He stood and nodded, "Do it" he commanded.

The angel slung the woman over his shoulder and carried her from the room and down to the cells.

Gabriel climbed the steps to his throne and stared blankly out at the room, puzzling over his new acquisition.

 _Who but angels and God had that kind of power?_

His sister flew through the aerie roof and landed in front of him. He smiled softly, "Uriel."

She smiled brightly and swept forward to embrace him, her long blonde hair smelling of the rain that had begun to fall softly outside. He pulled away and pointed to the ashes on the floor, "A woman did this. She pointed to my soldiers and a moment later they were aflame. How is that possible?" he demanded.

Uriel frowned and crouched down, running her fingers through the ash. She looked up at her brother, "I do not know how this is possible brother. There are no humans that can do this without weapons."

Gabriel nodded, he knew that. "That begs the question of how she did it."

Uriel spread her wings, "I will find out."

Gabriel watched as she flew away as quickly as she had appeared, leaving him to contemplate the mysterious woman who was jailed just below his feet.

His feet carried him down to the cells and he stood, staring at her still form. It had been ages since he had a puzzle as intriguing as this one. A smirk came to his lips.

He couldn't wait to find out all her secrets.

* * *

Devery woke by inches, the burning sensation in her throat the first thing she felt first. The second thing she noticed was that she was sitting, and her hands were tied behind her back. Her eyes opened and she twisted in the chair, looking around the cell where she had been left.

Smooth stone walls surrounded her on three sides. She turned back and found iron bars in front of her. Standing in front of them was an ugly 8-ball holding a gun, sneering at her. She ignored him and began twisting her wrists, trying to get free.

She quickly discovered her hands hadn't been tied, but shackled behind her back, and had been covered in some sort of cloth—perhaps in an attempt to keep her powers from manifesting.

She smirked.

Gabriel was no fool.

The 8-ball watched her for another moment before lifting a walkie and speaking into it. "She's awake."

There was no response, but Devery had a good idea of who was on the other end.

She sat still, waiting, until she heard heavy boot steps on the stone in the hallway outside her cell. A moment later Gabriel stood before her cell, smirking at her.

She wanted to punch that damn look off his face.

He jerked his head at the 8-ball, dismissing him without ever looking at him. When they were alone his expression changed his smile slipping into a soft frown as he examined her, his head tilted to the side as though he was studying a painting in a museum.

Devery remained impassive, her expression bored, tapping her foot softly. Finally she sighed and leaned forward slightly, "These sure are some nice cells you have here. Care to let me out?" she quipped.

Gabriel smiled faintly, "Only if you promise to be a good girl and not kill my men."

Devery sucked air in between her teeth and shook her head, giving him a mock regretful look, "I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do that."

Gabriel chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Tell me how you did it" he commanded.

Devery smiled and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back. Her expression was neutral, "I don't know what you mean" she murmured.

Gabriel frowned at her. "Humans do not have that kind of power. Someone must have given it to you."

Devery smiled softly, "I really don't know what you're talking about" she said.

Gabriel grumbled with frustration and stepped forward, opening the cell door. He stood over her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Tell me how you killed my men" he murmured, his voice dangerous.

Devery smiled politely up at him, goading him, "Gabriel, I'm sorry, I don't-" she was cut off by the sharp blow he dealt against her face, sending her head snapping to the side.

Devery took a deep breath and spat out blood onto the floor. "One" she whispered.

Gabriel leaned in, "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, a manic grin on his face.

Devery turned towards him, a bruise already forming on her face. "You only get two more chances to break me. Then I'm getting up out of this chair and kicking your ass." She stared at him calmly and Gabriel felt a small sliver of respect for her for thinking that was even possible.

He leaned back and grinned. "Okay. Let's have some fun then." He circled her slowly and ran his fingers through her hair. He brushed it aside and stroked a finger across the soft skin of her shoulder.

"How did you kill my men? You pointed at them and they were engulfed in flames. Only those of Heaven and Hell have those powers."

Devery stared straight ahead, saying nothing. She knew Miles had wanted her to find a way to redeem Gabriel…but after years of fighting his legions and seeing the destruction he was capable of, she didn't know if she had it in her, or if he did.

Gabriel toyed with a knife and then leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Which is it; Heaven or Hell?"

Devery tilted her chin and looked at him, her eyes steely. "I serve your Father. Your actions no longer do, fallen one."

Gabriel flinched and felt a ring of memory at the words. He snarled and plunged the knife into her shoulder, watching as she bucked against the agonizing pain, but made no sound. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she struggled to contain sounds of anguish.

"Two" she gasped.

Gabriel shook his head and ripped out the knife, smirking when she cried out, falling forward. Her long black hair framed her face as dark rivulets of blood streamed down her shoulder.

Devery took deep breaths, struggling against the waves of pain that threatened to knock her unconscious. She concentrated on her shackles and focused the burning power she held inside towards the locking mechanism.

Gabriel circled in front of her and crouched down, tilting her chin up to examine her face. Again a flash of recognition went through him. "Who are you?" he murmured, tilting his head to the side, confusion furrowing his brow.

Devery lifted her eyes to his and a smile twisted her lips, "Nindayaa" she whispered, watching as his eyes widened.

"You're the girl from Vega…" Gabriel stood, pacing around the room. He remembered that day clearly now. He had never seen a young girl like her with the ability to kill 8-balls like they were little more than chaff before a reaper.

Her master had been even more deadly, and had he not been wearing his armor that day, he would have died.

Devery watched Gabriel pace, satisfaction making her smirk softly. He was shaken by the news that the girl who had killed so many of his creatures years ago was still alive, and had been devastating his ranks for years.

He spun back to her and frowned at the smirk on her lips. She thought this was funny did she? In a swift movement he buried the knife in his hand in her thigh, much like her master had done to him.

Devery cried out and writhed, futilely trying to get the knife out. Gabriel's hand clamped down on her knee and he twisted the knife, sending shockwaves of excruciating pain through her body. She shrieked and bucked, trying to escape.

Gabriel panted and ripped the knife out, stalking away. He tossed it to the ground, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes.

Devery took shallow panting breaths, her body on fire with pain. She could feel the lock mechanisms in the manacles heating, and knew within moments they would be broken and she would be freed.

She took a deep breath, steadying her heart. Then another. And another.

"Three" she whispered.

Gabriel shook his head and turned on her, his eyes widening as she stood from the chair, her shackles snapping and falling to the ground. His eyes darted to the knife he had tossed on the ground and then back to Devery, who was watching him with a predatory look.

In a heartbeat they were both lunging towards the knife, desperate that the other shouldn't have it. Devery's fingers closed around the hilt and she rolled, slashing at Gabriel. He lunged back, just barely avoiding having his throat slashed.

He drew his sword and grinned, "Looks like I have the advantage" he taunted.

Devery was well aware she had a smaller weapon and was wounded. But the knife wasn't her only weapon, and he seemed to have forgotten that. They circled each other in the confines of the cell, each looking for a way into the other's defenses.

Devery lifted her free hand and concentrated, her heart beating faster, the toll of her powers draining her of energy much faster than normal. If she hadn't been wounded, she could have just blasted him with raw fire like she had the others, but the delicate work to free herself had required concentration while being tortured, and it took a great deal of energy to do that.

A moment later Gabriel shifted, it had gotten hotter in the room somehow…He cried out as the metal on his armor burned his skin, searing him. He glared at Devery and dropped his sword, clawing at his clothes, trying to free himself of the growing pain.

Devery grinned faintly, but knew she didn't have much left as far as her powers went. She would be left with brute force against an archangel that was older, faster, and stronger than her.

As Gabriel stripped off his armor she lunged forward and sliced his arm, stumbling back when he backhanded her. Gabriel glanced at his sword and left it; he didn't need it to stop this upstart woman.

He watched as she dragged her injured leg slightly and smirked. Rushing her, he ignored the hot slice of pain as she cut him again, this time across the chest. He knocked the knife from her hand and tossed her to the ground.

Devery panted in pain and when Gabriel knelt over her, his hands going for her throat again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her head up at his chin. His head snapped back and she twisted her hips, rolling them until she was on top, her fists flying to connect with his face.

Gabriel shouted and brought an arm up to protect his face, rolling his hips to try and shake her off. He punched wildly, catching her in the ribs, hearing her grunt. He hit her again, this time connecting with her face.

Devery was stunned, long enough for Gabriel to shake her off. She stumbled away, blood trickling down her face. Gabriel rounded on her and she made a split second decision. When he got close enough she dropped to her knees and then laid back, aiming a kick upwards, straight at his groin.

As he dropped in agony she rolled, grabbing him around the neck and squeezing for all she was worth. He struggled violently, trying to shake her off. Devery held on, praying he would pass out soon.

Gabriel fought for air and struggled against the pain in his body, stumbling backwards. He could just see the wall behind him out of the corner of his eye. He slammed her against it as hard as he could, hearing her grunt when he did.

When she didn't let go he slammed her again, spots dancing in his vision. He felt her grip loosen and stumbled, trying to throw her off. Snarling with what little air he had left, he heaved and spread his wings, tossing her off.

Devery slammed into the wall for the third time and landed on the floor heavily. Gabriel staggered away, gasping for air.

She tried to rise and immediately sunk back down, her head pounding, her body aching.

Gabriel stumbled to the door and snatched up the walkie, "Bring shackles…now. The kind used for angels." He tossed it aside and stumbled back inside the cell, sitting heavily on the chair she had occupied.

Devery stared up at him through bruised eyes. "You'll never get your Father back this way" she whispered, her mouth sore from his punches.

Gabriel stared at her. "What makes you think I want him back?" he retorted.

She smiled faintly, "Because I know what it's like to lose your whole family. You'd do anything to get just one person back." Her eyes fluttered as she slumped back to the floor, blood loss and pain dragging her into blackness.

Gabriel stared at her. She was more right than she knew. He would do just about anything to get his family back. Even if it meant destroying humanity.

A pair of 8-balls came running down the hall, carrying the chains he had ordered. They quickly lifted Devery, shackling her wrists and legs to the walls, leaving her sitting on the floor, with almost no room to move.

Gabriel stood and swayed, his body aching. He smirked softly and walked from the cell, shutting it and staring at Devery's sleeping form. She had been true to her word. She had kicked his ass.

He stalked away, contemplating what she had said when he had asked who she was, " _Nindayaa_ ", in one of the Native American tongues it roughly translated to "I am nameless." He shook his head, no one was nameless.

Her cryptic talk of having a calling to kill his 8-balls and redeem him…that was new. Usually only Michael spouted such nonsense.

He smirked and sank down on the couch in his rooms, tossing aside his armor. He would have to rework the metal fastenings; the woman had ruined at least half of it. He stripped his shirt off and frowned, examining the burns on his chest and arms.

They weren't particularly severe, but the knife wounds would need to be stitched. He sighed and rang a bell, waiting impatiently until one of his companions appeared, her lithe legs cutting a path across the room to him.

He leaned back and smirked, "I need you" he murmured, waving a hand idly towards his wounds.

She nodded and went to the small cabinet across the room, gathering the items she would need to clean and stitch his wounds. Her fingers were nimble as they moved, and soon Gabriel's wounds were sealed, anesthetic numbing them.

He ran a hand up her thigh, smiling. She smirked back and sank down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gabriel sighed, it was good to be bad.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you Wuji-Bu for following! I hope to get some reviews soon! I'd love to know what you think! I have some other stories to update as well, so I'll try to update at least once a week.**_


	3. The Truth

Devery once again had the displeasure to wake with shackles on her body, only this time they held her body down at her wrists and ankles. She shifted in pain, her limbs contorted at awkward angles by the chains. She tried to sit up farther and hissed, her eyes slamming shut as her wound on her shoulder stabbed with pain.

An unpleasant laugh jolted her eyes open and she found an 8-ball watching her from outside the cell. He smirked at her. "You should save your strength. Gabriel will be by soon."

Devery glared at him, "Fuck off."

The man looked her body over and grinned, "With you? Gladly."

Devery's stomach flipped in revulsion and she turned her face away. The 8-ball cackled and made smooching noises at her, taunting her with crude comments. She steadfastly ignored him, closing her eyes to try and meditate.

If she wanted to try and escape, she would need to heal, and to heal, she needed her powers.

Her breathing slowed and she felt the pain in her body recede as she concentrated, letting everything fall away. Her power was a flickering ember within her. She would need it to be a roaring forest fire if she wanted to escape.

Only rest and food would help that.

Some part of her realized the 8-ball had stopped taunting her and she breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders unconsciously drooping. Her power flickered stronger within her, becoming a small flame.

The sound of the cell door clanging against the stone jarred her out of her meditative state, her eyes flying open. Gabriel stood in the doorway, smirking at her. He gave her a faux apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Not at all, I was meditating. If I can ignore your disgusting lackey, I can endure you."

She started to close her eyes again when Gabriel smiled, stepping out of the cell and reappearing a moment later with a tray of food. The scent of the food hit her a moment later and her stomach rumbled loudly.

Gabriel smirked broadly.

He dragged a chair into the room and sat across from her, setting the tray in his lap. His long fingers wrapped around a large piece of bread, tearing off a hunk and held it out to her.

Devery stared at it, her stomach protesting her reluctance until she slowly, achingly, leaned forward and reached for it. Gabriel tilted his hand up and smiled deviously.

"Ah-ah-ah. Question first."

Devery closed her eyes, _of course._ She sank back and stared resolutely at him.

Gabriel smirked. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Devery sighed. _This again._ She contemplated. She could be a smart ass…and starve. Or she could tell him who she was and what she was trying to do, and get food…maybe. Neither were great options.

She lifted her dark eyes from the floor and frowned at him. "What's to stop you from starving me if you don't like my answer?" she asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "You'll just have to trust me" he said with a sly grin.

Devery laughed bitterly, _that would never happen._ She sighed. "Nindayaa"

Gabriel's eyes darkened with anger. He snatched the bread back and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He tore off a new piece and held it out to her, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Devery considered that.

"My…father. Miles." Her brow furrowed. "He raised me from the time I was four till I was 16 to fight, to handle what this world had become." Devery's heart ached at the thought of Miles.

Gabriel studied her for a moment. Complex emotions were passing across her face. He tossed the bread into her lap and watched as she ate it slowly, her face still troubled. She looked concerned that she had spoken.

He scoffed internally. All his prisoners quavered that they had some earth shattering secret. _Foolish humans._

He tore off another piece of bread.

"Miles. How was he able to stand against an archangel?" he demanded.

She shook her head, denying him. Gabriel frowned.

"Where did you both come from?" he demanded, his voice louder.

She shook her head.

Gabriel made a noise of exasperation and tossed the hunk of bread on the tray. He stood and carried it out of the room, setting it aside before coming back for the chair. He went back one last time to crouch in front of her, grabbing her chin roughly, turning her face up to his.

Her dark eyes searched his.

"You won't eat until you tell me something" he told her solemnly.

"You won't believe me if I do" she murmured.

To his surprise, he could see the truth on her face and hear it in her words.

"Then you'll starve" he whispered, tossing her head out of his hand, standing and stalking away.

Devery closed her eyes as the cell door clanged shut.

* * *

Gabriel came back the next day, demanding answers.

She refused.

Her power had died back to an ember; with no food and little rest to sustain it, it was unable to grow.

* * *

Devery lay on her side, clutching her stomach. It had been three days since she had eaten, with only small sips of water. She was barely sleeping, and she knew if she didn't tell Gabriel something soon, she would die.

If Miles could see her now, he would kick her ass.

She shivered, her wounds burning.

She was pretty sure they were infected.

She tried to breathe evenly and not think, ease herself into sleep, but like everything else, sleep wouldn't come.

The sound of footsteps outside her door alerted her to Gabriel's presence, and a moment later the familiar sound of the chair being brought into the room made her struggle to sit up.

Gabriel watched as Nindayaa (as he had come to call her) rose up slowly. Her hair was dull, her skin was dirty, and her eyes were lackluster. She looked pale and hungry, and she was trembling as she wrapped her shackled arms around her knees.

A pang of pity went through him for this shadow of the warrior woman who had attacked him just three days ago.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'll tell you who I am and how I know the things I know" she whispered.

Gabriel stared at her in shock.

She opened her eyes and stared at the tray of food. "I want the food first."

Gabriel smirked, studying her for a minute. He nodded. Lifting the tray he set it in front of her before sitting back in the chair. He watched as she reached out with a shaky hand and tore off a piece of bread, bring it slowly to her mouth.

Her eyes closed in satisfaction as she chewed. After a moment she nodded and began.

"My name…" she reached out and sipped on the water before continuing. "My name is Devery Jacobs. I'm almost 30 years old if my math is correct. My mother was Sarah Jacobs, and I don't know who my father was, she never talked about him. My family died two days after the angel invasion began. I was four years old."

She paused and ate a few bites of soup, sipping on water. She sighed and continued. "My mother says that I never cried when I was born. Not a peep. She also says that a strange man came and told her that I would save the world. She thought he was crazy and wanted to hurt me or her."

She smiled faintly, "Turns out she was wrong. His name was Miles. Four years later, when the angel invasion happened and we went to my grandfather's reservation in Wyoming, he saved me."

Her eyes left the tray of food and rested on Gabriel. "The 8-balls attacked the reservation. They took possession of my grandpa Bill, and he killed my mother in front of me. He tried to kill me. Miles saved me and took me away."

She looked away, emotion strangling her voice. She took a deep drink of water before continuing. "He raised me. From the time I was four, he showed me how to survive and fight the 8-balls. It was unconventional, but it was what I needed. I didn't know anything else."

She sighed, "When I was 16 I heard a radio transmission about Vega being safe and I tried to convince him that we should go live there and help protect the city. He told me we couldn't, that you would attack the city, it wasn't safe, I wasn't ready…it made me so mad. I was so sure I was right."

She shook her head, rubbing a hand over her face.

"You ran away."

Gabriel's voice made her look up, pain etched into lines he hadn't seen before.

She nodded. "After two nights of keeping a close eye on me, I finally made a runner. I made it to the walls before 8-balls attacked and you showed up. Miles followed of course…and you know the rest."

She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Gabriel studied her for a moment. She looked weary and sorrowful. He leaned forward, "What else?" he asked softly.

She smirked faintly and opened her eyes. "I took his body back to our home and burned it, got drunk for the first time. I went inside and found a letter from him. It explained why he had followed me, protected me, and saved me."

She grew serious and leaned forward, her eyes intent on him. "We-Miles and I- are part of an order—the Knights of Heaven. It's only called upon in the direst of times for humanity. He searched across the earth to find more members after I was born, but wasn't able to. It was him and an infant. The rest had died."

She shook her head, "By the time I was four, the angel invasion happened and things were…dire. It's my calling to stop the war between humanity and Heaven, and right the balance. I'm supposed to help you."

Devery stared at Gabriel, wondering if he would believe her, if he would ever be able to accept her help, change, and repair the damage he had done. She _seriously_ doubted it.

Gabriel ran a hand across his jaw, contemplating what Nindayaa—Devery had told him. The idea that there was a secret order dedicated to saving humanity and Heaven…wasn't so farfetched. There was a Chosen One after all…

An idea swirled in his head.

He leaned forward, "What do you know of the Chosen One?" he asked.

Devery frowned, "Almost nothing. Just what I've heard from others. Why?" she asked cautiously.

Gabriel sighed, falling back in his chair. "I've been looking for him."

Devery's eyes narrowed, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Gabriel heard her tone and chuckled. "You don't trust me?"

She shook her head and ate another hunk of bread, "Not an inch" she murmured around her mouthful.

Gabriel laughed and nodded his head. He watched her and then stood, leaning down to take the tray. Devery made a noise of protest and Gabriel laughed, "That's enough, wouldn't want you getting sick."

She sighed and relaxed against the floor, frowning after him. She was no longer painfully hungry, but her wounds would sap her of energy soon enough.

Gabriel reappeared a moment later, followed by a beautiful woman who carried a basket on her arm. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled down at Devery.

"This is Nadia. She's going to clean your wounds and treat you. Be nice."

Devery nodded and waited until he had left to whisper to the woman, "Let me out, please."

Nadia smiled softly as she crouched down, shaking her head. "That's up to Gabriel."

Devery cursed and rolled her eyes. She was surprised to find Nadia was a competent nurse, stitching her wounds and giving her antibiotics. When the other woman wiped her face and body with wet wipes so she was clean, Devery nearly cried with relief.

Nadia brushed her hair back and smiled, "I think he's going to release you. He seems intrigued."

Devery laughed softly, wearied. "Is that really a good thing? Him intrigued by me?"

Nadia nodded, "He wants to know more. He wants to treat you as an equal."

Devery's brows shot up. Nadia smiled at her and stood, "Get some rest."

Devery nodded and when the cell door shut she lay down, closing her eyes. Her stomach was fuller than before, and she no longer was aching from her wounds. Soon, sleep overtook her.

* * *

Devery was awoken once again by the sound of the cell door being opened. This time when she sat up, Nadia was standing before her. She gave Devery a smile and approached slowly, holding a key in her hand.

"If you'll cooperate, Gabriel would like to see you."

Devery nodded slowly.

"Good. First, let's go for a bath, and wash your clothing."

Devery nodded and watched as Nadia unlocked her shackles, rubbing her wrists and ankles after they were freed. She stood slowly, her limbs aching and shaky from remaining in limited positions for so long.

Nadia took her arm and led her down the hallways until they came to a solid oak door. She pushed it open and Devery sniffed. Nadia smiled, "Natural hot springs. Come."

Devery followed her inside and as her eyes adjusted to the low light, saw hundreds of candles spread around the room. Steam filled the room and wafted upwards towards an opening in the roof that showed the stars in the sky.

 _It's nighttime? Huh._ Her internal clock was all whacked out.

Nadia gently touched her arm, "You can leave your clothes and I'll wash them. Fresh ones will be provided."

Devery nodded and quickly stripped, walking to the nearest hot spring. She sank in; her bruised and damaged body grateful for the heat. She spent long minutes simply letting the water ease her tense muscles.

Swimming away from the wall, she sank under the surface of the water and headed for the other edge. She swam a few more laps before climbing out and grabbing the soap at the edge, walking over to the waterfall that ran into a small creek and over a cliff and began lathering her skin and hair.

When she was done she stepped under the waterfall and let it wash her clean. Her fingers worked the knots out of her hair, humming in pleasure.

Gabriel watched Devery from the entrance of the springs.

Her long muscled limbs were marked by what he assumed were battle scars, but they didn't detract from her appeal. If anything they lent a wild allure—he could picture her dressed in armor for battle, her swords flying much as they had years before, cutting down her enemies.

She wouldn't help him find the Chosen One. He knew that from speaking with her—she was dedicated to helping humanity, not killing them. If he let her go and pointed her in the right direction though…she might very well lead him right to what he wanted.

Smirking, he turned and left her to finish her bath.

* * *

Devery followed Nadia down the halls; fidgeting with the clothes she had been given. The pants felt like they had been painted on, and the tank top was about a size too small. Looking over at Nadia she sighed, she should have guessed the clothes would be inappropriate.

At least they had let her keep her own boots.

Nadia pushed a door open and led her into what Devery could only guess were Gabriel's rooms.

He was reclining on a couch, for the first time not dressed in armor.

It was unsettling.

Nadia led her to a chair across from him and disappeared for a moment, returning with a tray of food. Gabriel dismissed her with a wave of his hand and then stared across the table at Devery.

She stared back. Nadia had said he was going to let her go. Could she trust a word either of them said?

Gabriel leaned forward and smiled faintly, pouring out two cups of wine. He held one out to her, nodding when she took it. Devery held it in her hand, not drinking.

Gabriel smirked, "Worried it's poisoned?" he drawled.

Devery grinned, "Something like that."

He nodded and then lifted his cup in a salute before sipping it. Devery watched him for a few moments and then drank a sip of hers. It was tasty…though wine wasn't her favorite drink.

She leaned forward and snatched up a bundle of grapes, popping them in her mouth. "So, what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

Gabriel smiled, tilting his head to watch her. "Where would you go if I release you?" he asked.

Devery stared at him thoughtfully before popping a grape into her mouth. She chewed and then murmured, "Where do you want me to go?"

His smile grew wider and he laughed. "You're quite smart, aren't you?"

Devery shook her head, "I'm not a fool. What do you want from me Gabriel?" she demanded.

"I want to find the Chosen One."

"To kill him."

"To fulfill a prophecy."

She crossed her leg over the over and narrowed her eyes at him. "Bullshit. You want to kill him."

Gabriel leaned forward, "And you want to kill me."

Devery hesitated. Perhaps she did still want to kill him. She thought about what he had done to Miles and a hot anger boiled through her. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Gabriel was looking at her with triumph in his eyes.

"You're no better than I am" he murmured.

"I didn't start a war that killed billions of people" she retorted.

Gabriel snarled and threw himself back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. Devery sighed and shook her head, "Why do you want to kill the Chosen One?"

Gabriel looked at her in surprise. She shrugged, "Explain it to me. You might have a good argument."

He raised a brow. She smirked, "I doubt it, but give it a try."

Gabriel laughed despite his annoyance. "Fine. There is another prophecy that says that the Chosen One will not save humanity, but will fall to the darkness and will destroy both humanity and Heaven."

Devery's brows shot up. _Well._ "Well. That's a hell of an argument. How do I know it's true?" she asked.

Gabriel was on his feet and across the room, rummaging through parchment. A moment later he stalked back to her and thrust a scroll at her. She unwound it and frowned, it was in a language she couldn't read.

She looked up at Gabriel, "This doesn't prove anything. This could be a recipe for pancakes."

He rolled his eyes and passed a hand over the parchment. Devery's eyes widened as the letters re-arranged themselves into English. "Holy shit" she whispered.

She read quickly, confirming what he had told her.

Looking back up at him she frowned, "That doesn't mean you have to kill him. If anything, you should try to help him."

Gabriel sighed, exasperated. "That is such a typical human thing to think. Take the high road—look for the bright spot! It doesn't work like that!" he snarled. He snatched the parchment out of her hand, shaking it, "These prophecies never end well."

Devery raised a brow, "Never?" she asked sarcastically.

Gabriel stalked away and tossed the prophecy aside. He began pacing, "Almost never. If the Chosen One dies, our Father will return, the danger to Heaven gone, and the threat of humanity diminished." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Devery shook her head, "Gabriel, I won't help you do that."

He rounded on her, glaring. "Then I have no use for you."

He stalked over and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of her chair, his fingers like a vice on her arm. He wrenched her down the halls until they were back in the large reception room she had first been in days before. He tossed her bag at her feet, "Get out."

Devery lifted it to her shoulder and regarded him calmly. "Where are my weapons?"

Gabriel made a strangled noise and stalked away, reappearing minutes later with her guns and swords. He tossed them on the floor and she knelt, strapping them on, before rising.

Devery stared at Gabriel for a moment and sighed. "If you ever want to get that devil off your back and change your path, come find me." There was little love lost between them, but it was her calling to help him. She could see the pain he was in, and despite the pain he had caused her, something within her called out to help him.

He glared at her, "Get out."

An 8-ball appeared before her and slipped a blindfold over her eyes, leading her down the stairs. They drove in silence, a different way than they had come, and Devery kept track of the twists and turns as she had before.

When they came to a stop the blindfold was ripped from her head.

She looked around; they were back at the waystation. She jumped from the truck without looking back and made her way to the building, hoping her motorcycle was still there. She circled the building and smiled faintly when she found it tucked behind the building, next to the bartender's truck.

She slipped her scarf out and covered her head and face, swinging a leg over the bike. As the engine roared to life and she edged away from the waystation, the bartender ran outside, shotgun in hand.

She tugged the scarf down and grinned at him, waving. He lowered the gun, shock on his face.

She lifted the scarf back up and pointed the bike down the road.

It was a long ride to Vega.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story! Thank you to SummerMistDragon for following! I hope to hear from you all and get some reviews!**_


	4. The Archangel Michael

**June 30th, 2038**

The stars sparkled overhead in the night sky, the cool night air sending small animals into their burrows. The smell of roasting meat wafted through the air, but any predators that would have been lured near were kept at a distance by the flames of the fire and the scent of the larger predator.

Devery lifted the spit from the fire and cut another slice of meat from the lizard, chewing it gratefully. She hadn't found much to eat since leaving the aerie, and every scrap of food was treasured.

Her powers were growing again, but still not nearly as strong as they had been. She needed to meditate, but out here in the wilderness where it was so very likely that she could be attacked by 8-balls or even humans, she didn't dare.

She was only a day's ride from Vega now, and she was eager to finally be within its walls. 13 years of waiting was long enough.

She was surprised by how nervous she was at the idea of finally going to Vega and meeting the people there. Especially Michael. She had no idea how they would react to her, and the information she would bring them about Gabriel.

Sighing, she finished off the lizard and lay down on her sleeping mat, staring up at the stars. Most people would consider sleeping with guns and swords strapped to your body uncomfortable, but Devery only saw it as a necessity.

If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have just ridden through the night to Vega. As it was, she had been half asleep on her motorcycle, and she knew she needed rest.

The good thing about having powers like hers, Devery thought as she pulled her coat tighter around her, was that they would alert her even in her sleep to danger. It was something she had learned the hard way, years before.

As she began to fall asleep, she drifted between sleep and reality…remembering….

 _Devery had just gotten back from a supply run. She had Mile's truck…her truck now; she supposed, parked in front of the bunker and was unloading it slowly. She had managed to find a few large box stores that hadn't been overrun, and had picked them clean._

 _When she finished she drove the truck back to the other bunker and locked it up. She pocketed the keys and went inside, searching out a beer. It had been a long three days of scavenging, fighting 8-balls, and driving._

 _She sank down on her bed, flipping through one of the new books she had grabbed. Whenever she went out she tried to grab as many books as possible. She had taught herself Spanish, but it didn't really matter…there probably wasn't anyone around to speak it anymore._

 _As she sipped her beer and read, the exhaustion from the long hours on the road caught up to her. Her fingers on the bottle loosened and she almost dropped it. Cursing, she rolled over and set it on the bedside table._

 _Rubbing her eyes, she turned the lights off and kicked her boots off, collapsing back against the pillows. She was asleep within minutes._

 ** _She dreamt of her mother, her soft smile and gentle hugs. Her mother was stroking her hair, telling her how proud she was when suddenly she stood, staring off into the distance. Devery looked up at her mother, shaking her arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's wrong?" she asked._**

 ** _Her mother turned and looked at her, and Devery scrambled backwards. Blood covered her face. Her mother reached up to touch her face and then held her hand out, showing it to Devery._**

 ** _"_** ** _You need to wake up. You're not safe."_**

 ** _Devery stared at her in horror. Her mother reached out with her bloody hand, reaching for her arm…_**

 _Devery woke with a gasp. She lay in bed, heart pounding._

 _A scuttling noise broke through her fears and she sat up, all of her senses telling her something was wrong. She heard the noise again and knew it for what it was—an 8-ball climbing the walls. She didn't know how they had found her, but they had._

 _She rose from the bed, reaching for her swords._

Devery's dreams devolved into blood, violence and screams.

* * *

 **July 1st, 2038**

Devery stared up at the gates of Vega as the hot summer sun beat down on her. The guards had been at first combative, then startled to see she was human. They were staring at her with suspicion and were demanding to know where she had come from.

"Ma'am I'll ask you one last time; where are you coming from?" the guard demanded.

Devery tore her eyes away from the walls and smiled politely at him, "I've already told you, that's something that the angel Michael needs to hear. Why don't you get him." She watched as his face turned purple at her tone of polite indifference.

It seemed the guards of Vega were not used to having their authority questioned or ignored. A smirk crept across her lips. The guard's eyes narrowed at her.

"No one sees the archangel. Least of all some wayward whore who doesn't know her place."

Alex's smirk grew wider. "Of course, I understand. Well then, why not take me into custody if you don't trust me?" she offered.

The guard snarled and grabbed her arm, pulling cuffs out and snapping them around her wrist tightly. Devery inhaled sharply as they cut into the marks that the shackles had left. The guard tugged her into a truck and tossed her pack in beside her, slamming the door shut.

As they sped through the city Devery stared up at the broken buildings in the distance that used to be Las Vegas. She had seen pictures of the city from before the angel invasion; now it seemed a blasted ruin in certain areas while others looked to be the thriving city from the pictures.

They approached the city center and a massive marble building. When they came to a screeching halt Devery was thrown forward, slamming hard into the mesh divider between the front seats and the back.

The guard gave a nasty laugh and came around to yank her out of the vehicle. He marched her up the steps and inside the building where dozens of men and women in uniform walked around. The people stared at them as they walked by and Devery had the distinct feeling that she was not just someone new, she was an outsider.

The guard towed her to an interrogation room and forced her into a chair. He stood over her and smirked, "You want to be smart? Try that with the angel corp. You won't have much to be funny about when they're done with you."

Devery smiled, "Thanks, so much."

He glared at her and stormed out, slamming the door shut.

Devery sighed and lifted her cuffed hands, brushing her hair back from her face. She could have told the man where she had come from, but she doubted it would have gone well. In fact, she was fairly certain her brains would be splattered all over the sand outside the walls if she had.

She tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for someone to come.

The door opened nearly twenty minutes later and a tall redhead man strode in. He glanced over her and turned to murmur something to someone. A moment later he shut the door and came over, unlocking her cuffs.

Devery stared at him in surprise as she rubbed her wrists. Being set free was the last thing she had expected. The man sat across from her and held up a hand, "Before you start to think you're free to go, I need to ask you some questions first."

Devery nodded, "I understand."

The man smiled faintly, "I understand you were giving the guards at the wall a hard time about where you were coming from. You understand why we need to know that information?"

Devery nodded, "Of course. You're worried Gabriel is sending spies into your city. And he is. But I'm not one of them. I'm here to help you all. But I need to talk to Michael." She watched as the man across from her frowned, regarding her.

He leaned forward, "I'm still not finding a reason to trust you enough to let you loose in our city, let alone give you time with the archangel."

Devery smiled. She had one last card to play.

"Tell the archangel that I've seen Gabriel recently, and I know what he wants. I can help Michael stop him."

The man rocked back, his brows rising sharply.

"Why should that make me believe you can be trusted? If anything it makes me trust you less."

Devery nodded, "Yes. But trust me when I say this; if Michael were to find out that you had someone with my kind of knowledge and you killed me, or sent me out of the city without telling him…I can only imagine his wrath."

The man paled beneath his freckles and Devery saw him swallow.

After a moment he nodded and stood, walking to the door. Rapping on it he murmured something to the person outside. When they argued, Devery heard him snap, "Just inform the archangel!"

He pulled his head back and slammed the door shut, leaning against the wall, watching her.

They stayed silent, staring at each other until Devery grew bored and closed her eyes, slumping down in the seat. She heard the man make a noise of disbelief and ignored him. She wasn't about to engage with him.

The door opened and Devery heard the man make a soft noise of shock. "Archangel" she heard him whisper.

There was a moment of silence and then a soft cultured voice murmured, "Leave us."

"I-are you sure archangel?" the man stuttered.

"Leave. Now."

The door opened and closed.

Devery opened her eyes and looked at the man standing across the table from her. If she didn't know better, she would say he was human. He tilted his head, staring at her, studying her. It was then she saw something alien in his gaze.

He was trying to understand her.

Devery stared back, studying him. He was slim, but muscular, with an angular face. A sword hung by his waist and Devery wondered if he was as skilled with it as his brother was.

"Who are you?" Michael asked softly.

Devery crossed one leg over the other, considering what story she was going to tell him. Start at the beginning, or just recently? She swirled a finger over the surface of the table and then looked up at Michael.

"My name is Devery Jacobs. I was born before the angel invasion, but I've been fighting it nearly my whole life."

Michael said nothing, he only continued to stare.

She tapped her fingers softly and continued, "After I was born a man came and told my mother I was special, that I would save humanity. She thought he was crazy and screamed for the police. We went home and for four years we had a normal life."

Devery smiled, "We were on our way to school when the angel invasion happened. My mother drove us to my grandfather's reservation, thinking we would be safe there with fewer people."

She shook her head, "We weren't. An 8-ball possessed my grandfather and he killed my mother right in front of me before trying to kill me. The man who had come to see my mother and I at my birth intervened, saving me. His name was Miles."

She sighed, "He raised me until I was 16, training me in how to fight, how to survive." Devery looked up at Michael, "I don't know if you remember, but 13 years ago, Miles and I were at the gates. We fought Gabriel and his 8-balls."

Michael stared at her, his eyes fathomless. Devery let the silence hang until finally Michael nodded. "I remember."

"What you don't know is that we weren't here to fight Gabriel. That wasn't our purpose. I ran away from home after I heard a radio transmission saying that Vega was safe. Miles tried to tell me it wasn't, that Gabriel would keep attacking the city, but I didn't want to hear it."

Devery stood suddenly and shook out her hands, "Miles followed me, and we fought the 8-balls together. But his skills weren't enough against Gabriel. He was killed."

Her hands clenched and unclenched as she continued, "I took his body back to our home and found a note that he had left for me. It explained that he hadn't just been training me to survive, but because we are—or were, in Mile's case, part of an order known as the Knights of Heaven."

She sighed and turned back to face Michael, "I trained for another two years, learning to use nearly every kind of weapon that Miles had, and the powers that had passed onto me upon his death."

Devery leaned against the wall and waved a hand towards her empty gun and sword holsters. "These are just part of what I learned how to use in my battle to save humanity and restore the balance in heaven." She fell silent, waiting for him to say something.

Michael stared at her, his expression curious. "What sort of powers do you have?" he asked inquiringly.

Devery stared thoughtfully at him. She had strong powers, but they were limited. Turning to the chair she had been sitting in, she lifted a hand and focused her power. A moment later the wooden chair went up in flames, burning hot and fast.

Within moments the fire had burnt out, leaving a smoking pile of ash.

Michael stared at the pile of ash and then at her. His brows arched upwards and his mouth pursed, "Interesting."

Devery laughed, shaking her head. Of all the reactions she had gotten, that was probably the best.

Michael appeared to ponder something for a moment and then asked, "What happened between you and my brother?"

Devery sighed; it was going to take a bit of explaining. She leaned back against the wall and proceeded to tell him. When she had finished Michael was leaning forward, hands resting on the table, staring at her intently.

"He intends to kill the Chosen One."

Devery nodded.

"But he doesn't know who it is."

Devery shook her head, "Neither do I. My assumption is that he's hoping I'll lead him to the Chosen One by coming here. I can't convince you to believe anything I've said, but I can only hope that you'll believe me when I say that I'm not here to kill the Chosen One or harm him in any way. I am called to save humanity and help you restore heaven."

Michael stared at her and Devery wished, not for the first time, that she could understand what he was thinking. Long minutes passed until he finally nodded, "I believe you. However, you cannot stay here. Too much interest has been raised by your arrival."

He moved away from the wall and walked to the door, knocking on it. The redheaded man from before stood outside and looked in the room, his eyes widening at the pile of ash on the floor where the chair had been.

Michael stepped into his eye line, "We are leaving. She's coming with me."

"A-are you sure archangel?"

Michael's spine went impossibly straighter, his gaze firm. The man flinched, "I-I'm sorry, of course."

Michael turned to Devery and nodded. She took that as her indication to follow him, and they walked out of the room. Michael glanced at the redhead, "Give her her belongings."

The man nodded and scrambled to hand them over. Devery strapped her weapons back onto her body and slung her pack over her shoulder, following Michael down the hallways until they emerged in the hot sun.

He led her through the city, down winding streets, until they arrived at a tower that seemed to touch the sky. Michael led her inside and they stood inside an elevator that rose, taking them higher and higher.

The doors opened with a soft ding, and Michael stepped out followed closely by Devery. Michael walked through his quarters until he came to his study, pushing the doors open. Devery gasped softly at the sight of so many books.

She had faint memories of libraries, but this…this was as close as she had come in years. She stepped forward and ran her fingers over the spines of the books, inhaling softly. Michael stepped forward and pulled out a scroll, taking it to a table and unrolling it.

Devery looked over and recognized the writing on the scroll; it was the same as the writing on the scroll that Gabriel had shown her. Stepping over she peered at it, and then up at Michael.

"Is this the prophecy about the Chosen One?" she asked softly.

Michael nodded, "You've seen it before?"

She had told him that Gabriel had shown her a scroll, but it didn't surprise her that he didn't believe her. She reached out and touched the scroll gently, "It was written in this language too. Gabriel translated it for me. He said that the prophecy also says that if the Chosen One falls to darkness, it is the end of humanity and heaven."

She glanced up at Michael who looked troubled. He shook his head, "I know the man. That will never happen."

Devery paused as his words sunk in. "You…know him? You mean he's here? In Vega?"

Michael sighed and nodded. "He is a trusted member of the guard."

Devery frowned, "I hope he's not like those assholes I met earlier."

"He is in no way like those men. He is a good man. I trust him with my life."

Devery's brows shot up. _That was interesting._ "Well, that's good." She lapsed into awkward silence, staring around the room at the books.

"How do you plan on saving humanity? Or stopping Gabriel? You're just one woman."

Devery nodded, inspecting the books. "True. But I plan on ridding this planet of as many 8-balls as I can. I imagine this Chosen One could help me. You as well." She pulled a book from the shelf, looking through the pages for a moment.

"I've trained for this my entire life. I have no doubts that I can help you, if you let me. But I do know that it's going to be an uphill battle." She looked up at him, her gaze serious.

Michael's faced was creased into a frown and he stepped around the table, watching her closely. "I will wait to introduce you. I need more time to get to know you, and your abilities."

Devery tilted her head, "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning, and we will proceed."

Devery nodded, "Where do I go from here? This place doesn't seem like it has rooms to rent."

Michael shook his head, "Indeed not. For now, you will be a guest here, within my tower. Take the elevator down three floors and you will have a suite to yourself."

Devery would have thought it was generosity that prompted the offer, but she knew in reality it was a desire on Michael's part to keep her close, to know what she was up to. Her association with Gabriel was already paying off it seemed.

Sighing, she gathered up her pack and followed Michael back to the elevator. She hit the button for the floor three below his and waved a hand as the doors slid shut. His sea colored eyes watched her until the very last moment, leaving her uneasy.

When the doors slid open moments later, her unease passed.

Before her was splendor she had never seen before. Couches, chairs, tables, beds; and all of it was in good condition. When she wandered into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she gasped in shock at the hot water that came out.

It had been years since she had taken a hot shower.

Quickly stripping she stepped into the shower, humming in pleasure.

"I could get used to this" she murmured.

When she had scrubbed every inch of her body and she had used all the hot water—it seemed, she stepped out, wrapping a plush towel around her. Walking out to the bedroom, she pulled the curtains shut and flopped down on the bed, sighing at the sensation of having a plush mattress beneath her.

"I could really, really get used to this."

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello dear ones! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! We've made it to Vega and had the first encounter with Michael! Things are only going to get more exciting from here-I know this chapter was a lot of conversation, but Devery's got some meeting and greeting to do, so we'll move forward with action in the next chapters! I hope to get some reviews from you guys, I would love to know what you think! Thank you for reading! Updates might be slow, I'm working on four stories right now, check out my profile for all my active stuff and give them a read! Thank you!**_


	5. The Chosen One

**July 2nd, 2038**

Devery rose early the next morning out of years of habit, wrapping a sheet from the bed around her as she walked to the terrace, looking out at the city below her. People rushed about in the markets, buying and selling, on their way to work, with children and in groups.

Walking to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and shook her head in awe at the amount of food. She hadn't seen this much food in years. Reaching in she pulled out a carafe of juice and poured out a glass, sipping on it while she waited for her toast, pondering what it was that Michael had in store for her.

As she finished her toast and bowl of fresh fruit, she dug through her bag, searching out the cleanest clothes she had. Sniffing a shirt she shrugged, it didn't smell any worse than the one she had been wearing yesterday and Michael hadn't seemed to notice.

Shrugging on her sports bra, she tugged the shirt on over her head and then shimmied into her jeans, frowning when her foot caught in one of the many holes, ripping it wider. "Friggen piece of crap" she muttered, rearranging her foot.

She quickly pulled on her boots, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter before strapping on her weapons and making her way to the elevator. Biting into the apple, she crunched happily as it lifted the few floors to Michaels.

The doors dinged open and she stepped out, looking around warily in the still darkened interior. Apparently Michael wasn't an early riser. Sighing, Devery walked softly through the halls until she came to the library, pushing the door open, peering inside to see if Michael was inside.

Seeing that the room was empty she went in, turning the light on and walking slowly around the room, inspecting the spines of the books. She pulled down the scroll that Michael had shown her the day before and unrolled it, weighing down the corners on the table.

Standing over it she peered down at it, frowning. Her fingers traced over the words on the page, trying to understand them. Closing her eyes she reached for her powers and focused, letting every thought drop away.

As she opened her eyes she breathed slowly, meditatively, and the words on the page began to make sense. She read slowly, the prophecy was complicated and twisted, the language complex and archaic.

"Who the hell are you?"

Devery looked up and found a woman glaring at her. The woman in question was wearing nothing but a sheet, her long tanned limbs poking out gracefully, her full lips turned down in an artful frown.

Devery raised a brow, "I'm sure my answer is less interesting than yours is." She grinned as the woman flushed and pulled the sheet tighter around herself.

"You shouldn't be here. I don't know how you got into the archangel's quarters, but I assure you, you are leaving."

Devery stood up from the table and smirked, "I'm here because Michael invited me. Probably not why he invited _you_ , but hey, we all have our uses."

The other woman flushed scarlet and took a step forward, her fist clenching.

"Becca, Devery that is enough."

Michael stepped around the other woman, Becca, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Becca glared up at him until Michael stared her down firmly.

"Becca, Devery is here at my invitation. It's time for you to leave."

Becca frowned deeply at him, angry lines around her mouth. She turned on her heel and marched away, but not before giving Devery an ugly look.

Devery leaned against the table and raised a brow at Michael, "Real charmer you've got there."

Michael frowned at her, "Rebecca is a Consul of the city and deserves respect from both of us."

Devery's brows shot up at his admission. _A consul of the city sleeping with the archangel? What a mess._ Michael stared at her, his expression solemn. He tilted his head to the side and frowned, "Can I expect your discretion in this matter?" he asked.

Devery sighed and nodded, "It's not my business, I just came here like you asked. My apologies for any problems I created for you."

Michael nodded sharply, "Thank you."

Devery nodded, "I took another look at the prophecy scroll you showed me yesterday. I was able to read it myself today, and it makes sense, or at least as much sense as these prophecies can." She shook her head, "I don't think the Chosen One will necessarily be turned to darkness by one event or person. I think it would be a series of events, like…I don't know…"

She shook her head, frustrated, searching for the right word.

Michael frowned, "Like dominoes."

Devery nodded, "Exactly. With just the right push, it could happen." She sighed, "The worst part is, we won't know what events could trigger him. We have to protect him."

Michael strode over and stared down at the scroll, studying it. After a moment he nodded, "We need to figure out a way to protect him." He looked up at her, "The first way to do that is for you to meet him."

Devery raised a brow, "I thought you didn't trust me enough for that."

Michael sighed and ran a hand over his hair, "I think after handling Becca and figuring this out, you've proved your discretion and your intelligence. I can trust that you won't reveal his identity and will be smart about your interactions with him."

Devery smiled faintly, "Well I'm glad you think so highly of me." She stood up from the table sighing, "What is it you wanted from me today, really?" she asked.

Michael gave her an appraising look and then nodded, "I want to test your abilities with weapons. If you have trained as long as you say, you should be able to fight with any number of weapons and hold your own against me."

Devery smiled faintly, "And where would you like me to demonstrate my abilities?"

"We will move outside the city walls to avoid scrutiny. I will bring the Chosen One with us as part of my guard, and you will be able to meet him without any prying eyes from within the city."

Devery raised a brow, "What excuse will you give for leaving the city? Surely they won't want you leaving."

"I come and go as I please. I don't answer to the Council. If I take a guard with me, it is at my discretion."

"Riiight" Devery stared at him skeptically, worried that the Council would catch word of their trip from Becca and they would be thwarted before they ever left. Michael nodded sharply, waving at her to follow him.

They walked down the hallway and to a different elevator, taking it down to the streets. Michael walked rapidly, turning down side streets in a twisting maze until Devery was thoroughly lost. He finally came to a halt outside a grand building, holding up a hand, motioning for her to wait.

"Stay here. I'll return with the Chosen One."

Devery nodded and waited in the shadows as Michael strode across the streets and into the building. She watched the people walking by, making sure that none of them glanced too closely at where she stood in the shadows or paid her undue attention.

The guards outside the building didn't seem to notice her, but her training urged her to retreat. Sinking farther back into the alley she leaned against a dumpster, peering over the edge at the doors of the building, waiting.

When the doors burst open and Michael came out followed closely by a man around her age, she breathed a sigh of relief. As they approached the alley she could see that the man had light blonde hair and blue eyes, a firmly muscled body, and a square jaw.

The firm set to his jaw loosened when he saw familiar faces on the street, smiling and waving politely. It made him seem younger Devery thought, and the lines on his face seemed less severe. Michael strode into the alley and led them deeper in where prying eyes wouldn't be able to see them.

He turned and stepped between Devery and the young man, glancing between them.

"Devery, this is Alex Lannon. He is a highly regarded member of the AngelCorp."

Devery smirked and extended her hand, shaking Alex's firmly when he took it. "Pleasure Alex."

He nodded, "Same Devery. Michael has been uncharacteristically tight lipped about why we're meeting."

Michael frowned, "We'll wait until we're out of the city for that." Alex and Devery nodded and followed when he began to walk quickly, leading them to a Jeep at the city walls. The guards asked no questions of the archangel, simply opening the gates.

Michael drove for nearly twenty minutes before he stopped at an abandoned, burnt and ruined town. Alex and Devery followed him out of the Jeep and into the deserted streets, looking around warily.

Devery knew that places like this were perfect hidey-holes for 8-balls. They could be ambushed at any moment.

"Are you sure about this location Michael? 8-balls could be hiding here."

Michael nodded, "I'm aware. I scouted it last night."

Devery raised a brow and smirked softly, "I didn't think you had time."

Michael glared at her and she smothered a laugh, turning away. Alex glanced between them, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Why are we here Michael? I'm supposed to be protecting Lady Riesen." Alex looked particularly disgruntled to be pulled away from that task.

Michael frowned, "Alex, you have far more pressing concerns. You need to decipher the tattoos and find a way to your destiny as the Chosen One."

Alex stared in shock at Michael. He looked over at Devery, his eyes narrowing, and then back at Michael.

"Why are you talking about this in front of her?" he demanded.

Michael sighed, "Because she's going to help protect you. She has very important information regarding Gabriel, and what his plans for you are." He looked over at Devery, "Would you like to explain?" he asked politely.

Devery smiled, "Of course." She turned to Alex and pushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I was recently held captive by Gabriel. During that time we came to an understanding of one another. I've been killing his 8-balls for years, and trying to kill him, and he's been trying to kill you. Until we met and spoke, neither of us understood why the other was doing what they were doing."

Alex frowned, "Why were you trying to kill him? Other than the obvious."

Devery chuckled softly, "Well, it's a long story. But suffice it to say that when Gabriel made his choice to destroy humanity, he changed my life forever. My entire family was killed, and I was orphaned at the age of 4. Luckily for me, a man by the name of Miles saved me and raised me. He trained me on how to survive, fight, and what it meant to be a warrior."

She shook her head, "I'm not just a soldier, I'm a Knight of Heaven. It means that I'm predestined to save humanity, and in this case, right the balance of Heaven. I have to protect you from Gabriel, and distasteful as I might find it, try to find a way to help Gabriel back to a righteous path."

Alex laughed bitterly, "You must be joking! He destroyed our world, killed billions of people and you think he deserves saving?" He stared at Devery incredulously.

Devery raised a hand, "It's not my job to pass judgment on what he's done. As much as I would like to kill him, and as hard as I've tried to do it in the past…it's not what is required of me, and I've learned that the hard way. It's nearly gotten me killed more than a few times, and even more recently when he held me captive, I realized what Miles told me was true; I have to not hold hate and anger in my heart."

She shook her head, "I will defend you against him Alex, and I'll train you to kill him if absolutely necessary, but you need to know that there is something he fears." She looked to Michael who was regarding her with an interested expression, but made no move to stop her from revealing the information regarding the prophecy.

Turning back to Alex she squared her shoulders, "There is another part of the prophecy regarding you. If certain terrible things happen to you, your heart could fall to darkness, and all of humanity and heaven would be in peril. Gabriel fears this, more than he fears God failing to return."

Alex frowned, "What sort of terrible things would make me turn from my own people?" he asked.

Devery shook her head, "I don't know, it's a prophecy so it's sketchy on the details. Suffice it to say that I'm not going to let that happen. But you also have to take caution and distance yourself from those that could hurt you."

Alex snorted and gave her an incredulous look, rolling his eyes. "Right, I should just start ignoring my friends. That will work."

Michael stepped forward, "Alex, she's not saying that. She's saying that you should be careful with those that could hurt you. Those that are perhaps promised to others." He raised his brows, giving Alex a significant look.

Alex flushed and turned away, his fists clenching.

Devery lifted her chin and raised a brow at Michael in question. He shook his head, refusing to answer.

Alex turned back and his expression was defiant, "Claire would never betray me. Don't ever suggest it again."

"Claire Riesen?!" Devery yelped, staring at him in disbelief. "You're sleeping with Claire Riesen? Are you stupid?" she exclaimed.

Alex turned on her and lunged forward, "We love each other! Do you have a problem with that?" he shouted.

Devery shook her head, "This is exactly the problem! You're a V-2!" She swung to Michael and threw up a hand, "Please tell me you don't support this!"

Michael sighed, "I'm not his father. He's a man. He can make his own foolish decisions."

Devery sighed and shook her head, "Apparently." Running a hand over her face she smirked and sighed deeply. "Whatever." Looking up at Alex she frowned at him, "Listen, just…just be careful okay? Don't get her pregnant, and be discrete."

Alex glared at her, "I know."

Michael stepped forward to stand between them, "Perhaps now we can train. Spread out."

Devery nodded and jogged away from the men, clearing a distance of fifty feet. Alex put the same between he and Michael and the angel nodded, pleased. He spread his wings and shot up into the sky, circling overhead.

Devery crouched on the ground, waiting. The sun was bright in the sky, but she looked at the ground, watching for Michael's shadow. When it passed she lifted her gun—filled with blanks—and fired. She smiled in satisfaction as he dropped lower, the rounds hitting him.

When he dropped out of the sky, falling within eyesight, she fired again, hitting his torso squarely. Michael grunted and dropped to the ground, using his wings to buffet her with large puffs of air.

Bowing her head, she holstered her gun and drew her sword, turning to the side until the wind died. When it had passed she danced forward, lifting her sword to test Michael's defenses. He quickly lifted his wings and created a barrier that was impossible to get past.

She frowned and whirled past him, turning and slashing at his exposed back. Michael spun and whipped a wing back, knocking her away. Devery grunted as it knocked into her and sent her reeling, nearly knocking the sword out of her hand.

Gripping it tighter, she crouched low and feigned injury, waiting for Michael to approach. As he came closer, she lunged up, tossing the handful of sand she had gathered into his eyes. He cursed and stumbled back, momentarily blinded.

Devery lunged forward, kicking him in the chest, robbing him of air. Her left hook in the jaw sent him flat onto his back. She quickly circled him and grabbed his hair, jerking his head up and brought her sword to his throat.

"Now would be when I behead you" she panted.

Michael's chest heaved from exertion. He was in pain, surprised, and embarrassed. It had been a very long time since anyone had defeated him.

"Very good" he gasped.

Devery nodded and released his hair, patting him on the shoulder. Sheathing her sword, she walked to face him and studied his face, smiling after a moment. "You'll have a nasty shiner" she quipped.

Michael sighed and stood, brushing sand out of his hair and off his face, "Yes, thank you."

Devery smiled, "Well, you wanted to know what I could do."

Michael's lips twitched in a hint of a smile, "I suppose I did." He waved a hand, "Why don't you train with Alex."

Devery laughed, "Tired already?" she joked. To her surprise Michael actually smiled, quick as lightning, but still a smile.

"It's not every day I fight a Knight of Heaven."

Devery grinned, "Well, don't feel bad. I kicked your brother's ass too. He didn't like it much either."

Michael paused and turned to look at her, raising a brow. Devery smiled at him, nodding. He shook his head, "Don't hurt Alex."

Devery laughed and shook her head, smiling deviously. "I'll try."

She strode over to Alex and unsheathed one of her swords, tossing it to him. Alex looked at her in surprise and caught it clumsily. She smirked and lunged at him, shaking her head when he barely got his sword up in time.

"You need to be quicker" she ordered. She pulled back and waved a hand to her hips and her shoulders, "Look here for movement indicating when your opponent is going to move. I'm going to be too fast for you normally, but I'll slow down to train you."

Alex nodded and she began again, slowing down her moves. She trained him as Miles had trained her, ruthlessly, painfully, and until they were both exhausted. When Alex was drenched in sweat she nodded and stepped back, lowering her sword.

Sheathing hers, she held her hand out for her other sword, taking it back and sheathing it. "I'll get you one commissioned. You need to know how to use all manner of weapons." Turning to Michael she frowned softly, "Is there an armory in the city that I can get one?" she asked.

Michael shook his head, "You won't be able to. I can. Let me know what you need."

Devery sighed, "This isn't going to be easy if I'm constantly having to go through you for everything."

Michael nodded, "There are those on the Council that are aware of Alex's identity. We may be able to introduce you as someone I trust who has been chosen to guard him."

"That would make all of our lives easier. Would I be able to leave the city?" Devery asked.

"Why would you need to?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"The place I lived, it is still well stocked with weapons. I could go there and bring some here for us."

Michael shook his head, "You should keep that as a secondary home. Life is uncertain."

Devery stared at him for a moment, unease sneaking through her, but nodded. "I'd like to try and find Gabriel's aerie again. I want to try and talk to him again."

Michael shook his head sharply, his face stormy, "Absolutely not."

"So I should be a prisoner here too? Michael, if we can reassure him that the thing he fears isn't going to happen, he might stop attacking Vega and become an ally. That's what we want."

Michael continued to shake his head, looking frustrated. "No."

Devery paced, glaring at him. "Michael. Do you think you could stop me? I already proved I can beat you. It's also my calling to do this. My calling from Heaven. From your Father."

Michael's jaw tightened. He hated that she was blackmailing him with his loyalty to his Father. He narrowed his eyes at her. " _Fine._ But I will come with you."

Devery shook her head, "No. He'll never trust me with you there."

Michael made a noise of frustration and threw up his hands, "Fine. Fine. Go."

Devery nodded and smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Michael barely acknowledged her, nodding sharply. He waved to the Jeep, motioning for her and Alex to get in.

The drive back to Vega was painfully quiet.

* * *

Devery and Michael rode the elevator up together, still silent. The doors opened on her floor and Michael's hand shot out, holding them open as she stepped out. He leaned forward, staring at her intently.

"When are you leaving?" he demanded quietly.

She sighed, running a hand over her sweaty hair. Frowning, she contemplated a shower and meal. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her of the light breakfast that had been hours ago now.

"In the morning if possible. I need to get my supplies together, wash my clothing somewhere, and eat a meal."

Michael frowned, "Can I convince you to wait? I would like the Council to meet you and have them approve of your status as a guard for Alex and myself. It would only take a day, possibly two. You would have the time to gather supplies and food, and your clothes would be cleaned for you."

Devery sighed; there was an appeal to what Michael said. She hadn't had time to rest since getting to Vega. It would be nice to have another day or so before getting back on the road. She nodded, "Alright. I can wait."

Michael nodded, "Thank you." His expression softened, "For this morning, and for training. I can tell you will be good for Alex, and myself."

Devery's brows rose, "You're welcome. I'm happy to finally be around other people. It's been a long time. Most of the time they were trying to kill me."

Michael shook his head, "And now you want to go see Gabriel. Who most likely only wants the same."

Devery smirked, "Maybe I'm crazy."

Michael's lips curved into a ghost of a smile, "Maybe. Good afternoon Devery."

Devery waved as the doors of the elevator slid shut, leaving her in the cool interior of the apartment. She walked to the kitchen and began rooting through the fridge until she had put together something to eat.

When her stomach was no longer rumbling, she took a shower, still amazed to have hot water at the flip of a switch. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked out to her terrace and leaned against the railing, looking out at the desert.

Running her fingers through her wet hair she wondered what she would say to Gabriel when she saw him again. It would have to be good to convince him that they should be allies. And that he shouldn't kill her.

Sighing, she wondered if it was even possible. Gabriel was power mad. She had seen that. Why even bother?

Because she couldn't live with the blood of millions more humans on her hands if she didn't try…and she knew there would be more if she did nothing.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't" she murmured, turning away from the terrace, shaking her head.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer to update! I kinda hit a wall for awhile and needed some space to figure out what was happening and where we were going. So I think I know where we're going. Again, I'm working on four stories right now, so I'm a little scattered right now, so please, forgive me! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, thank you all for following/liking! Please review, I would love to know what you think! Reviews fuel the writing! Thank you!**_


	6. The Storm

Two days later Devery drove away from the walls of Vega, the truck she had been loaned by the city roaring under her foot. It was in much better condition than Miles's old truck had been. She smiled softly at the thought of the old beater and how Miles had taught her how to drive in it.

A laugh bubbled up at the memory of how she had nearly killed both of them by accidently stomping on the gas instead of the brake, nearly wrapping them around a tree. She had turned into a much better driver since then, but the memory never failed to make her laugh.

A more recent memory of this truck made her frown.

The Council of Vega had been both astonished by her appearance within their walls, and outraged with Michael for failing to tell them about her until she was preparing to leave once again.

Councilor Thorne had been the most outspoken, calling Devery a "threat of unknown proportions and unspeakable possibilities."

Devery scoffed and shook her head. The petty jealousies of the auburn haired woman had almost derailed the trip entirely until Michael had stepped in and assure the Council that Devery had the skills and the powers to protect herself.

Devery had been half tempted to use her powers on the Council and turn them all to molten piles of slag, but a raised brow and a purse of the lips from Michael had kept her powers in check. She had seen his wry smile, hidden behind his hand, and had bit her own lip, knowing he was just as frustrated as she was by the childish actions of the Council.

They had fought Michael over giving her supplies and the truck, but in the end he had informed them that Devery would be going after Gabriel in an attempt to either turn him from his violent and deadly path or to kill him.

Devery secretly thought that the Council hoped she would perish in the attempt, they all seemed a little too eager for war with the archangel for her tastes. Councilor Whele in particular seemed bloodthirsty regarding Gabriel, and had worn a grim smile when Michael and Devery had announced her plans.

The sun was slowly setting as Devery drove, painting the sky purple like a bruise, reminding Devery of the times that she and Miles would lie out in the summer, watching the sun set and the stars come out.

Lightning flashed in the distance and Devery sighed, the last thing she wanted was to drive into a storm, but it looked like she couldn't avoid it. Thunder rumbled through the air, seeming to shake the earth. Dark clouds had been forming for hours but Devery had been so lost in thought she had barely noticed them until she was driving into the storm.

The clouds opened and the storm let loose with an unearthly howl, wind lashing the truck so fiercely that Devery skidded side to side and the rain pounded into the windshield so hard Devery couldn't see three inches down the front of the truck.

"Shit!" she muttered and wrenched the wheel, fighting to keep the truck on the road. The wind screamed and the rain pounded around her as she inched down the road, squinting through the glass, praying she wouldn't wreck.

The sky darkened further as she crept along, her knuckles white from gripping the wheel. Hail had begun bouncing off the metal hood of the truck and Devery was considering pulling to the side of the road.

She had no idea if it was better to just plow through the storm or sit and wait it out. In the desert these storms could last for hours…but it had already been hours. She was getting close to Gabriel's aerie, if she pulled over now she could become a target for attack, even in this weather.

 _Keep moving-it'll keep you alive._ It was what Miles had told her and it was what she was going to do now.

As the rain slackened Devery sighed in relief and pressed down on the gas, speeding forward through the wind and rain. She could see the aerie looming ahead, looking ominously lit by flashes of lightning.

The truck began to whine and shudder, the wheel jerking in Devery's hands and she cursed, yanking the truck to the side of the road as smoke began pouring from under the hood. She sat staring frustrated at the smoke for a moment before leaping out of the truck, throwing the hood open and coughing as smoke billowed out.

The wind and rain buffeted her, slamming her against the metal of the truck bruising her skin, and Devery cursed. She quickly made her way back to the bed of the truck and grabbed her bags, hauling them over her shoulders before walking down the road away from the truck.

Within moments she was soaked by the rain and had been pummeled by the wind so hard that she was leaning sideways as she walked into the wind. As she approached the base of the aerie she was shivering, her hands trembling as she began to climb the rock walls.

When she reached a small opening in the rock she climbed in, wriggling her hips to clear her bags until she spilled out onto the floor, gasping with exertion.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Devery sighed and looked up, rolling her eyes at the sight of Gabriel standing over her, his wings hovering open, a smirk on his lips.

"Missed me that much, eh love?" he taunted.

Devery groaned and rolled to her feet, "Like an oozing sore" she muttered.

Gabriel's smirk flickered for a moment before he laughed softly. "The feeling is quite mutual love."

Devery ran a hand through her wet hair, scraping it back from her face and sighed. "Trust me I wouldn't be here unless it was important."

Gabriel raised a brow, scoffing. "I threatened to kill you, what could possibly be important enough to bring you back?" he demanded.

"Saving the Chosen One from the darkness that resides within him and dwells around him." Devery raised a brow, regarding Gabriel smugly. She knew she had him when he hesitated, not immediately making a sarcastic remark back. "I came here to show you that I want to help you. I was given my powers for a reason, and I want you to respect that and help me."

She stepped forward and stared up at him, her eyes serious "Help me Gabriel."

His eyes darkened and his clenched, "Why should I trust you?" he demanded. "Tell me why I shouldn't just lock you back up right now" he growled.

Devery sighed and ran a hand over her face, "If that's what it takes to get you to trust me, then fine Gabriel, lock me up." She stared up at him, her insides turning to ice as she waited for him to speak.

His eyes were stony as he stared down at her, his jaw tight. Finally he nodded, "Follow me." Devery nodded and followed him through the aerie, her clothes dripping on the stone floors. She ignored the hostile looks from the 8-balls and the occasional human and followed closely behind Gabriel until he came to a stop at a large door.

He pulled a key from a pocket and unlocked the door, shoving it open and stepping aside, waving a hand, ushering Devery in. She peered around the room, raising a brow at the lush furnishings.

Turning to Gabriel as she dropped her bags she smirked, "I thought you were locking me up?" she asked softly.

He smirked back and held up the key, pointing to the door, "It locks from the outside love, you are being locked up."

Devery raised a brow but nodded, "Certainly not like before." She backed away and shrugged out of her jacket, tossing the wet garment onto a chair. Her boots followed and she grabbed her belt, unbuckling her swords and guns from her waist, tossing them on the table.

"Can I get something to eat?" she asked over her shoulder. When she was met with silence she turned and rolled her eyes; Gabriel had left, shutting the door behind him, probably locking it. "Fucker" she muttered, turning back to her bags to find a dry change of clothing.

She stripped off her clothes and tossed them aside shivering in the damp air as she pulled her clothes out of her bags, shaking them out. Tugging on dry jeans, she grabbed a v-neck sweater and wandered over to the bookshelves lining the walls, examining the books.

Most seemed to be in foreign languages, but a few were in English. She pulled a richly embossed leather bound book and flipped it open, skimming through it absently. A knock at the door startled her and she quickly pulled her shirt on before calling out for whoever it was to enter.

Nadia pushed the door open and lifted a tray full of food, smiling at her, "You requested food?" Devery nodded and watched her cautiously as she stepped into the room and set the tray on the table.

Nadia brushed her long blonde hair back and smiled at Devery, "You can eat here tonight, but Gabriel expects you to dine with him from now on."

Devery's brows shot up and she smirked faintly, "Mmm, does he? Well, why don't you invite him to join me tonight."

Nadia tucked her hands behind her back and nodded, "He's holding court at the moment, but I'll inform him of your invitation." She smiled and walked out of the room and Devery could hear the door latch behind her.

Devery couldn't understand for the life of her why humans had chosen to ally themselves with Gabriel, but what was even more mystifying was why Nadia chose to be kind to her at all. Whether Gabriel directed her to do so or the other woman chose to be polite and kind, Devery was automatically suspicious of her easygoing demeanor.

She slowly folded her clothes and slid them into the drawers of the huge teak dresser, her stomach grumbling for the food that lay on the table, but Devery ignored it for the moment. She wanted to settle in to her room and peek into all of the corners before she ate something.

Only one of the walls had a window and it was so high in the wall that she couldn't reach it even if she climbed the bookshelf. The ceiling had to be nearly twenty feet high and the book shelf reached only half way; the window was at least another eight feet above her reach.

What she did find at the top of the bookshelf were books that were written in the same archaic language that the scrolls both Gabriel and Michael had shown her. Pulling them out she flipped one open and began skimming through the pages, raising a brow at the illustrations.

The door creaked open and Devery's head snapped up to see Gabriel stride in. He cast about the room for her, a look of annoyance and confusion passing over his face. Devery smirked and chuckled softly.

Gabriel turned toward the sound and ran a hand over his mouth, hiding a smirk. "Clever little monkey aren't you?" he murmured.

Devery nodded and grabbed the books she had found, tucking them into her waistband before climbing down. She set the books on a lower shelf and brushed her knees and hands off; the upper shelves had been covered in dust.

"You don't know how to stay out of anything, do you?" Gabriel demanded.

"It's not in my nature" Devery replied easily, sinking down in a chair at the table, pulling the tray of food towards her. The plates of food were by now cold, but she was so hungry she didn't mind.

Gabriel settled himself across from her and sighed, smirking faintly. "Nor is it in mine. Perhaps that's why I'm so intrigued by you."

Devery smiled as she sipped on the wine and shrugged, "Or maybe it's because I kicked your ass" she offered as she set the wine aside, reaching for the food. She watched as Gabriel's smirk slipped, annoyance creeping into his face.

Good.

She wanted to push him.

She wasn't going to always be polite and she certainly wasn't his friend.

He needed to remember that.

Nadia quietly entered the room and set a tray of food and wine in front of Gabriel before backing out just as quietly.

"I'd hardly say you kicked my ass. You fought well, I'll give you that." Gabriel mockingly toasted her with a glass of wine, his grin wry.

Devery raised hers and smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm healed, rested, and no longer starving. Would you care to find out who is better? We can even wait till tomorrow to give you a night's rest" she offered, her voice saccharine sweet.

Gabriel scowled at her, tossing back his wine. "Infuriating woman." He picked up a handful of grapes and ignored her soft laugh, leaning back and propping his boots on the table.

Devery rolled her eyes and pushed her empty tray aside, standing. She sauntered around the table and shoved his feet off the table, grinning when he nearly fell out of his chair before he moved, almost supernaturally fast, and righted himself to his feet, glaring down at her.

"Do. Not. Test. Me." He growled at her.

Devery laughed and reached for his wine glass, tossing back the contents before pouring another glass and holding it out to him. Gabriel glared at her and she smirked, tossing it in his face before sweeping her foot out, knocking his out from under him as she punched him hard in the sternum, beating the air from his lungs.

Before Gabriel had a chance to react she was on top of him, a knife from the small of her back at his throat, the sharp blade nicking his skin. Devery leaned in and whispered, "I'd be happy to continue kicking your ass if you'd like, or maybe you can just take my word for it."

Gabriel blinked the wine out of his eyes and stared up at her, stunned. Her long black hair hung around them in a curtain and her eyes were bright with excitement, burning with fierceness that he had seen when he had held her prisoner before, burning to be set free.

Now she held him, her knife at his throat, and he knew instinctively from the way she had moved, lightning fast, that she would beat him. It frightened him and aroused him. It was like lightning itself…he yearned to reach out and touch it, to see what it felt like in his hands.

His hands moved without thinking, one to her waist, pulling her more firmly against him, the other winding into her hair and he saw the startled look on her face as he leaned up, intent on her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was about to do, but it was too late, his lips were on hers.

Gabriel thought she tasted like wine and honey and something uniquely her…something sharp and bitter that was so appealing he ran his tongue softly across her bottom lip.

Pain flared across his collarbone and he rolled away, cursing.

Devery held up her knife, panting, glaring at him. "What the fuck Gabriel!?" she hissed.

He peered down at his chest and cursed at the sight of his own blood, she had cut him! He glared up at her, "What was that for?" he demanded.

Devery stared at him incredulously, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "You kissed me without my permission! You assaulted me!" she gestured between them with the knife and Gabriel glared at it.

Gabriel scoffed, "I didn't assault you! You're the one who hit me and held a knife to my throat. I simply kissed you. If I recall you kissed me back." He grinned suggestively at her and laughed when she made a noise of disgust and turned away.

"Like hell Gabriel. Get out."

Gabriel shrugged and ran a hand through his wine soaked hair, pushing the damp strands back out of his face. He stepped close to her, "I'd be happy to see if you can kick my ass tomorrow. Sweet dreams love" he murmured in her ear before stepping away, laughing softly.

Devery gritted her teeth as the door opened and closed her nerves on edge. When the lock clicked into place she let out a shout and turned, throwing her knife at the door, the blade burrowing in a good three inches.

She paced around the room, drinking the wine that Gabriel had left behind, shaking her head. She hadn't kissed him back….and if she had it had been purely instinct.

It had been years… _years_ …since she had been intimate. Her body would have responded to a kiss from a goddamn monkey.

Running a hand over her face, she shook her head. She needed to drink some water and go to bed if she wanted to be fresh for tomorrow.

She was going to wipe that shit eating grin from Gabriel's face and leave him humiliated in front of his "court" as Nadia had called it.

Scoffing, Devery stripped off her clothes and her bra, slipping on a tank top before sliding beneath the covers of the bed. She stared up at the frescoed ceiling until her wine dazed brain slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Devery rose early, snacking on the remaining bread and sucking down nearly a pitcher of water, trying to clear the fuzz from her head. She dressed in the same style clothes she had worn while sparring with Michael and Alex, except this time she tucked small knives at her ankles, wrists, and the small of her back.

She had just finished adjusting her thigh holsters and the swords at her waist when the door opened, revealing a scowling 8-ball. Devery smiled at him wryly, "Is his highness ready?" she asked glibly.

The 8-ball scowled at her and stalked out of the room, "Follow me" he snarled. Devery grinned and sauntered after him, pleased she could make Gabriel's lackeys uncomfortable. She hoped she could do the same with Gabriel.

They walked through the twisting hallways until the 8-ball stopped them in a large room that took Devery's breath away. The walls were striated rock in different shades of pink, red, brown and black, and the ceiling had a perfectly circular hole cut into it.

Sunlight streamed in through the hole, reflecting off the glitter in the rocks, casting a warm glow through the room that touched Devery's skin, making it ripple pleasantly.

Devery's eyes widened as Gabriel descended, the sun suddenly blackening and a gust of wind came rushing through the hole in the ceiling. Gabriel smirked at her as he lowered his wings, his hair in disarray.

A single sword hung from his hip and it swayed as he sauntered forward, smirking at her. Devery's cheeks flashed hotly at the look he gave her and she itched to slap him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked politely, tilting his head to smile at her.

Devery rolled her eyes, "Like a rock. _Thanks._ "

Gabriel smirked, "Good, I wouldn't want anything preventing you from attempting to kick my ass." He grinned, watching the annoyance flicker on her face as she shifted angrily. Her fingers grasped the hilts of her swords, her knuckles white.

Devery grinned tightly, "Don't you worry, there's nothing that could stop me." She whipped her blades free and launched herself at him, baring her teeth at him in a snarl as his sword whirled out to slam against hers with a clang.

Gabriel grinned and shoved her back, his sword swirling to meet hers over and over again, their feet dancing in a strange pattern around the room. Devery spun and slashed, leaving a long cut across the back of Gabriel's armor.

He hissed in anger and spun, glaring at her, his sword lashing and spinning, knocking one of her swords from her hand, sending it scattering across the floor. Devery growled in frustration and lashed out, pivoting on her foot to slam a roundhouse kick into his ribs, sending him reeling back, gasping for air.

Devery lunged after him, spinning her sword around and slamming the pommel in her closed fist into his face—once, twice, three times—until blood flowed from his nose, a cut on his cheek, and over his eye.

Gabriel swore and swung his sword at her as she lifted her fist to hit him a fourth time, forcing her to dance back, barely avoiding a slash to the belly. Gabriel lunged after her, his sword a blur, and Devery panted, her own sword meeting his blow for blow, her arms beginning to burn with exertion.

A moment later their blades crossed and she found herself locked in a battle of strength against someone who outweighed her by at least fifty pounds and had eons of sword fighting experience. Devery grunted and felt sweat running down her brow as she struggled against Gabriel, battling for every inch.

Gabriel bared his teeth at her in a semblance of a grin, "I'm waiting for you to kick my ass" he taunted breathlessly. He slammed his forehead forward, smashing into her nose, and Devery heard something crunch as her face blossomed with pain.

Devery hissed out her breath sharply as blood ran down her face and leaned in harder, slipping her knife out from her left sheath and in a smooth, fast movement slashed Gabriel's bicep and then down across his thigh, sending him reeling back.

Gabriel groaned and switched his sword from his injured arm, his wounded leg dragging slightly. Devery grinned and lunged after him, twirling the knife in her hand. Gabriel twirled his sword out and hacked at her repeatedly, eyes widening when she dropped to her knees, throwing herself between his legs and sliding away.

As she slid between Gabriel's legs Devery slammed her knife into his wounded thigh, the blade sinking in to the hilt. She rose to her feet behind him and slammed a foot into his back, knocking him to his knees, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up, her sword going to his throat.

Devery leaned in, panting in Gabriel's ear as she grinned. "Consider your ass kicked." She shoved his shoulder, sending him face first into the ground as she sauntered away, leaning over to grab her sword that he had knocked from her hand.

As she sheathed her sword she heard a noise behind her and half turned, eyes widening. Gabriel had launched himself at her, wings spread, her knife in his hand. His fist connected with her jaw, sending her reeling back and a moment later he had her pinned against the wall, the blade at her throat.

"Never turn your back on an enemy unless you're sure they're dead" he snarled. Blood streamed from his numerous wounds and his eyes were wild, giving him a crazed, hungry appearance.

Devery struggled through the pounding pain in her head, "I didn't think we were enemies anymore" she murmured, reaching up to push the knife away from her throat. Her dark brown eyes met his bright blue ones as she pried her knife from his fingers and sheathed it.

Gabriel's wings fluttered and then sank, disappearing after a moment, exhaustion etched on his face. "I suppose not…" he sighed and stepped back, staggering as his leg buckled. Devery grabbed his arm and ignored his attempt to shake her off.

She slung his arm around her shoulder and grasped his waist, rolling her eyes as he tried to shake her off again, "Leave me alone woman!" he demanded.

Devery glared up at him, "Would you shut the fuck up?" she ground out, dragging him out of the room, "Jesus you're a pain in the ass" she muttered, guiding him through the halls. She peered down the halls, wondering where his lackeys were.

"You're going the wrong way" Gabriel commented lightly.

Devery paused and sighed deeply closing her eyes, counting to three internally so she didn't drop him on his ass and walk away….or kick him in the head. "Okay, which way should I go?" she asked softly.

Gabriel pointed left, "Take this hallway and then the hallway to the right and we'll be back at my rooms."

Devery nodded and pulled his arm tighter around her shoulder, leading them down the halls. An 8-ball stepped out ahead of them and ran up to them, raising a gun at Devery.

"Release him now!" the woman demanded.

Devery rolled her eyes, "He'll collapse if I do."

Gabriel lifted a hand, "JoJo, it's fine. Our guest is helping me. You can go."

The woman glared at Devery, her eyes pulsing darkly, and then nodded. Devery watched her stalk away before readjusting her grip on Gabriel's waist and dragging him down the hall.

As they made it into his rooms and she dumped him into an overstuffed chair she panted and wiped her face off, shaking her head, "You are fucking heavier than you look, you know that?" she muttered.

Gabriel furrowed his brow, "Fuck you" he muttered, his eyes drifting shut. Devery rolled her eyes and sank into the chair across from him, propping her feet up on the table, her eyes closing too.

Gabriel cracked an eye open and regarded her for a moment, frankly amazed that she had managed to overpower him. It lent credence to her story that she was a Knight of Heaven…that and her ability to kill people without a weapon in her hand.

Devery rubbed her jaw where Gabriel had punched her and worked it open and closed experimentally, grimacing. It wasn't broken, but it was definitely going to hurt badly in the morning.

Running her fingers over her nose she hissed and retreated; it was definitely broken. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and reached for the pool of power deep within her, lifting her fingers to her nose again.

Gabriel watched as a soft white glow emanated from Devery's fingers, sinking under her skin, and a moment later there was a popping noise. Devery swore and coughed, slamming a fist down on the table.

"Fuck me!" she gasped, blinking tears away.

Gabriel smirked, "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Devery brushed her hair back and retied it, shrugging. "Just my power. I can heal myself, mostly small stuff."

"Heal me then" Gabriel commanded.

Devery narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed at his demand. "You sound like a petulant child" she murmured, shaking her head in disgust. She stood slowly and stretched, easing away the stiffness from the exertion she had put forth in their fight.

Nadia entered the room, carrying a tray full of bandages and a pitcher of water, settling it gently on the table. Gabriel glared at both women before turning his dark gaze on Devery, "Just because you were able to momentarily best me does not mean that you should feel safe."

Devery reached out and dampened a cloth, wiping her face clean of blood, taking a few moments before she chose to respond. Gabriel truly was like an angry, petulant child that demanded something they couldn't have and then threw a tantrum when they couldn't have it.

The only problem was, this child could kill her.

Sighing, she set aside her cloth and sat back in the chair across from Gabriel. She leaned forward, staring at him intensely.

"I don't know if I can heal you Gabriel. I've only tried on humans and it left me weak. I have no idea what would happen if I tried to heal an angel, let alone an archangel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You're just being dramatic."

Devery slapped a hand on the table, frustrated. "Dammit Gabriel. I'm the only Knight of Heaven left! I have to use my powers to help people, not to satisfy your curiosity. I need to be strong so we can change things. I need you to help me."

She shoved the chair back and stalked to the door, pausing when Gabriel spoke.

"I didn't say you could leave!"

Devery's shoulders tightened and her hand went to her sword at her waist. She half turned, glancing at him over her shoulder, a warning in her eyes. Gabriel stared back at her, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to bathe and relax. I'll see you for dinner."

Devery turned and walked out, leaving Gabriel to stew in impotent anger. As Nadia set about cleaning and dressing his wounds he slapped her hands away, growling at her to leave him alone. She raised a brow but did as he commanded, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

Gabriel had managed to clean and bandage his own wounds, his hands eventually remembering what to do. He sank back in his chair and reached for his own powers, for the angel he had been controlling within Vega's walls, and as the connection was established, smiled.

He would soon be able to control the Chosen One and ensure that the prophecy was never fulfilled.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this took some time to upload! I just wasn't sure where I was writing this in the context of the show, so I decided that it's around Season one episode seven "Ouroboros". As you can see, despite what Devery is offering (help, redemption, freedom, etc) Gabriel is going to be Gabriel (an ass, idiot, himself) until we move to season two when that whole redemption arc really kicked in. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with the story because it's going to be fun! Thank you for reading/following/favoriting, please review!**_


	7. Don't Trust those Closest to You

Devery woke slowly the next day, her entire body aching, feeling like it had been pounded like a piece of meat and then tossed down a garbage chute for good measure. Rolling over in bed she moaned weakly, wincing.

Sitting up slowly she ran a hand through her hair, brushing it back from her face and peering around her room. Despite it being well furnished and comfortable she was still acutely aware of the fact that it was a prison.

 _Gold bars were still bars to cage you in..._ she thought with a sigh. Swinging her legs out of the bed she stood slowly, stretching her aching limbs through a series of movements designed to ease away pain after a battle. It was one of the many things that Miles had taught her, and it had prevented her from being injured after fighting many a time.

After she had finished she dressed and wandered over to the bookshelf, picking up the books she had pulled down from the upper shelves. She sank down into a plush chair nearby, tucking her feet beneath her as she began to skim through them, brow furrowed in concentration.

She closed her eyes and reached for her powers, letting all other thoughts drop away, her breathing slowing until she was barely respiring, her heart beating so slowly it would have been startling to anyone who had observed her.

Devery opened her eyes and gazed down at the book, smiling faintly when the words on the page began to rearrange themselves from the unintelligible archaic language into English. She lost track of time as she read, her eyes scanning the pages rapidly as her memory committed everything to a vault that would never let it escape.

Devery never even noticed when the door to her room opened, revealing Nadia carrying a tray of food. The other woman cleared away the empty bottle of wine and dry jug of water from the night before, replacing them with a full jug of water and a bottle of juice.

Nadia paused, watching Devery read with an intensity that was almost supernatural. There was an odd glow around her and she flipped the pages just a little too quickly to be reading at a normal human pace, her eyes flitting across the pages disturbingly fast.

Nadia shuddered and turned away; she was used to oddities from Gabriel and the 8-balls, they weren't human. But Devery was human as far as she knew, and shouldn't have the abilities she did.

A flare of jealousy rose up in Nadia; Gabriel was fascinated with Devery's powers and abilities, so much so that he refused to take her nearly killing him as an insult. Had it been anyone else Nadia was certain they would have been dead long before this, but because it was Devery, Gabriel allowed her to be disrespectful, audacious, and outrageous.

If Nadia was truthful with herself she was also jealous of the way Gabriel looked at Devery. The interest in his eyes was not purely academic, and it burned her. She knew she was not the first lover Gabriel had taken and she wouldn't be the last, but there was something about this other woman that just… _vexed_ her.

Nadia huffed softly and strode from the room, heading to Gabriel's quarters to inform him that Devery was awake. He would be eager to see her.

* * *

Devery finally tore her eyes away from the books when the pounding in her head began to feel like a three piece drum set and the growling of her stomach had become audible enough to break through her concentration.

Rubbing at her eyes she set the book she was currently reading aside and glanced up, surprise registering on her face in a flash before disappearing to be replaced with mild annoyance at the sight of Gabriel.

He smirked faintly at her and wiggled his fingers in a semblance of a greeting. "Hello love, you looked _awfully_ intent. Reading anything good?" he asked sardonically.

Devery stood and crossed the room to where the tray of food was waiting for her, crossing her legs beneath her as she sat on the divan. Piling her plate with grapes, toast, bacon and eggs, she began popping grapes into her mouth, giving Gabriel a mocking smile.

His eyes narrowed in frustration, but instead of engaging her he simply leaned forward and began stealing food from the tray, chewing bacon with a brow raised in her direction, waiting for her to say something.

Finally Devery swallowed and sighed, deciding she had let him stew for long enough. She could only push him so far each day and keep a certain measure of good will. Ending up dead was not part of the plan.

"Well, I have to say; I didn't expect to find handwritten personal journals of yours here in my room. They've certainly been enlightening."

She watched Gabriel for his reaction to her revelation, knowing it could be bloody and violent. He had left his personal belongings in her room, so if he had anyone to be angry with, it was himself.

After a moment the stony silence passed, as did the still look of emotionless chill on Gabriel's face.

"You're the first human to read those."

Devery nodded and ate a few more grapes, enjoying their sweet taste before responding. "I kind of assumed so. I don't have plans to reveal their contents to anyone, but I do find them interesting."

It wasn't a lie, the stories written within told of major historical events within the last two thousand years from a point of view never before revealed, one that many historians would probably cry over.

She picked up a grape and frowned at it softly before looking up at Gabriel, "Did Michael really kill all those people at Sodom and Gomorrah?" she asked faintly, her voice troubled. Gabriel's account of his brother's actions had caused her no little amount of disquiet, especially given how moralistic and proud Michael seemed.

A faint smile twitched on Gabriel's lips, "Indeed, my perfect brother is not as perfect as he would have you think. He was the great flood that wiped the evil from the earth, and some that were not so evil."

Devery felt her stomach turn at Gabriel's words; looking down at her plate she no longer felt hungry. Setting her plate aside she wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself, trying to rid herself of the ugly images in her mind.

She stood and wandered back over to the bookshelves, staring up at all the books contained within its parameters and sighed.

"Do you have anything…normal?" she murmured. Gabriel chuckled and Devery lifted a shoulder, shrugging uncomfortably, "I mean like a novel. I need a little break from history."

Gabriel stood as well and bowed slightly, mockingly holding an arm out in front of him, "This way love."

Devery rolled her eyes and strode past him, ignoring his low chuckle. Gabriel stayed behind her, occasionally pointing over her shoulder to direct her. A few minutes later they had ascended higher into the aerie and came out into a large room filled with books.

Devery grinned happily and began strolling through the stacks, fingers running over the spines of the books gently. She was amazed at the wonderful condition of the books; despite the age on some of the books they were still holding up well, they weren't dusty, and the room held no smell of mold.

She could hear the soft footsteps of Gabriel behind her but was soon lost in the wonderful sight of the books surrounding her; careless of whether he was stalking her. She pulled a book off the shelf and leaned against the stack, a smile on her lips as she opened it and began to read.

Gabriel watched as Devery relaxed and read, her expression softening as she forgot his presence. After a moment he stepped back quietly and left her to read; he had more important things to worry about, like getting his hands on the Chosen One.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on his makeshift throne, reaching for his acolyte within the walls of Vega once more. He walked through the city unseen, seeking out his brother, as always, an almost unstoppable desire pushing him to find Michael.

No matter what happened between them, how much they hurt each other, they always seemed to come back together somehow. It was perhaps the most awful codependent and destructive relationship there had ever been, but when it had been good, it had been perfect.

Gabriel walked through the city, single minded in his pursuit of Michael, barely noticing the people as they passed. He climbed higher into the city, sensing he was growing closer to his quarry when he ran squarely into a young woman, sending her sprawling back.

She stared up at him with wide eyes for a moment before brushing herself off and standing, "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

She smiled faintly at him and Gabriel grinned broadly back at her, reaching a hand out in a solicitous manner, "Please, it was all my fault, are you all right Lady Riesen?" he asked. He had to suppress a laugh, it was his lucky day.

Claire smiled softly, "I'm fine, don't worry. I was in a rush and wasn't looking." Her smile slipped a fraction as she looked him over, "Where were you headed?" she asked, a faint hint of suspicious growing in her voice.

Gabriel shifted slightly, "To find the archangel, I was completing a task for him earlier and I need to let him know what I found out. Can you point me to him?" he asked politely.

Claire stared at him for a moment before nodding, "He's down the hall and in the third door to the left."

Gabriel nodded and gave her a small bow, gritting his teeth as he did, waiting for her to leave. When she had walked away he took off down the hall, his steps fast and eager. When he rounded the corner he heard Michael and Alex talking loudly, voices raised in an argument.

He stood outside and listened, smirking as he heard Michael confessing to Alex his crimes of eons past. A few moments later Alex stormed out and strode past without seeing him, anger clouding his eyes.

Gabriel snuck into the room and smirked when Michael's head came up, an eager look on his face. The hope in his eyes died when he saw it wasn't Alex in the door, but someone else.

"Always the disappointment, eh brother?" Gabriel quipped.

Michael stared at him for a moment, a frown creasing his handsome face before he lunged forward and grabbed the man Gabriel was inhabiting by the throat, tossing him up against the wall.

"How dare you come into the city walls like this Gabriel. You have taken this man's body and perverted it!" Michael's voice snarled through the room.

Gabriel let out a harsh laugh, despite the hand pinning him down. "I only wished to speak with you brother, don't you want to know how your little spy is doing?" he taunted. Michael's eyes narrowed in anger and he slammed Gabriel's head back against the marble with a sickeningly solid blow that left Gabriel struggling to hold onto the man's mind as his consciousness slipped.

"What have you done with her?" Michael hissed, his tone dangerously soft.

Gabriel choked out another laugh and squirmed in Michael's grip until Michael loosened his hand marginally. "There we are, that's better. Well, for now she's staying with me. She's trying to _save me_ , can you believe that?" Gabriel scoffed, his tone sarcastic and dry.

Michael rolled his eyes, "I warned her it was a useless mission."

Gabriel felt a low thrum of disappointment pass through him at his brother's words. Something within him had hoped that despite everything, he and Michael would resolve their past issues and like the brothers they once had been.

Brushing aside the disappointment, Gabriel raised a brow, smirking. "Yes, well, so did I. But she's quite the persistent woman. Lovely too." He smirked salaciously and enjoyed the look of outrage on Michael's face before his brother threw him across the room.

"You will not touch her!" Michael shouted, his face livid.

"Is she your pet?" Gabriel taunted as he stood, chuckling. "She didn't seem to mind me kissing her. If she is yours, she's forgotten you."

Michael glared at him, his jaw clenching and shook his head sharply. Gabriel barely saw the punch to the jaw that knocked the tentative hold he had on the man loose, sending him back to his own body in a rush of light and pain.

He cursed softly and called out for one of his servants, slumping down on his throne, brooding. A few moments later an 8-ball appeared, bringing him wine and cheese before backing away, leaving him to ruminate in silence.

His visits through his acolytes were achieving nothing in Vega…it was time to take further action.

* * *

Devery slumped in a chair, eyes blurry from reading. She had a stack of books beside her that she intended on taking back to her room, but for now she was straining her eyes in the fading light, trying to read the words on the pages.

A soft shuffling noise in the room broke her concentration. Looking up from the pages she glanced around the room until she found the source of the noise; an 8-ball moving around the room, straightening the shelves, carrying a camping lantern.

Devery leaned forward tentatively, "Um, excuse me, can I get a light, or is it okay if I take these to my quarters?" She watched as the woman's shoulders stiffened, pausing in her work before she turned to face Devery.

 _Shit, that's the woman from the other day who got her shit twisted about me helping Gabriel to his rooms. What's her name?...J-something…Jo-Jo!_

Devery smiled faintly, "It's JoJo, right? Gabriel gave me permission to take these, but if you'd prefer that I leave them here and come read here during the day, I can do that."

The last thing she wanted was to start a fight with the locals, not while she was trying to prove to Gabriel that she wanted to help him.

JoJo's eyes grew darker, if that was possible, and she set the lantern down before stepping closer. "I'd prefer if you were dead, _Knight_. But sure, take what isn't yours." Her tone was bitter and poisonous, her eyes narrowed with hate.

Devery bit back a harsh response, smiling faintly instead. Gathering up the books she carried them from the room and retraced her steps back to her rooms. She was seeing more of the aerie every day, and with her ability to map locations in her head, she would be able to provide Michael an accurate way into the aerie if it came to war.

Her room was nearly pitch black, the faint light from the one window drifting through the room faintly. She cursed when her shin connected with the coffee table, nearly sending her tumbling. Carefully she set the books down on it before making her way towards the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went.

A quiet noise behind her sent a chill down her spine. Someone was in her room.

 _Gabriel?_

Her weapons lay on the bed, just out of reach. She would have to be fast.

Her knuckles cracked as she clenched her fingers and she spun, lunging for her sword, rolling across the bed and keeping low as she landed. Her eyes swept the dim room, trying to find her assailant.

"Interloper…leave!" a voice hissed.

Devery turned towards the source of the voice, certain that it was a woman, but who, she wasn't sure.

"Begone Knight!" the voice hissed again.

Devery thought she saw a form this time, hidden in the shadows, soft and blurry around the edges.

 _Screw this!_ She thought furiously, reaching for her powers, intent on burning her attacker to nothing more than ash. She lifted a hand pointed towards the shape, smiling in satisfaction when, a moment later, it burst into flames.

Unusually however, it did not scream.

A hand wrapped around her throat and Devery felt the knife there a second later.

"Die witch!"

When the knife sliced across her throat Devery gasped and struggled, desperate to live. The woman threw her to the ground, standing over her, watching her die.

Devery struggled to stem the blood as her body heaved, her breaths wheezing and wet. As she grew colder and it became harder to fight she looked up into the face of her murderer and felt a moment of surprise….

Nadia

* * *

The next morning Gabriel strolled down the hall to Devery's room, intent on speaking with her. He had a plan for Vega that he would need her help with, and he wanted to get her on board as soon as possible.

She was a damn impossible woman, but she was smart, lethal, and creative.

If anyone could help him with his problem, it would be her.

Gabriel rounded the corner to her quarters and frowned, _why is the door to her room open?_ he mused silently. Striding faster down the hall he stepped into the room and came to an abrupt halt at the nightmarish scene inside.

Lying beside her bed in just her underwear was Devery, throat slit.

Written on the wall above her in her own blood were the words: DEATH TO THE KNIGHTS.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for a new chapter, I've been travelling. I also know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but I think it's still quality, so let's get some reviews and hear what you think! Thank you for reading!_**


	8. The Rising

Searing wind whipped across the desert as a blazing sun bore down, turning the sand into a fiery hell. Gabriel turned his face down further and pulled the scarf up higher on his face, ignoring the biting of the wind on his exposed skin.

He was almost to the gates of Vega, and he would soon see his brother, and the Chosen One.

Hours earlier an unexpected surprise had arrived upon the doorstep of his aerie, offering everything that he had wanted.

Gabriel had been seated at his throne, surrounded by his fellow angels and his 8-balls when Noma had arrived. He looked up in mock surprise when she came before him, smiling graciously at her.

"Look who's here, Michael's loyal lieutenant."

Noma nodded, bowing her head slightly, "Archangel Gabriel."

"Bold move, showing up within my blade's reach."

"I have nowhere else to turn. Michael attacked Alex; he's reverted back to his old ways." Her gaze was troubled as she looked up to Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugged, "Only a matter of time. The child has lost complete faith in Michael."

Noma nodded, "And honestly, so have I."

Gabriel sighed, "So why come to me?"

"Alex wants to meet you."

Nadia stepped forward, frowning, "I don't believe her."

Furiad stepped forward, "She's speaking the truth."

Nadia gave Furiad a dirty look, "Oh, really, Furiad?"

Noma cleared her throat, pulling the attention of the room back to her, "He's found out about Michael's past, and he's furious. He wants to hear your side of the story."

Gabriel stared at her for a moment, his eyes hooded with contemplation. He nodded, "Very well, I'll meet with the boy."

Noma smiled, relief flooding her face. "Thank you, Archangel."

Gabriel waved a hand and two angels walked forward, blocking Noma's path, three more flanking her. She looked up at Gabriel in confusion.

He chuckled softly, "What? You didn't expect I'd just walk into some trap." He looked over to one of the women and nodded, "Lock her up, Felicia."

The woman stepped forward and grabbed Noma by the arm, dragging her off into the aerie to be locked in a cell.

Gabriel stepped off his throne and tugged his cape on, securing it at his shoulders. Furiad stepped forward, "Where are you going?" he demanded.

Gabriel laughed, his eyes glinting with madness. "To see my brother."

As he approached the walls of Vega he saw a tank rolling away and caught a bare glimpse of the person inside. He grinned. The city had been abandoned.

"WARNING PERIMETER BREACH! WARNING PERIMETER BREACH!"

Gabriel looked up at the walls of Vega as the security system screamed, a grin on his lips. "This should be fun" he murmured wryly.

A soldier appeared at the gate, pointing his gun at Gabriel, frowning deeply. "Halt! Got ID?" he demanded.

Gabriel grinned behind the scarf at his face. "I do." He pulled the scarf down, revealing his face to the guard. The man blanched, a look of terror stealing over his face.

"Oh shit" he whispered. He turned to his comrades and shouted, gesturing wildly, "Open fire!" The guards began firing down on Gabriel, the bullets falling down like rain until the deadly rain ended.

Gabriel looked up at the guards, grinning broadly, "My name is Gabriel, I surrender."

* * *

Gabriel paced slow circles in his prison, hands tucked behind his back. It would be interesting to see who would come speak to him first….

He hoped it would be Michael.

He had a great deal to speak on with his brother.

The hours slipped by as he paced his boredom and annoyance growing.

When the door behind him opened a slow smile spread across his face.

"You took your time brother" he murmured.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gabriel, but I'm not your brother."

Gabriel stiffened at the sound of Claire's voice. Anger and disappointment rippled through him, settling in his chest like a weight. His fists tightened in anger and he took a deep breath, letting the anger spread through his veins until it focused and cooled.

"No it would seem you are not" he murmured. He turned slowly and raised a brow at Claire, smiling narrowly at her, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

She smiled vaguely in return and paced around the enclosure, watching him before she spoke. "Surrender seems out of character for you" she murmured, raising a brow at him.

Gabriel scoffed, "What would you know of my character?" he asked with a bitter laugh.

Claire smiled dryly, "A great deal actually." She turned and peered out the window, her gaze contemplative. "I was raised by the man who defeated you in battle."

"Shame he's not here to greet me" Gabriel muttered sarcastically. "I'm a _big_ fan."

Claire nodded, "The irony being it'll be his daughter who will put you to death."

Gabriel scowled and stepped towards her, "This is how you play at war? Your opposing General lays down his sword, and in appreciation you have him executed." He threw up his hands in disgust.

Claire turned and glared at him, "A general who ruthlessly slaughtered my people." She gave him a once over that was filled with hate, "I can't say it would be difficult." After a moment she turned away, her shoulders tight.

"But I'm not here to talk about your execution. I want to talk about how many higher angels are hiding in Vega, and I want to know names."

Gabriel laughed softly, "Ooh, a woman who knows what she wants! I like that." He gave her a mockingly leering look.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Answer the question."

Gabriel sighed, "You're an impatient woman, you know that?" He turned and paced around the cage for a moment before finally answering. "Whether or not I have more personnel inside these walls is irrelevant, is it not? I've surrendered and I'd like to see my brother."

"Why?"

"He's my family. Are you going to refuse me a visitor on my last night?" he demanded, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever it is you have planned, it was a mistake to come inside these walls."

Gabriel turned back to smile at her, his gaze dark, "My plan is simple Claire, I've come to end the war." He gazed past her, his eyes locking onto something she couldn't see. "All I've ever wanted was to get my father back."

He smiled sadly, "At first I thought the way to do that was to cleanse the planet of all the humans that have repeatedly let him down. But now the Chosen One has arrived. He holds my father's final writings on his body. He can make things right again without any more bloodshed."

Claire raised a brow, a skeptical look on her face, "Hmm, shame you'll never find him."

Gabriel studied her for a moment, "What you mean Alex?" He smirked, "You've seen his markings up close, _haven't you?_ " he suggested, his tone full of innuendo. "You say you know me, well, I know you too."

Claire gave him a disgusted look, "You don't know anything about me."

"Let's see, how about something small, personal, your favorite flower perhaps?"

Claire sighed, rolling her eyes. "Desert sage."

Gabriel leaned against the glass of the cage, his eyes narrowing as he watched her, a curious expression on his face. Claire squared her shoulders and returned his gaze defiantly, her stomach tightening nervously.

Gabriel chuckled softly, pushing back his hair with one hand. "My father gave his archangels many gifts Claire, one of them being heightened senses. I can hear every breath, every movement…" his gaze focused on her abdomen and he smiled in delight, "every, tiny, heartbeat."

* * *

Gabriel flew back to the aerie, torn about the events of the day. He had known going into the day that it was a trap, but he had managed to manipulate things nicely, he thought. His sister had pledged her loyalty, but Uriel's moods were as changing as the wind and as mercurial as the sea.

He landed heavily in the aerie, tucking his wings in with a dark sigh. Striding through the halls he flung open the doors to his throne room, frowning when he saw that the room was cast in darkness.

Muttering curses he crossed the room to light a fire in the hearth, swearing loudly as he crashed to the floor, his feet slipping out from under him on something wet.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, holding his hands up to the moonlight that shone through the hole in the ceiling. They looked almost black, painted with blood as they were.

"Now you are as you have always been…with blood on your hands."

The voice was low and raspy, hiding its origin or sex, but the intention was there; to create fear.

Gabriel scowled, he hated fear mongering from anyone other than him.

"Whoever the bloody hell you are, I'm going to kill you for this" he snarled.

A throaty laugh reached him and he struggled to his feet, furious.

"You could try" the voice suggested, full of mirth.

In the dim light he saw a form lurking in the shadows, swinging an object in its hands. A sword, it appeared.

His hand moved swiftly to his own sword and the form laughed again, "Oh Gabriel, so confident you could kill me when I've already bested you twice before."

 _Devery?_

Gabriel stumbled back in shock, his fingers numb around the sword he had drawn in anger.

 _How in the hell is she alive? I saw her body!_

"You were dead" he whispered, his jaw tight with shock. "I saw your body."

Laughter rang out again, bitter as vinegar. "You surely did. And after you left your minions came for me. They tossed my body out of the aerie and into the desert, leaving me to rot." She stepped sideways, swinging her sword idly.

"I lay in the sun for hours, my skin peeling and blackening, being whipped by the wind. Animals began to feed. Luckily I felt none of it. I saw none of it. I was deaf, dumb and blind. I was gone." She stepped again, closer this time, swinging her sword again, and Gabriel could hear it whistling through the air.

"I'm sorry to say Gabriel, but Nadia is dead. So is JoJo. And a few others. They were quite surprised to see me, I have to say."

"I'm beginning to understand the sentiment" Gabriel murmured.

"Hmm, I'm sure. Well, let me explain something." She stepped forward into the light cast through the ceiling and Gabriel felt a chill run over his body as she lifted her sword to his throat.

"I was under your protection here, even as a prisoner and that protection failed. I could very well hold you responsible for my death." Devery smirked for a moment and then lowered her sword.

"But I won't, because Gabriel, I have seen something only I believe, a select few have." She smiled at Gabriel and reached out to touch his cheek, her fingers ghosting over his skin. "I have seen God" she whispered.

Gabriel snatched her hand away from his face, crushing it in his, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You lie!" he hissed.

"I rose from the dead Gabriel. You think I would lie about this?" she asked softly, her tone wry. She made a fast hand motion with her free hand and a fire blazed up in the hearth, illuminating the room.

Gabriel could see clearly now, and he could see that across every inch of her exposed flesh were markings, not tattoos, but what looked like brands. When his shocked gaze travelled back up to her face he found her smiling expectantly at him.

"Unusual, hmm?" she prompted. "What is even more unusual is that I was able to kill your people not just with this-"she lifted her sword, "and with my powers." She grinned, "At the same time."

Gabriel looked around the room and quailed at the sight of the numerous bodies, strewn about, some hacked apart, others lying limply like ragdolls. Standing in the middle of all of it, Devery, her sword painted with blood, her body ragged with marks from her rising.

He gazed at her curiously, "So what do you want from me?" he asked hesitantly.

Devery smiled thinly, "Nothing."

Gabriel frowned, "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"It means that I do not expect anything from you. I want you to listen to what I have to say, whenever I say it. Take my council, because Gabriel, it's not just me giving it." She raised a brow expectantly, waiting on his response.

Gabriel scoffed softly, "I'm to believe that my father is speaking through _you?"_ he demanded. "That's ridiculous."

Devery smiled faintly, "Give it time, and you'll believe." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving bloody footprints in her wake.

Gabriel watched her go, wondering at her words. He wanted to believe her, desperately, but doubt nagged at him, doubt that had nagged at him for years, about humanity and their abilities. How could he possibly believe that she had seen the face of his father?

* * *

Devery stood under the waterfall in the washroom, the warm water rushing over her body. Her limbs shook with adrenaline and where her fingers gripped her arms there were the beginnings of bruises.

 _Life had flowed back into her limbs in a rush, the blood rushing so powerfully it left her gasping. She curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around herself, sobbing breaths ripping out of her. Her mind was a rushing mess of lights, sounds and pain._

 _Dead…she had been dead…_

 _Her fingers worked their way up to her throat and she sobbed harder…the slash that had ripped open her throat was gone. There was barely even a scar._

 _"_ _no no no no no" she whispered, shaking her head softly. She continued shaking for some time, her mind unable to process what had happened._

Devery turned and let the water flow over her face, trying to calm herself. Rising from the dead was an unsettling business. Seeing the face of God….

She shuddered again and pressed a hand to her face, swallowing her tears. She was a Knight of Heaven, and she would be strong. It was what was required of her, until more Knights rose.

She stepped from under the waterfall and wrapped a towel around her body, dagger in hand as she walked back to her quarters. As she approached the doors she saw a large figure blocking the doors and drew the dagger, striding forward boldly.

"Why are you here?" she called.

Gabriel stepped from the shadows and lifted a hand, "Peace. I'm here to let you know your things have been moved to another set of rooms. If you'll follow me." He held out a hand, waiting for her to move.

Devery nodded after a moment and stepped ahead, keeping a tight hand on both her towel and her dagger. They walked in silence until Gabriel came to a halt, two doors down from his own quarters.

Shoving the doors open he held out a hand, "I hope you find these agreeable."

Devery stepped through and let out a soft breath. The room had windows, low in the walls, allowing light into the room. Bookshelves filled the room, and green plants hung from the ceiling, filling the room with a lush tropical scent.

Devery turned slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "This is lovely" she murmured.

Gabriel nodded, "It hasn't been used for some time…let me know if you need anything" he murmured, turning to go. He hesitated a moment at the door and turned back, his brow furrowed. "What did my father say to you?" he asked softly.

Devery reached up and plucked a flower from one of the plants, sniffing it appreciatively. "He told me that he believes in you, that he would see you restored to his side, should you choose to aid the Chosen One."

She turned and reached out, taking his hand and placing the bloom she had plucked in his palm. "Your destiny at his side is like this bloom, easily within your grasp. If you transplant it, it will grow, flourish."

She curled his fingers around the bloom until they were painfully tight and then released them. "If you crush it, you will never see your father again."

Gabriel scoffed, but a chill had passed over him again. He scowled at her and pulled away, "I knew you were a fraud" he mocked. Storming out of the room he stalked down to his rooms and slammed the doors shut, throwing himself into his chair.

"Blasted woman" he muttered, slamming his fist onto the table.

The scent of flowers filtered up to him and he looked to his hand, surprised to see he was still holding the bloom Devery had placed in his hand. He uncurled his fist and let it drift to the floor, pondering her words.

 _You'll never see your father again._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey lovelies, hope you enjoy the chapter! We'll delve a little more into Devery's return to life and her powers later, and what it means for her and Gabriel! Please reveiw! Thank you all for following and favoriting!_**


	9. The Reckoning

_She walked through a barren land, her feet bare, sinking into the burning sand and rocks. Surprisingly, the razor sharp rocks didn't hurt as they pressed against the flesh of her feet, nor did the searing sand._

 _She climbed higher, her breath never getting short, a sweat never breaking out on her skin despite the sweltering heat._

 _She could see for miles from this high, and yet she climbed higher. The day passed into night and when she reached the summit, the stars shone brightly overhead, the swirling of the Milky Way visible and hauntingly beautiful._

 _She sank down onto the ground and stared up at it, lifting a hand, as though she could dip her fingers into the ether and they would come away silky with stardust._

 _"_ _It is beautiful, is it not?"_

 _She looked to the side and found a pair of sandals beside her head, a man's feet._

 _"_ _It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" she murmured._

 _The man laughed softly and moved to sit beside her head. "Your experiences are woefully limited. There are far more beautiful things."_

 _She sighed, "That's probably true." She stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eye before staring back up at the sky. "What is the most beautiful thing you've seen?" she murmured._

 _The man made a soft contemplative noise. "I have seen more than you could possibly fathom. Your human mind could not contemplate the most beautiful thing I have seen."_

 _She rolled onto her side this time, staring at him. He wore a hoodie, disguising his face from her, but she could see his hands, and they were strong, dark, and resting on his knees casually._

 _"_ _You're not human then" she murmured, watching him for a reaction._

 _His shoulders shuddered as he laughed, "Indeed not. I'm what you call…God."_

 _She lifted a brow, "Really? I was hoping for something more…feminine."_

 _His laughter barked into the night. "Well, I hate to disappoint." He stood and raised his arms outwards in a beatific manner, his hood still raised around his face. A bright white light began to emanate from within the hood, growing steadily brighter until she could no longer look at him._

 _"_ _Is this better?" a feminine voice asked softly, so wryly it was almost painful._

 _She looked up; blinking to clear the spots from her vision and after a moment was able to see a woman's form before her. The hood was still raised and she still couldn't see anything beneath it._

 _"_ _I suppose so. Though I still don't know what you look like."_

 _She could tell the woman who had been a man who was God was staring at her from under the hood; she could feel the eyes boring into her. She fought the urge to squirm._

 _"_ _It would drive you to madness to see my face."_

 _She lifted a brow, "Maybe."_

 _A soft sighed escaped the hood. "Very well." Thin fingers reached for the hood and pushed it back._

 _She screamed…her voice echoing off the rocks surrounding them. Her hands covered her eyes, but the image was seared into her mind…tears flowed from her eyes…._

Devery sat up in bed, dagger in hand, heart racing as she peered around the room. Her breaths came out in scared little pants and she trembled. When her hands had steadied she tossed aside the covers and rose from her bed, grabbing a sweater and pulling it on over her tank top.

She strode from the room, ignoring Gabriel's open doors, knowing he wasn't there at this hour. Her feet carried her surely through the aerie until she emerged into the throne room. What had once been drenched in blood and dead acolytes was now scrubbed clean and filled with live servants.

She walked to the foot of Gabriel's throne and lifted a brow at him before turning to his disciples. "Get out" she commanded, her tone deadly, soft.

They eyed her warily, some glancing to Gabriel for confirmation they should obey her, but others, who had seen her slaughter their brethren were already tugging the arms of their cohorts and leading them out of the room.

Gabriel watched them go with interest, sipping from a goblet. When the room had emptied he sighed and leaned back, "What is it that you need?" he asked, annoyance plain in his voice.

Devery reached for the bottle of wine and poured herself a goblet, lifting it in toast before sipping. She exhaled sharply, closing her eyes.

Gabriel studied her, noting dark circles under her eyes and sharp lines around her eyes. Since her return to life just two days before, she had slept little, and had wandered all over the aerie, seeming restless, at loose ends.

Those within the aerie were frightened of her and her abilities, especially after they had been forced to clean up the remains of their friends.

Gabriel didn't regard her with fear, his interest with Devery was a sordid mixture of an urge to kill her out of spite for having seen his father, a desire to use her to lure his brother close, and underlying all of it, his fascination with _her._

"How did you see your father's face without going mad?" she whispered. Her fingers were white where they gripped the goblet and Gabriel thought he could see her trembling. She opened her eyes and the pupils were so wide her eyes were nearly as black as an 8-balls'.

"I cannot forget it. I see it in my dreams. I am haunted" she whispered, her face drawn with agony. She set aside the goblet and brought a hand up to her face, flinching at her own touch, "I would pluck my eyes from my head if it would rid me of the image…" she shook her head, "but it is not so simple" she whispered, her voice raspy with emotion.

Gabriel sighed, feeling sympathy for her despite himself. Every new angel had experienced what she was feeling at one point. When one looked upon God, it was a humbling, nearly maddening experience.

It was only because he and Michael were archangels that they had come away unscathed. For her to have survived with her sanity…he raised a brow, _well, relatively sane._ It was truly miraculous.

It was also proof that his father had blessed her with powers beyond that of a human, or she would surely have perished.

Gabriel lifted a hand and beckoned her forward, watching as she came closer, her steps unsteady, whether from the wine, lack of sleep, or some internal pain, he didn't know. When she reached the foot of his throne he leaned forward and frowned softly.

She looked worse up close.

Sighing he leaned back and looked up at her. "I can help you, if you want" he murmured.

Devery's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- How?" she demanded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll need to go into your memory, into your mind. You'll have to trust me. I can remove the pain associated with the memory."

Devery stared at him suspiciously, her fingers clenched in the material of her sweater, bunching it together as she contemplated what he was offering. After a few moments she nodded, "Okay."

Gabriel smiled faintly, "Kneel."

Devery frowned disapprovingly and Gabriel's smile grew, "If you don't want help, then you can go."

She sighed and shook her head; kneeling after she glanced around to be sure they were truly alone. It occurred to her as she looked up at him that she was in the perfect position for him to take her head off with his sword, which still hung at his side, even as he was seated. She looked away from the sword and met Gabriel's gaze, giving him a worried smile.

He reached out, pausing when she flinched back. He lifted a brow, smiling softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded and leaned back in, controlling her reaction when his hand slid against her cheek.

Gabriel could feel her shudder against him and watched as her eyes widened. _She must truly be in pain to allow me to touch her like this_ …in the days since she had risen she had become withdrawn and had flinched every time he or anyone else had tried to initiate contact or had accidentally made it.

"Close your eyes and open your mind. Do not raise any defenses. Think of that memory and I will aid you in taking the pain away." His voice was low and soothing; he watched as she took deep breaths before closing her eyes, steadying herself.

He closed his own eyes and reached out with his mind, finding hers easily—shining like a beacon. He stepped into the memory of her meeting his father and winced, it was laced with so much pain it was nearly unbearable, even for him.

 _How is she even alive?_ he marveled. He pulled away from the memory and watched her experience it, watched the way it seared her, leaving her raw and trembling like a newborn in the desert.

What happened next was incredible.

Her power rose up and began healing her mental wounds, protecting her from lasting damage. She wasn't even aware she was doing it.

As the memory reared up again Gabriel moved in again and began using his own abilities, numbing the pain associated with it, taking the sting away from his father's appearance. When he was done he withdrew from her mind and sank back against his chair.

Devery collapsed at his feet, her face in her hands. "Oh thank you…oh…it doesn't hurt anymore" she whispered, her voice rough with unshed tears. She took a deep breath and brushed her long silky hair back, pushing it over one shoulder before rising to her feet slowly.

She stared down at Gabriel, studying him for long moments until he grew uneasy beneath her steady gaze.

"What?" he demanded.

She shook her head, "I don't know what to think of you. You are…dangerous. Your…Nadia killed me, but you don't seem upset that I returned the favor. You're interested in how I came back, and how I can be of use to you. I'm trying to stop you from attacking humans and using 8-balls to wage war. Can I be assured that you're going to do that?" she asked.

Gabriel smirked and leaned forward, "I can assure you that I'm going to end the war between myself and humanity. I'm going to bring my father back. I'll take your help if you offer it."

Devery nodded, "Like I said. Dangerous."

Gabriel stood and loomed over her, his brow furrowing. "If you don't like it, leave."

Devery lifted a hand and rested it against his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. "I'd rather you convince me that there's a good reason to stay. Have I done any good by being here? Should I return to Vega and see your brother?" she murmured

Gabriel laughed softly, his eyes glinting with mirth. "You won't find my brother in Vega anymore. He's no longer welcome there, due to the murders he committed."

Devery frowned deeply and shook her head sharply, "He wouldn't."

Gabriel laughed, "You forget our little history lesson. Sodom and Gomorrah?" he taunted. When Devery's face slumped in disappointment Gabriel nodded, smirking. "He's a wanted man now. No better than me."

Devery's lips twisted into a grimace, "I hardly think that's an apt comparison."

Gabriel's smirk slid into a glare, "You know nothing of me." He stepped back, leaving her hand to drop into empty air. "Michael was the brother who was feared and punished by our father for what he had done. I was beloved until…" his face darkened and he turned away, his voice breaking.

Devery frowned, _what could possibly have made Gabriel this emotional?_ "What is it Gabriel?" she murmured, stepping forward, laying a hand on his shoulder gently, "What happened?"

He shook her off and strode down the steps, pouring himself another goblet of wine, hiding his shaking hands by keeping his back turned to her. "Nothing. Get out."

Devery sighed and shook her head. She was too tired for this. Nodding, she walked down the steps from his throne, casting a glance over her shoulder to where Gabriel stood, looking smaller in the empty room by himself.

When she crawled back into bed the sun was beginning to rise and exhaustion was making her limbs heavy and her eyes drowsy.

This time as she fell asleep, the memory of Gabriel's father didn't haunt her. Instead she wandered through a lush jungle, beautiful blossoms trailing over her skin, filling her dreams with their luxurious scent.

* * *

Gabriel watched as one of the 8-balls hauled the young man towards him. He had been found climbing the walls of the aerie, and when he had gotten close to the throne room, he had finally been captured.

Alex Lannon.

The Chosen One.

 _He's come right to me. Bloody fool if he thinks I don't know it's a trap somehow._

Gabriel rubbed a hand along his jaw and watched as Alex was forced to his knees, his hands bound behind him. Alex glared fiercely up at him, and Gabriel chuckled, proud of the boy for his defiance.

"What are you doing here Chosen One?" he taunted.

Alex frowned at him, "I'm here because Michael lied. I need someone to help me with these markings."

Gabriel laughed in surprise, shaking his head at the boy's audacity. "Very well." He nodded to one of the 8-balls, "Make Alex here comfortable in one of our finest cells."

Alex glared at Gabriel and began struggling as the 8-balls lifted him to his feet, cursing Gabriel. When the room had been emptied Gabriel noticed that Devery was standing in the back, watching him silently, her face as impassive and unreadable as the stone wall beside her.

For some reason shame shot through him at the sight of her, but he quickly crushed it, it wasn't a useful emotion in this situation.

"What?" he demanded.

She shrugged and stepped forward, approaching his throne until she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You could have given him rooms, like you did with me."

Gabriel smirked, "Only after you came back and proved you deserved them."

She lifted a brow, "Mmm, so he needs to prove himself?" she asked softly, her tone still not revealing how she felt about his decision.

Gabriel nodded, "I don't trust that boy farther than I can throw him." He smirked, "Do you?"

Devery pondered it for a moment and then a corner of her mouth turned up. "Do I think he needs to prove himself? I think he already did by coming here with no army. It means he figured out from Michael where you were and could have told Vega where you are, and didn't. Do I think you should trust him because of that? Hmm, maybe. You don't trust your own shadow."

She shrugged and turned away, walking towards the door before she paused and turned back, "Your distrust, need for vengeance, and lust for power will be your downfall Gabriel. They are an albatross around your neck. You will drown in your own darkness."

Gabriel watched her walk away, feeling the weight of destiny in her words.

* * *

"Boy…it has been months and you have failed to produce any information from these markings!" Gabriel shouted, pacing around the room, glaring at Alex. His frustration had grown with each passing day that Alex had failed to make any sense of his markings, and his time spent with Devery was little consolation.

Alex glared at Gabriel, his own frustration mounting. "I told you they haven't moved since I left Vega. No words, no symbols. Nothing."

Gabriel grunted and swung back around, studying Alex. "Perhaps our deal was premature. It seems you can't offer me anything. Maybe sparing Claire, Vega, your unborn baby was too much to offer."

Alex lunged forward, brought to a quick halt by the shackle restraining him. "If you ever threaten them again you can find someone else to help you with your daddy issues."

A low chuckle came from within the room and Gabriel struggled to keep his anger in check at the boy's flippant remark. He turned to the 8-ball nearby, "Bring her."

The man nodded and disappeared, leaving the silence in the room to stretch to a breaking point. "You're a dick Gabriel" Alex muttered. Gabriel smirked and paced around the room slowly, nodding, remaining silent.

The 8-ball returned with Noma, pushing and shoving her into the room, forcing her into shackles along the wall. Gabriel smiled widely, "Good! Now Alex, if you can't give me what I ask for, perhaps I need to provide you some incentive."

He nodded to the 8-ball, "Bring me the stakes. We'll pin her wings."

Alex looked horrified and struggled hard against his shackles, "No!" The restraint bit into his skin, causing blood to well up. He looked down, struggling with the shackle, trying to free himself.

One of the markings changed, swirling.

"Alex! Don't tell him!" Noma shouted.

Gabriel looked over to another 8-ball, "Find Uriel, she'll want to see this" he commanded with a smirk. The woman nodded and strode from the room.

"Tell me Alex, what do the markings say?" Gabriel demanded, walking closer to Noma, circling her like a shark.

"I can't read them."

Gabriel nodded as the 8-ball carrying the stakes returned, followed closely by Uriel.

"That's a shame." He reached out and took the stakes, smiling darkly at Alex.

Devery stepped forward from the back of the room, "Gabriel stop." Her voice was no louder than normal, but it carried the force of a shout.

Gabriel heaved a sigh, turning to give her an annoyed look. "What do you want?" he demanded.

She stepped forward, parting the small crowd, leaving a nervous looking wake behind her.

"I want you to consider your actions very carefully before you take them. I promised to try and save you, to help you. If you plan on harming this angel, I won't allow it. I will stop you." She lifted a brow and laid a hand gently on her sword, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Gabriel laughed and turned his back on her, stepping towards Noma with the pins; "No you won't" he called confidently.

Devery sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "You're crushing your chance at redemption Gabriel. You're slipping into the deep end, and I won't throw you many more lifesavers."

"I never asked you to save me. Now get out."

Devery nodded and opened her eyes, her hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. In a fluid movement she spun, unsheathing it and slicing through the necks of the two 8-balls. As they fell to the ground she lunged, skewering another.

She heard a shout from Gabriel and heard reinforcements running down the hallways. Spinning, her sword slammed into Gabriel's, his eyes blazing with rage.

Over the sounds of their swords crashing together she could hear a thrumming noise…growing closer and closer.

 _Airplanes…_ she realized. Swirling away from Gabriel she summoned a ball of fire and threw it at the shackles binding Noma, grinning when they fell to pieces. Gabriel hacked at her and she danced back, avoiding his blade neatly.

The thrumming grew louder, loud enough to catch the attention of Gabriel. He looked up, confusion furrowing his brow.

Devery summoned more power and broke Alex's chains before lunging at Gabriel, kicking him in the chest and sending him stumbling back. She held out her sword, holding him at bay as Alex and Noma ran past.

"Gabriel, your reckoning has arrived. I'm truly sorry."

She gathered her power and threw a ball of fire at him, forcing him back against the wall as the carpet and tapestry began to burn. Gabriel cursed and hacked at the tapestry, trying to escape.

Devery ran from the room, ignoring Gabriel's cries.

She hardened her heart and pursued Alex and Noma, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

When the sky fell, she was almost out, almost free. The bomb hit, tearing into the aerie and destroying its internal structure, sending thousands of tons of stone tumbling inward.

Dust, stone, and darkness surrounded her.

* * *

 _ **AN: Guess who was on a roll and wrote another chapter? THIS KID! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it, and I look forward to some reviews! Thank you as always for reading!**_


	10. New Delphi

_"_ _Why did Gabriel attack humanity?" Devery asked Miles, peering up at him from the ground where she sat sharpening a knife. It was an odd pastime for a 7 year old, but times being what they were, Miles insisted she know how to handle a blade._

 _Miles frowned at her, "I've told you this before, why do you ask again?" he asked softly._

 _Devery shrugged, a small, childish gesture as she continued sharpening the knife. "I just want to hear the story again I guess."_

 _Miles sighed softly, understanding flooding him. She wanted to hear about her family, not just the story of Gabriel. After a moment he nodded, "Very well."_

 _Miles lifted his sword and began smoothing out the edge, keeping his hands busy as he spoke. "Seven years ago everything changed. The world was filled with chaos; war, terrorism, racism, violence, hate, famine, environmental change." He frowned sadly at Devery, "Things you probably don't understand."_

 _He sighed and continued, "Humanity was killing each other, destroying itself."_

 _He frowned deeply and sighed, his hands stilling on his sword. "You were just four years old when the angels invaded. Gabriel had betrayed humanity."_

 _"_ _I still had friends; survivors who passed me word of what was happening in the outside world. I learned that the Archangel Gabriel had betrayed humanity by releasing the dogs of Heaven, sending them to possess humans and make war against us."_

 _Miles sheathed his sword in a sharp movement, his jaw tightening. "Millions of humans have died. Those who were supposed to protect and love us turned on us."_

 _Devery played with the knife absently as she looked up at him, "What's going to happen to Gabriel?"_

 _Miles sighed, "I don't know. Humans are fighting him; I've seen the destruction on my supply runs. Things will get worse before they get better."_

 _Devery nodded thoughtfully before her face moved firmly into belligerent anger, "I hope he dies for hurting my family."_

 _Miles sighed sadly and shook his head, "I understand Devery, but that's not what we're going to do if we ever meet him. We're going to show him God's mercy and love."_

 _Devery frowned deeply, "Why?" she demanded._

 _Miles smiled softly, explaining faith and love to a 7 year old was hard, harder than he had been prepared for. "Because, God told us to love our enemies, to treat them like our friends and neighbors. We should try to turn his heart from hate and back to love. By showing him love, we may be able to save him."_

 _Devery frowned, "I can't ever do that."_

 _Miles sighed and reached out, brushing her hair back, "You'll see how to someday."_

* * *

Rock shifted and dust settled slowly as the stars faded in the sky, the light of the sun stealing into the horizon.

Devery shifted in the rubble that surrounded her and groaned, pain shooting through her knee. She tried to peer down but a large piece of stone was lying on top of her left leg, crushing it to the ground.

"Ohhh god…shit!" she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes when she tried to shift it off.

"Don't move, your knee is crushed, trying to move is going to make it worse."

Devery looked up in surprise; Alex stood over her, Noma behind him, gun in hand, guarding their backs. Alex crouched over her and grasped the stone, straining to lift it off her knee, sweat running down his face, leaving streak marks in the dirt that had smudged on his cheeks.

After a moment he stopped and the stone sank back onto Devery's knee, sending a shot of hot pain through it. Devery cried out in pain, fingers digging into the ground. Alex gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, it's heavier than I thought."

Devery shook her head, gritting her teeth, "Just get it off."

Noma holstered her gun and came to join them, "Let me help."

She and Alex grabbed the stone and after a nod from Alex, lifted the stone slowly off her knee. Devery groaned as her knee was freed, the pain nearly blinding. Noma grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet, keeping a hand on her as her knee gave out.

"Shit, I won't be able to walk on this" Devery muttered, leaning on Noma heavily.

Noma shook her head, "It's fine, I'll help you. You saved us."

"Give me a moment and I can heal myself" Devery murmured, her breaths coming in short pained pants. Noma shook her head again, a look of frustration appearing on her face.

"We can't linger. Anyone who survived that blast will be coming this way and will be after us."

Alex gave Noma a sharp look, "Noms, we can give her a second to heal herself. We'll move faster if she's not hurt." He turned to Devery, "Can we help you in anyway?" he asked softly.

Devery shook her head, smiling faintly, "I just need to concentrate. Give me a minute." Alex nodded and she leaned against Noma, closing her eyes. The pain she felt was not just in her knee, her whole body had been hurt by debris and falling rock, including a blow to the head.

It took her some long moments of concentration to push aside the pain, dulling it, slowing her breathing and steadying her heartbeat until she was in a trancelike state. She focused her powers on her larger injuries; her knee was one of the more pressing ones, her head the other.

Distantly she felt herself nearly crumple to the ground as her knee repaired itself, tendons knitting back together, bone fractures weaving together again, and bruising and swelling reducing.

As she came out of her trance she felt the pounding in her head from the blow she had received lessening, but knew she would have a headache later from using her powers so extensively.

She released Noma's arm and smiled gratefully at her, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I'm sorry for keeping us, but I can walk freely now. Thank you for your help." Noma's eyes widened as Devery stepped away and leaned down to gather her fallen sword, sheathing it smoothly.

"We should go" Alex murmured, hardly surprised by Devery after what he had seen in Vega.

Devery and Noma nodded, following him out of the ruined room, gathering up supplies as they went. When they exited the aerie the sun had risen, the heat of the desert just beginning to ripple up from the sand.

They set out quickly, putting as much distance between themselves and the ruined aerie as they could. By midday Devery could feel her knee throbbing and was taking the rear position in their trio, cursing their lack of a vehicle.

She missed her motorcycle.

Alex glanced back and saw Devery struggling, but remaining silent and felt a sting of pity; she had been at the aerie because she had been trying to reason with Gabriel and turn his heart. She seemed very different from the last time they had been together; he wondered if her time with Gabriel had been that awful.

Glancing ahead he saw a clearing in the trees and made for it, setting his pack down against a tree when both women had entered the clearing after him. Noma gave him a questioning look and he jerked his chin to Devery.

"We should rest" he commanded.

Devery's jaw tightened, she hated feeling weak, but she knew she needed the time for her body to rest, and her head was pounding. Nodding, she sank to the ground gratefully and pulled her water canteen out, sipping slowly, rationing it.

Her pack contained only a single canteen of water and few sticks of jerky, and she knew Noma and Alex weren't much better off. Wherever they were going, it had better be close, or they weren't going to last long.

"Where are we going Alex?" Devery murmured, glancing over at where he and Noma sat together. He and Noma ceased murmuring and he looked over at her, frowning faintly.

"New Delphi."

Devery's brows shot up, "Are you sure about that?" she asked warily, "I've heard some things about their leader…I wouldn't want to go there without a lot more firepower."

Noma leaned forward, frowning, "What have you heard?" she demanded.

Devery sighed, "I've heard that he works with the 8-balls, that all are welcome there, and that he has access to a lot of weapons. I've gone by there a few times, disguised of course, to get more guns when I've been travelling. The people there aren't exactly friendly."

Alex shrugged, "I'm not looking for friends."

"That's fine…just remember what you just escaped from, and that if people know who you are in New Delphi, they'll want something from you." Devery hoped Alex would heed her warning.

Alex nodded, "I understand. You two rest, I'll stand guard." He stood and went to stand on the edge of the clearing, hand on his gun.

Devery eyed him for a moment before turning to Noma, "Where is Michael?" she demanded.

Noma frowned and shook her head, "Michael murdered people in Vega. He turned on Alex and almost killed him. He ran and left us all behind."

Shock rippled through Devery at Noma's words. That was not the Michael she had known, for however briefly. "I don't understand…what happened?" she murmured.

"One of the Councilors was experimenting on angels within the city, studying them…and she was discovered by Michael."

Devery looked up sharply at Noma, " _She?_ You mean Becca Thorne."

Noma nodded.

"I never liked that woman" Devery murmured, her lip curling in disgust.

"What she did was torture. Michael killed her in a rage, and when the guard came, he killed them. Alex tried to stop him and Michael nearly killed him." Noma's voice was filled with hurt as she told the story. "If Gabriel hadn't come to Vega, none of it would have happened."

Devery looked up, frowning, "What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Gabriel surrendered himself, demanding to speak with Michael. He told Michael he hadn't been able to speak with the man who had been taken by Becca, sending Michael to go find him. Gabriel broke free while Michael was killing…and very nearly killed Claire."

Devery felt something twist inside her, in the region of her chest. Her fingers knotted in the sparse grass and she asked softly, "Is Claire alright?"

"She's alive. She's pregnant with Alex's child. She's fine."

Noma's voice was flat this time, trying to disguise her emotions.

Devery nodded, understanding. She had seen the way Alex and Noma looked at each other.

They sank into a melancholic silence, each of the women contemplating their own thoughts. Devery leaned back, pillowing her head against her pack. Exhaustion from excessive use of her powers quickly caught up with her and she slipped into a doze, the sun warming her pleasantly.

A short time later Noma shook her awake, "Come on, we're moving out." They moved out under the cover of the falling dusk, the trees around them casting long shadows.

Devery flipped her hood up, keeping her gaze low, listening to the conversation between Noma and Alex.

"It's a bad idea to go to New Delphi Alex. It's not safe!"

"Where else should we go? Back to Vega? They want us dead there."

Noma let out a low noise of frustration before striding ahead, leaving Alex to walk in between her and Devery. Alex eventually slowed and came to walk beside Devery, glancing over at her, frowning softly.

"I suppose you think it's a bad idea to go to New Delphi too?" he asked softly.

Devery shrugged gently, "Vega doesn't have an air force, so where did that airplane come from that bombed the aerie?" she asked, pushing her hood back so he could see her face. Alex frowned deeply, letting her words sink in.

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Helena" he murmured.

Devery nodded, "So Vega and Helena are working together to take out Gabriel." She glanced over at him, "Did anyone in Vega know you were coming to Gabriel?" she asked softly, pointedly.

Alex's shoulders stiffened and after a moment he nodded, "Claire. I left her a letter."

Devery nodded sharply, "Then she probably figured out where you were and had the aerie bombed, trying to take out Gabriel."

Alex scowled, shaking his head, "No. She wouldn't, she knew Noma came with me."

Devery lifted a brow, "And you think that would _stop_ her?" she demanded.

Alex grunted and glared at her, "Claire wouldn't hurt us."

Devery lifted a hand, "You know her better than I, of course, but perhaps what you need to ask yourself is this; what _wouldn't_ Claire do to protect Vega?"

Alex flinched and looked away, blanching. He strode away, tension in every line of his face.

Devery sighed, worried that the first small domino had been set into place on the path to darkness for Alex's heart.

* * *

By nightfall they were all exhausted, even those who had rested earlier in the day. They were closing in on the remains of a town, but Alex refused to take them any closer until daybreak. For now they huddled together under the trees and slept in shifts, uneasy, weary, and scared.

When dawn came and they snuck cautiously into town they discovered a truck by the road, still in good condition. Noma searched for keys while Alex and Devery scouted the road ahead, keeping a close eye out for any threats.

When the truck roared to life Devery felt like cheering; her feet were sore and blistered and her injured knee ached constantly. She climbed into the bed of the truck and lay back, closing her eyes as they bumped along, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"I told you we shouldn't stop!" Noma shouted.

"Well we needed gas and supplies! How was I supposed to know this place was overrun?" demanded Alex.

Devery sighed and sat up in the bed of the truck, her guns already unholstered and swinging up to sight on their targets. 8-balls were running at the slowly moving truck, shouting at Alex, who was hanging from the window, shooting.

She grinned and shook her head, kid was crazy.

Lifting her own weapons she began to fire, precise, steady shots that left her targets with large gaping wounds in their heads. When the truck came to a halt a few hundred feet later there were no moving targets remaining.

Devery holstered her guns and jumped from the bed of the truck.

"Where are you going?" demanded Alex.

She ignored him and walked between the bodies, glancing over them, her heart saddened at the sight of so many fallen innocents. She had never relished in taking the lives of 8-balls, because it meant that more humans had been lost to the war with angels without ever having the chance at redemption.

A low groan caught her ear and she turned, unsheathing her sword. An 8-ball was struggling to rise, the bullet having caught him in his shoulder, not his head. A shot from Alex then…she didn't miss.

As she lifted her sword to strike his head from his shoulders Alex darted in front of her, lifting his hands, his face panicked, "Stop!"

She quickly averted her blade, anger boiling in her veins. "Alex, what the hell?" she demanded.

He gave her a sheepish look, "I'm sorry, but…I think I can expel the 8-ball. Let me try."

Noma strode over, a skeptical look on her face, "Alex, who do you want to try this?" she asked.

Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It just…feels right. I think I can this time."

Devery rolled her eyes, sheathing her sword; "It just _feels right"_ she scoffed, shaking her head. "Fine, but don't get killed" she muttered.

Alex sighed, nodding, "It wouldn't be me who died" he murmured. Turning to the 8-ball he lifted his hands, rolling up his sleeves before reaching out and laying his hands on the young man's arms.

When he began to speak, neither Noma nor Devery could understand him. His chanting grew louder until he was shouting and the 8-ball thrashed, trying to free himself. Suddenly it flinched and went limp, collapsing to the ground.

Alex released his arms and his eyes focused; he looked up at Noma hesitantly, "Did it work?" he asked softly. She knelt and put a hand to the man's pulse, her gaze darkening after a moment.

"You certainly expelled it."

Alex rocked back on his heels and shook his head, "Same as last time" he muttered, a dark look on his face.

"In a world of 8-balls, you just became the most dangerous man alive" Noma murmured.

Devery stepped forward, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Listen, we need supplies. The town is just ahead. Come with me and we'll stock up. Noma can guard the truck, okay?" she offered softly.

Noma opened her mouth to protest and Devery gave her a sharp look, cutting her off. Alex nodded and stood, following after Devery. They walked in silence for some time until he finally spoke.

"The last time I tried that…Claire's mom was possessed."

Devery's eyes slid shut at the revelation. _Of course. Of course this world had taken her mother from her._

"It worked…but her soul and body were so damaged that she died after just a few moments. Claire witnessed it all."

Devery struggled not to swear, her hands tightening into fists. Alex fell silent and she sighed, "Alex, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had this life. You shouldn't have to try to save everyone. It's not fair."

Alex glanced over at her, a sad smile on his face and his eyes were fathomless, endless pools of sorrow. "Seems like you haven't had much choice about your life either. You have to save someone who destroyed your life, that's a harder life than mine."

Devery sighed and shrugged, "I try not to think about it. But when I do, I think about this; we've all made choices to get where we are, and Gabriel made some very poor ones. So have humans, and at this point, so have I."

She looked contemplatively at Alex for a moment before continuing, "Miles told me in a letter that God directed him on his missions, but eventually, he stopped hearing the voice, and the other Knights dwindled until it was just him. I have to wonder why that happened. Did God think that our order wasn't doing enough good so that he let it die out until I was born?"

She shrugged, "I don't have any good answers Alex, but what I do know is that your markings hold answers to some questions. I have the ability to help not just you, but humanity and Gabriel—if he'll accept my help. We have to try, because this is turning into a zero sum game, and humanity will lose on Gabriel's terms."

Shaking her head she sighed, "We have to change the way we do things. Otherwise all we're doing is killing ourselves. We're giving Gabriel exactly what he wants; a world without humanity."

Alex frowned, contemplating her words.

They continued on in silence, entering the small convenience store and stealing supplies, moving quickly and without alerting any nearby 8-balls to their presence. When both of their packs were full they skulked away, keeping to the shadows and side streets, senses alert for attack.

As they rounded the bend towards the truck Devery's brow furrowed; Noma's wings were spread and she was standing over someone, gun pointed at them. She nudged Alex, "Someone found us" she hissed.

He tensed and looked where she was pointing, his jaw tightening at the sight. He nodded and made a hand motion for her to circle around the other side of the truck. Devery nodded, drawing her gun and jogging away on light feet.

Alex jogged over to Noma, his own gun drawn and the trio converged.

Noma looked up as she stepped aside, revealing the 8-ball he had evicted…who was now just a young man…alive and well.

Alex blanched and stumbled back, gaping at the young man. "Wha—how?" he demanded, turning to Noma.

Giving him an exasperated look she holstered her gun, "Do I look like I know?" she muttered. Devery stepped forward and knelt by the scared looking young man, her gun still in her hand. He flinched back, a soft gasp escaping him. "P-please, don't hurt me" he whimpered.

Devery lifted a hand, "I'm not going to hurt you" she murmured, "I just want to see your eyes." The young man nodded eagerly and opened his eyes wide, revealing plain blue eyes. Devery looked up at Alex and Noma, "He's human. Whatever you did, it worked."

Alex nodded, looking surer of himself. He leaned in towards the young man, "What's your name?" he asked roughly.

The young man swallowed hard, nodding, "Pete. What happened to me?" he asked shakily.

Alex frowned, "Where are you from Pete?"

"Missouri"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was having a burger after a shitty day—my boss was being a dick about some batteries that needed to be changed."

Noma frowned, "What are you talking about? After a burger you were possessed."

Pete blanched and shook his head sharply "No, no, no, God no." He looked like he was going to be sick as he continued, "I just woke up on the road, and I saw you guys."

Noma waved a hand towards Alex, "You don't recall him evicting an angel from you?" she demanded.

Pete shook his head hard, "I'm human just like you guys!"

Devery stepped forward, "We can make New Delphi by nightfall, but we need to leave now."

Pete scrambled to his feet, "You can't leave me here! Whatever you did to me makes me your responsibility."

Devery smirked, "He's right, if he opens his mouth to someone else about what happened, they'll either kill him or hunt us down. It's better if he's with us."

Alex sighed and looked to Noma who shrugged and nodded. Devery smiled, waving a hand at Pete, "You can ride in the back with me." He nodded nervously and climbed into the bed of the truck, wincing when she heaved her pack in beside him.

Alex and Noma climbed into the front and a moment later Devery heard a groaning noise coming from the engine as it refused to start. Sighing, her head dropped back and her eyes drifted shut as she shook her head in frustration.

 _Of course._

Eyes flying open, she laid a hand on the bed of the truck and vaulted out, walking to the front. "Pop it" she called to Alex. When she heard the lock disengage she lifted it and coughed as smoke poured out.

"Shit" she muttered, waving a hand in front of her face, trying to see where it was coming from. A moment later flames began to appear, licking along the engine. She backed away and ran for the driver's door, yanking it open, "Get out!" she shouted at Alex.

When he protested she grabbed his arm and dragged him out, "It's on fire!" she shouted. Noma quickly followed and they gathered their supplies, pulling Pete out of the bed of the truck and down the road as the truck was consumed by flames.

"We need to move quickly, that fire is going to attract a lot of attention" Devery muttered. She headed towards the forest, ignoring Alex's protests, "If you want to stay on the road, that's fine, you'll just be dead before nightfall."

They alternated running and walking for nearly three hours, until they were all so exhausted that they had to walk. Devery's knee felt like it was on fire, and she badly needed to rest to regain some of her powers.

Night had fallen and they were leaning against the trees, taking a short break, eating some canned food and enjoying some much needed water when Devery heard movement within the trees.

Quickly unholstering her gun she stepped away from the tree, peering into the shadows. Alex frowned, "What is it?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "Not sure."

A moment later she heard the loud footsteps of multiple people and lifted her gun, aiming behind Alex, "Move!" she shouted. She didn't know how they had been flanked, but they had been and now they were coming.

They sprinted through the dark woods, tree branches slapping their faces, their hot breath steaming in the cold air. Devery panted, her knee exploding with pain, her lungs feeling like she could barely draw breaths.

Something whistled through the air and a moment later she was knocked to the ground, a surprised cry escaping her. She could feel it now, a net entrapping her, and she struggled to escape.

She could hear Alex and the others struggling similarly, and she tried to get her knives free to hack at the net, but discovered that the material was reinforced with metal, making it impossible to cut through with her knives.

Perhaps if she could free her sword…

She never got the chance, because a moment later people were hauling her to her feet and slinging her over their shoulders, carrying her through the woods. She bounced along; ineffectually trying to see who it was that had captured them.

* * *

They were dumped on a hard concrete floor and the nets were removed, leaving them huddled together, weaponless and waiting for someone to come into the cold, dank room.

"Welcome to New Delphi" Devery murmured.

Alex gave her a sharp look, "I thought you hadn't been inside" he murmured.

She shook her head, "I haven't. That doesn't mean I don't know where we are. I'm not stupid." She gave him a wry look, "Neither are you."

He sighed and nodded, he had figured out where they were the moment they had been pursued and captured. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" he murmured.

Devery shook her head, "I think someone is watching us right now, assessing if we're a threat, and if we are, they'll kill us without ever entering the room. If not, we'll get to talk to someone in charge. Maybe even Julian."

Alex's brows shot up, "That's a grim outlook."

"It's what I would do" Noma muttered.

Devery nodded, "Think tactically Alex."

Alex frowned and nodded. "So what do we do now?" he muttered looking around the sparse room.

Devery leaned back against the wall, her eyes sliding shut, "We rest. They'll come for us when they want to." She planned on resting as much as possible, her knee needed healing again.

Hours passed as they slept, talked quietly, told stories, and found pointless ways of passing the time until finally the door to the room swung open.

A tall dark haired man strode in and smiled in a gregarious manner at them, "I do hope you've all found the accommodations acceptable so far. We needed to make sure you were all safe to be among our people."

He smiled wryly, "You had a startling number of weapons with you. You might understand our hesitation."

Devery stood and smiled faintly, "Hello Julian, does this mean you're extending us a friendly welcome into New Delphi?" she asked.

Julian studied her for a moment and then stepped forward, a slight frown on his face, "Do I know you?" he asked softly.

Devery's smile grew, "I've had dealings with New Delphi, but never you directly. Your people know me." She bowed her head, "I'm Nindayaa."

Julian's eyes widened for a moment before he plastered a wide smile on, "My goodness, we have a celebrity in the house! Had I known I would have given you _much_ better quarters. Please, come with me! All of you!" He held a hand out, smiling at all of them.

Devery turned and smiled falsely at the group, nodding, encouraging them to rise and follow her. The followed her lead, walking close behind her as she trailed behind Julian to a large well lit room, filled with comfortable seating and a well stocked bar.

Seating herself in a comfortable chair, she leaned back and crossed her foot over her other leg, giving an air of relaxation. She had healed her knee so that she would no longer be impeded if they needed to run, but she didn't think she would be able to take on all the 8-balls that resided in New Delphi with her powers if it came down to it.

Julian poured a glass of bourbon and held the decanter up, "Would you like some?" he offered her with a tight smile. Devery nodded and looked around the room, seeing if anyone else wanted one, but the others looked tense, shaking their heads.

Julian handed her a glass and sat next to her in another chair, leaning back to sip his bourbon and try to appear relaxed, smiling widely at her. After a long moment of silence he set aside his drink and leaned forward, "So, tell me Nindayaa, why are you here?" he asked.

Devery sighed and sipped her bourbon before setting hers down. "Because we need your protection. We've escaped from Gabriel's aerie, and he'll be coming for us."

Julian's brows shot up, "And why would I protect you?" he scoffed.

"Because he controls 8-balls, takes them under his command, and that is directly contrary to how you all live here in New Delphi. We're asking for your help. I'm asking for the chance to change his mind on attacking."

Julian's brow furrowed, "What makes you think you can do that?" he murmured.

Devery smiled sadly, "Because he's lost, and lost children need someone to guide them home. It's my calling to do that, no matter the consequences to myself."

Julian studied her for a moment and then shook his head, "Who are you that this is your calling?" he demanded softly.

"I'm no one." Devery smiled archly and sipped the rest of her bourbon, "Do we have your protection?" she asked softly.

Julian sighed, frustrated. "Fine." He leaned forward and snatched her arm close, pulling her sleeve up, revealing the brand-like markings covering her skin. He had seen them peeking out from her wrists and her collar, and stared at them now with wonder.

"What do they mean?" he murmured.

Devery flipped her arm in his and grabbed his wrist, wrenching it to a painful angle, a high pained shriek coming from his throat. "They mean you should leave me alone. I didn't say you could touch me."

She released him and stood, glaring down at him. "Where will we be staying?" she demanded.

At that moment a high pitched siren began blaring, red lights flashing in the room. The door to the room burst open and a pair of 8-balls burst in, guns in hand.

"Sir! We are under attack! Gabriel has come!"

Julian stood and shook out his wrist, glaring at Devery. "I know" he ground out.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay so I hope you are all enjoying the story, we are officially into season two now, and eventually we'll diverge from the show, because it did end lol Thank you all for reading, following and favoriting. Please review!**_


	11. The Amphora

Devery grabbed Julian's arm, "Give us our weapons, we'll help" she urged softly. He glared and shook her off, stalking away to peer out of the window and down into the large room below where his followers were gathered.

From above he could see a large winged figure circling and two other figures hovering nearby. Lunging away from the consol, Julian turned to the 8-balls and waved a hand, "Go! Make sure everyone is armed!" he commanded.

The men nodded and ran out of the room, yelling to the people gathered below, handing out weapons to some, ushering others away to hide.

Julian turned to glare at Devery and shook his head ruefully, "You brought him to our door. I should shove you all out the door and let him have you."

Noma stepped forward, her face lined with worry, "You can't do that!" she urged.

Julian rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I'm not going to. But you should stay out of sight. We don't want this getting out of hand."

Alex frowned, "We can help, give us our weapons and let us help you fight him."

Julian sighed, "You're awfully reckless for someone so young." He shrugged after a moment and nodded, "Fine." He went to the safe and opened it, tossing them their weapons before slamming it shut.

Devery quickly tied on her swords and holstered her guns, her stomach tightening at the thought of seeing Gabriel again. She desperately didn't want to hurt him, but if he planned on hurting Alex or Noma, she would stop him.

The sound of shattering glass and screams broke the tense silence in the room; Devery's head shot up, seeking out the source. A lone figure dropped through a hole in the roof and Devery's stomach dropped; it was Gabriel.

They all rushed out, weapons drawn, and advanced on Gabriel, eager to be rid of him or kill him. Gabriel smirked and pushed a hand through his hair, "So good to see you all again. Here I was thinking you had died in that unfortunate attack on my aerie."

His eyes narrowed with something unpleasant, "It's good to see that isn't true" he murmured, his eyes resting on Devery a breath longer than anyone else in the group. Her gaze met his, pleading with him to back off, and after a moment he looked away, his anger growing.

"I'm here for the Chosen One" he murmured, turning a steady gaze onto Alex.

Julian's eyes narrowed at the comment and where Gabriel's eyes landed…it was most curious. He strode forward, an expansive smile on his face, "Gabriel, I'm sure we can resolve this peaceably, don't you agree?" he wheedled.

Gabriel studied Julian for a moment, recognizing him faintly. After a moment's hesitation he smiled widely, "Oh, but it's just not as fun that way, _dyad."_ He grinned wider as Julian's face paled, his hands clenching at his side.

Gabriel hadn't seen the man before him in hundreds of years, and the last time they were together, it hadn't ended well for Julian. He had thought that he and Michael had destroyed Julian, but apparently they had failed….something archangels rarely did.

His gaze slid back to Alex, his anger bubbling up again. Before him stood another testament to his failure and with every defiant breath he took it enraged Gabriel more. "Come with me now Alex and I won't slaughter everyone here" he commanded.

Alex glared at Gabriel, shaking his head in disgust. "You should leave Gabriel before you're shot full of Empyrean steel. I bet that would hurt like a bitch" he sneered.

Gabriel looked around the room at the men and women holding weapons pointed steadily at him, his lip curling in disgust. He could take a beating and keep going, but Empyrean steel wasn't something he was ready to go up against, especially that many rounds.

Turning back to glare at Alex he clenched his fists, "I'll be back for you" he hissed. His enormous black wings spread and with a gust of air he launched himself into the air and back through the hole in the roof he had entered.

Guns were pointed at the roof, tracking Gabriel's retreat until those on the ground were sure he was gone, until the sound of wing beats could no longer be heard. The tense silence grew until finally Alex turned to Julian, his brow furrowed in frustration, "Do you see now? You need to ally with Vega. We have to stop him."

Julian waved a hand, "Follow me." He turned and strode back to the office that they had emerged from just minutes earlier and slammed the door shut. Turning on Alex he studied the younger man through narrowed eyes for a long moment before nodding.

"Right, you'll get your alliance after you do something for me."

Alex nodded, "What do you need?" he asked slowly, warily.

"I need you to go into our jail and retrieve a key for me." Julian studied Alex as he processed his words, wondering if the younger man was as committed to his cause as he seemed.

"Your jail? A key? I'm going to need more details than that man." Alex lifted a brow, waiting for Julian to talk.

Julian smirked, "We have a jail for our citizens who have committed infractions against our rules or who have uh, gone a little crazy." He lifted a brow, biting back a laugh as Alex glanced over to the two women with him.

Nindayaa shrugged gently and lifted a brow, turning her gaze on him, her eyes studying him intently. There was some kind of power in her gaze, it held him captive as the other woman spoke softly to Alex; all the noise in the room dropped away and he couldn't tear himself away from her liquid brown eyes.

"Julian. Julian!" Alex called, his voice growing louder with frustration.

Julian's gaze finally broke from Nindayaa's, a sense of relief flooding him. It had felt like a scorpion was crawling through his mind, poking into his memories. "Yes, what?" he snapped, turning back to Alex.

Alex frowned deeply at him, his mouth turning down as he spoke, "We'll go get this key for you, but I'm going to need assurances that Nindayaa will be unharmed while we retrieve it."

Julian nodded, "Of course, you're my guest here, I would never harm one of my guests." It helped that he was terrified of her in a way that was entirely different than the fear he used to hold for the archangels.

Their power he understood; hers was mysterious and unknown to him. She captivated and repulsed him at the same time.

Alex nodded, "Then show us where this jail is and we'll get the key."

Julian nodded, striding to the door to pull it open, "This way" he called over his shoulder. He could feel Nindayaa's presence behind him, her eyes crawling up his spine and he repressed a shudder.

Striding through the halls quickly he nodded at his people, pushing through door after door until they were in an abandoned section of the compound. He slowed and turned, waving a hand to Alex and the other woman.

"You'll need weapons in here. You have until dawn tomorrow." He nodded sharply at Alex and pulled a large steel door open, letting loose howls of rage and madness. "Good luck" he murmured.

Alex and Noma shared a brief look of uncertainty before walking forward, the door slamming shut behind them moments later with a desolate thudding noise. If ever there was a time that they truly had each other's back, it was now.

Julian turned to Nindayaa, studying her for a moment before holding a hand out with a warily friendly smile. "Would you like something to eat?" he offered.

Devery cocked her head to the side, studying Julian. She had gotten into his head earlier, had seen the darkness that resided there, the hate for archangels, the _need_ to take revenge on Gabriel and Michael…it made her incredibly wary of him.

In years past she would have simply killed him for what she had seen, but since her time with Gabriel and her time with… _God_ …she shuddered at the memory still, she couldn't do that anymore. She had to try and stop him reasonably before cutting him down.

She nodded slowly, "Please. Could I also have somewhere to rest?" she asked softly, though she had no plans to sleep until Alex and Noma came out of the jail whole and safe.

Julian nodded, "Follow me" he murmured. He led Nindayaa through the halls until they came to the dorms, places that his people lived, and though they were crowded, they were clean. He walked clear to the end and pushed a door open, waving a hand, "All yours" he murmured.

Devery nodded, "Thank you" she replied softly, walking carefully into the room, her hand near her gun as she inspected the room. After a moment she nodded, "Looks good" she murmured.

Julian's mouth curled in disdain for a moment before twisting into a smile, "Great. I'll have food brought here." He turned and shut the door behind him, leaving her alone for the first time in hours.

Devery sank down on the small bed, crossing her legs beneath her, breathing out deeply, her eyes sliding shut. What she needed now was to meditate and grow her powers. Gabriel would be back, and she needed to be prepared.

* * *

An hour later her door burst open, Julian hanging onto the handle, "Let's go, your friends are out" he called, waving at her frantically. Devery nodded serenely and stood, shoving her hair back from her face, collecting it in a braid as she walked.

The compound seemed to be in a flurry of action, but everyone was giving Julian a wide berth, as though they were frightened. Devery lifted a brow but said nothing, continuing to keep her hand on her sword as they cut through the compound.

Julian pushed open the door to the office and ushered her in impatiently, bolting the door behind her. Devery smiled in relief at Alex and Noma, striding quickly across the room to embrace them both, noting the new scrapes and bruises they both sported.

"Are you okay?" she murmured as she pulled away.

Alex and Noma nodded, though Noma appeared shaken to Devery's eye.

"We're good" Alex murmured back, giving her a tight smile. "Tell you about it later" he whispered, casting a glance askance at Julian.

Devery caught the look and nodded, understanding that he had something to tell her that concerned Julian, that perhaps the other man wouldn't want shared with her. Alex stepped around her carefully and crossed his arms, frowning at Julian.

"That was a bit more difficult than you lead us to believe it would be."

Julian smiled, "Ahh, but you did survive, and I believe you have what I need?" he asked hopefully.

Alex sighed and shook his head ruefully, "Yea man, here" he muttered, digging into his pocket to hand over a brass disc that was smudged with blood. Julian snatched it away, his eyes gleaming with avarice.

"Now that you have what _you_ need, how about our alliance?" Alex demanded.

Julian nodded, waving a hand to dismiss them, "Yes, of course. New Delphi will help Vega. You can go to the quarters I gave Nindayaa and rest before you are on your way."

Alex lifted his brows at the dismissal but nodded, ushering Devery and Noma out of the room ahead of him, pausing for a moment to glance back at Julian. The man was staring down at the key with an intensity that changed his face, turning it into a mask of greedy need.

With a sigh Alex shut the door behind him, following Noma and Devery through the halls and into a set of rooms that were tiny, but comfortable. Once the door to the rooms was shut Alex turned to Devery, reaching out to take her arm, squeezing softly.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" he murmured, worry in his gaze.

Devery smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, they fed me and gave me this place to relax. What about you guys?" she asked in concern. "What happened in there?" she murmured.

Alex sighed, shaking his head, "You remember General Riesen?" he asked, brows lifting.

Devery frowned as she struggled through her memories, trying to recall his face. She had seen a lot of people in her life, for all that the world was a blasted wasteland, and she had killed even more.

"Older guy, right? Tall, grey hair, blue eyes?" she asked

Alex nodded, "He's here. In the jail. He's been fighting the 8-balls and staying alive…barely."

Devery frowned deeply, "Isn't he the leader of Vega? What the hell is he doing here?" she demanded. It made no sense…why would General Riesen leave Vega?

Alex shook his head, "I don't know why he's here, he wouldn't say. What I do know is that we need to get back to Vega and get Claire the support she needs against Gabriel. He'll attack the city if he thinks it's weak."

"I don't know if that's true Alex, he's obsessed with you definitely, but I don't know that he would attack Vega if you weren't there." Devery shook her head, frowning, "I think Vega will be safe for now. I don't disagree that we need to get back, but I want to stay here and see what Julian is up to."

Noma frowned and stepped forward, "You mean stay behind? No way, that's not safe" she disagreed, shaking her head vehemently.

"I think we can all agree that I can hold my own against these guys. I just want to see if I can find out why Julian wanted that key" Devery insisted.

Noma cast a skeptical glance to Alex who shook his head, "I don't like it. But if you're sure that you can handle it, then by all means, stay. Just be safe."

Devery nodded and smiled at them both, "I will. You guys should go now while it's still light out. Make good time before things get bad out there."

Alex nodded in agreement and looked around the quarters, wondering where their packs were. "Where's our stuff?" he murmured.

Devery pointed to the doorway of the other room, "They brought them by earlier." She watched as Alex nodded, ducking into the other room, re-emerging moments later with all three of their packs.

Tossing Noma her pack he shrugged his on before turning to Devery, "Don't stay here too long, I don't trust Julian."

With a lift of her brow Devery smiled dryly, "I don't either, that's for damn sure. You guys need to get going, _now"_ she urged, nudging his arm, pushing him firmly towards the door. Alex nodded and put a hand on Noma's lower back, guiding her out the door ahead of him.

"Stay safe" he ordered Devery, giving her a last, brief smile as they walked swiftly away. Devery watched them walk away, a foreboding feeling washing over her that left her sick to her stomach. She said a silent prayer that they would be safe on their journey to Vega and that Gabriel would leave them well enough alone.

After a few moments she sighed and shut the door, turning to inspect the room more thoroughly. There was a loose panel of wood in the bathroom that she was able to pry loose and jam the bag in, dragging the trash can in front of it to ensure that it stayed in place.

Standing back she examined her work, nodding in satisfaction. No one should notice unless they were actively looking for her things, and it would buy her time to go speak with Julian. Pulling the door shut behind her, she pulled her hood up over her head, keeping her eyes low as she walked.

People looked askance at her, eyes narrowing in suspicion, some in recognition, and she could hear the trail of whispers that followed her as she continued through the halls to the office where she had last seen Julian.

Shoving the door open she suppressed a grin at the sight of Julian jumping in surprise, a slight yelp springing from his lips. He was still clutching the key in one hand, but this time there was a jar of some sort on the table in front of him, a jar that he quickly stepped in front of as Devery entered the room.

Devery smothered a smile, stepping forward to crowd Julian back towards the jar, "What's that?" she asked innocently, pointing around him to the black, shiny jar resting on the counter. Julian skirted sideways and tried to cover up the jar, his brow furrowing.

"It's nothing. What can I do for you?" he exclaimed, his face twisting to try and appear pleasant, but ultimately he really only appeared strained and irritated.

She shrugged and leaned against the counter next to him, smiling faintly. "Nothing really, I just wanted to see if you would tell me a little bit about yourself, where you come from, how New Delphi was founded, stuff like that" she murmured.

Julian studied her for a moment before sighing, shaking his head with a soft smile, "Very well, if you'll play 20 questions with me, I'll give you some answers as well." He lifted a brow as he sat on the counter next to her, leaning against the console and propping up a foot on the chair before him.

Devery nodded and sat in the chair across from him, crossing her foot over her knee, "Alright. What would you like to know?" she murmured.

Julian grinned, "What is your real name?" he inquired curiously, his eyes tracking over her face, taking in her features for some clue as to who she was.

"Devery Jacobs" she murmured, smiling faintly, brushing hair out of her eyes before murmuring, "How do you know Gabriel?"

Julian froze, his fingers knotting together. "That" he whispered, "is a _very_ personal story."

Devery nodded slowly, "I'm sure it is, but you agreed to share." She knew that Gabriel had called him a dyad, but she didn't know what the hell that was, or why Gabriel had looked so furious at seeing him.

Julian gave her a dirty look before sighing, "Fine." He let out a huff before continuing. "Thousands of years ago I was with Gabriel and Michael at Sodom and Gomorrah, we were sent to destroy and cleanse the cities." He shook his head in derision, "Gabriel and Michael took the mission seriously, releasing those that they felt were righteous. I took a more… _liberal_ approach and destroyed the cities, the people within them and everything surrounding them."

Devery's brows shot up, "How adorable" she murmured. Julian gave her a murderous look before continuing.

"I took life gratuitously, according to Michael and Gabriel. They forced me to my knees and shoved a sword into my spine, sending my soul into the ether. It ripped me into shreds, turning me into something weak, unable to possess a body for centuries."

He shook his head, "Finally, I found this body and possessed it." His features were lined with anger and derision, "I'll get my revenge on Gabriel and Michael if it's the last thing I do" he hissed.

 _What a fucking nut job,_ Devery thought to herself with a sigh. As if dealing with Gabriel wasn't bad enough, now she had to contend with this asshole. "Well that sounds lovely. Is that why you have this jar? Will it help you destroy them?" she asked sarcastically.

Julian scowled at her, his hands clenching onto the rim of the counter, eyes flashing dangerously as he snapped, "It's not a jar. It's an amphora, and it has more power than even _you_ possess." He snatched the amphora off the counter and stroked the smooth black side of it, his gaze possessive as he continued, "It holds the power to destroy this world, if used properly."

Devery didn't like the sound of that, especially not in the hands of this psycho….or Gabriel's hands for that matter. Both one of these men was particularly mentally unstable, and if they decided to use this amphora against humanity or each other, the devastation could be unspeakable.

She needed to get the amphora away from Julian…. "May I see it?" she asked innocently, trying to sound curious.

Julian lifted his reverent gaze from the jar and studied her, his gaze cautious. After a moment he smirked and shook his head, "I think not my dear. Power like this won't be leaving my grasp." He laughed softly, "Nice try though."

Devery made a soft humming noise, smiling tightly, pondering if she could attack him and steal the amphora away and escape without causing a fuss. Probably…if she was fast.

Julian stood abruptly and waved a hand, "Come, I want to show you something, since we're sharing" he said with an unpleasant little laugh. He led her out of the office and through the dank hallways, taking a different route than they had gone on to the jail, this time going to another seemingly abandoned part of the compound.

He paused at another large door and retrieved a key from his pocket, jimmying the door open and flipping on a light, waving a hand for her to look. "After you" he murmured, watching her closely as she stepped forward.

Devery slid past him, her hand resting on her gun, feeling his eyes unpleasantly on her skin, like a hand on the back of her neck that she wanted to slap off. When she looked deeper into the room she let out a soft hiss; row upon row of 8-balls stood before her, blank black eyes staring forward, no expression on their faces, no breath issuing from their bodies, seemingly dead.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, whirling on Julian, her hang itching to draw her gun and shove it in his face. The rational part of her brain kept it in the holster, knowing that threatening him with violence wouldn't be the way to get the answers she wanted.

Julian smirked, "This is my army. They are completely under my command and will be used to take down the higher angels, the ones who have completely destroyed heaven and earth. We will restore balance and take back what is ours."

Devery stared at him, aghast. What he wanted went against everything she believed in. "You're mad" she whispered, edging away from him, her spine connecting with the door frame.

Julian's handsome face crumpled into something ugly at her words, "No…I'm not. I'm doing what is necessary to take back our freedom; freedom that was taken from us by higher angels that never cared for us and only wanted to enslave us and humanity. I'm doing you a favor."

Devery shook her head, edging further away, her fingers curling around her gun, slowly readying to draw it, "No, you're serving yourself in this Julian….and I can't let you do this." She drew her gun in a swift, smooth motion, aiming it directly between his eyes, "I'm sorry" she whispered, regret filling her at having to take an angelic life.

Julian smirked and backed swiftly into the room holding his army, shutting off the lights, hampering her ability to shoot. "You will be" he hissed, his voice echoing in the large room, sending a chill down her spine.

A moment later she heard him chanting in a foreign language and a brilliant blue light filled the room, blinding her eyes. Lifting an arm to shield her eyes she tried to keep her gun trained on the door to prevent him from fleeing, but she knew she wouldn't be able to see anything if he did try.

The light grew brighter and suddenly it was rushing through the door towards her, and for a moment she swore it had a face….

Devery collapsed to the ground as the light entered her body, her limbs loose and limp. She felt nothing as her head smacked into the concrete and her legs crumpled at awkward angles beneath her.

She was no longer just Devery.

She was possessed.

* * *

Gabriel slugged back more whiskey, enjoying the burn as he glanced over at his brother. "Alex is in New Delphi brother. We could go there and retrieve him."

Michael laughed humorlessly, "Why? So you can kill him?" he demanded hopelessly.

Gabriel shook his head, "No, so we can help him to solve his markings and bring about Father's return."

Michael looked up at Gabriel in surprise and hesitation. It had been decades since he had trusted his brother, or rather since his brother had given him any reason to trust him, but Gabriel at least sounded sincere….perhaps he truly didn't want to harm Alex.

"The woman you sent, Devery, she is also there…and I…" Gabriel hesitated and took another biting swig of whiskey before continuing, "I think she could help…me."

Michael looked at Gabriel, truly shocked this time. It sounded as though Gabriel… _liked_ Devery. But that would mean his brother liked a _human._ It hadn't happened since….Michael sighed deeply, running a hand over his face.

Since David.

If Devery could turn his brother's heart from hatred and violence, he would make sure that Gabriel saw her again.

"Then we go to New Delphi. We save them."

Michael stood and offered a hand down to Gabriel, smiling faintly when Gabriel looked up at him in shock. Nodding encouragingly at his brother he smiled softly when Gabriel took his hand and stood.

Minutes later they were in the air, flying towards New Delphi, to saving Alex, Noma, and Devery.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and write another one real quick for you, because I have a really good flow going so I don't want to cut it off! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting!**_


	12. The Possession

**_As clapping hands held the beat a man's voice began to sing, low and sweet. A banjo joined in, playing a twanging southern rock song that reverberated in her head._**

 _The devil's going to make me a free man_

 _The devil's going to set me free_

 _The devil's going to make me a free man_

 _The devil's going to set me free_

 ** _She could see figures dancing around a fire, whooping and hollering, laughing and drinking a clear liquid from a mason jar._**

 _Ain't got no place to call a home,_

 _only chains and broken bones._

 _Ain't got no place to call a home_

 _so come on lord what you waiting for._

 ** _A man and woman danced together, hips swaying as the others sang. Suddenly a dark figure rose up and engulfed them, dragging them to the ground as the onlookers continued to dance, drink and sing._**

 _The devil's going to make me a free man_

 _the devil's going to set me free_

 _The devil's going to make me a free man_

 _the devil's going to set me free_

 ** _The dark figure rose up from the ground, lifting the couple with it, and she could see the darkness in their eyes. As it faded they turned on their companions, slaughtering and mutilating. The screams and howls of madness echoed through the night…._**

 _The devil's going to make me a free man_

 _the devil's going to set me free_

 _The devil's going to make me a free man_

 _the devil's going to set me free_

Her eyes opened, black as an 8-ball. She hissed, struggling against the foreign power within her. The angelic voice within her screamed for control, raking her soul and mind with its spiritual claws.

She wouldn't give in.

* * *

Michael and Gabriel landed on the roof of New Delphi, choosing stealth over an obtrusive entrance like Gabriel had made the first time. They hunkered down on the roof until night fell, sweating out the hot desert day, limiting their conversation to preserve their secrecy.

Gabriel leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and tried to picture his life had things gone normally. He scoffed softly… _normal_. There was a human word if he had ever heard one. He was an angel…you couldn't get _less_ normal than that.

Devery's face popped into his mind and he hummed softly…well perhaps you could. She certainly wasn't normal for a human, or an angel for that matter. She didn't fit into either category, and after her encounter with death and his Father…he had no idea what to feel about her.

A healthy dose of fear was mixed in with the intrigue, annoyance and lust. What surprised him the most was that he actually respected her. She had stood up to him more than once, had kicked his ass, and yet when she had come back from death she had still needed help and hadn't been afraid to ask for it, even when it meant asking _him._

He had killed the man she considered to be her father; she should hate him. Billions of people were dead because of him. Millions of people hated him. Those who worshiped him were mad, he knew that.

Yet she somehow found the strength to try and help him. It made no sense to him. When he had lost the person he loved he had waited decades to take his revenge, and it hadn't really been a balm to his wounded heart, if anything it had hurt him worse.

How she could stand to see him everyday…he grunted softly, it was mystifying. If the roles were reversed, he most certainly would already be dead.

He guessed he had her restraint to be thankful for….and her dead father's teachings.

* * *

When the sun had set Gabriel stood and stretched out his limbs, heading for the small trap door they had discovered on the roof. Easing it open he led the way into the depths of the building, his angelic sight giving him the ability to see without any extra light needed for illumination.

He could feel Michael behind him and for the first time in a very long time was grateful to have his brother at his back. They had always fought as a team, and had done so successfully for millennia.

Gabriel shifted his shoulders, feeling like someone was watching them. The skin on the back of his neck crawled, the hairs standing straight up as a whispering voice drifted down the hall. The words were unintelligible, but as they grew closer to a faint light at the end of the hall the voice grew silent.

"How pleasant" Michael whispered from behind him, his breath ghosting across Gabriel's neck, making him shiver. Gabriel nodded but didn't reply, instead moving forward until the hallway led into a T-junction, this one well lit.

"Left or right?" he murmured.

"Split up and look in both directions" suggested Michael softly.

Gabriel shook his head, "There are too many people here, it's not safe."

Michael sighed faintly before nodding, "Fine, go right." He followed Gabriel down the hall, sword at the ready, body tense as he listened for the sounds of oncoming people.

They turned down another T-junction, this time going left, and as they continued down the hall they both heard voices, soft, but growing louder with each step. Gabriel turned the corner and saw a door at the end of the hall hanging open, light spilling out onto the concrete floor, the source of the voices.

"She's fighting the possession. I didn't know it was possible for a human to do that" a male voice said, sounding inquisitive. "This is a rare situation, something to be studied. Do you think we could take her blood and test it?" he asked.

"She's already bitten one of our people and had to be restrained. It seems her powers are uncontrolled at this point. As she struggles against the possession they flare up. But by all means, try to take some blood."

Gabriel's jaw clenched at the smug voice of Julian.

"Ahem…perhaps I will have someone else perform the blood draw" the other man suggested, sounding slightly nauseated.

"A wise choice doctor. Please keep me updated on her status."

Gabriel heard footsteps and a moment later heard Julian speaking to someone else, his tone entirely different, this time sounding like he was talking to a child perhaps.

"Can you hear me? Are you there? This is your body now."

There was a long moment of silence and then a strangled gasp and a choking sound. "Ackgh…ahhh…Ffffuuck you p-psycho."

Gabriel's head came up at the sound of Devery's voice, his eyes widening in astonishment. He took an impulsive step forward, his sword half out of its sheath before he realized where he was going, but Michael's hand clapped down on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further down the hallway.

Gabriel whirled on his brother, glaring. "We have to help her" he hissed.

Michael nodded, "I know. But we have to get Alex first" he insisted, keeping a tight grip on his brother's shoulder, preventing him from escaping and barreling down the hallway.

Gabriel glowered at his brother, whispering, "You heard Julian, she's been possessed! With her abilities he could use her against your precious city or other humans."

Michael hesitated, know he was right, but his instincts told him that saving Alex was more important. He was the Chosen One, the one that would save humanity, and they couldn't let him languish in captivity.

"I understand Gabriel, but Devery is fighting the possession, we heard it for ourselves. We need to get Alex first to help us get Devery out." He squeezed his brother's shoulder firmly, giving him a reassuring look, "Trust me."

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head, "Fine" he muttered.

Michael nodded and tugged him back around the corner; leading him back to the junction they had come from, going in the opposite direction, leaving Devery behind.

Gabriel looked back; worry creasing his features and his hand gripped his sword tightly. He knew Devery was strong, but being possessed was impossible to fight…she would give in eventually.

He turned ahead and followed his brother deeper into the bowels of New Delphi, squaring his shoulders, his jaw tightening.

* * *

Gabriel and Michael sprinted through the halls, a hoard of 8-balls pursuing them, shrieking and howling as they chased them. Gabriel ducked as a series of bullets whizzed over his head, cursing loudly.

"I don't think they're happy to see us" he panted, grinning maniacally at his brother.

Michael shook his head, dodging around the next corner and running for a large steel door. He slammed against it, yanking it open and hauling Gabriel into the dark hallway with him, slamming the door shut behind them.

He threw the heavy metal bolt into place, securing the door, knowing it wouldn't last for too long against that many 8-balls with weapons. When bullets began to tear into the metal he quickly backed away, shoving Gabriel back.

"Go" he called, turning to run.

As he ran he felt something bite into his leg, forcing him to stumble as pain radiated through his limb. Crying out in surprise he caught himself against the wall and reached a hand down to where the pain was spreading from. His hand came away wet and slippery…bloody.

Michael hissed, he had been shot.

Gabriel turned at the cry of pain from his brother and ran back, concern flooding him, "What happened?" he demanded.

Michael wiped his bloody hand on his shirt and shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle. Let's go." He moved away from the wall and began attempting to jog, but quickly stumbled, his leg unable to handle the pace.

Gabriel shook his head, "We need to bind it." He knelt swiftly and cut a piece of his cape off, binding the wound tightly, stemming the tide of blood flowing from the wound. He stood and nodded, "You go first; I'll follow, in case they break through."

Michael shook his head, "I should do that" he insisted, "You heard them, Alex isn't here. He escaped with Noma, which means Devery needs our help. You lead and I'll follow."

Gabriel studied his brother for a moment, hesitating at the insistence in Michael's voice. When they had first ran into the 8-balls and found out that Alex and Noma had left New Delphi, he had expected Michael to leave and pursue them, leaving him to get Devery out on his own.

When that hadn't happened he had been shocked; Michael was of course level headed, cool, and rational, but when it came to Alex his passion for keeping the Chosen One alive and well ruled him.

Gabriel nodded slowly before reaching out and slinging Michael's arm around his shoulder, his own arm tight around his brother's waist. Michael grunted in surprise as Gabriel aided him down the hall, moving quickly.

They could both hear the 8-balls pounding on the door behind them, bullets pinging off the metal, and they knew that the door wouldn't last for more than a few more minutes. Gabriel sped up, turning left at another junction, attempting to go the way they had retreated from—he needed to make his way back to Devery.

As they struggled down the hallways a sweat broke out on Gabriel's forehead from the strain of carrying Michael's weight, the air of the hallway damp and close. Behind them the sound of metal crashing against concrete resounded through the hallways and a moment later the sound of triumphant howling filled the halls.

"They're in" murmured Michael.

Gabriel nodded and struggled to move faster, looking for a way out, his heart pounding desperately. After a few moments the sound of their pursuers grew louder, the footsteps growing closer.

Michael shoved Gabriel away, collapsing against the wall. "Go, I'll stay behind to hold them off."

Gabriel shook his head fervently, "No, I won't leave you" he insisted, though every instinct within him told him to _run_.

"You need to go find Devery, Gabriel. She's the only other person who can help Alex, and you. Please" Michael pled with his brother.

Gabriel cursed and nodded, stepping forward to clap Michael on the shoulder one last time before tearing his eyes away and turning, running from down the hallway—the sound of the 8-balls hellish howling pursing him the whole way.

He skidded around a corner nearly missing the inconspicuous wood door. Throwing himself against it, the door flew open spilling him out into a well lit hallway. Behind him he could hear the faint sounds of Michael crying out in rage, the 8-balls screaming in pain.

Gabriel closed his eyes in revulsion and shut the door, sealing off the noise. He gripped his sword as he glanced around warily; looking for new foes until he was certain he was alone. Walking slowly down the halls he peered down the corners until he gained a sense of where he was in the building and began his search for Devery.

He slunk down the hallway, his nerves taut and ready for action, the silence wearing on him after the constant howl of the 8-balls. His gut was in knots at the thought of what could be happening to his brother…he shook his head, trying to push thoughts of Michael away.

He needed to concentrate on finding Devery and Julian.

When he turned another corner he let out a triumphant little grin, on the wall opposite was a Biohazard sign that had been hanging outside the door that Devery had been in. The light was off now, but the door was still open, inviting him in.

Gabriel moved swiftly, his eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room, peering around for any sign of Devery. The concrete floor was stained a dark rust color in spots and though there were cots lining the walls, it was the other room through the glass wall that caught his attention.

He moved swiftly to where Devery was, strapped down to a hard metal table, her eyes closed, her wrists raw from struggling against the straps. Julian had stripped her bare except for her bra and underwear, exposing her markings for study.

Lying spread out on the counter were photographs of her nude body, marker circling spots of interest, question marks and words like, "Spells?" "Magic?" scribbled next to them. Gabriel tossed the photos aside, his rage growing with each moment that he stood in this room that smelled like blood, bleach and pain.

Sheathing his sword, he leaned over Devery and began fumbling with the straps holding her down, unbuckling her as quickly as he could, eager to free her from this hell. Halfway through her second wrist he saw her fingers twitch and glanced up to her face, his stomach twisting with pleasure when he saw her eyes were open.

For a moment he forgot himself, reaching out and running his fingertips across her cheek, "Hello love" he murmured. Her eyes narrowed and in a flash she was lunging up at him, her nails raking across his face leaving bright furrows of pain.

"Archangel _scum!"_ she shrieked, struggling against her restraints, hissing and lashing out at him as he backed away in shock.

Gabriel looked around and spotted a pile of her things; her pack, clothing, shoes and weapons, all lying out of her reach on the counter. With a sigh he shook his head and turned back to her, smiling grimly, "Sorry love" he murmured.

In a flash he was behind her, overpowering her with a headlock, cutting off her airway, his face a grim mask of determination. Devery struggled in his grip, her eyes bulging as she fought for air, black spots dancing in her eyes before she passed out.

When Gabriel felt her go limp he waited a moment and then released her, stepping back quickly in case it was ruse on her part. When he was satisfied she was truly unconscious he began removing her restraints and redressing her, struggling with her limp limbs.

Long minutes passed during which Gabriel was convinced that 8-balls or Julian would come barging into the room and cut him to pieces. Luckily for him neither happened; it seemed that the torture of Devery was done for the day.

Gabriel grunted as he hauled her over his shoulder, she was surprisingly muscular, he supposed she would have to be to kick his ass like she had. Keeping a steadying hand on her, he strode through the hospital of horrors and out the darkened door, keeping his head down as he walked down the hallway, trying to avoid notice if anyone were to run into them.

Unfortunately for them, his luck didn't hold. As he turned the corner he ran into a large group of 8-balls, led by Julian. His eyes narrowed with rage when he saw that they held Michael captive, bound, gagged and bloody.

Julian grinned at Gabriel, "Hello Gabriel. I see you've found our prize! Were you planning on leaving?" he taunted, his shit eating grin infuriating.

Gabriel gripped his sword hilt tightly, smirking back at Julian, "Once I have my brother. Why don't you hand him over so I don't have to spill your guts everywhere?" he asked pleasantly.

Julian laughed, "You truly think you could? I think our little friend there might get in the way" he said with a devious grin, motioning to Devery.

Gabriel felt his stomach sink, knowing that protecting Devery would slow him down. If she woke up she would probably try to attack him again. He shook his head, he was an archangel, he had pure brute power over these dogs.

"I doubt it" he mocked, smirking faintly back at Julian, hoping he was right. He lowered Devery slowly to the ground and drew his sword from its sheath, prepared to fight for his brother. Michael was shaking his head and straining against his captors, trying to shout against his gag, but Gabriel ignored him, knowing he would do the same thing for him were the roles reversed.

Julian laughed derisively and nodded, "Very well." He lifted a hand and began to chant in a language that Gabriel recognized…one that he hadn't heard in a very long time. His heart pounded, realizing what Julian was doing.

Spinning towards Devery he watched in sick dread as her eyes fluttered open, her limbs twitching. Slowly she rose from the ground, her eyes focused on him, filled with hate. Julian finished chanting and grinned, calling out to her, "Kill him."

One of the 8-balls tossed Michael's sword onto the floor between them and Gabriel watched as she crouched down, all lithe muscular grace, wrapping her fingers around the hilt, glaring up at him.

Gabriel's stomach sank at the look on her face, knowing there was nothing he could say to shake loose Devery from the hold that the possession had her under. They had no "good times" no good memories, they weren't friends, she probably didn't even trust him….he frowned in frustration, circling her, his sword clutched tightly in his hand as his mind raced for a way to prevent her death.

When she lunged to her feet, her sword dancing out to meet his, her face a mask of hate and determination, an idea suddenly sprang to Gabriel's mind. With a renewed hope he fought back, using his strength to push back against her, their swords clanging.

He met her blow for blow, punching her in the gut when her defenses weren't fast enough, taking the elbow to the jaw that she slipped past his guard, hissing at the slice her sword left across his bicep.

He danced past her and slammed a foot into her spine, kicking her forward and off balance, stumbling nearly to her knees. He moved swiftly and shoved her against the wall, his sword at her throat, his eyes boring into hers, demanding that she remember who she was.

"I'm going to kick your ass" he hissed, grinning at her before dipping his head down and capturing her lips with his. He laughed deep in his chest as she struggled against him, his laugh turning to a pained groan when she bit his lip and kneed him in the groin.

Stumbling back he nodded, "Good love, try to kick my ass. Devery knows how" he taunted. He saw the rage in her eyes grow and he hoped it would work, that somewhere inside he would reach her, that she would recall him kissing her, her taunting him about kicking his ass, and she would come back.

She lunged away from the wall, growling with rage and began fighting with twice the fury of before.

"Is that…all you have?" Gabriel taunted, panting. He was holding his own, barely. It had been a long time since he had fought anyone as talented as Devery, and he knew he couldn't hold out against her for much longer.

With a shriek of anger she lunged at him, slicing across his thigh in a lightning fast move that dropped him to one knee before knocking his sword away. In a flash her sword was at his throat, her hand steady as she stood above him, her eyes blazing.

Gabriel's stomach sunk; this was it, he had failed and he was going to die. He glanced over to where Michael stood, and gave his brother a sad smile, biding him farewell with a final nod. Turning his gaze back to Devery he squared his jaw and waited for the final blow.

Her face softened for a millisecond from hate to something else, something he couldn't define, and in that moment she winked at him, so fast he would have thought it a twitch if he was observing it from the outside, but from where he was, he knew it for what it was—Devery, letting him know she was in control.

A moment later she swung, twisting her hips as though to deal the final blow, but at the last minute she turned and threw the sword, burying it in the chest of Julian with a sickeningly wet thudding sound.

The look of surprise on Julian's face was nearly perfect as he sunk to his knees, blood pouring down his chest. The 8-balls howled and scurried into action, lifting him to his feet and carried him down the hall, back towards the medical ward.

Another 8-ball gathered up Gabriel's fallen sword in a hasty movement and stepped towards them, hate blazing from his eyes. "Get up" he demanded, motioning to Gabriel.

"Screw you" Gabriel replied cheerily, smirking up at the man.

The 8-ball glowered and lashed out, smashing his fist into Devery's face so fast that neither of them had time to react.

She crumpled to the ground, blood streaming from the cut he had opened above her brow, her head pounding. Gabriel glared at the 8-ball for a long moment before rising to his feet, his wounded leg aching painfully.

The 8-ball was quickly joined by two others who grabbed Gabriel's arms and led him down the hallway, closely followed by Devery and Michael. They were led into a large dank room that smelled of sweat, blood, and other less pleasant things.

Lining the walls were chains and manacles, the flickering lights overhead lending a bleak air to the whole room. The 8-balls shoved them to the floor, shackling them all in securely several feet apart.

When the iron door had slammed shut Devery quickly turned her attention to the shackles, trying to summon her powers and break free. To her extreme surprise and frustration she found that her powers were gone, unavailable…as though they didn't even exist.

"What the fuck?" she hissed.

Michael leaned forward, frowning at her, "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"You mean other than us being held captive?" Gabriel muttered, struggling against the chains.

"My powers are gone…I don't know what happened. I can't break us out of here." Devery appeared scared as she looked to Michael, "What happened?" she asked.

Michael shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure. Julian forced a possession on you, which I didn't know he could do. It could be that the angelic presence within you is preventing you from using your powers."

"Fucking perfect" Devery muttered darkly, shaking her head, tossing the chains aside. She curled her arms around her legs, dropping her head down onto her knees, sighing deeply in frustration. She could feel the dark malevolent angelic spirit within her fighting for release, and she knew it was only a matter of time until it broke free.

A ghost of a smile crept across her lips; Gabriel kissing her had infuriated the angelic spirit so much that it had lost control, allowing her to retake her body. His words about kicking her ass and the sensation of his lips against hers had sunk into her consciousness, searing her, rousing her to the surface to fight for her body.

 _Who would have thought that Gabriel would fight for me? Or that him kissing me would save me?_ She sighed and gripped her legs tighter, pain rippling through her body as the angelic spirit fought her, struggling for control.

"We have to get out of here. Julian is going to kill us." Gabriel stood and began tugging on the shackles, trying to yank them from the walls, to no avail. He collapsed to the ground, the wound on his thigh bleeding freely.

Devery unwound herself and crawled over, ripping strips from his cape to bind the wound, her hands shaking from the pain of her internal struggle. As she tied the knot on the tourniquet she winced sharply, excruciating pain ripping through her head, nearly blinding her.

She collapsed forward against Gabriel with a groan, her fingers clutching at his body armor for support. Gabriel let out a startled noise, his brows flashing up in surprise as his hands raced to catch her, one carefully circling her waist, the other wrapping around her neck gently.

Michael strained forward as far as his chains would allow, a worried frown furrowing his handsome face. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Gabriel shook his head, his heart pounding, he had no idea but it didn't seem good. He leaned Devery back, brushing her hair back from her face, "Come on now, open those eyes" he murmured, shaking her shoulders gently.

Her eyes flew open, wide and black as night, filled with a lustful hate. In the time it took Gabriel to inhale sharply she was upright, her hands at his throat, her hips straddling his, her eyes blazing into his as she squeezed the life from him.

Gabriel thrashed against her, bucking his hips to try and throw her off, clawing wildly at her, trying to push or shove her off, but it seemed the angelic spirit possessing her had lent her even greater strength to her own natural abilities.

Spots began to dance in front of his eyes and he faintly heard Michael shouting, his voice sounding as though it came through water, faded and weak. Devery grinned wickedly at him as her grip tightened, leaning in to whisper, her lips brushing against his ear, "She enjoyed your kiss you know, the human who used to live here. She likes you."

With a manic giggle she tightened her grip until Gabriel passed out, collapsing in her grip. She continued to squeeze, determined to banish the life from his body and leave it empty for Julian to possess.

 _THIS BODY IS MINE BITCH!_

Devery collapsed away from Gabriel, eyes rolling back in her head, limbs twitching as her body seized uncontrollably. Blood trailed from her nose slowly as her fingers and toes curled painfully, her back arching, unintelligible noises streaming from her throat.

Michael watched in horror as the fit seized Devery and his brother lay motionless, his chest barely rising and falling. A feeling of hopelessness settled in as the situation was fully realized; there was no escape.

Someone was going to die.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello my dears! Well, here's another update, soon after the last one! And I actually like this one more than the last-it's very Gabriel centric, lots of introspection, so I do hope you enjoy! Please review, I love hearing your thoughts! Thank you as always for reading! (And for following, favoriting and reviewing!)Also the song at the beginning of this chapter is "Broken Bones" by Kaleo, give it a listen, it's awesome. K thanks.**_


	13. The Madness

The door to the room they were being held in burst open and two large men strode in, grabbing Devery beneath the arms as she continued to seize, dragging her from the room, ignoring Michael's protests as though he wasn't there.

When the door clanged shut again Michael slumped to the floor, defeated and hopeless. His brother lay out of reach, unconscious and barely breathing, livid bruise marks on his throat from where Devery had strangled him.

All of his plans to save Alex and Devery, perhaps even his brother, now lay in shattered ruins at his feet, his own weak helplessness taunting him. Everything good he had tried to do…meant nothing.

* * *

Nearly two hours passed before the door swung open again, startling Michael out of the light doze he had drifted into while watching over Gabriel.

There had been little change in his brother's status; he had remained unconscious, his breathing growing steadier and stronger with time, his fingers twitching faintly every so often, giving Michael hope that whatever damage may have been done to him wasn't as terrible as he was imagining.

When the two large men that had drug Devery away entered the room again and began unshackling Gabriel, Michael began protesting, struggling to the end of his chains and trying to push them away, earning himself a brutal blow to the jaw that knocked him back, his head ringing.

As his vision cleared he watched the men drag Gabriel out the door, the sound of it clanging shut scaring him worse than he wanted to admit.

He was truly alone now.

* * *

 _"_ _Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, should I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." Devery recited the prayer with her mother, her childish face solemn as her brow furrowed._

 _When they had finished Devery rose from beside her bed and crawled beneath the covers, looking tentatively up at her mother. Sarah noticed the look of concern and smiled softly as she tucked the blankets around her daughter, "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked quietly, running her hand over Devery's soft hair._

 _Devery sighed and shrugged, running her fingers over the worn quilt on her bed before murmuring, "Will I lose my soul in the dark?"_

 _Sarah smiled, amusement making her eyes twinkle. "No sweetie, we prayed for God to protect us, not just in the dark, but all the time. He won't ever abandon us because he loves us," she explained gently._

 _Devery looked skeptical but nodded, "Okay…"_

 _Sarah ran a hand over her daughter's cheek, "Are you scared of the dark?" she asked, interested in the answer._

 _Devery shook her head enthusiastically, "No, I'm afraid of what could happen to me in my sleep. Something bad could happen," she said nervously._

 _Sarah shook her head and gave Devery a reassuring smile, "Nothing will happen to you, God and I will protect you, I promise." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, enveloping her in her strong arms and the soft scent of vanilla and cinnamon—Devery's favorite scents._

* * *

"Time to wake up Gabriel, you're not allowed to rest quite yet."

The voice was followed by a bucket of ice cold water dumped over Gabriel's head, shocking him awake. He spluttered and shook his head, trying to clear his mind, feeling like he had a pound of cotton where his brain should have been.

As the water dripped from his eyes he was finally able to see who it was that stood in front of him, no longer just a large blur of colors, but a man…or rather a dyad that he had thought dead.

Julian grinned, "How lovely to see you again Gabriel. I suspect you might not feel the same, but that's alright. It won't matter for long." He turned and nodded to one of the men next to him, watching as the tall muscular man strode from the room, returning moments later, the limp body of Devery flung over his shoulder.

The man flung her into the chair across from Gabriel, securing her hands to the pole in front of her and stepped back to stand beside Julian, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. Julian gave Gabriel a pleased smile, "There, now, that's better, isn't it?" he taunted.

Gabriel glared at the dyad, hate and fury filling his veins like a river. "What do you want with us?" he demanded.

Julian laughed harshly and glared at him, "I'm so glad you asked Gabriel. I want to destroy your mind and strip your spirit from your body, leaving it for me to inhabit." He glanced over at Devery, lifting an indifferent shoulder, "Her? I don't really care about her. I'll probably kill her."

He caught the look on Gabriel's face at his words and a slow smirk spread across his face. Leaning his hands on Gabriel's chair he crowded his face into Gabriel's, "Or maybe I'll fuck her once the possession is complete for both of us. Would you like that? Knowing I'm having what you want but can't have?" he taunted, grinning when Gabriel lunged forward, swearing.

Nodding, he turned away and walked towards what looked like a power transformer, "Well, either way, neither of you will last much longer." He pointed to the pole in front of Gabriel, "When I flip this switch that pole becomes electrified, as do those wires," he pointed above Gabriel's head, "above you. If you don't grab the pole, they will fall onto your lovely friend's head and electrocute her until she is dead."

With a malicious grin Julian reached out and gripped the handle of the transformer, "Good luck Gabriel." Gabriel glared at him until the switch was flipped and a moment later the pole lit with power, shining brightly, and the open cables above began to descend.

Without a second thought Gabriel reached out and grabbed the pole, groaning in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. It was excruciating; he could feel the pain vibrating into his bones and his eyes, his body screaming for him to stop after just a few moments.

He could no longer hold back his cries of pain as he held onto the electrified pole, his body shuddering with agony.

Devery's eyes fluttered, blue light creeping into her consciousness, followed by the sound of agonized cries. She lifted a hand to rub her face and found it was shackled, just enough to let her reach her face, and no farther.

Realizing that the cries of pain weren't in her imagination or from the foreign angel spirit within her, perhaps trying to torture her, she opened her eyes fully, her gut twisting in horror at the sight before her.

She reached out without thought her hand landing on Gabriel's and received the most powerful shock she had ever felt, her heart racing and her spine arching as agony raced through her. Gabriel's eyes opened at the sensation of her hand on his, frustration filling him, _didn't she know better?_

Shaking her hand off, he unclenched his jaw and tried to speak, his throat tight and dry. "D-don't touch m-me…" he broke off, his body shuddering with pain. Devery frowned at him and then up at the wires above their heads, understanding flooding through her.

If no one held on they would both die.

Without a second thought she lashed out, grabbing Gabriel's hand and wrenching it away from the pole, bending his pinkie back until she felt the finger break. He cried out in pain, snatching his hand away from her with an incredulous look until he realized what she was doing a half second too late.

Devery reached out with both hands, wrapping them around the pole, screaming as the power flooded through her. The light blazed white hot, coursing through her, frying her nerves and searing her brain, her body twitching and then falling back limply against the chair, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air.

Gabriel stared at her in horror, praying desperately to see her breathing, knowing it was futile.

The door to the room swung open and Julian raced in, a scowl gracing his handsome face. "What the hell happened?" he demanded, striding over to turn off the machine, despite the fact that it was no longer working.

He turned and went to Devery, cautiously assessing her, feeling for a pulse or a breath sign before scoffing in disgust, "What a waste," he muttered, turning to nod to an 8-ball that had followed him in.

The man stepped forward and unshackled her, lifting her from the chair and carried her from the room, taking her somewhere unknown. Julian stared at Gabriel thoughtfully and then nodded, "I'll just have to try something different with you," he murmured.

As he turned and walked out of the room Julian looked back over his shoulder, "I want you to know that your brother managed to escape. He's safe, for now."

Gabriel sighed, silently grateful that one of them had made it out of this hellhole. Guilt immediately swamped him, he shouldn't feel any kind of relief, Devery was dead because of him; her life was over.

He stared down at his bruised, broken hands and to his immense surprise; tears began to roll down his face. He had lost the one person who had actually wanted to help him, despite everything he had done to the world, to her family, and how he had treated her.

It still surprised him that she had wanted to try to help him, she wasn't his family, she was human—the very people he had wanted to eradicate, perhaps irrationally so, yet she hadn't given up on him like his own brother had.

The door opened again, breaking into his dark train of thought. Julian strode forward, syringe in hand, malicious smile on his face. Gabriel stared at the dark red contents, too weak to struggle as Julian gripped his jaw and tilted his head to the side, angling his head so he could jam the needle painfully into his neck.

Gabriel let out a weak hiss as the liquid hit his veins, spreading like fire through his body. His lids fluttered and began to descend as his mind began to lose hold on reality, the room spinning around him.

 _The door swung open, screeching on rusty hinges and Gabriel looked up, surprise and relief rushing through him at the sight of Devery standing in the doorway. She smiled softly at him for a moment before stepping forward and pulling a key from her pocket, her hands moving quickly to unshackle him from the torture device she had died on._

 _She had died…the thought slowed him as he stood and he grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him, his brow furrowed in confusion, "How are you here? You died," he stated, pulling his hand away, suspicion crawling through him._

 _Devery smirked and rolled up her sleeves, showing him her brands, "I died before too, remember? It didn't last too long." She reached out slowly and took his hand gently, smiling comfortingly the whole time, lifting it to place over her heart, "There, do you feel?" she asked, "I'm real, and alive."_

 _She lifted her brow and smiled, waiting for him to decide, her heart beating steadily under his palm. His own beat wildly, yearning to believe, until finally he nodded slowly and lifted his hand from under hers and swallowed hard, "What now?" he murmured._

 _"_ _We're free," she murmured, holding out a hand, indicating for him to follow her. She led him out of the room and into the heart of the New Delphi complex, the silence deafening. Gabriel looked around in shock, thousands of former residents lay dead, fallen where they had stood or tried to run, smote by her powers._

 _"_ _Y-you did this…"he murmured, hardly able to believe it._

 _She nodded an odd half smile on her face. "Vega is safe now, and so are you. Humanity is safe. I'll hunt down all 8-balls and exterminate them and the war between Heaven and humanity will finally be over."_

 _Gabriel felt a chill at her words, this sounded nothing like her professed mission._

 _Devery turned to Gabriel and stepped close, her eyes shining as she smiled up at him, "We can do it together. You can take your place as God's right hand man again, your place of glory, power," she ran her hands up his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear, the words breathy and hot against his skin, "I know you want it."_

 _Gabriel shuddered with desire, for what she offered with her words, and for her. When her lips turned to his skin and began to draw across his jaw he groaned involuntarily, tilting his chin to give her better access, his large, strong hands moving to grip her hips and draw her closer._

 _Devery pushed his shoulders, forcing him back slightly and gave him a sultry smile as she took his hand, leading him away from the carnage, through the halls and to a large steel door. Pushing it open she tugged him in, shutting it behind them, revealing the large comfortable interior._

 _She leaned back against the door, her fingers latching onto Gabriel's shirt and pulling him closer until his body pinned hers back against the cold metal, his hands coming up to rest on either side of her head, his strong forearms flexing as his body leaned into hers._

 _Devery pulled at his cape, tugging it from his shoulders and tossed it aside, her eyes steady on his as her hands ran over his chest, working quickly to tug his armor loose and push it aside, her expression eager._

 _As her hands stripped him bare, Gabriel felt himself stirring with arousal, eager to touch and please her. When her hands moved down his now bare chest, he let out a soft noise of pleasure and leaned in, capturing her mouth with his, groaning softly at the taste of her._

 _Her fingers dug into the skin at his hips, her body arching against his in pleasure as his hands stroked down her back softly, his lips moving against hers fervently. She felt like hot silk under his hands and he wanted more, he wanted all of her._

 _Barely breaking away from her kisses, he wrapped his hands under her firm ass and lifted, her legs wrapping around his waist, gripping him tightly as he spun and carried her towards the large bed in the far corner of the room._

 _He groaned as she rolled her hips against his, a needy cry rising from her throat. Gabriel lowered her to the bed and tugged at her jeans, yanking them off in one swift movement that took her underwear with them, leaving her gloriously bare below the waist._

 _Devery shivered with delight and tugged her shirt off, quickly shedding her bra and rested back on her elbows, smirking softly at him, "Don't forget yours" she murmured, pointing to his pants, which now clung tightly to his arousal._

 _Gabriel smirked at her and backed up a step, slowly unlacing the tight leather, watching as her dark eyes narrowed and followed each movement, her lips parted with anticipation. As he slid his pants down she let out a soft moan, biting her lip gently and reaching a hand down to stroke herself._

 _Gabriel felt himself grow harder at the sight and reached down to take his cock in hand, stroking it slowly as he watched her. He hadn't thought she could be any more beautiful than when she was fighting in battle, but now that he saw her like this…his heart broke at the sight of her._

 _After a few more minutes Gabriel couldn't stand not touching her and moved across the room, crawling onto the bed to replace her hand with his, his mouth finding hers, swallowing her gasp of pleasure._

 _When he slid two fingers into her he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting her, tasting her like he had imagined, and he murmured softly to her as she moaned. "Come on now love, come on. Say my name," he whispered._

 _Devery gasped and moaned as an orgasm built within her, her hips moving restlessly against Gabriel's fingers, her body aching for release. When it happened moments later Gabriel felt her body flutter softly around his fingers and ached to be inside her, feeling her gentle power._

 _Without hesitation he grasped her knees and slid them wider, settling himself between her legs and with a sharp thrust of his hips, entered her. Devery moaned, arching against him, her body still buzzing from her orgasm._

 _Gabriel drove into her, his thrusts slow and deep, driving her back against the mattress, his groans of pleasure mingling with her sharp cries as their bodies came together. Devery rocked back desperately against him, her hands running over her breasts to rub her nipples between her fingers._

 _"_ _Oh yes Gabriel…yes!" she cried, flicking her thumb over her nipple to try and create more friction._

 _Gabriel groaned and grabbed her thigh, pulling it up to angle her hips higher, his thrust hitting her deeper as he did, her body shuddering around him at the pleasure the new angle created._

 _"_ _Oh fuck! Yes!" Devery cried out as he plunged harder into her. She could feel another orgasm building, and when Gabriel reached out to rub her clit, she fell into it, her body clenching around him._

 _Gabriel groaned at the sensation of Devery's orgasm, barely able to hold back from pounding into her and chasing his own, but instead held steady, slipping from within her and rolling onto his back, pulling her onto his lap._

 _He slid into her easily; her entrance soaked, and began to thrust into her slowly, her soft moans encouraging him. Her hands ran over his chest and down his waist to her own body, her hips rocking faster against his as pleasure began to build deeply once more._

 _Gabriel watched as she rode him, her head falling back in pleasure, her eyes shut as moans fell from her mouth, her lips forming an O that gasps escaped from regularly. When he reached out to stroke her clit again Devery cried out and bucked against him, her body eager for more._

 _Their gasps of pleasure filled the room and Gabriel grew closer to his own end, thrusting harder up into Devery, feeling pleasure tighten low in his belly, a fire burning out of control. He stroked her clit faster, moaning as he watched her roll her hips harder against him, her breath coming in desperate gasps._

 _"_ _Oh please Gabriel, please," she begged, her body so close._

 _Devery thrust harder against him, the need for release nearly mind numbing. Gabriel rolled her clit between his fingers as he thrust into her as hard as he could and with a loud cry, she came, her body tensing around him._

 _Gabriel thrust twice more into her until his own pleasure erupted, blinding him. Heart pounding and breaths coming in gasps, he poured into her as her body trembled around him, her soft gasps in his ear._

 _A moment later her hoarse voice whispered in his ear._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _Before he had a chance to respond or open his eyes to find out why she was sorry, a blade pierced his chest, plunging into his heart and sending blood rushing over his bare chest, spilling onto the bed that they were still sharing._

 _His eyes flew open in shock and he stared up at her in horror, feeling his life slipping away._

 _Julian appeared by the bed, naked, and took Devery's hand, smiling as he led her away. As Gabriel's heart slowed he watched the couple sink to the floor, their hands covered in his blood, touching each other._

 _"_ _No…"he gasped before his heart stopped forever._

Gabriel heaved, his stomach rejecting what his mind had put him through. He slumped against his bindings, gagging and sweating as he tried to sort reality from fantasy.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Julian's jovial voice filled his ear, and he wished more than anything he wasn't. Footsteps approached and a moment later a strong hand gripped his chin, forcing it up and to the side, and in his peripheral vision he could see another syringe of red liquid.

Gabriel groaned in protest weakly, he didn't think he could take that sort of torture again. When the needle bit into his skin and the fire of the liquid spread through him, he cursed faintly.

As his eyes drooped shut he felt ashamed to feel a fleeting sense of happiness; he would get to see Devery alive again, and make love to her again, without consequences. He embraced the darkness that overwhelmed him, enjoying the madness.

* * *

 _ **AN: Ok, for this and the next chapter I've altered how we approach what happened on the show, so I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for following/favoriting and reviewing. Happy reading!**_


	14. Wrath of God

"You want your medicine Gabriel? Hmm?" Julian taunted, dangling the syringe in front of Gabriel's slitted eyes. Even through his drug hazed eyes Gabriel stared at the syringe eagerly, his head lolling to the side as his mouth worked, trying to form words.

Julian smirked, delighted to see Gabriel in such a state. They had spent days torturing him with the drug, bending his mind, hoping to break him, but Gabriel hadn't given in yet, hadn't abandoned his body.

Gabriel swallowed hard and worked to open his eyes further, glaring at Julian, "F-f-fuck you…"he stammered, his voice fading into a sigh of exhaustion, his eyes sliding shut as he slumped back against the chair he was shackled to.

Julian lifted a brow, surprised by Gabriel's defiance. For the past four days the archangel had practically begged for the serum, weeping softly when it had entered his system.

Julian studied him for a moment and nodded, "Very well, we'll try something else," he murmured thoughtfully before tucking the syringe away and strolling out of the room, leaving Gabriel slumped in his chair.

Julian strode to his office and unlocked his safe, lifting the amphora out carefully before shutting it once more. Tucking it into the crook of his arm, he walked back to the room Gabriel was restrained in and slammed the door shut behind him, grinning as the archangel jumped, startled.

Setting the amphora down on the table nearby he gently lifted the lid off and inserted a syringe inside, drawing out a small amount of the darkness within, carrying the needle gently over to Gabriel before shoving him back in the chair, his head flopping around uselessly.

Julian grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, grinning malevolently at Gabriel before spreading his eye open further and sliding the needle into his socket, depressing the plunger in one swift move.

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock and agony as the blackness flowed into him, a strangled cry escaping him. When Julian slid the needle from his eye he collapsed back against the chair, blood seeping from his eye, boneless with pain.

Julian smirked and nudged his foot, "Not so strong and mighty now, are you, archangel?" he taunted.

* * *

 _She was in the desert, sitting on the mountainside watching the sunset, when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. A moment later a pair of nondescript legs appeared in her peripheral vision and after a moment the person sat next to her in a puff of red dust, crossing their legs and leaning back on their hands._

 _"_ _I didn't expect to see you again so soon," a neutral voice commented, sounding surprised._

 _She looked up and frowned softly at the person beside her, unable to identify gender, race, ethnicity…anything. Yet somehow, she recognized them._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" she asked softly, brushing her hair back from her face as the wind buffeted them gently._

 _"_ _You died. Again. I hadn't expected it to happen again so soon," they commented, sounding disgruntled. Brushing back hair from their eyes, they shook their head, "You really need to consider the consequences of doing that next time," they suggested._

 _"_ _What consequences? I don't understand you," she muttered, annoyed._

 _"_ _You do understand, you've already faced them from seeing my true face. This is just one of many." God smiled benignly and nodded at the realization that crossed her face, "You are a child of Lazarus. There have been very few throughout the ages, but those that have lived, have lived very long lives."_

 _She gaped at God, confused. "Child of Lazarus? B-but I don't know who my father is…" she trailed off, staring at God. She swallowed hard and then murmured, "What will happen to me if I keep dying?"_

 _"_ _Your life span will shorten and eventually you will die, just as a normal human would. Should you use your powers to heal others, especially an angel, it will also shorten your lifespan." God smiled serenely and reached out to brush her hair back from her face, "You've only died twice dear one; you have thousands of years of life left."_

 _She gawked at God, shocked. "Thousands? Thousands…wow."_

 _God nodded and smiled, standing and wiping their pants off, "Just be careful. Your father used all his powers up saving everyone else and never got to see his own child grow up. I would hate to see something terrible happen to you, you're one of my better works," God commented proudly._

 _"_ _You're going to be free of the possession that Julian placed you under when you come back to life, but you must know that he has poisoned Gabriel with my wrath. You'll be too late to stop my son from flying to Vega, he's already on his way, but you can help stop him from committing a terrible murder if you hurry."_

 _Shaking her head in disbelief she frowned at God, "Why won't you help Gabriel? He wants your love and approval more than anything! Why do you speak with me?" she demanded._

 _God sighed and frowned, "Because, he needs to grow. He has sinned and made terrible decisions, and I cannot fix them for him. He needs to learn to change, grow and fix his own problems. He is learning from you, and he is growing. Surely you see that?" God asked._

 _She nodded slowly and frowned deeply, "What do I do to help him?" she asked softly._

 _God smiled widely, an inhuman brilliance shining forth, "Love him."_

* * *

Devery's dark eyes popped open as she inhaled raggedly, her heart racing. Twice now she had died. Twice she had been in that barren place, speaking with God, and this time she had come away with more information about who she was.

A Child of Lazarus, with thousands of years of life ahead of her if she was careful. She still had no idea who her father was, but more important at this moment was Gabriel and his plans for Vega.

Julian had poisoned Gabriel with something God had called his _wrath_ , which, truth be told, didn't sound good at all. Taking a deep breath she tilted her head and tried to look around, but the darkness was so complete she couldn't tell where she was.

There was something hard all along her back, and she could immediately tell she was lying down. Lifting her hands she reached out in front of her, trying to penetrate the complete and utter blackness and find some sign of where she was.

Six inches in front of her face her fingers bumped into solid wood. Dragging her hands downwards she cursed as she felt the wood continue in front of her stomach, down to her thighs, and when she bent her knees and kicked her feet, realized fully where she was.

A coffin.

She was in a motherfucking coffin.

Panic flooded her, and she began to breathe rapidly as her heart pounded, her stomach tightened as bile rose in her throat, threatening to choke her. Clenching her eyes shut she fought to take slow breaths, demanding that her mind think of ways to escape instead of the fact that she was trapped underground.

Long minutes passed as her heart slowed and her breathing evened out, her fingers clenched into fists as her sides. Finally, she let out a soft huff of breath and reached up to run a hand over her face, swearing faintly.

She had no idea how long she had been underground, or how long she had actually been alive, breathing in the limited amount of air in the coffin. She needed to get out, and soon.

Her hands crept to the sides of her thighs, bumping into her gun holsters, surprise and relief running through her when she felt them still in the straps. Wrapping her hand around the grip she pulled the gun out and pointed it toward the lid of the coffin, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

In quick succession she fired off four shots, the blasts deafening her, the empty shell casings burning as they landed on her. She writhed and swore, trying to avoid them, coughing as sandy dirt trickled into the coffin.

Holstering her gun and grabbing the other, she grabbed the gun by the barrel and began pounding on the wood, smashing it until a hole began to form, digging desperately at the dirt that began to flow into the coffin.

She coughed and choked, more dirt flowing in by the second. Slowing, she opened her mind to her powers, focusing on _pushing_ the dirt and wood surrounding her away. A moment later there was an explosion of air sending wood shrapnel for hundreds of feet, the dust billowing in the desert air.

Devery crawled from the grave, shaking her head, trying to clear the pounding, ringing noise that was deafening her. Stumbling away she examined herself, amazed to find she was mostly unharmed. Glancing around she finally spotted the compound that housed New Delphi in the distance, the sun setting behind it.

Brushing the dust from her hair, she leaned down into the grave and grabbed her fallen gun, gripping it tight. She was going to get her swords, kill Julian, and stop Gabriel.

She damned well wasn't going to let anything stop her.

* * *

Gabriel clutched the amphora tightly as he flew to Vega, darkness raging through him, his eyes pools of blackness. He was going to release the wrath of God on Vega and destroy it, destroy his brother for everything he had done.

His heart burned at the thought of Michael, at all the injustices he had suffered at the hands of his so called _brother._ He growled and shook his head, rage pulsing in his veins. Very soon Michael and all of Vega would feel the Wrath of God and Gabriel rain down on them.

The city grew closer on the horizon, calling to him, begging to be burned and cleansed. He hated the sight of it.

He flew harder, eager to destroy everything within its walls.

* * *

Devery blasted open the doors to New Delphi, sending the huge steel doors clanging across the floor as though they were nothing more than toys, ignoring the panicked screams of the inhabitants, noting the bodies scattered about. Gabriel had obviously killed those who had gotten in his way as he had broken free.

Striding to Julian's office she went to the large safe and melted the lock off, wrenching the door open and grabbing her swords from within, strapping them on as she hauled ass out of the room and through the large building, searching for Julian.

Humans and 8-balls alike gave her a wide berth as she cut a path through the hallways, searching for the dyad, her hands on her swords, anger making her knuckles white. The scent of blood made her pause at a doorway and she turned in, grimacing at the sight of Julian, impaled on a large piece of metal rebar hanging from the wall, his face a mask of agony.

Walking slowly over to his corpse she glared up at him for a long moment, anger roiling within her. Her sword moved like a flash of lighting, beheading his corpse, his limp limbs twitching. She wiped the blood from her sword on his jacket and turned away; she was going to steal car keys and drive as fast as she could to Vega.

She had an archangel to stop.

* * *

Gabriel watched as the darkness rolled through the city streets, the sound of screams music to his ears. A delirious grin spread across his lips as he watched the citizens of Vega run through the streets, murdering and pillaging, madness erupting within its walls.

The darkness within him called out for release.

It was time to find Michael.

* * *

Devery sped up to the walls of Vega, the motorcycle she had stolen thrumming beneath her. The cannons on the wall remained unresponsive and none of the guards responded to her calls to open the gates.

Peering upwards she frowned at the sight of black smoke rising from the city. Turning her bike off, her frown deepened at the sound of screams within the walls.

Something was very wrong within Vega, and she was willing to bet it was Gabriel.

She had to find a way within the walls. Frowning, she hopped off the motorcycle and approached the walls, searching for a way in, some weakness she could exploit. To her surprise, a hatch in the gate opened and a guard leaned out, staring down at her with wide black eyes.

Unease rippled through her as he continued to stare, remaining mute. She waved hesitantly, "Excuse me? Can you let me in?" she called up, hoping he could hear her. After a moment he nodded and his head disappeared, replaced by a rope ladder.

"What the hell?" she muttered; peering up to see if the guard was still at the hatch. There was no sign of him watching her, so she reached for the ladder hesitantly and began to climb, moving quickly in case he changed his mind.

Pulling herself through the hatch, she looked around, searching for the guard and frowned when she failed to find him anywhere nearby. What she did see in the streets below her was chaos; people were running by attacking each other or killing themselves, the streets were awash with blood and air smelled like smoke and far worse things.

Unholstering her gun and gripping it tightly she jumped to the street and began to make her way to Michael's tower, it being the only place she knew to find him, and the most logical place that Gabriel would go.

As she dodged attackers and screaming madmen, her heart pounded, adrenaline making her jumpy. Turning a corner towards the large building where the city leaders lived, she flinched as something solid ran into her leg.

Without thinking she turned her gun downwards and barely avoided pulling the trigger when she found a toddler, no more than three, shrieking up at her. "Oh shit," she gasped, holstering her gun with fumbling fingers before crouching down to try and soothe the little boy.

Wrapping him in her arms she hushed him and lifted him off the ground, searching for his mother or father, but saw only madness surrounding them. In a split second decision she shifted him to her hip, her heart breaking when she felt him desperately wrapping his arms around her like she was a life preserver.

Unholstering her gun again she held it low and tight, moving quickly towards Michael's tower, eager to find a safe place for this little boy. The boy's cries quieted to soft sobs, soaking her shirt as he buried his face in her shoulder, his fingers clenching onto her tightly.

She grimaced as a couple nearby hacked at each other with kitchen knives, their shrieks horrifying. Turning down a street to avoid them, she shivered and hurried onward, praying that this wasn't scarring the boy forever. Her own life had been destroyed at a young age, not nearly as young as him though.

The tower lay just ahead as she stepped out of the alley, her pace speeding up in anticipation. As she approached, a nearby building shuddered and the windows exploded outward as debris shot out, the roof collapsing in places.

From within she could hear shouts of rage, and pleas for mercy, voices she recognized. Michael and Gabriel. Without a second thought she ran to the building, hoisting the boy higher in her arms, barely breathing heavily from the added weight.

Devastation and ruin lay before her upon entering the building. Walls were knocked over, the roof was falling in, and in the distance she could hear the angels trading blows, shouting and swearing.

She went to the corner of the room that remained standing and crouched, setting the boy down gently, prying his fingers from her shirt, trying to ignore his tears as she did. "Stay here sweetie. It's not safe in there." She smiled at him briefly, "I'll be back" she murmured, hoping she was right.

Turning away, she ignored his cries as they grew louder and ran into the ruins, heading for the battling angels.

* * *

"Gabriel, please listen to me!" Michael pled, swaying on his feet, barely able to see out of his bruised and swollen face. "Our brother is alive."

Gabriel stared at him in suspicion, the darkness and wrath making it nearly impossible to believe his brother's words. "What did you say?"

"The Son of Morning, he lives," Michael repeated.

"Lucifer?"

"There's a town called Mallory untouched by the war, and the people there, they hear a voice, and they think it's God, but it's not Father," Michael insisted, "I think Lucifer's the one responsible, but I don't know how."

"No." Gabriel shook his head vehemently, trying to deny his words.

"Gabriel, I met a man who claims to work for him, and Alex has a new marking."

Gabriel scoffed, "A marking of what? Tell me."

Michael nodded eagerly, "It's the Morning Star."

Gabriel shook his head derisively, "Impossible."

"We annihilated him, you, me, Raphael, and Uriel. We did as Father commanded, but I think he survived, and now I fear he wants Alex."

Gabriel frowned, "Alex? Why?"

"I don't know, but if I'm right and this is Lucifer, he's gonna remember what you and I did to him. He was our first, the most powerful of us. If he lives, there's no telling what shape his vengeance will take."

Devery stepped into the room; her gun gripped in her hand and stepped cautiously toward Gabriel, his back still turned toward her. "Gabriel, please stop trying to kill Michael," she cajoled softly.

At her voice his shoulders stiffened and he turned slowly, shock making his face pale and lined like a craggy mountain. Confusion stumbled over his face, followed by relief and then pleasure. "You're alive" he breathed.

Devery nodded and stepped closer, sliding her gun into her holster, hoping desperately she wouldn't need it. "Apparently it's a thing I do," she joked softly as she moved to stand in front of him, smiling faintly.

Her smile faltered when he lifted a trembling hand to her cheek, his fingers hesitating a breath above her skin for a moment, his eyes meeting hers, asking permission. She nodded, and a moment later his fingers brushed against her skin, rough against smooth.

She inhaled sharply as an unexpected shiver of pleasure ran through her. She realized she had been worried about Gabriel, not just about what he might do to the people of Vega, but about _him._ God's words flashed in her mind; _love him,_ and she stared up into Gabriel's eyes, wondering if that was possible.

She felt like she was in over her head, unable to catch her breath, losing control of the situation…of everything. Nothing Miles had taught her had prepared her for this. Clearing her throat, she gave him a weak smile and took a small step back, running her hand reflexively over her cheek where he had just touched.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly, waving a hand to indicate not just Michael, but the whole city. She watched as his eyes flashed darkly, the blackness threatening to overtake them completely.

"Because this is all meant to happen," Gabriel replied belligerently, frowning down at her.

Devery sighed and shook her head, "No, it's not. You're an archangel, the right hand of God. You're meant to protect humanity, not turn the wrath of God against them without his permission. Don't do this."

She laid a hand on his breastplate and her face softened from a look of chastisement to one of pleading, "Please Gabriel, don't." His bright blue eyes captured hers, wavering as the blackness fought against his soul, the internal battle fierce.

He shuddered under her hand and shook his head, stepping away. "I have to do this. It must be done. I must." His jaw was firm as he turned to face Michael, his face stony, his eyes blackening.

"You can't defeat Lucifer alone, Gabriel," Michael murmured, his voice weary. "We must face him together!"

"I don't believe you, Michael. I dare not. But if there is even a chance that Lucifer is alive, best I go to this town you speak of and find out for myself." He glanced back at Devery and she swore he looked almost regretful before he lunged out and grabbed a hold of Michael, spreading his enormous black wings.

"But I won't be going alone."

With a strained flap of his wings, he lifted Michael into the air and towards the hole in the roof. "Protect Alex and Vega!" Michael cried out to her, his hand outstretched in supplication as they disappeared into the darkening sky.

Devery stared in numb shock at the receding figures, the screams of the city ringing in her ears.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

 _ **AN: hello again my dearest readers! seems as though this story is just rolling along for me, so i'm updating as much as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter, i wasn't sure about the gender neutral pronouns for God, so I hope that wasn't awkward to read. We're headed to the last episode of season 2 and from here on out it's just me, writing! I do hope to get some more reviews from you all on what you think, so please do, I love to hear from you all! Enjoy!**_


	15. Lucifer Rising

Devery shifted the shell-shocked boy on her hip, grimly gripping her gun tighter and walked faster through the streets, moving as swiftly through darkened streets as she could to avoid the 8-balls that had started flooding the streets through the open gates.

She ran up the stairs of the huge building where Claire Riesen and others lived, shooting any 8-balls that got too close, not caring about anything but trying to get to safety. She climbed the stairs, her lungs burning with every flight that took her higher, sweat running down her brow, her thighs aching with each step.

When she stumbled out onto the 30th floor she leaned against the door, closing her eyes in relief at the touch of cool metal against her skin. Taking a deep breath she took off down the hall and began searching for Claire, Alex, Noma…anyone really.

Guards lay dead outside a large suite and she felt a deep sense of unease creep through her as she walked forward, clutching the boy tighter to her, her gun grip sweaty against her palm. Pushing the door open she walked in slowly, peering around cautiously, her stomach dropping when she saw a figure lying prone on the floor.

Hurrying over she let out a low noise of distress when she saw it was Claire, lying in a pool of blood, her body still and unmoving. She carefully set the little boy down a few feet away and knelt beside Claire, reaching out to feel for a pulse, already knowing what she would find.

She flinched at the feeling of Claire's cool skin beneath her fingers, rocking back on her heels, her eyes sliding shut in sorrow. She needed to figure out what to do now…her mind raced and she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging on it, trying to figure out where she should go next.

After a long moment she stood and ran a hand across her cheek, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen. She needed to find Alex and Noma. Gathering up the boy in her arms, she carried him to the bedroom in the adjacent room and laid him down on the bed, stroking his hair gently and smiled softly, "Hush now darling, sleep," she whispered.

His eyes grew heavy, his thumb in his mouth as he fell asleep. Devery watched him for a few minutes, smiling fondly, her heart aching. It was such a painful dichotomy, the sweetness of a child sleeping peacefully while the city raged and roiled around them, madness and death destroying everything.

As she shut the bedroom door behind her she prayed that the child would remain safe without her there to watch over him. Running down the stairs she headed for the streets, guns in hand, prepared for any eventuality.

As she ran through the streets she saw 8-balls running towards a set of steel doors that were at least five feet across and were hanging open, set into the ground like a root cellar. From within she could hear people shouting and guns firing and screams of agony piercing the night.

Devery plunged into the madness, firing at the 8-balls, taking out as many as she could before Alex and Noma came into sight. She cried out in relief and ran faster, embracing Alex tightly, tears welling out of her control. A sob wrenched out of her as he lifted her off her feet and whispered her name, his arms tight around her.

"Oh god it's good to see you," she murmured as he set her down, smiling as she pulled back. "What the hell are all these 8-balls doing in the city?" she demanded, waving behind her.

"They're Julian's army that Gabriel summoned from New Delphi. We're barely holding on to the city," Alex informed her, frowning as the sound of more 8-balls screaming approached. He glanced over her shoulder, his frown deepening.

"I'm going to evict them and any that get past, you take care of, got it?" he ordered, stepping around her. Devery nodded and drew her guns, readying herself as the 8-balls approached. Noma stood beside them, gun in hand, prepared for battle as the 8-balls rushed down the tunnel, screaming madly.

Alex stepped forward, his markings glowing as he spoke the words to expel the 8-balls from the human bodies. Screaming and thrashing they fell to the ground, the spirits within them emerging and dissipating like smoke in the wind.

Devery kept her guns trained on the fallen bodies, waiting to see if they would rise as 8-balls again. Long tense moments passed before the first person began to stir, moaning softly. She slowly holstered her guns as Alex stepped forward, helping people to their feet.

She quickly went to his side and began checking on their vital signs, healing those who needed attention desperately. Surprisingly she didn't feel any drain on her powers like she normally did, she felt strong, invincible.

She wondered if it was because she was a child of Lazarus, or simply because she had recently risen from the dead again. Whatever the reason, she continued to heal people until they were all on their feet and walking away.

As they guided people out into the city to fight Devery noticed Noma standing to the side, her eyes glazed and distant, head cocked as though she was listening to some distant music. Frowning, Devery edged over and laid a hand gently on Noma's arm, her frown deepening when the other woman failed to react at her touch.

"Alex, can you come here a sec?" she called, her gaze remaining on Noma's impassive face. A moment later Alex was at her side, frowning, reaching out to Noma as well.

Before he could touch her, her lips parted and she began to chant in a foreign language.

Alex laughed nervously, "Nomes, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It is time," Noma chanted in English one last time before her eyes lost their unfocused look. She turned to look at Alex her brow furrowing for a moment.

A deep sigh issued from her and she smiled sadly, "I took an oath to protect you Alex, but when I gave up my wings, I gave up too much. I needed to be whole again."

Alex and Devery shared an incredulous look and Alex smiled hesitantly, "What do you mean Nomes?" he asked, sounding worried.

Devery's fingers twitched towards her weapons, Noma's tone making her uneasy. At the beatific smile that spread across Noma's face she inhaled sharply, nothing good could come from a look like that.

Noma shrugged her shoulders gently and a moment later a pair of brilliant white wings emerged from her back, glowing softly. She peered at them for a moment and then smiled at Alex and Devery, "Aren't they beautiful?" she murmured.

Alex stared at her in shock, "My god" he whispered in horror, "What have you done Nomes?"

Noma smiled back, "He can save you Alex, he can save us all."

Devery's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Who? Who is going to save us?" she demanded.

Noma smiled, "Lucifer."

* * *

Gabriel stumbled and collapsed to his knees, holding himself up with one hand as Michael grabbed his other arm, looking desperately up at the Prophet.

The man smiled wryly, "Hmm, he doesn't look so good," he murmured.

"Please, Lucifer had many talents, one of them healing. Does he still?" Michael pled.

The Prophet shrugged nonchalantly and smirked, watching Gabriel writhe in agony.

"Lucifer believed in a balance, in the scales of all things, and the give and take of life! He exists, he has a second chance because of me. That is a debt owed, and I expect it to be paid. If he does not, I will destroy you and everything in this town," Michael threatened, stepping toward the Prophet, his eyes blazing with anger.

The Prophet closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and opening them, his eyes blazing with power as he crouched down and lifted Gabriel up. Gabriel cried out in shock and agony as flames burst out on his body, licking over his skin, eating away at the darkness within him.

Michael tried to rush toward him, a guttural cry of horror erupting from him at the sight of his brother, but the Prophet pushed him back, preventing him from getting close. He watched in horror as Gabriel screamed in agony, rolling and flailing as he tried to escape the flames that engulfed him.

Michael sobbed, watching his brother die. When Gabriel stilled and the flames fluttered out, he whirled on the Prophet, his rage overwhelming. "You _killed_ him!" he screamed, shaking the other man, raising a fist to strike him.

The Prophet shoved him back and a moment later Michael heard a loud gasp from behind him. Whirling around he stared in shock at Gabriel who was slowly rising from the ground, his limbs unsteady. Michael quickly went to his brother's side and helped him stand, glaring at the Prophet.

"Lucifer owed you a debt for preserving his body. Consider it paid," the Prophet murmured.

Gabriel clung to Michael, "I'm sorry Michael, the darkness, I wouldn't have…"

Michael nodded, "I know."

Gabriel turned to the Prophet, "How is he being reborn?"

"That's not your concern."

"Faith!" Michael declared, suddenly understanding.

"What?"

"The people of Mallory, somehow their faith is healing him." He waved a hand around the empty town, explaining. "In Mallory, every five years, a volunteer takes the secrets and sins of this town into their heart and then sacrifices their life to protect this place because that's what you told them. But it's a lie, just like when you told them the voice they hear belongs to Father."

Gabriel nodded slowly, "The sacrifices."

"What greater act of faith is there than giving one's life? The sacrifices are healing him, helping him to rebuild his body," the Prophet murmured with a faint smile.

"You told Noma to bring Alex here. Why?" Michael demanded.

The Prophet smirked, "To heal Lucifer, of course. He needs a greater sacrifice than the people in Mallory can give him. He needs the last pure heart."

Michael and Gabriel exchanged a worried look and with a shared thought, an ability that came from eons of shared brotherhood, the lunged at the Prophet, Michael drawing his swords as Gabriel wrestled the Prophet's arms behind his back.

With a fluid movement Michael drove his sword into the Prophet's chest, piercing his beating heart, watching as the man's eyes went wide with shock and agony. A cry of distress slipped from his lips before Michael tore his sword from his body with a wet sound, Gabriel stepping back and releasing him to slump to the floor.

The brothers stared down at the fallen Prophet for a moment before Michael turned and walked from the church that housed far too many dark memories from the recent past for his liking. Gabriel followed after a moment, tossing a candelabrum onto the floor before he shut the doors behind them, the flames eagerly eating at the wood of the church.

"We need to go back to Vega. Alex won't be safe there with Noma," Michael murmured, spreading his wings and shaking his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry Michael. Truly," Gabriel apologized, running a hand through his hair as he frowned at Michael, worrying for the first time in a long time if his brother would forgive him. Everything that he had seen and done while under the influence of the wrath had been reprehensible, he wasn't sure he was deserving of forgiveness.

"We don't have time for apologies. Let's go," Michael ordered, leaping into the sky, his wings flapping hard to carry him back to Vega. Gabriel spread his wings and lunged after his brother, wincing at the weakness he felt despite having been recently healed.

He hoped that Vega was still standing when they got back.

He wanted to see Devery and make things right.

If his memory was correct and hadn't been warped by the wrath, she had looked at him with some sort of fondness, as though she had been happy to see him. The idea that she might have any kind of feelings for him made his heart beat faster and his wings flap harder, eager to be back by her side.

He had to know if he could make things right again.

He had to try.

* * *

Devery's brows shot up in shock, " _Lucifer?_ " she asked incredulously, shooting a questioning glance at Alex before turning her gaze back to Noma, not wanting to leave her with time to attack.

Noma tilted her head as though listening to something, a frown crossing her face. She nodded and then pulled her wings in, "I'm sorry Alex, I have to go," she murmured regretfully. With a powerful flap of her wings she spun and flew out of the tunnel, buffeting them with air as she disappeared.

Alex stared in shock at the empty tunnel where Noma had once stood, unable to believe what had just transpired. Noma had been his best friend, confidant, and lover for years, and now she had betrayed him worse than anyone had before.

He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling like he had been stabbed in the gut. When Devery laid a hand on his shoulder he flinched, tearing his gaze away from the blank space that his best friend had once occupied.

She smiled softly at him, "I'm so sorry Alex, but we need to go. We have to defend the city," she encouraged. Alex nodded numbly, shouldering his gun before turning and striding up the tunnel, leaving Devery to stare after him, her heart aching for him.

Waving a hand at the men and women gathered in the tunnel behind her, she followed after Alex, squaring her shoulders in determination. What lay ahead was a grim battle for the soul of the city.

* * *

Devery cried out in pain as an 8-ball kicked her wounded thigh, sending shockwaves of pain through her so overwhelming it forced her to her knees. The woman grinned manically at her and lifted the jagged, rusty blade above her head, ready to bring it down on her, when automatic gunfire tore into her, shredding her torso.

Devery lunged to the side, covering her head as the bullets zinged passed, heart pounding. When silence fell she lifted her arms, glancing up and glared at the man standing nearby.

"You don't just use automatic fire when there's another person close to your target! You could have killed me!" she shouted, crawling to her feet, wincing as her wounded thigh gushed blood and pulsated with agony.

The man rolled his eyes, "You're welcome," he muttered before turning away towards other targets.

Devery seethed with anger, limping towards a nearby house and leaned against the wall, ripping off the bottom of her shirt to tie around her leg as a temporary tourniquet. She shuddered in pain as she tightened the material, gritting her teeth to bite back a cry of pain.

It had been hours of fighting back against the 8-balls that had invaded the city, and they were finally gaining the upper hand. Alex performed mass exorcisms, she healed those that needed it, killed those that she had to, and had far too many wounds to show for all of it.

Her powers were starting to wane and she was growing weary, aching, and tired of battle. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Hello love, taking a nap?"

Devery's pulse skipped a beat at the familiar sarcastic lilt, her eyes flying open to find Gabriel standing before her with a wide smile on his face. She smirked back, "Yea, it's such a lovely night out, so peaceful, you know?" she joked, waving a hand at the chaos surrounding them.

Gabriel snorted softly and shook his head, his eyes running over her, concern filling them swiftly. She had a dark bruise on her cheek, a large cut on her brow, and a bound wound across her thigh that looked like it was bleeding through the bandage.

"You look like shit," he murmured, stepping closer, tilting his chin down to examine her face more closely. Up close she looked tired, no, weary, that was the right word. The laugh that lit her face at his words momentarily erased the lines of exhaustion, though the blood and bruises remained.

"Oh yea? And here I thought I looked like a princess! Damn, I'm _devastated._ " She shook her head and laughed faintly before running a hand through her hair and retying it, her smile fading. "The city is almost retaken, we'll be done by dawn, now that you and Michael are back," she murmured.

Gabriel nodded and frowned softly, "You should go rest. You've done enough tonight," he encouraged.

Devery lifted a brow at his gentle words, an unexpected rush of pleasure shooting through her at his concern, "I'm fine and Alex still needs me. I have to make sure he's safe," she explained sighing softly.

Gabriel bit back a harsh retort, frustration flooding him at her stubbornness. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised, she had shown an iron will since he had met her. Frankly it was one of the things he liked most about her.

Sighing deeply he shook his head, "Fine, but I'm coming with you. Where is the delightful Chosen One?" he drawled, his tone dry.

Devery smiled faintly and stood away from the wall, grimacing as her wound ached fiercely. "He's trying to get the city gates closed; he's got a large group of people recently freed from the spirits that were occupying them with him." She took a few steps forward and grunted, her wound pulsing and gushing.

Her head swam, black spots appearing in her vision, and she swayed, her leg buckling under her. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her easily into his arms, shaking his head at her weak protests.

"Shut it love, you've done enough for one night," he murmured, spreading his wings and lifting them into the night sky. His shoulders burned at the extra weight, his body still recovering from the healing he had undergone.

Devery slapped Gabriel's shoulder, "Goddammit Gabriel, put me down," she ordered.

Gabriel laughed, "Are you sure about that love, it's an awfully long way down," he murmured.

Devery glanced over her shoulder and swallowed hard, they were probably a thousand feet up in the air. She unconsciously grabbed onto Gabriel's shoulders tighter and nodded, "Fine. But, can you please put me down somewhere near Alex?" she asked tightly.

She was uncomfortable this close to him, her body felt flushed and she didn't want to think about why.

"Absolutely not. Now hush, you're growing annoying," he murmured, smirking down at her.

Devery glared at him before tucking her head down and watching the city fly by. Minutes later Gabriel banked to the left and flew lower and lower until he had landed on the balcony of her rooms in Michael's tower.

Pushing the door open with one hand, he carried her inside and gently set her on the couch, ignoring her pained glare. "Stay here and rest," he ordered, turning back towards the patio door.

Devery sighed deeply, watching him go, guilt washing through her for being snippy. She shifted on the couch and winced as her wound ached again, "Gabriel, wait," she called.

He paused and half turned, moonlight turning his tanned face ghostly white.

Devery swallowed hard, nearly choking on the words, "I'm sorry I was rude. Thank you for bringing me here." She watched him as he processed her words, his face impassive. After a moment he nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Of course love. Heal yourself and get some rest."

Devery nodded, "Don't do anything stupid," she murmured, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Gabriel laughed softly as he stepped outside, spreading his wings and staring up at the moon. "Can't make any promises love." He turned briefly and smirked at her before leaping off the balcony, his powerful wings carrying him away in moments.

Devery sank back against the couch, her sweaty hair plastered to her forehead as her eyes slid shut. Her powers were weakened from hours of extended use, but she had enough left to heal herself. As her skin knitted back together she grimaced, the sensation unpleasant to say the least. The feeling of her muscles sewing back together was equally awful, and when her fractured rib bone began to heal, she nearly passed out.

When she finished, spots of light danced before her eyes and she felt like throwing up. She shivered, her body going into shock at the trauma that had been done to her and had been repaired.

Trembling, she pulled weakly at the blanket on the back of the couch and tugged it onto her, her eyes sliding shut again in relief. Within moments she had passed out, her mind and body unable to take any more.

* * *

Gabriel and Michael landed beside Alex, their higher angel abilities keeping the 8-balls at bay while Alex exorcised them en masse. The stragglers turned tail, running through the gates and abandoning the city to the archangels.

A cheer went up among the citizens of Vega and they moved quickly to shut the gates, working together to secure them with nearby cars until the electrical grid could be repaired.

Michael stood by Alex, watching his young friend carefully. His face was a mask of hollow sorrow, disappointment, and anger. An occasional smile would flash on his face when someone would congratulate him, but it would quickly disappear when they were gone.

Michael laid a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder, "Why don't you go get some rest?" he encouraged quietly.

Alex looked up at him blankly before shaking his head, "I'll stay here and help people. I can't rest right now," he murmured. He stepped away and began helping people move rubble out of the streets and from their homes, ignoring the awed looks people gave him, knowing they were working alongside the Chosen One.

Michael sighed softly, worrying for Alex.

"Stop worrying _mom_ , you'll get frown lines," Gabriel taunted, stepping closer to his brother, grinning broadly.

Michael scoffed and shook his head, "I see our encounter with our long lost brother hasn't dampened your humor." Glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye he frowned faintly, _why was his brother in such a good mood?_

"Will you be staying here in Vega?" Michael asked softly, watching his reaction out of his periphery.

Gabriel's shoulders stiffened and he watched the people working eagerly to repair their city—the city that he had helped destroy. "Not sure I would be welcomed here, brother dearest," he murmured.

"I can think of at least one person that would welcome you," Michael murmured.

Gabriel twitched and shook his head, laughing derisively. His wings spread abruptly before he leapt into the air and circled overhead for a moment before flying away, leaving Michael to stare sorrowfully after him.

Gabriel circled the city, watching the people skirmish with 8-balls in small pockets of the city, others celebrating their victories, and still others working on rebuilding. Amazement shot through him at the sight of so many people coming together within Vega to try and save it; he hadn't thought humanity had such strength of will left in it.

Michael's tower caught his eye and he thought of Devery; there was a woman with an iron will. He angled toward the tower and a few moments later landed on her balcony, his wings fluttering softly as he stood in the night air.

He peered through the glass of the door, watching her sleep, and felt something deep within him ease, as though he had been carrying a heavy burden and had been allowed to set it down for the first time in years.

Would she want him to stay? Did she care about him at all?

He sighed in frustration and sank down onto the balcony, leaning his head back against the wall, running a hand over his face and through his hair. For now he would stay here, out of the city streets, and where he would be able to protect Devery.

Protect a human…a laughable idea that would never have occurred to him six months ago, but now, after everything that had happened, he couldn't imagine not making sure Devery was safe. He smiled faintly, shaking his head, imagining her reaction to his protective instincts.

He'd likely end up with a fist to the jaw or a boot to the balls…a thought that made him laugh, despite the uncertain mood that clutched his heart. Whatever came in the morning, he would be content this evening with being here, close to Devery, making sure she was safe.

His wings wrapped around him keeping him warm in the cold desert air. His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep slowly, a pair of dark eyes haunting his dreams.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello loves! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one has us all caught up with the show, so we'll be moving on from here! Please review and let me know what you think, I am so inspired by your reviews! Thank you all for reading!**_


	16. In the Shadows

_**AN: Okay a few things-1. this chapter is long. VERY LONG. 2. this is because i had a lot of ideas and feelings but mostly 3. my uncle is dying and i'm really struggling with it, and I had three glasses of wine and listened to some really dark/perfect music while writing this. I really channeled all of the anger/sorrow/depression I've got inside and poured it out here, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please listen to a few songs while reading, "Last love Song" ZZ Ward, "Light of the Seven" Ramin Djawadi. Thank you as always for reading, following, favoriting, and please review.**_

* * *

Sunlight crept across the desert, warming the cool sand slowly, rousing the small animals within their burrows and the humans within the walls of the city of Vega. One citizen remained sleeping soundly, her healing body tired and sore, demanding more sleep.

Devery curled deeply into the couch, the blanket she had pulled down onto herself tucked under her chin, her long black hair cascading over her face, fluttering faintly as she snored. A door creaked within her apartment and a moment later the soft sound of feet on tiling whispered through the air.

The little boy she had rescued wandered through the apartment, peering about sleepily. His gaze fell on Devery and he changed paths, wandering over to her sleeping form to stand by her, gazing at her uncertainly.

She had gone back to Claire's rooms yesterday to make sure he was all right and to bring him to her room, feeding him dinner before bathing him and putting him back down to bed. He reached a hand out tentatively and patted her head gently, "Mama?" he whispered, patting her again.

Devery cracked an eye and groaned softly, sitting up slowly, wincing as her healing wounds ached.

"Mama?" the little boy whispered questioningly again.

Devery shook her head, "I'm not mama. But I'll take care of you until we can find her. Are you hungry?" she asked gently, smiling reassuringly at him. The little boy's lower lip trembled and a moment later he began to cry, huge gulping sobs, his pale cheeks turning bright red as he wailed.

"Shit!" Devery hissed, leaning over to snatch him up, standing up to rock him, swaying side to side, trying to calm him. "Come on darling, don't cry, it'll be okay" she murmured, humming an off key tune, trying to appease the small boy.

She paced the apartment, walking through all the rooms, humming and trying to calm the boy, slowly growing frustrated. When she turned back into the living room she halted, surprised to see Gabriel standing in the middle of the room.

He smirked faintly, holding a hand out, "Let me try," he murmured softly.

Devery lifted a brow, "Really?" she retorted shifting the boy in her arms as he continued to weep.

Gabriel nodded, "I can't do any worse than you are," he replied wryly.

She smiled despite how frustrated she was and nodded, stepping close to him and shifted the boy so he could take him from her arms. Gabriel lifted the crying boy from her arms and ran a hand through his soft blonde curls, his other hand curling protectively around the boy's back.

A moment later he began to sing, his voice low and deep, the words in a language that Devery didn't understand. Despite that, the song sounded haunting and sad, and when she looked up from the boy to Gabriel's face she was profoundly moved by the depth of emotion she saw there.

The boy's tears began to slow as Gabriel sang, his small face lifting from where it had been buried against his chest to turn upward and stare at Gabriel as he continued to sing. Gabriel smiled faintly and ran his hand over the boy's back slowly as he sang, rocking the boy gently.

As the song came to a close Devery sighed deeply, a lump in her throat. She didn't know what the words meant, but she understood somehow that it was about loss, sorrow, and love. Gabriel smiled at the small boy and ran a finger down his nose, eliciting a soft giggle from the boy.

Devery smiled and ran a hand over the boy's hair, "Are you hungry?" she asked again, relief spreading through her when he nodded. She glanced up at Gabriel, "How about you?" she asked, "Would you like something to eat?" she offered.

He hesitated a moment and she smiled faintly, jerking her chin towards the boy, "I think if you leave he might start crying again, he really seems to like you. Why don't you stay and have breakfast with us?" she encouraged.

When he nodded and smiled softly she was surprised by how pleased she was, and was faintly embarrassed to feel a flush rise in her cheeks.

Turning away quickly, she went to the kitchen and pulled out a few eggs, cracking them into a bowl and scrambling them, adding in pepper, salt, cayenne and garlic before pouring them into a pan on the stove.

As she prepared toast, chopped fruit and poured juice, she glanced over at Gabriel and the boy and found them sitting on the floor, playing quietly together; Gabriel lifting the boy into the air so that he would laugh and spread his arms as though he was flying.

She smiled and watched them for a moment, a fond, warm sensation spreading through her chest. _Who knew that the infamous, ruthless Gabriel was such a softie? He looks like he loves children._

The popping of the toaster startled her, forcing her to turn back around and make sure the eggs weren't overcooked. Gathering plates she quickly distributed the food out before balancing the plates and carrying them easily into the living room where Gabriel and the boy were still playing.

Smiling, she crouched down and set the plates down on the coffee table, "Time for breakfast," she murmured before rising again to retrieve the juice. When she had returned she found the boy sitting in Gabriel's lap, happily eating eggs off a fork Gabriel was holding for him.

Staring in amazement, she set the glasses down slowly and sat on the couch next to them, careful not to disturb their easy interaction. Devery lifted her mug of coffee and sipped it gratefully, the caffeine perking her up slowly, the food helping to fill the aching need in her stomach and head that the healing she had placed on herself the night before had left her with.

"Can I get some of that?" Gabriel asked softly, glancing over at her, still feeding the young boy. She glanced up in surprise, having been lost in thought, and nodded. Quickly filling a mug of coffee for him, she sat back on the couch and handed it to him, studying the scars on his knuckles and forearms; marks she hadn't been able to see before when he had been covered by his armor.

"Why did you take your armor off?" she murmured, running a finger over his bare skin without thinking. He flinched under her touch and she looked up at him in surprise, her eyes meeting his. He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, and looked away, lifting a forkful of eggs for the boy to eat before he answered.

"I thought it was time for a change," he murmured, lifting a shoulder carelessly, though she could see how tense his jaw was as he spoke, and he refused to meet her gaze, smiling tensely at the little boy as he fed him.

She nodded, "I agree. People will probably find your presence within Vega hard to tolerate, but if you aren't here looking like you're trying to start a war, they'll do better."

Gabriel nodded stiffly, but wondered just what _she_ thought of him staying, of him taking off his armor. "Michael has suggested I stay here, a floor above you. Would you mind that?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving the boy. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited to hear what she would say.

Devery's eyes widened at the idea of Gabriel being so close to her. She watched as he wiped the little boy's mouth and tickled his stomach, eliciting a soft laugh and encouraged him to eat more fruit and another wave of fondness crashed through her.

She realized suddenly that she liked Gabriel. She wasn't sure when it had happened, or how, but she had seen the man underneath the rage and the sorrow and the craving for revenge, and she had come to understand him, and even like him.

Nodding slowly, she smiled softly, "Yea, I'd like it if you lived above me. If I'm going to take care of this little guy it seems like I'll need some help," she murmured, reaching out to tousle the boy's hair gently, grinning when he giggled.

Gabriel looked over at her, his brows lifting in surprise, "Really? You're sure?" he murmured, astonished.

Devery nodded, smiling softly at him as she stood, gathering up the empty breakfast plates, "Yea, it'll be nice to have a friendly face around," she commented from the kitchen. Refilling their coffee mugs she took them back to the couch and sat back down beside him as he sat the boy on the ground to play, looking at her with interest.

Holding out the mug to him she smiled, "How are you feeling after everything?" she asked softly, wrapping an arm around her waist, her ribs still sore from the previous evening.

Gabriel smirked softly, "Better than you, I'm sure," he murmured wryly, lifting a hand to brush a finger over her bruised cheekbone. He lifted a brow, "Thought you could heal yourself?" he questioned lightly, trying to keep the worry out of his tone.

When had he started worrying? He had to keep that under control.

Devery laughed softly, "I can, and I did actually, but I was worn out from healing others and from using my powers to fight. Sleeping through the night helped me to regenerate my powers, and helped the healing settle, but it'll take some meditation to really grow my powers back again I think."

She rubbed her ribs and grimaced, her eyes sliding shut, "My ribs actually seem to be the worst today, I think it's because bone takes longer to heal." She made a noise of frustration and shook her head, her eyes fluttering open, "I just wish I didn't feel so tired. I woke up like an hour ago and I want to lie down and take a nap again," she confessed sheepishly.

Gabriel smiled faintly, "You should rest while you can. I can take the boy for a while so you can rest, if you like." At her look of hesitation he laughed softly, "I promise to bring him back in one piece," he murmured, lifting a knowing brow.

Devery flushed, feeling embarrassed to have been caught so obviously thinking that he might not take care of the boy when he had been doing a better job of it than her. She nodded and then frowned softly, "I don't even know his name," she murmured glancing down at the small boy playing with the fake fruit from the decorative bowl on the coffee table.

Gabriel smiled softly and leaned down, his dark head nearly touching the bright blonde one of the little boy as he whispered something into his ear. The little boy looked up and giggled before shaking his head, standing up by pulling himself up on Gabriel's hands, smiling brightly at the angel.

The boy crawled into Gabriel's lap and snuggled into his chest, "My name is Jonas," he informed Gabriel solemnly staring up into Gabriel's dark eyes, "Do you know my mama?" he asked softly, his tiny forehead furrowing with concentration.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "No Jonas, I don't, but Devery and I are going to try and find her so you can go home. Until then we're going to take care of you, is that okay?" he asked softly.

Jonas nodded slowly, "Okay," he whispered, looking disappointed.

Devery felt her heart sink at his sadness and wished she had a way to cheer him up. Gabriel glanced over at her and his mouth tilted up, giving her a half smile. She sighed and tried to smile back, but the weariness she felt deep in her bones made it hard.

Gabriel could see how tired Devery was and knew it was time for him to leave, even if he wanted to stay. Standing, he held onto Jonas tightly and patted the boy on the back, "Why don't you come with me for awhile Jonas? I can show you my house downstairs and if you're very good, I can show you what angel wings look like," he encouraged.

Jonas's eyes grew wide and he looked at Gabriel in awe, "You have angel wings at your home?" he asked in shock.

Gabriel chuckled as he carried Jonas to the door, "I do, I'm an angel, but not a bad one, so I have wings. Would you like to see them?" Devery heard him ask as the door shut. She didn't hear Jonas's response, but she was sure it was priceless.

Smiling softly she shook her head in amusement and stood stiffly, wincing again as her body protested, and she wished she could just go take a hot shower and crawl into bed, but the sight of the dirty dishes in the sink irritated her—she had never been unable to leave a mess alone for long.

When the dishes were finally cleaned, dried and stacked back in the cabinets, Devery sighed in tired satisfaction. Miles had always taught her that if she was going to do something, she should do it fully. A dirty kitchen was a distraction and a hindrance, just as a dirty gun or a sword was a mistake that could lead to your undoing.

Taking that message to heart, Devery went to her spacious bathroom and flipped the switch on the shower, blasting the hot water as she undressed slowly, her limbs still aching and tender. When she stepped under the scalding stream she bit her lip and let out a small whimper as the hot water alleviated her throbbing ribs.

Tilting her head to soak her hair, Devery sighed and rubbed her neck, easing the tense muscles there. Slowly she scrubbed her skin clean, washing away the dirt and blood from the night before until she was fresh and smelling like jasmine and citrus.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift and began to meditate, feeling her power growing like a wildfire under the scalding rush of the water, as though it was a wellspring watering her inner desert. Her limbs tingled as the power rushed through her, healing every ache and cut, her back arching in euphoria as her body was topped off, feeling as though she was glowing.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and ran a hand over her head, amazed. Never had she experienced a meditation session like that. Perhaps now that she was aware of her legacy as a Child of Lazarus it would be different? Shaking her head she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body she sighed happily, her ribs no longer aching.

Squeezing the excess water from her hair she stepped out into her bedroom and dug through her clothes until she found a fresh outfit, pulling on a pair of dark ripped jeans, a purple tank top and a grey buttoned sweater.

Humming softly she stepped softly out into the living room, running her fingers through her hair and stopped short at the sight of Michael standing in her kitchen. Brow furrowing she dropped her hands onto her hips, "Doesn't anyone knock around here?" she demanded.

Michael at least had the decency to look sheepish for a moment before responding, though she thought he didn't sound that apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you," he murmured, stepping around the island.

His gaze ran over her quickly, his brows lifting, "You look well. You're healed?" he questioned lightly.

Devery nodded, "Fully. What's wrong?" she asked brusquely.

"Have you seen Gabriel?"

"Yea, he was just here about an hour ago, we had breakfast and he took Jonas down to his quarters so I could rest. Why? What's wrong?" she demanded.

Michael's brow furrowed, "Who is Jonas?" he countered.

Devery huffed, frustrated at his lack of exposition on the problem, but explained, "He's a boy I found in the streets yesterday before you two took off to Mallory. I've been protecting him until we can find his mom and dad, though he's only asking for his mom, so I think dad is out of the picture. Now, what's wrong with Gabriel?" she demanded again.

Michael shook his head slowly, "Nothing…I think. I invited him to stay in the apartment above you, but I didn't think he would actually stay." He looked up at her, studying her for a moment and then a faint smile crossed his lips, "I think he likes you," he murmured, his tone filled with wonder.

Devery laughed softly, "Gabriel doesn't _like_ anyone. He tolerates me." She paused a moment and her brow furrowed, "Though…he _did_ seem to like Jonas. It was odd. I never pictured him being good with kids."

She looked up at Michael, her gaze questioning and at the devastated look that crossed his face she reached out and grabbed his arm, "What? What happened?" she demanded softly.

Michael shook his head, "It…It may not be my story to tell," he murmured. At the lift of her brow and the set of her jaw he sighed and nodded, "Very well, but you must not say anything to him, you swear?" he demanded.

Devery nodded and Michael sighed, "You may have heard the story of David and Goliath, but you don't know the real story. My brother was sent to Earth to pose as a human, as David's father. He raised the boy as his own son for years, growing to love him as he taught him to read and farm. In turn, the boy loved the only father he knew."

Michael's face grew pained, twisted. "Then war came to their country. I was sent to tell Gabriel that his son was chosen to defeat the men who had come, that he would be exalted. Gabriel was terrified that something would happen to his son, even with our heavenly assurances that he would be safe."

His lips twisted and he paused, seeming to find it hard to go on. Devery had a lump in her throat when she spoke, "What happened?" she whispered.

Michael nodded and looked away, peering out the window as he continued. "He defeated Goliath of course. But the king was jealous of the attention he was receiving. So he had him killed in secret and replaced with a David that could be controlled, whose legacy could be dictated."

Shaking his head he reached up to wipe at his eyes, "It was Gabriel who found his son's body. I think it was that which broke him, left him vulnerable to so many other heartbreaks from myself and our father. We let him down."

Devery pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, the image of Gabriel from this morning, cradling Jonas in his arms replaced with a weeping Gabriel holding a bloody child. Tears burned in her eyes and she sniffed hard, fighting them.

After a long painful silence she finally managed to speak. "Is that why you were surprised to hear he was taking care of Jonas?" she asked softly.

Michael nodded solemnly, "He hasn't shown affection toward a child in…" he thought for a moment, "a thousand years, at least. I was concerned." He turned back to smile faintly at her, "But as I said, he likes you, and I do not think he would harm the boy."

Devery nodded and crossed her arms across her abdomen; she hadn't thought he would either. Staring out the window at the city below she watched as people flooded the streets, rebuilding from the devastation.

"How is Alex?" she murmured.

Michael shook his head, "Exhausted. I finally convinced him to rest around dawn. He nearly collapsed before I got him back to my quarters." He frowned sadly, "I didn't know where else to take him. There are far too many memories elsewhere."

Devery nodded, "If he wants he can stay here with me, I have a spare room that I'm not using. Unless I can't find Jonas's mom, of course," she added.

"That may be a good idea, for him to be around a friend. I will suggest it to him when he wakes. Thank you," Michael murmured gratefully.

Devery smiled warmly and nodded, running a hand through her damp hair, "No problem," she murmured.

Michael sighed and shrugged softly, "I should check on Gabriel, see how he is settling in." He glanced over at her, "Would you like to come with me?" he offered.

Devery nodded, "Let me put some shoes on first," she said with a quick grin as she turned away, jogging to her room to pull on her boots. As they walked to the front door a thought occurred to her and she reached for Michael's arm, tugging him to a halt, drawing his bright gaze down in curiosity.

"When you said that Gabriel likes me, you meant as a friend, right?" she asked hesitantly, scared to hear the answer.

Michael studied her for a moment and then smiled, fully and brightly, a sight that was so startling it made her blink rapidly. "No."

Turning on his heel he opened the door and walked out, leaving her staring after him, her heart pounding.

 _NO._

 _What the hell am I supposed to do with that? What does that even mean? SHIT!_

Devery realized she was standing in the open door staring at nothing and shook herself, walking quickly after Michael, locking the door behind her. They clattered down the stairs to Gabriel's apartment where they could hear childish laughter behind the door, a sound which brought another a genuine smile to Michael's face.

He lifted a hand and rapped on the door, waiting only a few moments until Gabriel opened the door, "—seek! Ready or not, here I come!" Gabriel called over his shoulder, a wide smile on his face.

He turned and his smile faded by a few hundred wattages, his shoulders tensing as he took in the sight of his brother. "Michael." He glanced over his shoulder to Devery and frowned; she could see the question in his face—why were they together, and why were they here?

"I wanted to see how you were settling into your new space, brother," Michael murmured, smiling faintly at Gabriel, peering over his shoulder into the sparsely furnished apartment.

Gabriel shrugged, "Fine. It's got a bed and food." He looked over Michael's shoulder at Devery, "Jonas and I are doing okay, if you were here to check," he supplied, sounding defensive.

She stepped forward and smiled softly, shaking her head, "Not at all, I knew you would be. I just wanted to see if maybe I could join you guys?" she asked.

Gabriel stared at her a moment and then nodded, a slow smile spreading across his lips. Devery stepped past Michael, grinning at him, "Want to play?" she teased.

His lips quirked and he glanced at his brother, lifting a brow in question. Gabriel laughed, "No cheating brother," he said as way of invitation, holding the door open wider for them to enter.

Devery grinned at the playful banter that started between the brothers as she went to hide, feeling slightly giddy. As Gabriel counted down again she felt her heart race and suddenly felt silly, it was just a game of hide and seek after all.

As the minutes ticked by she heard Jonas giggle when Gabriel quickly found him, then agreeing to help him find her and Michael. A few more moments passed and she heard the laughter grow when they discovered Michael hiding in the bathroom shower stall (poor hiding spot in her opinion).

"All right Jonas, where do you think Devery is?" Gabriel asked.

"Behind the couch!"

"I'll go check, why don't you come look with me?" Michael offered. She heard the boy agree and a moment later the room was silent. Breathing softly, she listened intently, wondering if Gabriel had gone with them.

"Nice hiding spot" Gabriel murmured from beside her, scaring her into smacking her head into the bedframe.

"Fuck!" she hissed, worming a hand up to rub the aching spot, laughing softly as he peered at her, lying on the floor beside her on the floor.

Gabriel chuckled softly and reached out to touch the spot, "Are you okay?" he asked mirthfully.

She nodded, "That's what I get for trying to best a child and a three year old," she teased.

Gabriel laughed heartily, "A child am I? Well, it's not the worst I've been called." He grinned at her, his dimples deep and his eyes flashing with good humor, and Michael's insinuation rang in her mind.

Clearing her throat she waved, "Can you move? I need to get out of here," she murmured. He nodded and rolled to his feet, watching as she shimmied out from under the bed and to her feet. She stepped past him delicately and he silently admired her lean grace, the smoothness with which her limbs swayed; an elegance that was easily turned from calm to the fury of battle.

Devery felt Gabriel's gaze on her as she strode out to the living room and resisted the urge to look back at him, her neck itching. _Damn Michael for telling me about Gabriel's feelings!_ she cursed silently, narrowing her eyes at the man in question as she stepped into the living room.

Jonas squealed in delight as Michael used his wings to trap him, the feathers tickling his skin. Michael looked up in amusement, the corners of his lips turning up at their entrance, "I see you found her," he murmured, his eyes sparkling.

Gabriel nodded, smirking, "She hid somewhere I thought she might," he replied with a soft laugh, and the tone of his response sent a flush across Devery's cheeks.

Biting back a sharp response she instead stepped towards Michael and brushed at his wings, trying to push them aside, ignoring his look of confusion. "We should take Jonas to find his mother," she murmured, reaching down for the boy as Michael withdrew his wings.

"How do you plan to find her?" Gabriel asked sharply, stepping forward, frowning.

"By going back to where I found him and looking for his home," she countered, lifting Jonas into her arms and giving him a terse smile. The boy looked uncertainly between her and Gabriel, sensing the tension, his small face furrowing.

Gabriel stepped closer and frowned deeply, "I should come with you," he insisted, reaching out to lay a hand on Jonas's back, eliciting a smile from the young boy.

Devery took a deep breath and bit back a sharp retort, instead nodding, "Okay, but you might not like how people react to you. They're not used to you yet," she reminded him, her tone harsher than she would have normally meant it to be, but at that moment some part of her wanted to hurt him, to push him away.

His eyes flashed and he stepped back, dropping his hand away from Jonas's back, "I promise not to set fire to the city or kill anyone. We'll be fine," he snapped. Turning away he grabbed his hooded cape and fastened it around his shoulders, tossing the hood up carelessly.

Throwing the door open so hard it slammed against the wall, he strode out, leaving the trio to stare after him, tears forming in Jonas's eyes. Devery sighed and rubbed the boy's back, regret washing through her.

"That could have gone better," Michael comment mildly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You think?" she hissed, shifting Jonas as he whimpered and clung to her, "What are you going to do now?" she demanded.

Michael lifted a brow, "What am _I_ going to do?" he murmured, " _I_ am not the one he's angry with at the moment. I am going to check on Alex. You should go find Jonas's mother," he murmured, stepping around her, leaving her alone in Gabriel's apartment.

Devery huffed in frustration and shook her head. _Angels._ She would give anything for a day without them, for a peaceful moment where nothing was wrong and her day didn't revolve around the problems they created.

Sighing in annoyance, she hoisted Jonas higher and turned towards the door, pausing when something in the shadows of the balcony caught her eye. _What the hell?_ She stepped closer and frowned, shifting Jonas on her hip so she could bend and reach for her knife in her boot if necessary.

The shadow moved swiftly and a breath later took flight; Devery inhaled sharply, "Shit! Noma" she breathed, watching the angel fly away. _Why was she watching us?_ Whatever the reason, it wasn't good.

Turning, she rushed out of the apartment, pursuing Gabriel slowly, trying to figure out why Noma had been spying on them, and to give them both time to cool down. She knew her reaction to him had been stupid and disproportional, but his affection made her hackles go up, and she didn't know why.

Frowning, she rubbed Jonas's back softly as he snuggled against her and walked down the street, searching for Gabriel. _Blasted angel! Fucking pain in my ass! Where are you?_ She cursed internally, peering down side streets, wondering where the hell he had gotten too.

Shaking her head she decided it was a better idea to instead go back to where she had found the boy and turned down the street, striding quickly to the ruins of where she had found him wandering.

A few people loitered in the street and around the corner she saw the dark hood Gabriel wore flash and his tanned face peered out at her before ducking away, his onyx eyes burning into her. Sighing, she followed him and turned down the corner, shaking her head when he slunk further down the alley.

"I didn't take you for a prowler," she murmured wryly.

Gabriel tossed back his hood and his mouth set in a hard line, "Just trying to avoid my adoring fans," he replied dryly.

Devery rolled her eyes and stepped closer shifting Jonas so he could take him from her arms. Gabriel shifted back from her, his body tense and she glared at him, "Take him," she hissed softly, "He likes you," she insisted.

Jonas looked up at Gabriel, his soft round face lighting up and Gabriel appeared to soften slowly, his shoulders lowering as he reached a hand out to brush a finger against the boy's cheek. Nodding, he reached out and lifted him from her arms, unexpectedly tossing the boy into the air, eliciting an excited shriek from him as he caught him high in the air.

Devery bit her lip to keep a smile from slipping out and fisted her hands, fighting all of her emotions. _Damn him._ "We should go find his mom," she reminded him softly, turning away and heading for the street.

Gabriel followed her, teasing and playing with Jonas as they walked, keeping his hood down and his gaze on the little boy as the citizens of Vega took notice of his notorious face. As word spread Devery drifted closer, wishing she had her weapons on her, acutely aware of the hostile glances they were being given.

A group of men and women approached, some carrying weapons, others empty handed, all looking menacing. The largest of the men stepped forward, blocking their path, and giving Gabriel a hateful glance.

"You know who he is?" he demanded of Devery.

She nodded, "I do, he helped save the city. I understand your hatred of him, but he's trying to find this little boy's mother." She glanced back at Gabriel and gave him an encouraging nod, motioning for him to step forward.

He lifted a brow skeptically but moved beside her, holding Jonas tightly. "This is Jonas. He was found last night amongst the chaos, and we are looking for his mother, does anyone know her or the boy?" he asked politely, if coldly.

The group glared at Gabriel and remained resolutely silent.

Devery tilted her head to the side, studying them for a moment. "Well, thank you. We'll take Jonas back with us then. If you see his mother, please let her know that he's being kept safe and sound with Gabriel and Michael." She nodded and stepped around the man, creating space for Gabriel to follow.

As they walked slowly down the street Gabriel crowded her, tilting his head to hiss at her, "What the hell are you doing? They'll never come and get the boy where we're staying!"

She nodded, "I know, but word will spread, and his mother will find us before we get there. Guaranteed." She slowed her pace and ambled down the street, occasionally asking Jonas if a house was his or if anything looked familiar. Every time the boy shook his head no.

Nearly an hour later they turned toward the spire, Jonas long ago fallen asleep in Gabriel's arms and all conversation ceased between them. The streets were sparsely populated with people moving debris or bodies, so when a woman began walking towards them with purpose, Devery noticed.

She nudged Gabriel's arm gently and he focused his gaze on the young woman hurrying toward them, her gaze focused on Jonas. She closed the last hundred feet at a jog and when she approached Gabriel could see that she had tears on her face.

"Oh Jonas! Oh thank you! Thank you for keeping him safe!" she exclaimed softly, smiling tearfully at Devery and reaching a shaking hand out to brush over his hair.

Devery shook her head and smiled ruefully, "I can't accept your thanks, I didn't do much. Gabriel has been the one to keep him happy the whole time. I don't think children really like me," she joked, laughing softly.

Jonas's mother smiled at her, shaking her head, "I'm sure that's not true. B-but you said, Gabriel?" she turned her gaze to Gabriel and her smile faltered for a moment before she took a deep breath and smiled bravely up at him.

Tucking her wispy blonde hair behind her ear she lifted a hand up for him to shake, "Thank you archangel, my son and I owe you his life. It's more than we could ever repay," she murmured earnestly.

Gabriel stared down at her in shock and then reached out to shake her hand, his larger one enveloping it. He seemed at a loss for a moment before nodding and clearing his throat, "I-uh, you don't need to worry about repaying me, just make sure he's safe," he murmured.

The woman nodded eagerly and reached for Jonas, taking him gently from Gabriel's arms, her skinny arms wrapping around him tightly, hushing him as he roused sleepily.

"He's a sweet child," Gabriel murmured, a soft look on his face.

"It's kind of you to say so," she replied, clearly pleased. She shifted Jonas and smiled at Devery and Gabriel, "I'll take him home now, he's been through so much," she murmured.

Devery nodded, "Of course, we're so glad you're okay." She hesitated a moment and then shifted awkwardly, "Would it be okay if we came to visit Jonas sometime? I think we'd both like to know that he's doing well, if you wouldn't mind."

Jonas's mother smiled brightly, "Of course, I think he'd like that very much. We live on Aspen Street, number 45. Come by later for dinner if you'd like," she offered.

Devery nodded and reached out to run her fingers through Jonas's hair one last time, smiling sadly, "Bye buddy," she whispered.

Jonas opened his eyes sleepily and waved at her, then Gabriel, before leaning out of his mother's arms towards the angel, a clear indication of what he wanted. Gabriel stepped close and leaned down, surprise on his face as he allowed the little boy to hug his neck tightly.

"Bye Gabriel," Jonas whispered, his tiny arms squeezing tightly for a moment before slipping away like smoke. He curled back against his mother's chest and a moment later they were disappearing down the street, gone as quickly as they had appeared in the lives of the angel and the Knight.

Devery turned and slowly began walking towards the spire, allowing Gabriel the time he needed. His connection with the boy had been unusual, deep. Moments later his heavy bootsteps caught up with hers, his large dark frame in her periphery as she continued to walk back to their home.

They remained silent for long moments until he finally spoke, his voice low and rough, as though his had been fighting tears. "Noma is on the roofs, following us. You've seen her?" he questioned softly.

Devery cast her eyes upwards without moving her head, searching for the traitorous woman, but she must have been hiding, because she couldn't find her. Devery shook her head almost imperceptibly, "Not now, but earlier. She was on your balcony and was watching us. We should go tell Michael and Alex. They need to know that she's been here and is keeping an eye on us."

Gabriel nodded faintly and they walked quicker to the spire, eager to impart the dangerous information. The silence between them was uncomfortable and uneasy; both stole looks at the other, trying to guess what lay between them, and what was in the mind of the other.

As they rode the elevator to check on Alex in Michael's quarters, Devery stared at herself in the polished bronze of the elevator walls and was astonished to see how young she still appeared. After everything she had experienced and her body had suffered, she was stunned every day that she looked into a reflective surface and saw an attractive woman looking back at her.

Her reflection lifted a hand to brush back a stray hair and her brow furrowed when her gaze caught sight of the markings her first rising had left her with, peeking out from under her rolled sleeves. She tried to keep them covered as much as possible, people asked far too many questions otherwise, and she often didn't have the patience to come up with a polite or reasonable answer.

Lowering her hand to her side she reached across her body and ran her thumb absently over the markings, self consciousness overtaking her.

"They're not as bad as you think" Gabriel murmured softly, breaking into her gloomy train of thought. She glanced up at him in surprise and then back down at her markings, shaking her head, her hair slipping out from behind her ear to fall in front of her face again.

"I know, I just…" she trailed off, her voice tremulous.

"You what?" Gabriel prodded, turning towards her, curious.

She shook her head, "You'll think it's stupid. You'll think _I'm_ stupid," she murmured laughing softly, nervously.

Gabriel smirked, "I doubt that," he murmured. "Go on love, tell me," he encouraged.

Devery sighed and turned her gaze up to him, her jaw firming. "I hate how people stare. I never grew up around people, even though I wanted to. I mean, I sort of remember them from when I was kid, and I've spent time around them since, but, I just…" she shook her head in frustration, "I fucking hate it."

Gabriel laughed and nodded, "I can understand that sentiment. All too well," he commented, turning towards the doors as they slid open.

Devery nodded, reasoning that he probably did, and followed him down the hall to the spare room Alex was staying in. Gabriel pounded on the door and she cringed, hoping that he hadn't been sleeping.

A minute passed and the door opened, a mussed haired Alex glaring at them. "What the hell?" he demanded sleepily, clearly annoyed.

Devery stepped forward lifting an apologetic hand, "Sorry Alex, we thought Michael might still be here, he was going to check on you," she murmured.

Alex wiped a hand over his face, "He was here earlier for about two minutes and then left. I'm fine, just tired. What did you want?" he demanded, casting Gabriel a dirty look as the angel smirked at him, clearly no love was lost between the two, still.

Devery glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel before turning back to Alex, "We saw Noma today, both of us, and we're concerned that she's in the city, watching us. Have you seen her?" she asked gently.

Alex frowned and shook his head, "No, I can't believe she made it into the city without us noticing though."

Gabriel scoffed, "Why? Because this city is such a paragon of security? Do you know how many times I penetrated its walls?" he mocked.

Alex glared and stepped closer, "Yes, well Noma doesn't have intentions like you do," he hissed.

Gabriel lifted a brow, "Really? Present tense? Still? I thought my help in saving this shit heap of a city would convince you of my change of heart," he drawled. "And how would you know of her intentions?" he murmured, leaning forward, gazing at Alex with interest.

Alex shook his head, waving a dismissive hand at Gabriel, "You'll never truly change Gabriel, you're a monster. I know Nomes, she's better than you. She would never hurt me or anyone within Vega."

Devery's brows furrowed at the exchange, stepping between Gabriel and Alex she shifted her shoulders, blocking the men from each other. "Thank you Alex, please let us know if you see her, okay?" she insisted gently.

He nodded and she smiled gently at him, reaching out to squeeze his arm before turning to push gently at Gabriel, turning him away. She heard the door shut behind them and shook her head, "Do you have to push his buttons like that?" she hissed.

Gabriel laughed faintly as the elevator doors swung open and stepped aside, allowing her to enter first. "Of course I do," he murmured, stepping in after her. His long, strong fingers pushed the button for his apartment and hers before he turned to her, his smile taunting.

"Are we going to dinner with Jonas and his mother?" he asked lightly, lifting a brow as he studied her. Her hair was falling into her face again and her dark eyes were trying to avoid his as her fingers ran over the markings on her opposite arm, a habit he had noticed she had when she was nervous or thinking deeply.

She nodded and brushed her back, frowning when it fell into her face again. Smirking he leaned against the wall and reached out, tucking it behind her ear, watching as her eyes flitted up to meet his, shock, and perhaps something else, making her pupils wide at his unexpected touch.

He had meant to pull away, to lean back and say something sarcastic, but her lips parted and he had to touch her, just once. Running his fingertips over the plane of her cheekbone where a bruise had been just this morning, he trailed them ghostly soft down to her strong jaw and around her chin, cupping it.

His thumb ran up to her full bottom lip, running across it slowly, and he heard her breathing hitch. His own had seemed to slow, everything had slowed, time itself had stopped it seemed.

His eyes lifted to hers and a breath later she was in his arms, her long, strong arms winding around his neck, drawing herself tightly against him. His free hand wound around her waist and gripped her tightly, excitement coursing through him.

Devery stood on her tiptoes and exhaled sharply as Gabriel wound his fingers through her hair, tugging her head back to tilt her mouth towards his. Hot desire coursed through her, unstoppable, needy, and she let out a soft moan when his mouth met hers, his body pinning her against the elevator wall.

His lips coursed over hers, their tongues meeting for a moment before his mouth pulled away to sample the soft skin of her neck, his tongue flashing over the sensitive skin quickly, eliciting soft gasps from her.

Devery's hands fisted in his jacket, her eyes balled shut in delighted ecstasy as Gabriel skimmed his teeth over her collarbone.

 ** _Ding Ding_**

The elevator door slid open, breaking apart the lovers as they lost the wall they had been leaning against. Devery gasped loudly and stumbled away, blinking in surprise. They were in her apartment.

Turning quickly, she found Gabriel staring at her with a decidedly lascivious look in his eye. Taking a step backwards she cleared her throat, feeling a flush climb up her throat, "I-I think I'll see you later," she mumbled, searching for an escape.

Gabriel watched her fumble for her words and felt a cold fury rise. "Of course," he intoned mockingly, giving her a short bow before turning and storming into the elevator without another word.

Devery watched him go with a sinking stomach, knowing things between them were worse than before.

* * *

Alex shut the door and latched it, sighing in relief.

"Do you think they knew I was here?"

Alex shook his head, "There's no way. You're safe here, I promise," he murmured urgently, turning to take Noma back into his arms. The angel wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck gently.

"I promise, everything is going to be better Alex," Noma whispered.

He nodded and ran a hand over her back, "I know Nomes, I know," he replied softly.

* * *

Devery grunted and swung her blades faster, a fine sweat forming on her limbs. She had been practicing for hours, trying to work Gabriel's kiss…their kiss…out of her system.

The sun was setting slowly, and she knew dinner with Jonas and his mother was approaching. They had agreed to go…but now…

Moving through a complicated series of parries and thrusts, she focused her gaze and moved like water, fluid grace. As she came to a halt, she breathed a deep sigh; she hadn't practiced in weeks and had begun to feel out of sorts.

Walking slowly to her bathroom she stripped and took a fast shower, cleaning the sweat off her body. When she was done she quickly dressed and holstered a sword and gun to her body, deciding that with Noma in the city she couldn't afford to be unarmed—even with her powers.

Closing her door behind her she took the stairs quickly, ignoring the elevator for the moment. As she stepped out onto the street she saw the familiar figure of Gabriel striding ahead of her and took a moment to decide if she should catch up with him or trail behind.

Glancing at her watch she frowned, it was well and truly supper time. Catch up it was. Taking off at a jog she quickly broke even with the taller angel, ignoring his quick side glance at her as she slowed to match his pace.

They remained in silence as they made their way to Jonas's house, the tension palpable between them. When they turned onto Aspen Street Devery reached out a hand and stopped him just a few feet from the house.

Gabriel lifted a sardonic brow at her expression which she dutifully ignored. "Listen, that little boy cares for you very much, and we don't need to fuck up their night by fighting or letting whatever the hell this is between us come out at the table, got it?" she demanded.

Gabriel smirked ruefully, "Got it love, it won't _ever_ happen again," he rebuked.

Devery flinched, despite herself and nodded a moment later, "Good, thank you," she muttered, trying to ignore the fact that she had been the one to kiss _him._ God, _why_ had she kissed him? _Why_ had it felt so good? So _right?_ _Fuck._

Turning towards the house she forged ahead, shoulders square.

Knocking solidly, she waited.

After a moment she frowned when there was no answer.

Knocking again, she waited.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel demanded from behind her.

"I don't know," she murmured lifting her hand to knock again.

His large hand brushed past her to try the handle, ignoring her protests, and a moment later, silencing them when the door swung open easily. Unease shot through her.

Devery and Gabriel exchanged a look and both drew weapons, a silent correspondence happening in less than a breath that spoke to both of their instincts for moments such as this. Devery frowned at the darkness in the house and began feeling for electrical switches, her fingers blind in the darkness

After a moment she found one and switched it on, frowning when nothing happened. "The power doesn't work," she whispered.

"Nothing from this switch either," Gabriel replied from across the room.

She nodded and realized he couldn't see, silently cursing herself. "Give me a second and I might be able to come up with something," she murmured. Gabriel made a soft noise of assent and she focused on her powers, drawing on it to create light, focusing on the image of floating lights.

Moments later soft spots of light began to appear in the darkness, will-o-wisps that hung as though carried by fairies, and as she concentrated, they grew brighter, their golden light warm and inviting.

They moved to fill the house and as they did, Devery realized where they were standing.

The dining room.

With the dead bodies of Jonas and his mother.

As long as she lived, Devery was certain she would never forget the horrified scream that came from Gabriel at the sight of the dead boy in his mother's arms.

Her gorge rose at the sight of the table, laid out for dinner, the food still warm, all the places set for the guests of honor.

Gabriel clung to Jonas, weeping inconsolably, stroking his face and murmuring softly.

"No, no, no, no….my sweet boy, no." Tears streamed down his face and sobs wracked him as he tried to breath, his hair falling into his face as he buried his head into Jonas's small chest. "Oh Father, why? Why?" he beseeched, his knuckles white where they gripped the boy.

Tears flowed down Devery's cheeks and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to shake.

"Oh David…my boy…" Gabriel's words were soft, but still loud enough for her to hear, and heartbreaking. A quiet gasp escaped her and she turned away, her tears flowing harder.

"Now the debt is paid. Their lives for yours Gabriel. A fair trade."

Devery's shoulders stiffened at Noma's soft voice and she turned quickly, searching for the angel. Noma stepped from the remaining shadows, her face sorrowful, "The debt is paid," she repeated.

Gabriel looked up slowly and looked at her, his eyes filled with hate. Launching himself at her with a shout of rage, he knocked her back into the wall of the dining room, shattering it and making the roof shake.

Devery swore and ran towards the body of Jonas, gathering him in her arms. Carefully moving him out to the kitchen, she listened as heavy blows were exchanged between the angels, and a moment later there was an explosive noise.

Minutes later Gabriel strode into the kitchen, covered in dust and shards of debris, limping. Blood trailed down his forehead as he glared, "She got away," he growled.

Devery nodded and glanced down at the small form lying at her feet, wondering what they should do with him now. Gabriel looked down at Jonas intently, his brow furrowing deeply.

"We'll bury him," he stated simply.

She nodded, "We'll bury them together," she suggested.

He nodded slowly and began to turn away, pausing when her hand landed on his arm. "Gabriel…I-I'm sorry," she murmured, her own emotions threatening to choke her.

He refused to meet her eyes, his own staring straight down at the floor. He remained silent and still for so long she thought he had turned into a statue.

Squeezing his arm gently she stepped closer, "Y-you mentioned David…and…Michael…he, he, told me…" she trailed off as his gaze lifted to meet hers, blazing. She swallowed hard and continued, "I'm sorry for what you've lost Gabriel. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Without warning the arm she held onto flexed and rotated in her grip, reaching for her, gripping her shoulder tightly as he yanked her tightly against him, his mouth hard against hers, his other hand firm against her waist.

Devery let out a soft noise of surprise and then for a split second, softened against him. A moment later anger boiled through her and she pushed against him, struggling until he released her.

Chest heaving she glared up at him, eyes blazing with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. Waving a hand around the destroyed home she glared at him, "You think kissing me is going to get you all of _this?_ Hmm?"

She shook her head, "There are no more white picket fences, no more lace veils and vows, no more kids and puppies in houses that are safe, no more _honey I'm home_ …IT'S ALL GONE!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"Are you going to marry me, huh Gabriel?" she slapped his chest in anger, her eyes blazing.

"Have kids with me? No! None of that exists anymore! That's all done with now! And not because of humanity, but because of _you_ and fucking Heaven! You and your goddamn brothers fighting your goddamn daddy issues and taking them out on humans! FUCKING ANGELS!" she yelled, swiping a hand at her cheeks.

Turning away, she sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with the force of her emotions.

The only silence within the ruined house was the sound of her sobs and the wind whistling in through the hole in the roof. Gabriel watched her in stunned silence, unable to say anything or even move.

The depth of her anger and sadness was so profound it was frightening. The saddest part of it all was—she was right.

He turned slowly and spread his wings, pushing the air and launching himself into the sky easily, leaving her.

A great emptiness opened within him, and he turned his eye towards the horizon, looking for a new place to call home.

It was time to go on without her.


	17. The Temptation

Devery wiped the tears from her face, her sobs quieting. Taking deep even breaths she slowly calmed herself, her hands trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself, her body shaking. Turning slowly she exhaled sharply when she saw the room was empty, Gabriel was gone, the only other person in the room was no longer a person, but a very small, tragic corpse.

Another soft sob wrenched from her chest at the sight of Jonas's body and fresh tears welled in her eyes. Falling to her knees beside his tiny body she gathered him into her arms, silent tears falling down her face as she stroked his soft hair.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she cried softly.

Her soul cried out at the terrible injustice done to Jonas and his mother, but a very large, unsettled part of her screamed that it was her fault. Standing, she lifted Jonas into her arms and walked unsteadily towards the front door, sniffling and struggling to reach a hand up to wipe away her tears.

Walking slowly down the streets she was barely aware of the attention she garnered, her entire body numb as she headed for the spire. A small crowd began to gather around her as she walked further down the street, their murmuring growing louder as she walked.

As she approached the large doors to the spire a fiery haired man stepped forward, blocking her path, his bushy brows knitting together as he lifted a hand to stop her, "Stop," he commanded her.

Devery stumbled to a halt, lifting her eyes from the dirt road to stare at him, her expression puzzled. The man extended his hand to touch Jonas but stopped when she flinched back, his mouth hardening. "What happened to Jonas?" he murmured, his tone softer than before.

Devery stared at him, her brain trying to process what he was saying. Nothing made sense. Her eyes searched his face as she puzzled and the man sighed, seeing the tears staining her cheeks, the vacancy in her eyes, the sorrow.

"Where is his mother?" he asked more softly, his face gentle as he watched her.

The dead face of Jonas's mother flashed in her mind and she flinched, clutching Jonas tighter. "G-gone…it's all gone," she breathed before stepping around him, pushing the door open and stepping into the silence within.

The elevator ride up to Michael's quarters was the quietest, most horrifying one she had ever been on. She was unable to tear her eyes away from Jonas's tiny, stiff face, guilt and shame eating her alive.

When the doors slid open she walked stiffly into Michael's home, blindly making her way until she found a chaise to sit in, barely looking up. The rooms were silent, it seemed that Michael wasn't home at the moment…she didn't mind, she would wait.

Darkness settled into the city quickly, the sounds of the city floating up to her through the open balcony window. Shouts and laughter echoed in the quiet of the room, barely reaching the chaos of Devery's mind.

The soft fluttering of wings never registered with Devery, her eyes glazed with a self loathing pain.

Michael had heard her heartbeat and soft breaths the moment he landed in his rooms, what he didn't understand was why she was sitting in the dark, silent as a grave. As he stepped closer, he saw she cradled a small body, and a flash of recognition went through him; Jonas.

Alarm shot through him and he took a large step forward, "Devery, what happened?" he murmured gently, moving to crouch near her, frowning when she barely looked up from the unmoving form of Jonas.

A horrible suspicion gripped him when her face finally lifted to his and he saw the devastation and sorrow there. He lifted a hand and gently placed it on Jonas's head, stroking the boy's hair softly, "What happened to Jonas, Devery?" he whispered, his eyes gentle, sorrowful.

Her eyes gained a faraway look and she spoke softly, her voice hoarse. "Noma killed them…as payment for the debt on Gabriel's life. She's been here in the city…the whole time…" her voice trailed off faintly and she shook her head, looking lost.

Michael reached up and cupped her cheek, his heart aching with sorrow. "Are you sure? How do you know?" he whispered.

Devery's eyes focused on him and for the first time he saw anger there, "Because she was there when Gabriel and I found them," she hissed. "She told us and they nearly killed each other." Her eyes shone as she continued, "She destroyed him, Michael. She did to him what your family did to David."

Michael's eyes slid shut at her words and he heaved a heavy sigh, his heart breaking at her wretched tone. "Where is he now?" he murmured.

Her shoulder lifted carelessly, "Gone. We…I said some things," she murmured, her brow furrowing.

Michael sighed and shook his head, "My brother can be infuriating, but having you yell at him wouldn't make him run. He left because of what happened with Jonas. I assure you, it's not your fault," he reassured her.

Devery looked down at the still form of Jonas and stroked his cheek gently, "We need to bury him, he needs to be with his mother," she whispered.

Michael nodded, "We don't you let me take him? I'll make sure they're together," he murmured.

Devery shook her head furiously, "No, no, I have to do it….I have to," she whispered urgently, clutching Jonas tighter.

Michael sighed sadly and nodded slowly, "I know." He set his hand on her arm gently, "I'll go get his mother and we'll take them to the cemetery together, okay?" he urged softly. When Devery nodded he stood and walked away slowly, looking over his shoulder at her uncertainly.

Silence permeated the room once more and Devery sank deeper into the troubled waters of her thoughts.

 _IT'S ALL GONE!_

"No," she whispered desperately, shaking her head.

 _Because of you and fucking Heaven!_

 _"_ Why?" she groaned, rocking the still form of Jonas.

 _FUCKING ANGELS!_

"I'm sorry Jonas, I'm so sorry," she whispered, rocking him.

"Devery?"

Michael's soft, concerned voice penetrated her sorrow, forcing her to look up, a soft gasp escaping her when she saw he was carrying the shrouded figure of Jonas's mother. She stood quickly and swayed, her legs unsteady after sitting for so long.

Michael watched her with eyes full of pity as she approached, his heart breaking. "We'll take them to the cemetery and bury them now, while everyone is abed. There's less chance of panic that way," he murmured, leading her slowly to the elevator.

Devery nodded numbly and the trip to the cemetery passed in a haze, her nerves raw and her mind a swirling morass of guilt, anger, shame and what-if contemplations. Michael gently guided her to stand aside as he set the body in his arms to the ground and began digging, his purloined shovel making quick work of the sandy dirt.

The only sound that permeated the air was the sound of the shovel slicing into dirt, a sound that made Devery flinch each time, somehow reminding her of the moment when she had first seen the scene in Jonas's house.

"Devery? Do you want to hand me Jonas?"

It was only at the sound of Michael's voice that she realized he had stopped digging, and she looked up in mild surprise. He had carefully laid Jonas's mother into the grave and was standing in the hole, staring up at her in concern.

She shook her head firmly and stepped forward, crouching down to step down into the grave. Gently she laid Jonas on top of his mother's body, a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. "Rest well little one," she whispered, stroking his hair for a moment.

After a moment she nodded and turned away, climbing out of the grave, tears streaming down her face. Wiping her cheeks she watched as Michael clambered out and reached for the shovel, intent on filling in the grave. Reaching a hand out she shook her head, stopping him.

He frowned at her questioningly, and she cleared her throat, "Let me," she whispered. He nodded and a moment later Devery reached for her power, feeling it roar for release. The irony of this situation was not lost on her, and she swallowed hard, knowing that there would be no chance for Jonas or his mother to escape their grave as she had.

A moment later a soft light filled the grave and when it had faded the figures were encased in amber, forever preserved. Devery nodded, satisfied and a moment later the dirt from beside the grave slid into the hole and packed down neatly, all without a sound.

She turned and walked slowly away, ignoring Michael's repeated calls of her name. A moment later he landed in front of her, blocking her path, his brow furrowed, "Where are you going?" he demanded.

She lifted her gaze to him and shook her head, "Away Michael. I can't stay here anymore. I can't be around you, or any other angel. I can't stand the sight of this city anymore," she whispered, agony on her face.

She had thought that her destiny lay in this city, but it seemed that all she found was agony, loss, and death. Her heart and body could no longer take it, and she turned away from Michael, unable to look at him any longer.

"You can't leave. We need you here; I need you here to help stop Noma and Lucifer. Alex needs you!" he called, striding after her, catching up to her quickly. He grabbed her arm and yanked on it, whirling her around to face him, "Humanity needs you, it's your calling," he murmured intensely.

Devery glared at him, anger bubbling up in her once again, " _Fuck_ my calling." She ripped her arm out of his grip and stepped back, "And fuck you too," she hissed. Turning away once again, she strode angrily towards the spire and didn't look back, her feet rising small puffs of dust as she stomped away.

Michael sighed heavily and shook his head, watching her go. He knew that whatever had happened in Jonas's house hadn't just been about the boy's death, something had happened between his brother and Devery.

When would Heaven stop hurting humanity?

* * *

Devery lifted her bags from the back of the truck and slung them over her back, tilting her head back to stare up at the enormous pines swaying, filling the air with their fresh scent.

 _"_ _If you watch the sky long enough, you can see the meteors. They're called the Perseids."_

 _Devery looked up at the night sky, her eyes wide, impatiently waiting to see a meteor. She snuggled into Miles's side and fought a yawn, it was long past her bedtime, but he had told her it was important she see this natural phenomena._

 _Her eyes drifted closed for a moment and popped open when Miles squeezed her shoulder, "Did you see that? That was a bright one!" he exclaimed softly._

 _She quickly searched the sky and a moment later more meteors began streaking by, their fiery tails blurring across the sky. Devery gasped softly in awe, "Wow," she whispered, stunned by the amazing sight._

 _They lay for hours on the blanket, watching the stars streak overhead, until Devery finally fell asleep, amazed joy in her heart._

Shaking her head softly, she turned and unlocked the bunker, wrinkling her nose at the smell of dusty disuse coming from inside. Walking slowly through she gripped her gun tightly in one hand, warily gazing into the shadows.

As she approached the kitchen she heard a scuttling noise and paused, setting her bags down gently before lifting her gun and focusing her power, _listening_.

The sound of heavy breathing invaded her ears and she took a soft step towards the corner, taking a soft breath before whirling around and firing at the source of the breathing, once again _focusing_.

A shriek of pain shrilled through the air and she grinned grimly, stepping forward as a figure stumbled out of the shadows toward her. The man lifted his face and Devery could see his black eyes glaring at her hatefully.

She stared down the barrel of her gun at him and sighed tiredly, "This isn't your house." With a gentle squeeze of the trigger she turned away without waiting to watch the body fall.

"You need to leave," she whispered, waving a hand, and a second later the body began dragging down the hall to the front doors until it rested outside.

Reaching a hand out she shut the doors and tucked her gun away, walking slowly back to her bags, carrying them to her old room. Kicking her boots off she lifted her gun from the small of her back and set it on the nightstand before lying down the bed, exhaustion overwhelming her.

She was home.

* * *

The next morning she rose from bed and pulled on a pair of leggings, tank top, and sneakers before walking to the training room that Miles had kicked her ass in so many times. Examining her old training harness she smiled faintly, she had outgrown it years ago, but the one Miles had worn would fit perfectly.

Grabbing it off the wall she slid the leather harness off the wall and onto her shoulders, fastening the straps across her chest and stomach. Carefully she slid the weights from the wall into the slots on the harness, adjusting them until they were secure.

Her swords hung on her hips and her guns rested on her thighs so her body was evenly weighted, and when she stepped outside into the sunlight she breathed in the fresh air, staring up at the mountain that she and Miles had trained on for years.

Thunderclouds were rolling in from the distance; her journey was going to be a rainy one it seemed. Taking off at a brisk walk she began to climb the rises, the added weight quickly making her breath heavier, her legs burning.

The higher she climbed the trees grew denser and she began to jog, her heart thumping. It had been years since she had trained like this, and she knew that this would be an exercise in punishment, but she desperately needed it.

She needed it like she needed the air filling her lungs. Everything within her cried out for a release from the pain within her soul, and the only way she knew how to do that was to train, push herself harder, faster, higher, until there was nothing left to distract her but her physical pain.

As she climbed her mind raced, questioning everything she knew. From the moment she had been born her life had been chaos, violence, and death. Silently she started berating God, fury flowing through her.

 _Why was I given these powers? Was it to save humanity? Why God? Was it so your angels could fuck everything up and I could come along and fix it?_

Targets swung down from the trees at odd angles and she quickly pulled her guns, firing at the bull's-eyes. Each bullet found the targets hitting either center mass or the head, fury flowing through her veins.

Thunder rumbled loudly and she glanced up, glaring at the sky as it started to rain. Pellets of rain splattered against her skin as she ran through the forest, quickly soaking her.

As she continued upwards other objects swung out; some were mannequins she had to whirl and hack at with her swords, other were logs designed to trip her up, and even more were spears designed to rip and tear her flesh if she didn't move quickly enough.

 _Was it worth it? Huh? Did letting your sons fuck up earth and all of humanity feed into some "greater plan"?_

As she climbed higher sweat poured down her face and her body, her breaths coming in gasps, her body desperate for rest. Eventually her internal conversation with God spilled out into gasped whispers.

"What about humanity huh? Are our lives worth nothing? Why abandon us? Was it to teach us a lesson?" she gasped; sweat stinging her eyes as she swung her sword at a target. The rain poured down harder as she broke out of the trees, stumbling to a halt at the side of a small cliff and stared at the landing fifty feet above her head.

Gritting her teeth she stumbled forward and grabbed a handhold, pulling herself upwards slowly, a groan of pain escaping her. "What kind…" she panted, "Of selfish…father…destroys his sons…happiness by allowing…a child to be…murdered?" she growled.

Thunder rumbled so loudly it seemed to make her bones shake in her body and the sky had turned pitch black, despite it being the middle of the day. Lightning flashed and her foot slipped, her cheek scrapped against the cliffside as she struggled for a handhold, slipping nearly a foot downwards. Gasping, she pressed her face against the rock, feeling hot blood course down her cheek.

Her hair had slipped out of its braid and was plastered to her face as she tilted her face up towards the sky, eyes blazing with rage. "Fuck!" she shouted, her heart pounding. "Is this you? Is this all you have? Is this the _best_ answer you have?!"

She tilted her chin up and saw the edge of the cliff approaching and heaved a breath, "Fuck you," she grunted. Finally, desperately, she ascended the cliffside, her hands being cut to shreds by the rocks as she climbed.

Lightning flashed as she pulled herself over the edge and she saw in the shadows the form of a person, tall and craggy, and alarm shot through her. Rolling to her knees she drew her gun, trying to peer through rain.

"Who the fuck are _you?_ " she shouted, anger and unease shooting through her.

A low chuckle echoed through the rumble of thunder and the figure stepped forward, shedding rain in its wake. Devery suspiciously watched the large figure approach, her grip on her gun tightening.

" _I_ am, perhaps, not who you were hoping for." A flash of lightning revealed a tall, dark, and handsome man, his bright green eyes dancing as he gazed down at her. Devery rose smoothly to her feet, keeping her gun trained on him, her gaze steady.

"And who was I hoping for?" she called, backing away a step.

"My father," he said with a soft derisive laugh.

Swearing internally, she stepped slowly to the side until she was under the trees, the rain slackening so she could wipe her face and blink the water out of her eyes. She was so tired of angels.

"What do you want?" she demanded, watching as he stepped carefully under the trees toward her.

"To help you," he replied amiably, smiling widely at her.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed skeptically, lifting her brow. She was certain that his offer of help absolutely came with strings. "And what do you want for that help?" she called.

His smile widened, becoming dangerous, "Smart woman, Noma was right about you."

Devery's spine straightened as though she had been electrocuted. "Excuse you?" she snarled, stepping forward and raising her gun dangerously.

The man lifted a hand in a gesture of peace, "Hear me out," he cautioned.

"Why the _fuck_ should I do that?" she hissed. Her grip tightened on her gun, "The _only_ thing I've _ever_ gotten from listening to angels is pain. What makes you so goddamned _special_?" she demanded between gritted teeth.

To her surprise the man laughed, throwing his head back. His raucous laughter grated on her and she breathed heavily through her nose, "What is so _funny_?" she demanded.

He shook his head and ran a hand over his mouth, " _Goddamned_ …how appropriate," he chuckled. Devery frowned deeply and suspicion crawled through her.

"You're…"

"Not exactly," the man cut her off with a wry grin. "But I speak for him. He's very interested in you."

"Lucifer, you mean," Devery spat.

He nodded and smiled, "He would like to offer you something he thinks you will be very interested in."

Devery laughed bitterly, "You have _nothing_ I want. _Nothing_ ," she declared loudly over a rumble of thunder.

Lightning flashed and in a sharp inhalation of breath, the man was suddenly inches in front of her, his eyes blazing into her. Her gun pressed into his chest, but he seemed not to care, baring his teeth at her, his lips pulled back in a sharp smile.

"I have _everything_ you want," he whispered. Moving faster than she thought was possible, he grabbed her chin, forcing her face to turn and look into the rain. Lightning flashed and she let out a gasp, struggling in his grip, her gun falling away from his chest.

" _Miles,"_ she breathed, shock making her numb as he stepped under the trees and smiled at her sadly.

"Hello kid," he murmured reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She struggled to lean forward and gasped as the man released her, sending her stumbling forward towards Miles, but as she looked up, he was gone.

"No!" she cried desperately, whirling around heart pounding, searching for Miles. "No…"she moaned, realizing he was gone, once again.

Turning angrily on the man she glared, lifting her gun and training it on his forehead, "What the _hell_ was that?" she demanded.

He smirked and lifted an appeasing hand, " _That_ , is what Lucifer can give you if you decide to help us."

Devery shook her head, "Get off my mountain, and don't you _ever_ come back," she hissed angrily.

The man smirked and nodded, "Don't you want to know what's happening in your beloved Vega without you?" he asked.

"I don't give a shit about Vega. I don't give a shit about you. I don't give a shit about Lucifer. You can all go rot in hell for all I care, just _leave me alone!_ " she shouted.

He stepped towards her and the rage, sorrow and agony within her washed over her in a heady rush, nearly blinding her. The taste of bile rose in her throat and she bit the side of her cheek, the grip of her gun burning into her hand.

A loud clap of thunder rolled through the valley, rumbling in the rocks and trees, and when it quieted, the man was lying on the ground, a bullet hole in his head and a pool of blood quickly spilling around him.

Devery turned and vomited, rain streaming through the trees, soaking her once more and washing away the sick. Wiping a hand on her face she stood straight and stared out into the pouring rain where Miles had appeared from, a deep yearning filling her.

 _"_ _The devil, he'll give you what you want, but he'll make you pay for it," Miles murmured, running a hand over his face, wiping away the sweat that had built up there on their training run up the mountain._

 _Devery laughed softly, "You really think the devil is going to try and give me something?" she remarked skeptically._

 _Miles turned to look at his young protégée, his expression serious, "You have to be prepared for everything, I can't tell you that enough. Lucifer exists and he will tempt you. Humans have fallen to temptation before, and I won't let you make those same mistakes."_

 _Devery nodded, her face solemn now, "What does he look like?" she asked softly._

 _Miles shook his head, "No one knows, except the higher angels. And you should avoid them, they're dangerous."There was a hint of anger in his tone as he spoke, but when Devery looked closer, his face looked sad._

 _"_ _I promise I'll be careful. I'll save people and I'll fight for humanity. I won't ever stop doing what you've taught me," Devery insisted, her young face lit with a heartfelt fervor._

 _Her heart burned with a desire to be set free, to use the skills that Miles had taught her. She wanted to meet people, to see the world._

"I'm so sorry Miles," she whispered, shaking her head. She might have resisted Lucifer, but she had fucked everything else up royally. Sinking to the ground, she tucked her legs under her bonelessly, her gun limp in her hand.

Staring out at the valley as the storm rolled through, thunder rumbling through her bones, lightning illuminating her raw scraped face, she tilted her face up to the rain and closed her eyes, begging the storm to wash away the blood from her soul.

 _Wash me clean…make me new…set me free…_

A brilliant bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, bright enough to startle her eyes open, and as her lips parted in surprise, it forked down out of the sky.

Whiteness…..

* * *

 _ **AN: Hi guys, thank you all for reading, and for reviewing, I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not as long as the last one, but I really enjoyed writing it. Songs for this chapter are, "Hope in the Air" Laura Marling, "Make it Rain" Ed Sheeran. Please review and let me know what you think, it really means a lot to me! Thank you all so much for reading.**_


	18. Father of Mine

Alex ran his hands up Noma's bare back, digging his fingers into her skin, arching his hips up into her as she thrust against him, their pleasured moans filling the room. Ecstasy rushed through him as they moved against each other, Noma's body clenching around him as she came, her wings bursting out in pleasure.

He cried out in pleasure and stiffened as his body released, spilling into her. Noma collapsed against him, her wings fluttering for a moment before sliding away as she rolled onto her side, facing him, a smug smile on her face.

Alex tilted his head to look at her and grinned, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair back from her face. His hand trailed over her hip and across her stomach, laying flat against her stomach, a concerned look filling his face as he ran his thumb across one of her many scars.

"You're sure the baby is okay?" he asked for what had to be the hundredth time. No matter how many times she reassured him, he worried constantly that something terrible would happen.

Noma smiled softly, nodding, "It's fine, I promise Alex. You can't hurt it by having sex with me. And nothing is going to happen to me, I'm too strong." She leaned in and kissed him softly, "We'll protect our baby, and everything will change here on Earth."

Alex nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, nuzzling his mouth against her neck. "All I want is you Nomes. You and our baby," he whispered happily.

Noma smiled, her fingers trailing down his back, "Don't worry, everything will turn out just fine. We just need to do a few things, and we can leave here," she whispered.

Alex nodded and kissed her neck, pulling back to look at her with happy eyes, "I'll do whatever you need," he murmured.

Noma smiled softly, and he didn't notice the triumph in her eyes as he closed his and pulled her gently against him, squeezing her hip softly. Noma ran her fingers through his hair, softly humming, watching as he fell asleep.

When she had first arrived back in the city Alex had been angry, furious really, with her. He had even put a gun to her head and asked why he shouldn't kill her, the rage tainting his voice. She had truly wondered if he would pull the trigger in that moment, watching as his hands trembled and his jaw ticked, waiting for her to answer.

Her mission in Vega was simple, convince Alex to leave the city, and bring him to Mallory. His was the last pure heart, and he wasn't useful in Vega. So, she told him what was necessary, what her mission required.

She told him she was pregnant and watched the rage slip away and turn into disbelief. Disbelief quickly turned to joy, and they had begun hatching a plan for their escape.

She couldn't wait to get out of Vega; she had always hated this city. The dust, the wind, the way it all constantly found a way to cling to every crevice of her body, sullying her clothes, her food, everything.

Loud knocking at the door startled Alex out of his light doze, sitting up in bed and staring around sleepily. "Huh-wha?" he murmured, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Alex!" Michael shouted, pounding on the door repeatedly, "Alex!"

Alex bolted out of bed, quickly pulling on his pants as he waved frantically at Noma, "Hide!" he hissed. She nodded and slid out of bed, pulling the sheet with her and slunk into the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

Alex ran to the door that Michael was still pounding on and pulled it open, glaring up at his friend, "What?" he demanded, "Why are you pounding on my door in the middle of the night?" he asked peevishly.

Michael scowled and pushed past him, peering around the small rooms intently. He stepped towards the bathroom and Alex hastily stepped towards him, laying a hand on his chest, "Michael, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Have you seen Noma?" Michael demanded, eyes blazing.

Alex shook his head, "No, of course not. Not since she left. Why?" he demanded curiously. His fingers curled nervously into his waistband, clenching tightly as he stared up at Michael.

"Because, she's been in the city, spying on all of us." He looked around the rooms again and his eyes narrowed as he looked back at Alex, "She murdered a child and his mother, Alex. She told Gabriel it was payment for his healing and then tried to kill him and Devery."

Alex stared at him, his jaw slackened in shock, shaking his head. "Why? Why would she do that? She's not a murderer Michael."

Michael shook his head, "She's not herself anymore, and you can't trust her Alex. We have to make sure you're safe. We don't know what Lucifer has asked her to do to you."

Alex nodded slowly, "Of course, I'll tell you if I see her," he murmured thoughtfully.

Michael studied him for a moment, noting the faint scratch marks on his chest and a hickey on his neck. Peering around the rooms once more he frowned, "Do you have company?" he asked softly, glancing towards the closed bathroom door.

Alex stiffened and shifted uncomfortably, "No, I did earlier, but she's gone." His heart pounded and he smiled nervously, "Just…trying to get back to normal," he murmured.

Michael nodded slowly and turned away, "Well, make sure you're being discreet. We have enough problems without you impregnating half of Vega," he snapped softly.

Alex's cheeks flushed and he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He followed Michael to the door and leaned against the doorframe as his friend paused on the other side, frowning softly at him.

"Both Gabriel and Devery have left the city Alex. We're in danger, and I need you to take your role as the Chosen One seriously. There is no one but you left to lead Vega, to lead humanity. Do you understand?" he asked softly, urgently.

Alex huffed a harsh breath and nodded, "Sure Michael, I understand." He watched as the angel walked away and then shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

The bathroom door swung open behind him and without looking he spoke quietly, "A child Nomes?" he shook his head, "Why a child?" he asked.

"Because it was necessary. Sometimes Alex, we have to do monstrous things for the greater good."

Her arms wrapped around his waist, strong and smooth, and her lips pressed against his neck as she whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." As her fingers scraped lightly down his chest his eyes fluttered half closed and when they opened darkness had settled within them, fluid and shadowy, gone in the next blink of the eye.

"That's okay Nomes; I just don't want to have secrets. You can tell me anything, you know that," he murmured.

She nodded and hummed softly in agreement, kissing his neck again. "I love you Alex," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered in reply.

* * *

Michael paced the floor of his bedroom, suspicion and concern eating away at him. He was certain that Alex had been lying to him about someone else being in the room, and he had a sick feeling that it was Noma, which would be a situation worse than he could have previously imagined.

He had to find a way to get Devery back to Vega.

* * *

Gabriel landed softly on the rooftop of a crumbling skyscraper, thunder rumbling like a cannon, shaking the metal beneath his boots. Sitting down on the edge of the building he peered out at the ruins of Los Angeles and smirked faintly, remembering more than a few good times in this city.

Humans were a silly, frightful, easily broken lot, but damn, were they entertaining.

Lifting a flask from his boot he unscrewed the cap and took a long pull of the rum within, sighing in satisfaction as it burned down his throat. The thunder rumbled again, and the first couple drops of rain spattered against his face, cooling his dry skin.

As the rain picked up he was quickly soaked, his hair plastering to his forehead, the water running in rivulets down his neck, chilling him. His skin prickled as the wind blew ferociously, pushing and shoving at him, trying to force him off the building.

Laughing he took a longer drink from the flask and scrambled to his feet, the wind buffeting him. Spreading his wings he threw his arms wide, tossing his head back, letting the storm rage against him.

The wind gusted powerfully, knocking him off the building, sending him spinning through the air as the wind ripped past him, the rain pounded him. Struggling, he forced his wings open, shouting in pain as they flexed backwards in a sudden ripping motion, his ligaments straining.

The ground rushed up at him and he strained hard against the wind, battling the air and rain, cursing violently. An enormous gust of wind blew him horizontally fifty feet and in his periphery he saw a building rapidly approaching, faster than he could possibly avoid.

"Bloody hell" he barely had time to whisper before his body went crashing through the glass of another high rise, the momentum sending him careening across the floor in a terrific fashion. Rolling for fifteen feet before his body slammed into a wall, he cried out in pain as his head slammed against first the wall and then the floor.

As his body came to a stuttering halt he gasped and groaned, fingers splaying out on the carpeted floor, pain crashing through him like a wrecking ball. Hot points of pain lit up all across his body and a moment later he could feel warm blood streaming from his many wounds, pulsing in agony.

"Ughhhhh," he groaned, trying to rise to his knees, his head pounding violently, his vision swimming. Leaning forward on one hand he breathed heavily, fighting the urge to vomit. Slowly, he stood, holding a hand to the flowing wound on his head, glancing around to see where he was.

It appeared to once have been an office building, but had long ago been picked over and was now bare. Peering out the window at the storm he frowned at the storm raging; he wasn't going anywhere in his condition in this storm.

Sinking back down to the floor he pulled his cape off and slowly began to pull off his clothing, wincing as his wounds ached freshly. He slowly began binding the wounds, tearing his cape to pieces and tying them around the various bleeding sites.

Balling the remains of his cape beneath his head he lay down, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his chest, taking slow even breaths, his ribs aching painfully from where he had slammed into the walls.

Reaching into the pocket of his pants he pulled out his flask and unscrewed the lid, raising it to his lips slowly and took a deep sip, his throat working to drain it. His hand dropped to the side and his eyes drifted shut, a warm feeling buzzing through his veins.

 _IT'S ALL GONE!_

Devery's voice screamed in his mind, her dark eyes glittering with rage and sorrow and his own flashed open with a soft sigh. He couldn't seem to close his eyes without seeing her face and the…he swallowed hard, hate, which had been there the last time he had seen her.

Everything he and his brother had done had destroyed Earth and humanity, and he knew he bore a larger part of the blame for what had happened, but the problem remained that he didn't know what he could do to fix what he had broken.

Cool wind blew in from the shattered windows, sending shivers over his bare skin and he groaned softly before turning on his side and rolling to his feet, unable to rest. Stumbling slowly to the broken windows he stared out at the storm, frowning deeply.

The hate he had engendered in millions of people had never _truly_ bothered him, not until he had seen it reflected in his brother's eyes, and then again in Devery's. His brother was the only person who had ever really loved him, even when Michael had hurt him, he had still loved him.

His father…

His mouth twisted at the thought of his father.

Devery was right, what kind of father abandoned humanity and his angels? He had searched Heaven and had prayed ceaselessly, but his father had remained stubbornly silent and missing. After years of searching he had finally given up; given up on his father, on hope, on himself.

Instead he had committed to finding the Chosen One, destroying humanity, and devouring himself with hate. A bitter taste filled his mouth and he ran a hand over his jaw, staring out at the storm.

Devery had accused Michael, him, and all of heaven of destroying Earth and humanity, and she was right. They were selfish, violent, and cruel—forever pursuing their own desires and not caring about who they hurt in the process.

He had pushed his own desires on her without thoughts for what the repercussions would be, and in doing so, had lost someone that had meant more to him than he had realized. He had admired her strength from the moment he met her, and had been even more annoyed with her attitude and stubborn ability to get under his skin with a few simple words.

It wasn't until he had been cured by Lucifer of the darkness that he had truly begun to realize the atrocities he had committed, had felt the weight of them on his soul for the first time in decades, had felt a need to find peace, and had realized his burgeoning feelings for Devery.

With every moment that passed in her presence he felt more like the person he used to be, and more uncomfortable with the man he had become. His lust for her had been undeniable before, but after the darkness in his soul had been stripped away, something purer had been left behind, something that drove him to be a better man.

But when Noma had killed Jonas…his jaw tightened as a bitter taste flooded his mouth.

He knew he was a broken man; he had no illusions about that. All he could really hope for was to stop any further damage being done.

Sighing, he ran a hand over his chest, feeling the small scars under his fingertips from a thousand different battles, and the new, freshly made ones from his violent entrance into the building that were already quickly healing.

The pounding in his head was dulling, and when he reached up the large welt that had been there earlier was reduced in size. Sighing softly he wiped the blood on his fingers onto his pants and turned, stopping in shock at the sight of the figure standing in the middle of the room, dripping water onto the floor.

"Uriel?" he murmured softly in shock.

His sister smiled faintly and pushed her soaking hair back from her face, "Not so dead as you thought, hmm?" she murmured, stepping forward to embrace him tightly, her lean arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

Gabriel nodded, holding her close, sighing in relief. "I was so worried about you," he murmured.

Uriel stepped back, her brows furrowing, "Worried enough to tell me what the hell you're doing here and not with our brother?" she demanded.

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded, "Our brother is holding onto the city with Alex, barely. Noma has betrayed them, revealing her true alliance with a person we thought long dead." He watched as suspicion ran over her face and nodded slowly, "Lucifer is alive."

Uriel looked positively sick to her stomach, a hand flying up to her mouth, her face paling in horror. "No…" she whispered, shaking her head.

Gabriel nodded, "It's true. And he's coming for the Chosen One. He needs Alex's purity of heart to resurrect himself. You need to go to Vega and help our brother stop him," he insisted.

Uriel shook her head, "Why don't you go?" she questioned softly, lifting her brow in silent skepticism.

Gabriel sighed softly and shook his head, running a hand over the back of his neck, "I-I'm not welcome there," he mumbled softly.

Uriel snorted softly and elbowed him, "Made friends, did you?" she commented wryly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed, "I might have made some rather poor decisions, but what I do know is that if I go back, there is someone there that will try and kill me." He shook his head, thinking of Devery's tearful face, the rage in her eyes and cleared his throat, "Trust me, Michael can use your help more than mine," he assured his sister.

Uriel studied him for a moment and then smiled softly, "Who is she?" she asked curiously. Her brother had taken many lovers throughout history, always beautiful, yet always ordinary in their sameness—talented, smart, exotic.

If a woman had managed to gain his attention and yet repulse him from an entire city at the same time…she would have to be impressive indeed.

Gabriel swallowed, his gaze shifting away uncomfortably. "I-she…" he sighed and shook his head, "It's a rather long story," he murmured.

"We've got the time," Uriel encouraged gently, laying her hand on his arm softly.

Gabriel heaved a deep breath and stared out at the storm for a moment before nodding. "Fine," he murmured.

* * *

"You certainly are a challenging one," a soft androgynous voice murmured. "Not even my own children challenge me as you did, you know."

Bright white light faded from Devery's eyes and she lifted an arm slowly, groaning as she did, reaching up to rub at her eyes. Something soft cradled her, and as she opened her eyes she found herself in her bed, the familiar walls of the bunker surrounding her.

"Ahh, I'm glad to see your brain remains undamaged. I was worried that little lightning blast had harmed you," the soft androgynous voice commented.

Devery turned her head sharply, the voice all too familiar. Her eyes widened at the sight of…God…sitting on her desk leisurely, watching her with an animalistic interest. Sitting up slowly she eyed him…her…shit…she didn't know.

God smiled at her and lifted a hand out to her, offering their assistance up off the bed. Devery frowned and shook her head, "No, thank you. Why are you here?" she demanded, staring suspiciously at their face.

"Because, you need help, and I want to make sure my son doesn't complete the ritual he's planning."

Devery's brows lifted in shock, "But you're not going to step in and stop Lucifer, are you," she comment dryly.

"Indeed not. It is no longer my place to do so. My children have upset the balance, and they must be the ones to right it, along with your help. It is your calling."

Devery scoffed and stood, scowling, "That sounds like some grade A bullshit to me. I think you don't know what's going to happen and you need other people to clean up a mess that _you_ created."

God stood and towered over her, the air in the room suddenly growing cold. "I think you should treat me with a little more respect or I'll take away that little protection you have in your mind and destroy everything that makes you, _you._ "

Devery glared up at God and balled her fists, "I cannot believe you. Your children _need_ you, humanity _needs_ you, and you act like its some huge inconvenience!" She shoved him back, her face rippling with anger, "Fuck you!" she shouted.

God's hand lashed out, backhanding her across the cheek and sending her reeling backwards, "I've explained myself to you once, I'll not do it again, child. Now, you need to make peace with my children and do what has been commanded of you, or this world will be turned into nothing more than ash, fire and death."

Devery rose back to her feet and glared, wiping at the blood in the corner of her mouth, "I am not your puppet," she hissed, "I will do things on my own terms."

God smirked, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Devery gasped and groaned, her entire body throbbing with a white hot searing pain like she had never felt before. Her eyes fluttered open and she panted for a full breath, gazing wildly around, shocked to find herself still alive.

A light drizzle was falling, cooling her hot skin, and she realized she was still on the mountainside. Rolling onto her back she stared up into the rain at the black sky and groaned as pain shot up her spine, her fingers spasming in pain.

Every inch of her was on fire with pain.

"Fuck….you…" she whispered towards the sky, her eyes slipping shut once more.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys, I know this chapter was shorter than the last two, but I'm struggling a little bit-my uncle passed away. I'm trying to keep writing, but I don't know how much I'm going to be in the mood. In any case, I'm also trying to update a few other stories, so I'll circle back here soon enough. Thank you all for reading, and I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!**_


	19. Spiral Down

Devery climbed slowly back down the mountain, every limb on fire, agonizing pain lighting up her cells, her nerve endings screaming in misery as she slipped and stumbled down the rocky cliffs, her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

The sky had lightened to a murky grey as the sun slowly rose, the rain slackening to a light drizzle that cooled her skin only slightly and soaked into her clothes, making her shiver harder. Stumbling through the forest she peered nervously over her shoulder at the sound of branches snapping behind her, eyes widening at the sight of a pair of yellow eyes peering at her from the brush.

A wolf stepped out of the brush, nose low to the ground, watching her. She stepped back carefully, her hands drifting towards her swords. She didn't want to kill this beautiful creature, but every instinct within her screamed to fight.

Long tense moments passed as the wolf and Devery stared each other down, neither moving, deep assessment in both their eyes. Finally the wolf stepped forward, moving slowly, cautiously, and Devery watched it, her hand on the grip of her sword, anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen.

The wolf brushed against her leg, lifting its head to sniff her hand once before it let out a soft rumble in the back of its throat, loping away quickly, leaving Devery to turn quickly and stare after it in amazement.

Her grip on her sword loosened and the blood rushed back to it, making her palm ache as she slowly continued back to the bunker, dazed wonder filling her. She had never experienced anything like this, had never seen a wild animal act like that.

What the hell was happening?

Shoving open the doors to the bunker she slammed them shut behind her and locked them securely before stumbling to her bathroom, slowly shedding her clothes as she went, shivering in pain as her skin was met with the cold air.

Turning on the hot water she stepped under the stream and shuddered, her body in shock from the lightning strike. As her power flowed through her, her eyes slid shut, her limbs shaking violently until she slid to the floor, nearly unconscious.

Relief spread through her veins like cool water, easing the trembling in her limbs until only her fingers spasmed infrequently. Devery's eyes slid open slowly, the water slapping against her face, rousing her.

Her head lay against the wall of the shower, the cool tile warming under her skin. Slow shuddering breaths ached out of her chest, her legs trembling as she stood slowly. Gradually she washed her body, her limbs aching so badly she could barely move without tears coming to her eyes.

Eventually the hot water cooled and her muscles felt limp, aching and weak. Turning off the water she wrapped a towel slowly around her body, her wet hair hanging down her back. A wet trail of footprints on the concrete followed her to her bedroom where she dropped her towel and crawled into her bed, exhaustion overwhelming her.

Her sleep was deep, unyielding, and dreamless.

* * *

As the sky began to lighten a truck pulled away from an abandoned group of buildings, the walls of Vega just barely visible in the distance. Alex drove confidently, one hand on the wheel, the other wrapped around Noma's fingers, their hands entwined.

They shared a smile as he drove away from the city and into the desert, leaving everything he had ever known behind.

It had been easier than she had thought to convince him to leave Vega behind. When Michael had come to his rooms, trying to convince him that she was going to harm him and the people of Vega, it had taken little convincing that what she was really doing with Lucifer was taking out the real threat; the higher angels—the ones who had started everything that had undone his world.

They would go to Mallory, and they would change everything. Squeezing his hand gently she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, drowsiness overwhelming her.

Alex watched her for a moment, a smile on his lips, before turning his attention back to the road. He hadn't ever felt truly at home in Vega, hadn't ever felt at home anywhere. The only time he had felt happy, he had come to realize, was when he was with Noma.

She had always been by his side, loving him, protecting him, guiding him gently, and kicking his ass when he needed it. Him falling in love with Claire had been a momentary distraction, a whirlwind of illicit romance, and now that she was gone, it was like the shades had been lifted from his eyes, allowing him to see the woman who had always been there.

His eyes darted over to Noma's abdomen, still flat, where his child was growing slowly, and he wondered what it would look like. Boy, or a girl? Would it be an angel? He smiled softly at the thought and gazed down the road as the sky lightened, turning an orangey-pink, looking like a sherbert ice cream cone.

Settling deeper into his seat he sighed tiredly and watched the seemingly endless desert flash by, drawing him closer to Mallory.

* * *

Michael tossed open Alex's door, his knuckles sore from pounding on the wood. Tumbling forward, he froze when he saw the barren room, the bed sheets still rumpled, a pillow tossed on the floor, and a lonely sock lying in the corner.

Alex was gone.

Like a thief in the night, he had stolen away, or rather, he had been stolen away, and Michael was certain he knew by whom.

Noma.

Fury burned in him, flaring hot like a flame, and then turning icy as his mind worked faster than the speed of light, computing all the possible outcomes his actions could have. Clenching his jaw in frustration, his eyes blazed with anger as he strode out of the room, jacket flapping behind him.

Storming up to his apartment, he stood on his balcony, glaring out at the city, anger and fear warring within him. He feared leaving the city behind, the occupants were barely able to defend themselves, and the 8-balls were likely to attack the city if he left it unprotected.

But he couldn't leave Alex to Noma and Lucifer's scheming; he wouldn't come away from it whole, neither would humanity for that matter. Shaking his head in frustration, he spread his wings and leapt from the balcony, wings flapping powerfully, carrying him to Mallory.

* * *

The truck rumbled to a halt, a trail of dust following behind it for fifty feet as the engine ticked, cooling off. Alex smiled as Noma stirred, making a soft sleepy noise and brushing hair out of her face to smile at him.

"We're here," Alex murmured, indicating the empty town and the burnt remains of the church before them. They quickly exited the truck and Alex unloaded their few bags, glancing around the barren, eerie town, his lips turned down.

Noma reached out and took his hand in hers, giving him a reassuring smile when he turned to look at her. Tugging on his hand, she led him into the house nearest the ruined church, flipping on the lights as she kicked the door shut behind them.

Alex looked around at the house that had once been someone's home and his stomach flip flopped uncomfortably. A quilt lay across the back of the couch, both obviously well worn and lived in, the hard wood floors dusty and scuffed, and piles of books lay scattered around the room.

The carpet under the coffee table was stained with blood, sending a chill up Alex's spine.

"What happened to everyone who lived here?" Alex asked softly, glancing around the room, his brow furrowed.

"They moved on," Noma murmured simply, shrugging a shoulder as she rustled through the cabinets for something to eat. Grabbing a box of crackers down she pulled the box open and began snacking, her stomach rumbling happily.

Alex stepped into the room, laying his hands on the counter by her hips, trapping her easily, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

Noma sighed and nodded, chewing her cracker before swallowing, "Just a little hungry. Baby needs food," she murmured, smiling weakly at him over her shoulder. In truth, she was just hungry, but Alex didn't need to know that, he only needed to know what Lucifer wanted him to know.

She turned in his arms and smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "We should go to the church, there's someone who wants to meet you," she murmured. Alex's eyes widened slightly but he nodded, his expression solemn.

They walked quickly to the ruins of the church where Noma kicked aside debris to reveal a charred but still functioning metal handle in the floor. Alex crouched and wrenched the secret door open, revealing a set of stairs that descended into darkness.

Noma stepped down the stairs and a moment later torches along the wall blazed to life, illuminating the way, leading them deeper into the earth. Alex looked around in amazement as the stairwell opened up into an enormous well-lit room.

In the center of the room was a pit filled with a black substance that undulated in the glow of the torches, looking as though it held some ancient creature that was restless for release. Alex watched with wide eyes as Noma approached the blackness and knelt before it, her wings spreading, a white glow surrounding them.

A soft whispering sound began to fill the room, as quiet as a breeze in the branches of trees, growing slowly louder until it was practically a shout, though the words were still incomprehensible.

Abruptly the voice ceased and the room went silent, the blackness within the pit stilling, looking as though it was concrete.

 _Alex, I've been waiting so long to meet you, I'm so pleased to finally make your acquaintance._

Alex spun around, searching for the source of the voice in his head, but saw no one, only Noma, kneeling in front of the blackness.

"Where are you?" he demanded, looking around in suspicion.

Lucifer's voice was warm, filled with good humor and encouragement as he spoke to Alex's mind.

 _My corporeal body is not…ready. I am, still here. What matters Chosen One, is that you are here, where you are welcome, needed, and useful. Here, with my beloved Noma, you will find your home, your sanctuary, your family. We are here for you, to help you complete your mission, to cleanse the earth of higher angels and become the leader you are meant to be._

"Aren't _you_ a higher angel?" Alex asked ruefully, his brows lifting in mild humor. A low chuckle filled Alex's mind.

 _You are intelligent young one. I am indeed a higher angel, one of the highest. But I am different than my brothers and sisters; I never believed that the lower angels should be enslaved and maltreated as they were, and still are. I never believed that humanity should be forgotten and abandoned by a willful and ignorant father…_

Lucifer's voice grew steely and cold and Alex felt a shiver run up his spine at the hate in his voice. "What do you want from me?" he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest, pacing slowly, casting his gaze towards Noma and the darkness.

 _What I want from you Alex, is quite simple; I want you to be happy. Because of this, Noma and I will help you do whatever is necessary to free humanity from the filth of the dogs of heaven. We will aid you in your path, Chosen One._

Alex stilled behind Noma, staring down at her in intense concentration, his brow furrowed deeply. "Is it safe for Noma? With the baby?" he murmured, settling a hand onto her shoulder. She remained still as a statue beneath his hand, barely breathing, her gaze locked on the blackness below her.

 _She will be fine. Angels are far more resilient than humans when it comes to childbirth. Noma is a warrior, she will handle everything quite well, I assure you._

Alex nodded slowly and squeezed Noma's shoulder gently, "Then we should get started," he murmured. Noma stirred beneath his hand, taking a deep breath and blinking rapidly. She stood slowly, her wings receding as she lifted a hand to steady herself, grabbing onto Alex's arm.

 _What can I give you Alex? What do you need?_

Alex peered into the darkness, pondering that question.

What **could** Lucifer give him?

* * *

Michael landed softly in the abandoned streets of Mallory, the silence of the town haunting. The last time he had been here…he shook his head and adjusted the collar of his jacket, striding towards the remains of the church, knowing it had to be where Noma had taken Alex.

When the charred floor of the church abruptly moved and lifted, giving way to allow Noma and Alex to walk forth, he paused, momentarily stunned. He had known that they were together, but still, seeing them together, it hurt him deeply.

When Alex and Noma caught sight of him, the air itself seemed to grow still, all of them assessing each other like deer caught in the headlights. Michael was the first to move, stepping forward slowly, cautiously.

Without realizing it his hand reached out in supplication towards Alex, his expression soft, pleading, "Alex, please, come with me," he called.

Alex shook his head, "I can't do that Michael," he called back, frowning.

"Why not?" Michael asked, his question more of an appeal.

Noma stepped forward, blocking Alex from Michael's sightline. She frowned sternly at him, "Because he wants to be here Michael. He doesn't want to be in Vega anymore. He wants to be here, with me, where our child will be safe."

Michael stumbled backwards. **_Child…_** they were having a child? His chest felt like it was going to burst it was so painful at the thought. Half human and angel children were abominations…how could Noma allow this?

Shaking his head slowly he inhaled sharply, "No…you…can't. Noma…it's an abomination," he murmured. "This, it will be catastrophic, you know that," he called louder this time.

"I _don't_ know that Michael. Alex is the Chosen One, he's not just some human. Our child will change everything," she replied angrily.

 _Yes brother, the child will change everything. It will save both heaven and earth and give us all the freedom we need._

Michael's spine stiffened like he had been electrocuted, "Lucifer," he hissed, looking around wildly for his brother.

 _Indeed. I have to thank you for not destroying my body as you were commanded. You have given me the opportunity to rise again, and to bring Alex into my loving embrace._

"You stole him! You've both tricked him!" Michael shouted, his anger boiling over rapidly.

"Michael, no."

Alex stepped around Noma, shaking his head. "I want to be here. I want to be with Noma, and Lucifer. He's only ever told me the truth, and he's promised to help me rid the world of the dogs of heaven, and the higher angels who have killed so many." His eyes were dark, nearly black, and Michael knew he was nearly lost to the influence of Lucifer.

"Release Alex, Lucifer. Let him go," Michael pleaded.

Noma's eyes darkened and her hand went to the knife at the small of her back, her motions small, surreptitious.

 _I cannot do that Michael. Alex is here of his own will, and we are going to free humanity. We will bring them peace._

"Liar, deceiver!" Michael hissed.

Noma lunged at him, her bright white wings spread, carrying her through the air with a rush, the buffet of air pummeling Michael back moments before Noma collided with him. Her blade moved like lightning, slicing across his chest, bicep, and his thigh as he rolled, trying to escape.

His blood left a trail across the sand, splattering in bright red drops as he sprang to his feet, throwing his elbow into Noma's face, his wings expanding to force her back. He felt a sharp line of pain down his back as her blade scored him and a moment later he launched himself into the air, fleeing as fast as he could.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw Noma flap her wings but remain on the ground, peering up at him angrily, her knife stained with his blood.

Turning away, he flew harder, carrying himself away from Mallory.

It was time to find Devery and his brother.

* * *

Gabriel sat chest deep in a swirling tub of hot water, head reclined, feeling the snow drift down onto his face.

It had been nearly five days since he had left what remained of Los Angeles to come here, one of his old haunts, a ski resort in the mountains, and when it had begun to snow, he had decided to stay and make it his new home.

He tried to push all thoughts of Vega and Devery out of his mind, but here in the silence of the mountains it was hard to keep his mind from drifting where it wanted to go. He kept picturing the look of agonized anger on Devery's face when they were at Jonas's house, when he had kissed her, when his whole world had fallen apart, yet again.

Reaching up he ran a wet hand through his damp hair, brushing it back from his face. It was pleasant to have his sister here with him, though her occasional comments on his reasoning for abandoning Vega and not fighting for Devery were driving him more than a little crazy.

Standing slowly he stepped out of the hot tub and onto the snow covered wooden deck, barely flinching at the bite of the cold snow beneath his feet and the freezing air against his hot, naked skin. Steam rose from his tanned skin, clouding the glass of the door leading into his bedroom.

As he stepped inside he grabbed a towel from the bed and wiped off his face, holding onto it as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

The ski resort had been in poor condition, but Uriel and he had been able to get the power and water back on within just a day. A day after that they had stocked it with food and had cleaned it from top to bottom, making it habitable once more.

As the cooler water sluiced over his skin Gabriel scrubbed the scent of chlorine away, feeling fresher, more relaxed. A few minutes later he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, brushing his hair back from his face as he stepped into his bedroom.

"G-Gabriel…."

He spun in surprise at the sound of his brother's voice and stared in amazement at his brother. Michael was leaning heavily against the glass door leading out to the patio, his face flushed and streaked with blood, his shirt and jacket torn in multiple places.

"What the hell happened?" Gabriel demanded, striding forward to grab his brother by the arm and haul him to the bed, forcing him to sit.

"N-Noma…and Lucifer…" he whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open. His fever blazed so hotly he felt like he was going to burn into a crisp from the inside out.

Gabriel heaved an annoyed sigh and shook his head, "I told you that you shouldn't trust that little wench. She betrayed you once…"he murmured in frustration, tugging at Michael's jacket, trying to get it off his limp body.

"She…has corrupted…Alex," Michael whispered, his eyes drifting closed. His heart thumped weakly within his chest and his eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed backwards, his body going limp.

Gabriel cursed and released his brother, stepping back to shake his head in exasperation. Pulling the towel at his waist aside he went to his dresser and yanked it open, grabbing a pair of soft cotton pants and a blue sweater, dressing quickly.

Throwing open the bedroom door he leaned out the frame and bellowed for his sister, "URIEL!" before leaning back in and striding back to Michael, wrestling him out of his jacket and tossing it aside.

A moment later he heard the light footsteps of Uriel behind him, and then her startled gasp. "What has happened?" she demanded.

"Lucifer. And Noma. And apparently Alex." Gabriel shook his head and waved a hand, motioning her forward to help him. Uriel quickly scurried forward and helped him remove Michael's clothing, both of them wincing at his wounds—streaked with red angry lines and smelling faintly of pus, they were clearly infected.

Uriel hissed angrily, her delicate brows furrowing, "I'll get medicine," she murmured, striding away quickly. Gabriel went to the bathroom and wet one of his wash cloths in hot water, wringing it out before taking it out to wipe down his brother's wounds, the cloth quickly becoming dirtied with old blood and filth.

Uriel darted back into the room, her arms laden with medical supplies and a deep frown creased her face. Brushing aside her brother she hastily began wiping Michael's numerous wounds with antiseptic, hissing softly, "Traitorous _bitch!_ "

"As I said," Gabriel murmured in assent, reaching out to feel for Michael's pulse, making sure that his brother wasn't in any danger. His pulse was weak and thready and his breath was shallow and irregular, his skin blazing hot.

Gabriel turned and rustled through the medical supplies that they had gathered, looking for the strongest antibiotics that they had, a deep worry gripping him. When he had found the pills he was looking for he gripped his brother's neck and lifted his head, forcing his mouth open and dropped two pills in.

Pouring water into Michael's mouth he tapped his brother's cheek until Michael swallowed reflexively, nearly choking, and the pills went neatly down his throat. Gabriel nodded in satisfaction and leaned back, relief flooding him.

They had done the best they could; now Michael's body had to fight.

* * *

Nearly two days later Michael woke after being repeatedly forced to take antibiotics and being washed in his sleep, his brother and sister taking turns in caring for his weakened body. His eyes fluttered open and he found Gabriel sitting on the bed next to him, reading War and Peace in the original Russian.

Smiling faintly he lifted a hand and nudged the book, catching Gabriel's attention. His brother turned alert eyes on him, his lips turned up faintly at the corners.

"You look like shit," he murmured.

Michael smirked faintly, "So do you. How long have I been out?" he asked faintly.

"Close to two days." Gabriel's brows drew together, "Noma did this?" he asked sharply.

Michael nodded and his face darkened with worry, "Alex has joined her and Lucifer in Mallory. I fear there is no turning him back from her side. She…." His expression grew darker still at the recollection of what had happened.

"She what?" Gabriel demanded.

Michael shook his head, "She carries his child," he whispered, distraught.

Gabriel flinched, unable to contain his reaction. Angel and human hybrids always had been and always would be abominations. The potential disaster that was the child of the Chosen One and an angel…it was catastrophic.

"You know what we must do," Gabriel murmured harshly.

Michael's eyes met his, anger and sorrow waging war there, and Gabriel stood, shaking his head. He didn't need to hear the arguments, he already knew what his brother would say. "It must happen Michael. The child cannot live. You know this better than anyone."

Michael groaned as he sat up and blanched as his wounds throbbed violently. More mementoes of his time among humanity; scars to remind him of his failures.

"I know Gabriel. That does not mean I relish the task. Nor should you."

Gabriel nodded and turned to stare out at the snow falling onto the patio, exhaustion coursing through him. He wanted nothing more than to turn his back on humanity, on the blasted _Chosen One_ and all his damned foolish choices and stay here in his mountain retreat where it felt like nothing could touch him.

But he couldn't do that. He was at fault for making this world what it was….no matter how far he had tried to run from that fact or how deeply he had lost himself to the darkness within himself.

It was time to make amends and set right the wrongs.

"We have to find Devery," Michael sighed, sounding more tired than Gabriel felt, if possible.

Gabriel chuckled wearily.

"What?" Michael asked softly.

Gabriel shook his head and turned to face his brother with a slight smile; how to explain that his train of thought had been directly connected to the woman in question? Better to not try. "Nothing. You're right."

"Michael is right about what?" Uriel questioned from the doorway, a slight smile on her finely boned face. She smiled brightly at her brother in question, stepping lightly to the bed and sitting beside him, lifting a hand to his cheek gently.

Michael smiled tiredly, "That Gabriel and I will find Devery to help us fight Lucifer. But Uriel, Vega needs you. It needs guidance and protection. You must go," he urged.

She eyed him skeptically, "And why would they accept me?" she demanded.

Gabriel grinned, "A pretty face goes a long way," he teased.

Uriel flipped him off casually and lifted a brow at Michael, waiting on a serious answer. Michael sighed and took her hand in his, "There is no power structure within the city now that Alex has abandoned it. The Council has been all but destroyed, and 8-balls besiege the city. They need a leader that can defeat their enemies and lead with a firm hand, but with a wise head. You've done that in Helena."

Uriel stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Fine. I'll go. But you shouldn't tax yourself so soon after waking; you need more rest before you go after this Devery." She frowned at him forcefully and Michael sighed, leaning back against the pillows, giving her a resigned look.

"We can wait no longer than dawn of tomorrow. The longer Alex remains with Lucifer and Noma, the greater the chance that he will fall completely under their sway and that Lucifer will rise, fully." Michael shook his head, "We cannot allow that Uriel, it will be Hell on earth."

Uriel nodded slowly, sorrow on her pretty face. She stood and straightened her shoulders, "I will dress for battle and fly to Vega. Good luck my brothers," she murmured before kissing each of them firmly on the cheek and departing.

The room descended into contemplative silence as Gabriel turned to stare back out the patio doors, watching as the sun set slowly. What would it be like to have a moment of true peace, he wondered?

His eyes slid shut and he imagined Devery's smiling face and her strong hand wrapped around his, walking beside him on the beach, the sound of the waves crashing, the sun and wind simultaneously bronzing and cooling their skin.

Opening his eyes he looked out at the fallen snow and wondered idly if Devery would try to kill him when she saw him next.

He certainly wouldn't blame her.

* * *

Gabriel and Michael landed softly on the ground, the fallen leaves crunching under their boots. A light dusting of snow had fallen here, lighter than in the higher mountains where they had been staying.

Gabriel had been interested to know that Michael had known the location of the bunker that Devery had grown up in for some time, but had never visited or revealed its location to him. When he had asked why, his brother had murmured, "It's her only home left. She deserves some peace."

Gabriel couldn't deny her that.

But now they stalked up to the large metal doors and as they approached, both reached for weapons when the door sprang open and a hooded figure stepped forward, brandishing a shotgun.

"You aren't welcome. Leave."

The sound of her voice was like a sucker punch straight to the gut. Gabriel inhaled sharply and fought the urge to step towards her, willing to bet that she would pull that trigger that her finger rested so easily against.

"Devery, please. We're here because we need your help," Michael pled softly.

She hesitated for a moment and then reached up to push her hood back, revealing her face, a mask of anger. "I _don't want you here_ ," she hissed, "What part of that is hard for you to understand?" she demanded angrily.

Michael sighed and stepped forward slowly, "You won't shoot me. Alex needs you. Lucifer is controlling him. Noma too." He watched her face for a moment as indecision warred there and then stepped forward more confidently, moving around her to walk into the bunker, leaving Gabriel behind.

She lifted her gaze to him, and he could see her anger flare again, her dark eyes bright with chips of rage as she studied him.

"I want nothing to do with you," she stated flatly, lowering the shotgun.

"That's too bad love, because both Heaven and Hell want you, and you're going to have to answer. It's your calling, the one your **father** trained you for, and without you, humanity will die. Can you live with that?" he demanded softly.

He had thought about what to say to her as they flew, and had finally come upon these words. He thought after all this time he knew her fairly well. As he watched the surprise, guilt, anger, and sorrow flit across her face, he knew he had chosen well.

After long minutes in silence she looked up at him, her jaw tight, "Fine. Come in," she murmured.

Gabriel nodded, "Thank you Devery," he murmured as he stepped forward, edging past her, their bodies barely touching as he slid past her and into the bunker. A moment later he heard the door slam shut behind him and his eyes adjusted to the interior lights.

Devery stalked past him, her shoulders tight, her body radiating anger, distrust, unhappiness.

He sighed and watched her go, regrets already filling him.

 _All's not fair in love and war._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hello my loves! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! After my uncle passed away I took some time to sit down and plan out my stories that I'm working on and a few that I have bouncing around in my head so that I have some plots better laid out. I hope to be able to write a little more consistently after this, and that you all will enjoy what I've written! Please continue to review, I love hearing your thoughts! Thank you all for reading! The song that inspired this chapter is "Spiral" by Rebecca Clements._**


	20. Make me Feel

Devery followed Michael into the bunker, frowning as she observed him. He appeared to be limping and she could swear she saw him clutching his abdomen.

Swearing softly she hurried her steps and caught up to him, "Come on," she sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and grunting softly when he let his weight collapse against her slightly. She walked him slowly down the hallway to Miles' room, kicking the door open with a grunt.

She could hear Michael's labored breathing as she lowered him to the bed, her shoulder aching. Michael swore softly, his fingers digging into the coverlet of the bed, eyes pinched shut in pain.

Devery began wrestling his jacket off, shaking her head in frustration, "What the hell happened to you?" she demanded softly.

He shook his head, "Noma attacked me when I tried to convince Alex not to stay with her. He's under her control," he murmured, wincing in pain as Devery tugged his shirt off.

Devery looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?" she asked tersely, crouching down to examine his wounds. They were barely healed, and most had cracked open, weeping blood. Where her hand rested on his chest she could feel a fever burning, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"She's carrying his child, and Lucifer is convincing him that they'll… _shit_ …"he hissed as her fingers probed one of his wounds, his face a mask of pain, "they'll kill all the higher angels. Me, Gabriel, everyone. All the lower angels too," he whispered, his breath coming in sharp pants.

Devery scowled and shook her head, "I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance," she muttered angrily. Sighing, she lifted her hands from his chest and placed them on the sides of his face, "Hold still, this might hurt," she murmured.

Michael frowned at her, "I'm fine, the wounds will heal in time," he murmured weakly, his eyes fluttering.

"I thought you couldn't heal angels," Gabriel's voice came from behind her, softly questioning.

Devery's shoulders tightened, "Your wounds are infected. I can heal you, so shut up and let me do it." She barely glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel, but when she did, her eyes were narrowed in anger, "I didn't know I could heal you without killing myself. I do what I can now."

Turning her attention back to Michael she sighed softly, allowing her powers to flow into him with a warm golden glow. Michael groaned as his wounds began to heal, his fever fluctuating and burning away, his head spinning.

When she felt the last of the wounds heal fully she lifted her hands from his face with a sigh, her eyes opening slowly. Her entire body felt loose limbed and rubbery, her head spinning as she stood, black spots appearing before her eyes.

Her fists clenched as she steadied herself, taking a deep breath. Smiling faintly down at Michael she ran a hand through her hair, sighing, "You should rest, get some sleep. I'll make dinner," she murmured.

Michael frowned and opened his mouth to refuse, but was interrupted by a yawn cracking his jaw. Devery smirked softly and shook her head, turning on her heel to march out of the room past Gabriel, barely sparing him a glance.

Her hands were busy as she pulled packs of venison from the chest freezer, potatoes from the pantry and carrots from the crisper in the fridge. But her mind…it raced. She couldn't believe Alex was falling for Lucifer's bullshit lines, but after seeing what his minions offered to her…it was hard to blame him for wanting his child.

Placing the meat in a bowl of warm water she sighed and ran a hand over her face, wishing she could erase all of her problems as easily as she could wipe the water from her hands. She could hear Gabriel and Michael talking softly and knew it had to be about her, but she refused to use her powers and hear what they were saying.

She didn't want to know.

Turning to the task of preparing dinner she began washing the carrots and potatoes, her hands working rhythmically as she chopped and peeled, placing the vegetables in a bowl and seasoning them.

"Can I help?"

She stiffened for a moment and then shook her head, "Only by leaving," she replied bitterly, her knife moving rapidly through potatoes.

The room fell silent, so quiet she could hear his breath behind her as he watched her, never moving, never speaking.

When she had finished prepping the vegetables she cleaned her knife and turned, wiping her hands off, "What do you want?" she demanded of him, her brow lifting.

Gabriel shrugged, "To know if you care at all about Alex and what is going to happen to him now that he is Lucifer's pawn."

Anger pulsed through Devery, "How dare you, of course I care about Alex, he's my friend. But his dilemma is because you and your brother couldn't properly kill Lucifer in the first place! This, it's not on me," she snarled, her eyes blazing with anger.

Gabriel nodded, "You're right, this isn't your fault. Almost everything that has happened to humanity is heaven's fault. But that doesn't mean you should just give up on everything. We need you."

Devery shook her head, "I'm done talking about this." She tossed her towel aside and stepped past him, "I'm going to train before dinner," she muttered. Striding angrily to her room she slammed the door shut and pounded a hand on the wall, frustration making her grit her teeth.

Taking a deep breath she paced around the room until she felt better in control. Quickly changing into her training gear she strapped on her swords and flung open the door, striding down the hallway to the front bunker doors.

Gabriel stepped out of the shadow, making her heart thump, "May I join you?" he asked politely.

"I'd rather you didn't," she snapped, brushing past him and slamming the bunker door behind her.

As she climbed the mountain slowly she reminisced on God's words during their last "discussion". The world would be pitched into ash and blood if she didn't succeed, and if she continued to refuse to help…

She shook her head and climbed up the mountain, breathing steadily as her legs dug into the dirt. Her anger continued to ripple up in waves, unexpectedly; knocking her back, stealing her breath and making her yearn for release.

She wondered as she ran up the mountain if her anger was placed in the wrong location, if perhaps Gabriel had been a pawn in all of this. Fury flooded her and she shook her head; _that was ridiculous._

She didn't know how to get past her anger at the angels for what they had done to earth, to humanity, to her….and though she thought she was over what they had done; each new tragedy was like ripping off the newly healed scabs on a wound.

Nearly an hour and a half later she walked slowly down off the mountain, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat, her heart pounding but her mind working slowly, mentally categorizing each action she had taken to get to this point.

She pushed open the bunker doors, groaning softly as her muscles ached. Walking slowly down the hall she listened to the soft conversation carrying on between Gabriel and Michael as she stepped forward slowly, kicking off her boots with a low grunt of effort.

Brushing back her sweaty hair she walked into the kitchen and smiled faintly at the sight of Michael sitting at the dinner table looking healthier than when she had left him. He and Gabriel were discussing something softly, and when she came into sight, their conversation abruptly cut off.

Michael smiled up at her and stood, quickly embracing her, his arms tight and warm around her. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

Devery smiled and nodded, patting his back, "You're welcome Michael," she murmured in return.

Michael pulled back and studied her for a moment, his brows furrowing, "You look tired," he murmured.

Devery laughed wryly, despite the pang she felt in her stomach, "I just ran up and down a mountain, of course I'm tired," she murmured.

Michael shook his head and lifted a hand, running a thumb over the lines between her brows, "No…that's not why…You aren't sleeping. Why?" he asked softly.

Devery sighed deeply, running a hand over her face, her eyes sliding shut. "Nearly a week ago, I was training, running up the mountain, and I uh, started to yell at your father. When I got to the top of the mountain…" she shook her head, "There was a man waiting for me."

Michael's brow furrowed and she continued, "He revealed to me that he was working for Lucifer…and then he showed me Miles, alive, and as real as the breath in my chest," she murmured, tapping where her heart thumped in her sternum.

Michael sighed deeply, nodding, understanding flooding him.

"I haven't slept the whole week for more than a few hours…I keep dreaming of Miles. He keeps telling me Lucifer's plans, trying to convince me to side with them…" she swallowed hard and looked away, trying to ignore Gabriel in her periphery.

"He wants me to bring him back. He begs me for help….and I can't sleep," she confessed softly, her eyes wet with sorrow and rage. Michael sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes pools of sorrow.

Reaching out, he took her hand gently, rubbing his thumb over her flesh gently, his eyes deep pools of distress. "I am so sorry Devery, for everything that has happened to you and your family. But I believe that what you need now, is rest."

Stepping back from her, he walked over to the record player against the wall and flipped a record into place, sighing in satisfaction as the dulcet tones of Etta James filled the room. Turning back to Devery he held out his hand, smiling faintly, "Dance with me," he murmured.

Devery flushed and shook her head, "I-I" she stammered, before reaching out and taking his hand, allowing herself to be pulled into his orbit, her arm winding around his neck. Michael smiled softly and wound an arm around her waist, slowly propelling her around the room, his grip on her firm, yet gentle.

As the music played Devery slowly relaxed, her grip on Michael's shoulder easing, her steps becoming looser and easier. Soon she began to notice that Michael was humming along to the music, his voice low and deep, comforting.

Smiling faintly, she leaned her face against his, closing her eyes as they moved smoothly around the wide open area of the kitchen and dining area. As the last song on the record ended and slid into scratchy white noise she stepped back, smiling faintly at Michael.

"I need to finish preparing dinner, will you give me hand?" she asked softly. Michael nodded and followed her to the counters, the pair working in companionable silence as they sorted potatoes, carrots and venison onto baking sheets.

When all the food had been sorted into the oven Devery shrugged, feeling her sweaty clothes stick to her, grimacing. "I'm going to shower before dinner, can you keep an eye on things?" she murmured to Michael.

He nodded and waved idly at her, "Go, you need time to yourself," he replied softly.

Devery graced him with a warm smile before striding quickly to her room to shower, eager to be clean. She never noticed Gabriel hiding in the shadows, listening yearningly to her and Michael's discussion.

Sighing as the water ran over her body, Devery slowly scrubbed her body and hair, inhaling the gentle scent of mint and eucalyptus. Her muscles slowly unclenched, easing away the tension that had built up over the long day.

With a deep sigh she shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, gently squeezing the water from her hair, humming an Etta James song softly. She dressed slowly, taking her time, enjoying the relaxed sensation in her limbs, one that had not been there for days…weeks…months really.

Plaiting her hair back in a simple braid she sighed and swung the door open, listening to the soft music still playing and the low tones of conversation between Gabriel and Michael. Walking slowly out to the kitchen she came to an abrupt halt at the sight of the two angels sitting at the table, looking well….

Both men looked up at her, their conversation cutting short. Michael shrugged his shoulders unconsciously, giving her an awkward smile. Both angels were dressed in her dead "father's" clothing….something she hadn't been expecting, and something she didn't know how to handle.

The flannel button down on Michael hung loosely, his lean frame not filling it out, his legs too long for the jeans that he had borrowed.

Gabriel lifted a brow at her as she studied him, his broad shoulders straining the shirt, his thighs filling the dark jeans he wore, making her cheeks flush as she turned away.

Irrational anger filled her, her hands clenching into fists as she turned to take a deep breath, biting back harsh words. Gabriel stood and went to the oven, pulling out the dinner she had prepared, carefully settling it onto plates before turning to serve it out to Michael and Devery.

Devery slid silently into her chair at the table, watching as Gabriel settled the plates on the table. As the trio settled into their meal, silence ruled the room, the only sounds filling the room were knives and forks scraping plates and the occasional awkward comment.

When her plate had been cleared she moved to stand and clear the table but was quickly cut off by Gabriel who had stood and begun clearing the plates without a word, his gaze narrow and focused.

Devery glanced over at Michael who gave her a warm, bemused look, shrugging softly. "I'm grateful to you for giving us shelter Devery, but I need to scout the surrounding area and make sure that Lucifer hasn't sent anyone after us. I'll be away most of the night, is that alright?" he asked quietly.

Devery nodded, "That's fine, but please, be careful. I'd hate to have to patch you up again," she murmured softly, her brow lifting and her lips curling in amusement.

Michael's eyes warmed and he nodded, reaching out to squeeze her arm gently before standing and walking quickly to the front bunker doors. When Devery heard the bunker doors slam shut she stood, tossing her napkin onto the table before walking quickly to her room.

She saw Gabriel watching her from the corner of her eye, but to her surprise he remained silent, letting her escape into her room for well needed solitude. Stripping off her yoga pants and tshirt, she happily changed into a soft cotton nightdress that hung to midthigh, leaving her bare and cool in the dry air of the bunker.

Settling on her bed she pulled her newest book out and reclined back against the pillows, eagerly allowing herself to fall into the story and away from everything that plagued her. As time passed her eyes grew heavy, unable to stay open as she struggled to finish her chapter.

Sighing, she leaned over and rested the book on the nightstand, marking her page carefully before lifting the covers and shutting off the lights. As she closed her eyes she heard the faint sounds of Gabriel moving around the bunker, the noises soothing her for some unfathomable reason.

Her breathing eased and she slipped into darkness….

* * *

 _Devery woke abruptly, her heart pounding. She had been trapped in a nightmare….sighing deeply she ran a hand over her face._

 _"_ _Bad dream kid?"_

 _Her head snapped up at the sound of Miles's voice, her heart pounding. "Miles?" she whispered in amazement, her voice tiny. He nodded and a breath later she had launched herself into his arms, hers tight around his neck._

 _"_ _I had a nightmare you were dead," she whispered, her voice breaking._

 _Miles nodded and patted her back softly, "I know sweetie, but it wasn't a dream," he murmured gently._

 _Devery's blood ran cold and she scrambled backwards, pulse thrumming. In the white moonlight she could see just how pale he was; paler than death. Reaching a tentative hand out she gasped when it passed through his torso, as easily as smoke._

 _Jumping off the bed she shook her head, a growing sense of horror grasping her. Miles stood and loomed over her, a sad smile on his macabre face. "Don't you want me back Devery? We can be a family again._ _ **He**_ _can give me back if you help him," he murmured._

 _Devery shook her head vehemently, "No," she whispered weakly, tears running down her face. Oh…oh how she yearned for it to be true…to be able to have him back, to guide her, to love and protect her…but it wasn't meant to be._

 _Miles gazed at her longingly, sorrowfully, as his skin and body began to rot and age, turning him into a monster. Reaching a hand out to her, he gasped and sobbed, "Please Devery, save me," he begged._

 _Devery reeled back in horror, crying and scrambling to escape the nightmare before her._

* * *

Devery woke abruptly, her heart pounding as she wept, her pillow damp with her tears. Gasping softly she sat up, wiping her face off roughly. Looking wildly around the room, she sighed in relief; there was no sign of Miles anywhere, no sign of her nightmare come to life.

Sliding out of bed she ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the few knots as she reached into her closet for her bottle of homemade apple pie moonshine, unstoppering it and swigging deeply.

Wandering out of her room she listened intently, smirking when she heard nothing but silence and the occasional snore from the den where Gabriel was sleeping. Strolling casually to Miles's room she pushed the door open, wincing when it creaked softly.

Peering in, she smirked in satisfaction when she saw that the bed was empty—Miles was still gone. Quickly walking to the closet she shoved open the door to the interior training room, her feet soft whispers against the mats as she stepped forward.

Setting the bottle down she stared at the array of weapons before her, some she hadn't practiced with in years. Reaching out, she lifted a spear from the wall, twirling it gently. The weight of it felt odd in her hands, so different than her swords normally did.

Her feet began to move slowly, dancing as her hands moved, lunging and swirling the spear in a complicated pattern. When the spear tip spun down and slammed into the floor she let out a deep breath, satisfaction rushing through her.

Lifting the spear point she carried it back to its space on the wall, reaching out for her bottle of moonshine for a drink.

"Can't sleep?"

Sighing deeply she shook her head, turning to glare at him, "What do you want Gabriel?" she demanded.

Gabriel smirked softly, "I heard someone and thought perhaps I should check to ensure that your home hadn't been invaded. I'll leave," he offered softly, turning to go.

"You'll give in that easily?" Devery taunted before hurrying to step in front of him, her dark eyes blazing up at him, her expression daring him to do something.

"You're drunk and I'm not going to keep having this argument with you," Gabriel murmured, trying to push past her. To his surprise Devery shoved him back, her push more forceful than he was expecting for a drunk woman.

"I didn't think you were so _weak_ Gabriel. Come on," she taunted, shoving him, " _Fight_ with me," she demanded.

Part of her knew she was treading on dangerous ground by going after Gabriel like this, but her bitterness and anger had swollen up within her until it felt like she couldn't breathe, every time she looked at him.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "I am not weak, but _I_ don't understand how you're able to trust and forgive my brother, but not me," he murmured, glaring down at her.

Devery rolled her eyes and lifted the bottle of moonshine to take a drink, gasping softly when Gabriel snatched it from her hand and began drinking. "I forgive your brother because despite everything he's done…he hasn't tried to kill me, and he didn't succeed in killing the only family I had left."

She glared at him, "That was all you."

Gabriel scowled and took another drink, "How many times will I have to apologize for what I've done?" he demanded, frustration writhing in his belly.

Devery's eyes widened in disbelief, anger boiling up within her. "You've **NEVER** apologized to me!" she shouted. Lunging forward, she snatched the bottle away from him, taking a deep swig before setting it on the floor, her head buzzing.

In a flash she was on him, a knife at his throat—where it came from he had no idea, but the blade cut into his skin making him wince and jerk back. Slamming his foot into hers, he slammed his head forward, smashing his forehead into her cheekbone as she lunged back.

As she two-stepped back Gabriel's long fingers wrapped around her wrist, wrenching until she released the knife. Releasing her, he danced back, avoiding her as she attacked, her face a mask of rage.

Her fist connected with his jaw, snapping it to the side, and a moment later he felt her elbow clip his throat, nearly crushing his windpipe. Devery's anger overflowed, like water breaking free from a dam.

"Come on! Fight back!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. Rage pulsed within her, nearly blinding her as she attacked him, begging him to hurt her.

Gabriel shook his head, "No." He wasn't going to engage with her, no matter how angry her actions were making him. He had indulged himself violently over the years, and had done so particularly against Devery, he wasn't about to give her further reason to hate him.

Stepping past her he grabbed her arms and flung her roughly back against the wall, immediately stepping close and trapping her with his body. His hands trapped her wrists against the wall, his hips caging her in, his face inches from hers.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded, "Do you want me to hit you? To kill you?" he growled, "Do you want me to prove I'm a monster?" he snarled.

Devery's eyes blazed with eagerness, her arms straining against his hands as she bore closer to him.

"Yes" she hissed.

Gabriel felt a slip of shock flow through him at the one simple word.

Devery watched with anticipation as a burning look filled Gabriel's eyes, his jaw tightening. "You've only ever made me feel pain Gabriel," she whispered, "It's all you know," she said with a cold laugh.

Gabriel snarled, his right hand moved up her arm to her throat, pinning her to the wall, slowly cutting off her air supply. A moment later his mouth descended on hers in a bruising kiss that lacked all tenderness and compassion, his hands crushing her where he held her. When he pulled away long moments later they were both breathless, and his lip was bloodied from where she had bit him.

"I'll make you feel something other than pain," Gabriel whispered hoarsely, his fingers wrapped tightly around her throat, his breath hot against her face.

Devery laughed harshly, "I'd like to see you try," she gasped, struggling against his hands, her pulse thrumming rapidly after their kiss.

Gabriel's blood pumped harder through his veins at her words, the challenge she was issuing him made him irrationally angry, and hungry, eager for her. His hand at her wrist released, moving to her waist, bunching up her nightgown as his mouth slanted over hers again, his hips sliding against hers.

Devery's hands clutched Gabriel's flannel, fighting the urge to kiss him back, fighting the desire that was rising within her. When he pulled back and began sliding his lips along her jaw and throat, his teeth nipping at her earlobe, she was barely able to bite back a moan of pleasure.

"I can feel your heart beating faster," Gabriel taunted as his mouth moved across her throat, his hips pushing against hers as his fingers dug into her hip.

"That's because I want to kick your ass," she replied, breathing heavily, lying through her gritted teeth. She wanted so much more than what he was currently doing….

Gabriel chuckled darkly, smirking against her skin and yanked the strap of her nightgown down, baring a breast to the cool air of the training room. Devery gasped involuntarily when a moment later his mouth closed around it, his tongue swiping across her nipple repeatedly.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_

She inhaled sharply as his teeth tugged on her nipple, sending an intense ache of pleasure through her. His hand moved from her waist to cup her ass, drawing her hips tightly against his so she could feel his growing erection through his jeans.

A moment later the other side of her nightgown had been yanked down and her other breast was in his mouth. Devery couldn't restrain her moan of desire this time and when she heard Gabriel's low chuckle, annoyance rippled through her once more.

Gabriel's hands worked quickly to shove her nightgown the rest of the way off, leaving it pooled at her feet. His hands ran over her skin, amazed that it was just as soft as he had imagined it would be, his eyes darting up to hers as her breathing grew more rapid.

Her pupils were wide with desire, and her lips were parted as soft gasps escaped her. Gabriel grabbed her hips, lifting her easily, smirking when her legs wrapped around his waist and she eagerly began kissing him.

Devery snaked her arms around Gabriel's neck, her lips pressing against his with a low moan. She hated the way her body was responding to his touch, his kiss, but every stroke of his fingers against her breasts and every nip of his mouth against her neck made her crazy.

Gabriel rolled his hips into hers as he kissed her, groaning at the sensation of her body writhing back against him. Devery pulled back slightly, her breath coming in harsh pants as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her eyes blazing into his.

"What do you feel now?" he whispered, running his thumb over her nipple, watching as her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes fluttered with pleasure.

Devery leaned in and kissed his jaw, her teeth skimming over his skin, the taste of him making her moan softly. "Shut the hell up," she whispered as she tugged on his shirt, yanking the buttons open, her nails scraping over his chest.

Gabriel shivered at her touch, eager for more. Her hands shoved at the shirt, grinning when he leaned back to help her shove it off. A moment later her grin faded as her tongue darted out across the skin of his chest, her lips kissing downwards.

Gabriel released her, allowing her feet to touch back down on the ground, his hands running down her sides to wind into the band of her lacy underwear, yanking on them until they ripped off.

Devery gasped as the cool air hit her damp core, her legs trembling with desire. Gabriel leaned in, one muscled arm on the wall beside her face as his hand skimmed up her thigh, sending shivers over her skin.

"Still don't feel anything?" he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her neck softly, his fingers skating slowly, so slowly upwards. Devery bit her lip in frustration, aching for him to touch her, but unwilling to say anything as long as he was taunting her.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

Gabriel laughed softly, his dark eyes meeting hers, "Planning on it," he whispered. A moment later his thumb caressed her clit slowly, pleasure shivering through her. Devery gasped faintly as his thumb began to move faster, pleasure building within her.

Biting her lip, she fought the urge to moan as Gabriel slid two fingers inside her, curling them against her, his thumb stroking her clit quickly. _Fuck….oh fuck me…ohhhh!_ Her head tilted back against the wall as she tried not to cry out, unwilling to give Gabriel that satisfaction.

Gabriel watched her face as he continued to pleasure her, knowing she was feeling something, but loath to expose her emotions like that in front of him. Smirking softly, he leaned in and began placing firm kisses to her neck, biting her softly.

Devery's legs shuddered as the pleasure within her grew, her chest aching from holding in her cries of pleasure. Gabriel pressed harder on her clit and began thrusting his fingers faster inside of her, smirking against her breast as she gasped and thrust her hips rapidly against his hand.

Tugging her nipple between his teeth he breathed heavily, his own desire growing as her body writhed against him, small whimpers escaping from her throat. Devery panted, feeling pleasure growing within her, small spots of light appearing before her eyes.

Her fingers dug into the base of Gabriel's neck, her hips moving restlessly, aching for release. A low whimper escaped her as the pressure within her built, her gasps growing more frequent, despite her attempts to stop them from escaping.

Gabriel ached to be inside her, feel her come around him, but he wanted to see if he could make her say his name first. "Come on Devery," he whispered against her neck, "let me hear you."

Devery gasped and shuddered as fiery pleasure consumed her, her body shuddering around Gabriel's skillful fingers. Her nails bit into the skin at his neck, her body arching against his, her nipples pebbled and brushing against his chest as hers heaved with desire, her mouth open in an gasp beside his ear.

"F-fuuuck," she whispered.

Gabriel smirked in delight and slid his hand from her, pressing a harsh kiss to her lips that he was surprised to find she returned eagerly. Her mouth was hot and strong against his, her hips pushing against his with a soft moan.

Gabriel groaned and kissed her back, his fingers winding through her hair, desperate for more. Devery's fingers scrapped down his back, over his finely muscles abdomen and to the button on his jeans, quickly shoving them down, freeing his erection.

Her hand slid down to grasp him, her thumb running over his swollen tip, sending raw shivers of pleasure through him. Gabriel swore softly at the sensation of her hand on him, gasping softly against her neck where his head had collapsed against her shoulder.

Devery smirked and squeezed his cock, stroking him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his velvety skin against hers. "How does that feel?" she whispered in his ear, laughing when he groaned and bucked his hips into her hand.

Gabriel swore and jerked back, pulling himself from Devery's grip, chest heaving with desire. His gaze burned with lust where it met Devery's and he saw it reflected there in hers. Grabbing her left thigh he drug it up to his waist, wrapping it around as he tilted his hips to center himself at her wet entrance.

In one sharp thrust he filled her, his hand bracing against the wall as he snapped his hips back and then into her again, both of them crying out, neither able to hold back their pleasure. Devery arched against him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as he thrust harshly into her.

Gabriel rolled her nipple between his fingers, tugging on it until the line between pleasure and pain blurred. Devery moaned, desperate for more, her hips moving wildly against his as her nails scored down his chest.

Gabriel groaned at her reaction, eager for more, and began rolling her other nipple between his fingers, still thrusting harshly into her. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, being inside of her, where he had wanted to be for so long…

His mouth found hers and they shared a kiss that left them both breathless and his hips staggering as her nails scored across his back, drawing him closer. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her, smirking as her legs wrapped around him.

Devery sunk deeper down onto Gabriel's cock, groaning in satisfaction as he thrust up into her. His muscular arms held onto her as he fucked her, eliciting moans from her as he struck deep within her.

Devery bit Gabriel's shoulder, sucking the skin gently, satisfaction thrumming through her at his moan. When his hand snuck between them and began stroking her clit again she flinched and moaned, unprepared for the onslaught of pleasure that flooded her.

"Fuck!" she cried out, arching against him.

They moved desperately against each other, Gabriel's legs trembling from the effort of fucking her, his moans growing louder as pleasure boiled up within him. Devery gasped as his thumb rubbed against her clit and his hips snapped up against hers, the pleasure nearly blinding.

Devery stiffened, arching against Gabriel as she came, her body tightening around him as he thrust, lightning appearing behind her closed eyelids. Her nails sliced into Gabriel's shoulders as she clung to him desperately, her moans and her hips swirling against him slowly.

Gabriel cursed as his balls tightened, his pleasure blinding him as he came. Devery's body shuddered around him, their voices joining in cries of pleasure as he thrust slowly, achingly. His chest had a light sheen of sweat on it as he gasped for breath, holding onto her, feeling her heart pound against his, her arms wrapped tightly around him as she panted in pleasure.

As his breathing slowed he rested his forehead against her shoulder, his mind racing along with his heart.

Devery could still feel her body thrumming with pleasure as Gabriel rested his forehead against her shoulder, his breath cooling the sweat on her skin. Her fingers trembled against his shoulders and her breath came in soft pants.

Leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes, wondering what the hell she was going to do now. After a moment she pushed against his shoulders, forcing him back and allowing her to slide down to the floor.

Without looking at him she crouched down, snatching up her nightgown and sliding it back over her head, picking up her ripped underwear before turning and walking unsteadily to the doorway and snatching up the bottle of moonshine.

Gabriel readjusted himself and watched Devery redress and pick up her underwear. When she walked away without a word he couldn't hold his words in any longer. "You felt something, you can't deny it," he called out softly.

Her shoulders stiffened and she stood in the doorway for a moment, "I felt you fucking me. That's it." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and without a glance backwards, walked up the hallway, leaving him behind.

Gabriel picked up his button down shirt, sliding it back on without buttoning it, shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. "I'll make you feel something. You can't hide behind that mask forever, Knight."

* * *

Devery slid into bed and stared up at her ceiling, her legs still shaky after her sex with Gabriel. She couldn't deny how her body had responded to him, but she was still angry with him, mind blowing sex notwithstanding.

As her body relaxed she closed her eyes, rolling over in her large, empty bed.

 _Did you feel that? Can you feel? Or are you so cold now that nothing can touch you?_

The voice in her head taunted her as she fell asleep and it sounded uncomfortably like Gabriel's wry, sarcastic one that had just been in her ear, encouraging her to higher planes of pleasure. A frown crossed her lips in her sleep, her fingers digging into the covers gently.

"Gabriel," she sighed.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well, well, well...i hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was one that I had planned out, and I think the story should be pretty cool moving forward from here. I didn't want Devery and Gabriel's first time together to be sweet and kind, because lets face it, that's not the nature of their relationship. It probably won't be for some time. But, I really enjoy what it is, and I hope you do too! Music for this chapter, "Fingerprints" by Kita Klane, and "Tell Me" by RLUMR. Listen and enjoy, please review, and thank you for reading!**_


	21. Cut me Deep

Devery rose late the next morning, ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen, and dressed quietly. She planned on training with her swords and bo staff this morning, regardless of who was awake. After last night she felt…off balance.

Tying her sneakers onto her feet she wound her hair into a tight bun before strapping her swords to her hips and opening her door, allowing the sounds of the bunker into her room and her mind. She could hear Michael talking softly, his voice rough and low with exhaustion and when she heard Gabriel reply, something rippled through her abdomen making her stutter to a halt and listen, eavesdropping at the corner.

"I cannot believe you would show such an utter lack of judgment Gabriel," Michael scolded.

Gabriel chuckled softly and Devery's stomach clenched as memory of his mocking laughter from the night before rippled through her. "It takes two to _tango_ brother. I didn't force her. If anything, she provoked _me_ ," Gabriel murmured, his voice amused.

Michael scoffed, "I doubt that _very_ much," he replied.

This time Gabriel's voice was serious when he replied, "Brother, she was…wild. Her anger drove her to attack me and she was begging for me to hurt her. Had I not held back, I might have," he murmured thoughtfully.

A shiver of pleasure ran through Devery at the thought of what Gabriel might be able to do to her, and a breath later she berated herself. She shouldn't be thinking about his hands gripping her so tightly they left bruise marks, or his teeth biting down to cut into her skin, over and over again…

She exhaled sharply and bit her lip, her eyes drifting closed.

She needed to go train.

Opening her eyes she squared her shoulders and walked down the hall, pushing open the door to Miles's old room where Michael had been staying, sighing softly in relief when she saw that neither angel was within the room.

She quickly strode down the hidden hallway to the training room and began her exercises with her swords, losing herself in the patterns that Miles had taught her until she felt her anxiety and worries slip away.

As she whirled and her swords whistled through the air, figures near the doorway caught her eye and she slowed infinitesimally, until she saw it was Michael and Gabriel and continued through the pattern she had been working on.

It was one Miles had written about in his journals; journals she had only recently discovered, and to her amazement, he had written of training and weapon skills he hadn't yet mastered, despite his years of mastery.

The pattern required a figure eight movement with the right hand with one sword while the left hand held a high block and then feinted low, the feet moving in a square pattern around the room for four paces before the hands switched.

Devery breathed and completed the pattern, then switched, fluid as water across stones in a river. She ran through the pattern twice more before sighing and stopping, sheathing her swords in a swift movement and turning to face the angels watching her.

"Can I help you?" she asked brusquely.

Michael's lips turned up in a faint approximation of a smile as he pulled away from the wall he had been leaning against, his lanky form shrouded by shadows. "You're more impressive than you had let on Devery," he murmured.

She shrugged, despite the thrill of pleasure that rippled through her at his words. She knew she was talented, but hearing it from an archangel like Michael was truly special, no matter what she told herself.

"A girl has to have her secrets," she replied softly as she turned to lift the bo staff from the wall of weapons. She moved swiftly and threw it to Michael, smirking when he caught it midair, no hint of surprise on his handsome face.

She glanced at Gabriel, her brow rising for a moment before she tossed him another staff from the wall, giving him an arch look that he improved upon by giving her a salacious smile.

She smirked and stepped back, "Give me your best boys," she taunted and lifted her staff, twirling it lazily as she walked slowly in a circle, waiting as the angels prowled, their faces predatory and dark.

Michael struck first; his staff whipped towards her abdomen in a blur. Had she been anyone else, she would have had multiple bruised and broken ribs. Because she was raised and trained by Miles and a Knight of Heaven, her staff was lifting before his was even moving and blocking it as it struck; a resounding smacking sound knocking through the room.

Gabriel slid behind her and whipped his staff just as fast towards her spine, thinking he could incapacitate her. Devery hooked her staff so that Michael's lifted and went flying from his grip, leaving him defenseless.

Her staff whirled until it aligned with her spine, clacking solidly against Gabriel's as he brought his where he thought there had been a weakness, but there was no more. She abruptly spun and wrenched her staff, forcing him to adjust his feet and staff until he was backing up, defending himself as she attacked relentlessly.

Her vision narrowed as she focused on her prey, the snicks of their staffs barely registering in her hearing. The twists of Gabriel's body became her focus, every movement betraying and relaying what he would do next, and allowing her to attack with a precision and viciousness that amazed Gabriel.

Michael retrieved his staff and charged the battling duo, twirling it to bring down on Devery's head.

At the last moment her grip changed and she held her own staff with one hand—her other hand whirling up to grasp his staff in a grip that was so tight her knuckles were white where they gripped the wood.

Michael heard the wood creak and a moment later his staff splintered in his grip as her grasp tightened. Devery wrenched Michael to the left and sent him sprawling to the floor, her attention still on Gabriel and where their staffs met.

She stepped back and then whipped her staff to his temple, tempering the blow so that it tapped him. Still, the blow sent him stumbling back against the wall, his head ringing, his own staff dropping uselessly from his hands.

Devery breathed out slowly and bowed slowly to both her opponents, brushing the loose strands of hair back from her face.

Michael chuckled as he sat up, shaking his head, "It seems we've underestimated you Devery," he said, clambering to his feet with a smile. Devery went over to offer him a hand, smirking softly.

"I haven't really been giving either of you a real fight," she replied.

"You've been holding back?" Gabriel asked incredulously, rubbing a hand over his jaw as he struggled to clear the ache from his head.

She grinned toothily at him and nodded, "You're not the only ones who know how to play outside the rules," she murmured wryly.

"Why-" Gabriel started to ask.

"Because. You're angels. You've always had _all_ the power. Why should you know all about my powers? That's hardly fair," Devery replied sharply, turning to slide her staff back into its place on the wall.

"So you'll stop Lucifer?" Michael asked softly.

She stiffened and stared at the wall of weapons for a long moment before turning and walking to the doorway, "I'll do what I can," she replied before walking away, leaving the angels no time to ask her more.

Michael and Gabriel slowly moved to replace the weapons that Devery had given them, their balance still thrown off by her incredible display of power.

"I didn't know she was so powerful," Gabriel murmured, his voice wary as he placed his staff next to his brother's.

Michael nodded and sighed, "She's likely the only one who can stop Lucifer, but if she ever decided to join him…"

Gabriel nodded, "We would lose everything," he murmured.

* * *

Devery showered after her training session with the angels and dressed in her favorite pair of torn jeans, off the shoulder sweater and combat boots, her hair pulled back into a French braid. She walked into the storage pantry and began taking notes on what she was low on; it shouldn't have been much—she didn't eat much and her hunting and gardening kept supplied well maintained.

Frowning she listed down the items that she would need to go and try and find. Coffee, liquor, lentils, and beans. The angles drank more coffee than she did, and she had consumed more liquor in the past week and half than she cared to admit.

Sighing, she shut off the light in the storage room and went out to the kitchen, yanking open a drawer to pull out her maps, each of which had marks revealing stashes of food, weapons and vehicles in case she ever needed to bug out.

She stood at the counter carefully studying the maps, deciding which of the locations she should raid so that none became too depleted. If any had too many of the stores taken she wouldn't be able to run and continue running safely, should she need to in the future.

"What are you doing?"

Her shoulders stiffened at the sound of Gabriel's voice.

"Looking for a good place to resupply," she answered as nonchalantly as possible.

Gabriel looked around in surprise, "This place seems pretty well handled," he replied, waving a hand around at the admittedly stylish set up that Miles had managed to set up years in advance of the angel invasion.

Devery nodded and rolled up the map, tucking it into the drawer once more before turning to face Gabriel, ignoring the thrill that went through her at the look on his face. "It is, but with three people here it needs more in the way of coffee and alcohol, and dried goods. I'll have to make a run if we're going to be here for much longer," she replied stiffly, moving to walk past him.

Gabriel stepped in front of her, cutting off her path, a faint smirk on his lips as he did. "I'll come with you," he said, not offering, his words a command, simple and soft.

Devery hated the way her body responded to his authoritative tone; her spine arched and a ripple of pleasure ran through her, her nipples ached and a low throbbing sensation settled into her abdomen, aching for release.

She narrowed her eyes, "Fuck you," she replied softly.

Gabriel moved swiftly, trapping her against the counter with his hips, his hands splayed against the faux marble and his lips just a breath away from her ear, his hot breath skating against her skin, "Happily darling, happily," he replied.

Devery's eyes fluttered at the sensation of his body against hers and she bit back a moan, her fingers digging into the countertop for a moment before they flew to his chest and shoved him away, her eyes flying open, blazing with annoyance.

"Be ready to leave in ten minutes," she snapped, her pulse thrumming in her throat.

"I'm ready when you are," Gabriel replied smoothly, a low, suggestive laugh rumbling from his chest as he watched her stalk away and down the hall.

"Still getting in trouble?" Michael asked softly, walking out of the shadows from where he had been watching his brother and Devery. Gabriel turned and smirked at him devilishly and Michael shook his head wryly.

"She started it," Gabriel murmured amusedly.

"You're older, you should know better," Michael replied softly, scoldingly.

"And if I don't want to know better?" Gabriel asked, looking down the hall where Devery had gone.

Michael studied his brother for a moment and then sighed heavily, shaking his head, "You'll have to live with the consequences I suppose," he replied, hoping they weren't too cataclysmic.

Gabriel turned and gave his brother a smile full of wicked intent, "You I've never shied from the consequences of my actions," he replied brashly before sauntering off to the room Michael was occupying to borrow a fresh pair of clothes from the former occupant's closet; his current outfit was sweat stained and no longer fresh.

Five minutes later Devery slammed her door open, a backpack slung over one shoulder and an empty duffel bag in the other hand as she strode down the hallway, ignoring Gabriel as he stepped out of Michael's room in a fresh outfit, grinning broadly at her.

Michael followed closely behind his brother in a fresh outfit, his hair damp and slick against his skull; apparently both brothers had changed, and the elder angel had showered. She wondered when Michael would sleep—he was looking worn around the eyes after his night of scouting and morning of training against her.

As she strode to the bunker doors she glanced over at Michael and lifted a brow, "You should rest, you look like shit," she murmured with a fond smirk.

His lips twitched and he tilted his head towards her in an approximation of acceptance, "I shall rest while you and Gabriel are gone. But please, be careful," he urged her, his eyes wide with concern as she twisted the large hatch doors open, bright daylight spilling into the dark of the bunker.

Devery glanced at Gabriel as he stepped around her and into the wilderness surrounding the bunker, quickly her gaze flew back to Michael, "I'll be fine, we both will," she reassured him.

Michael nodded slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling faintly at her, "Thank you for helping us," he murmured, his voice warm with affection.

Devery stared at him in surprise; she had been expecting him to say something about his brother, not thank her. "I-uh, you're welcome," she muttered awkwardly before turning and walking quickly past Gabriel to the smaller bunker where the vehicles were stored, leaving the angels to stare after her.

Michael stepped forward and laid a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder, tightening his grip until Gabriel winced and scowled at him, "What?!" he demanded, attempting to wriggle out from under his grasp.

Michael's eyes burned into Gabriel's, all playfulness that he might have felt or tried gone at the look in Michael's gaze. "I expect you to behave brother. She barely trusts either of us and will abandon this mission at the slightest hint of betrayal or stupidity from us."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed in anger, "You mean _me_ , not _us"_ he accused, successfully twisting out of his brother's grip, his own eyes blazing with frustration now.

"Of the two of us, you're the only one who has imprisoned, beaten, and nearly killed her. Try not to give her any more reason to distrust you, that's all I'm counseling," Michael assured him.

Gabriel huffed a breath through his nose heavily and looked over to the other bunker where Devery was rolling motorcycle out and parking it. She looked up and their gazes caught, instantly something fiery and dark sparked between them, her jaw tensing and her shoulders squaring as she turned sharply on her heel and marched back into the bunker.

Michael sighed, "You already did something, didn't you?" he murmured, shaking his head, "I told you last night was a mistake," he scolded, his brow furrowed heavily.

Gabriel laughed bitterly, "You may enjoy self flagellation brother, but I do not. What happened is done. I told you, she was practically begging me for it. I won't apologize for giving a woman what she wants."

Michael looked sharply at his brother and was interested to see not prurient amusement on his face, but a dark, bitter look twisting his handsome face as he looked over the grassy clearing towards where Devery was wheeling another motorcycle out of the bunker.

"Well…then, I shall simply remind you to be cautious. What a woman asks for is not always what she wants," Michael murmured, his mind on his fallen ex-lover Becca. Her interests in him and other angels had been much darker than he had ever imagined…

Gabriel grunted softly and shook his head, "I'll keep that in mind," he muttered before shifting his shoulders and striding away from his brother, over to where Devery was inspecting the motorcycles, her gaze intent.

He stood over her in a wide stance, intent on making her look up at him, his smirk fading when she refused to acknowledge him. He shifted and leaned down slightly to peer at the bike, trying to see what had captured her attention so thoroughly.

"You expect me to ride this?" he demanded loudly, smirking when she jumped lightly and glared up at him.

She stood and pushed past him, brushing grease off onto her tight black pants, pants that he noticed nicely molded to her firm ass…

"If you want to come with me on this supply run, then yes, you will," she replied firmly, leaning down to grab something. She tossed him something that smacked into his chest with a soft whuff of fabric against solid muscle and he looked down at the balled up duffle bag in his hands and frowned faintly.

"How far are we going?" he demanded.

She shrugged and swung her leg over one of the bikes, winding a scarf around her hair and the lower half of her face, pinning it behind her ear before sliding a helmet on over the fabric. "It's about a day's ride from here. We'll stock up once we're there and stay the night and then ride back. All told, it'll be about three days," she replied, her voice faintly muffled.

Gabriel went to the bike that was to be his and shoved the empty duffle into the saddlebag, pulling out a helmet with a soft scoffing noise before strapping it to his head with a faint scowl. "I'm surprised you want me around that long," he replied tartly.

Her engine roared to life and she glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes dark, "Convince me you're worthy to be around," she shouted and with a growl of the throttle, she shot forward through the forest, the tires kicking up dirt towards his face.

With a smile that was more a grimace, he revved his engine and took off after her, the thrill of the chase heating his blood.

* * *

Devery cut the engine on her bike and kicked the stand down, peering down the mountain in the direction that they were heading at the storm that was rolling in. She could see the front of it, painting the ground white with snow, and in the distance lightning flashed.

Shaking her head in frustration she glanced over at Gabriel and waved a hand towards the storm, "We've still got a hundred miles to go, straight into that monster. We'd be lucky to be able to see where we were going, let alone not freeze to death. I don't know where it came from, it's not supposed to storm like this for at least another two months," she spit angrily.

Gabriel leaned forward and studied the storm, his brow furrowing. Closing his eyes he inhaled…a bolt of lightning went straight up his spine and he nearly fell off his bike, his eyes widening as he struggled to hold the handlebars, keeping the motorcycle straight beneath him.

"Wha—the fuck?" Devery yelped, throwing a hand out to steady him, her eyes wide at his reaction.

Gabriel glared at the storm for a moment before turning his gaze to her, "Lucifer. He's done this somehow. He's trying to stop us, kill us probably." He looked around at the landscape, eyes narrowing, "Is there another refueling spot near here?" he demanded.

Devery sighed heavily and stared out at the landscape before them; there had been a town down below, and when the world had ended, Miles had raided the houses and had set up a drop point for supplies.

There were ten others within 50 miles of the bunker, and on the map of what used to be the Unites States, there were multiple ones across every state. Miles had been a busy man, and she had followed in his footsteps, scouring the continent for supplies and killing 8-balls.

This was the closest supply point, the other one was nearly three hours north, and they were already low on gas. There was a small gas supply in the town, a waystation, if they hurried they could get there before the storm hit and resupply; possibly make it out after buying some clothes to withstand the cold.

She sighed, "There's a waystation in what used to be the town. If we can make it there and hunker down before the storm hits, we can refuel and make it to the supply stop. The waystations usually have limited supplies, and with it being closer to winter, they might even have some clothing we can buy to withstand the storm," she murmured.

Gabriel nodded, "Fine, let's hurry. Lucifer won't hesitate to kill us if he can manage it," he growled, glaring at the approaching storm.

The pair revved their engines and took off in a blaze of dirt and fear induced speed, racing against the unnatural storm. As they tore down the mountain, the storm seemed to howl and press forward ever faster, challenging them.

Devery felt fear clutch her heart like a cold fist and pushed her bike harder, feeling the throttle vibrate in her hand, the trees and scenery rushing past in a blur that was indiscernible.

The ruined town quickly surrounded them and she led Gabriel to the waystation at the center, the brick building that had once been a city hall long ago converted into a stopping place for weary travelers of the apocalypse.

She and Gabriel skidded to a stop in the garage that had been attached to the building and shut off the bikes, their hot breath steaming in the rapidly chilling air. Devery twisted off her helmet and grabbed her pack, slinging it over her shoulder, pocketing the keys to the bike.

"Come on," she ordered, striding to the waystation door, peering in through the glass to see how many people were inside.

She doubted there would be anyone but the manager, she didn't see any motorcycles or cars in the garage, but looks could be deceiving, and that could be dangerous, especially with this strange storm bearing down on them.

Pushing the door open she inhaled the scent of pine, smoke, spilled whiskey, and old stale sweat. Wrinkling her nose, she walked slowly forward, peering around, her shoulders tight with anticipation as she searched for any sign of other guests, her stomach in knots with worry.

Rounding the corner she exhaled in relief when she saw the common room was empty of people; the only person other than them in the room was the woman behind the bar—a tough looking older woman whose silver hair was braided into a crown on her head and a pair of glasses perched on her nose, allowing her to read from a thick book.

Devery walked cautiously to the counter and tapped her fingers on it lightly, "Excuse me," she murmured, giving the older woman a polite, stiff smile when she looked up from her book.

The woman's eyes narrowed at her and she set her book down, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"That's hardly any way to treat your only customers," Gabriel replied sarcastically, leaning on the bar with a smirk, his hair falling forward into his eyes.

The woman turned blazing green eyes on him, a look on her face that could peel paint, "You aint my customers yet. For all I know you wanna string me up and kill me for what I got. So I'll ask again, _what do you want?"_ she demanded, and this time they both heard the cocking of a gun barrel.

Devery winced and lifted her other hand to rest on the bar, showing that she didn't have a weapon in it—though that hardly mattered, she had enough on her person and enough raw power to kill this woman before she ever pulled the trigger.

"We just want to fill up our tanks on our bikes and wait out the storm until its safe to ride again," Devery assured her softly, "If we could get something to eat as well, we'd certainly appreciate it," she murmured.

The older woman studied her for a long time, her eyes narrowed, a suspicious look in her eye, her mouth pinched tight. Just when Devery thought she was going to turn them away, she nodded slowly, "Very well. I've got some stew in the back and day old bread. It aint much, but it's tasty," she muttered.

Devery nodded eagerly, "Thank you, we appreciate it," she replied.

"Mmmhmm," the woman grumbled as she turned and pushed through the door to the kitchen, the warm scent of food wafting out towards Devery and Gabriel.

Devery relaxed, slumping against the bar for a moment before angling towards Gabriel, brows furrowed in frustration, "Do you have to piss off _everyone_?" she demanded, annoyance coloring her voice.

He smirked at her, "She's a crotchety old woman, it's hardly my fault she's angry," he replied flippantly.

Devery breathed heavily through her nose and shook her head, turning away from him, fighting the urge to slap him. They just had to make it through the storm…without killing each other.

She walked away from the bar and went to sit at one of the rickety tables, grateful to have a solid seat beneath her. Gabriel sauntered after her and collapsed, loose limbed, into the seat across from her, his gaze challenging hers.

She rolled her eyes and looked away, tugging at the ends of her scarf, trying to ignore his insistent gaze. She heard his soft breath of laughter and felt her ever present anger rise to the surface.

" _What?_ " she demanded, turning to face him again, her eyes narrowing at the look on his face.

He shrugged and smirked at her, the look on his face burning into her, crawling beneath her skin and making her want to slap away until he was left with a welt and a reason to leave her well enough alone.

"You're a pain in the ass," she grumbled, running her fingers over the surface of the table, dutifully ignoring him.

Gabriel's hand shot out to snatch hers into a tight grip, not painful, but firm enough to hold her attention. Her gaze flew up to his face, her eyes bright with anger. His sparkled with amusement as he traced his thumb over her wrist, watching as her pupils dilated.

Devery fought to free herself from his grasp, exhaling sharply.

"Let me go," she demanded quietly, her free hand moving subtly for her knife at the small of her back.

"Make me," Gabriel taunted, his lips curved into a mocking smirk.

In a flash, her knife was flipping free from behind her back and slashing into the flesh of his forearm, faster than Gabriel could believe. A moment later the pain followed, as her knife flew away, the pain appeared, searing and hot, just like the blood that began to flow.

"Fuck!" he shouted, releasing her wrist like it was burning him, clamping his other hand around the wound, blood flowing between his fingers as he glared at her.

"I'll have none of that in my establishment. If yer gonna kill each other, do it outside where I don't gotta clean up the bodies," the older woman commented as she laid down two steaming bowls of stew before Devery and Gabriel.

Devery nodded her acknowledgement and thanks for the food, "Thank you, and I'm sorry. We had a-uh, disagreement. It won't happen again," she said firmly, glaring at Gabriel.

The woman glanced between them and harrumphed, shaking her head. She tossed a small brass key onto the table, "That storm aint lettin up anytime soon. You best stay here. Room is at the top of the stairs and on the right. Second door."

She stomped away before Devery could thank her or ask more about the room, leaving them to eat in sullen silence. Devery lifted her spoon and began eating, her brows shooting up in shock at the unexpectedly delectable taste of the stew. A few minutes later she was wiping her bowl clean with the last bite of bread, sighing in happiness as she popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

Reaching over for Gabriel's empty bowl she carried them to the bar and set them down gently, smiling faintly at the older woman. "This storm, it's unusual for the season," she murmured, glancing out the window at the snow and wind that howled and battered the buildings surrounding them.

The older woman nodded, frowning deeply, "Aint natural. It was sunny as a bird's song a few hours ago, and then out of nowhere, this howler shows up." She shrugged, "But then, what is natural these days?" she muttered, "Goddamn 8-balls invadin our bodies and those winged bastards ruling over us," she spat, emphasizing her words with a well placed hock of spittle onto the worn floor.

Devery bit back a smirk, almost wishing she could see what would happen if she told the woman that the archangel Gabriel was sitting at one of her tables. Instead she nodded sympathetically and made a narrow, angry face, "We're trying to find a place without the angelic scum, but it's getting harder and harder," she commiserated.

The older woman nodded an angry, solemn look on her face. "You'll be safe here; I don't stand for those kind here."

Devery sighed theatrically, smiling at her, "Thank you. If you don't mind, we'll retire upstairs," she said softly.

The woman cast a glance over Devery's shoulder and a lascivious gleam entered her eye, "Can't say as I blame you, he's certainly a looker," she murmured with a wicked, smoky laugh.

Devery choked and flushed, glancing quickly over her shoulder to see if Gabriel had heard, knowing his angelic senses were more powerful than a regular human's. He winked at both women and Devery whipped around, color rising in her throat, heat curling in her stomach.

The old woman chuckled and patted her arm, "He's certainly got eyes for you," she murmured.

Devery swallowed and nodded, "Doesn't mean a damn thing if he doesn't deserve me," she replied hollowly. The old woman studied her for a moment and then snorted, shaking her head.

"World's too short and ugly for all that business young lady. I had a man who used to look at me like that. Then his face was ripped off by those damn shark eyed monsters, and he didn't look at anyone like anything."

She wiped down the bar methodically and looked up at Devery, her eyes serious, "If you aint scared, you'll let that man in and let him love you," she murmured before bending down and grabbing something from beneath the bar.

A bottle of whiskey was placed firmly before Devery, thunking solidly against the wood, and the old woman eyed her and then Gabriel, "Liquid courage," she whispered with a faint smirk before disappearing swiftly into the kitchen.

Devery stared at the bottle for a long moment and then wrapped her slim fingers around the neck of the bottle, twisting the lid off to let the fumes waft out. She had never been one to need extra courage, but right now she found she needed the drink.

Lifting the bottle to her lips, she swallowed the amber liquid, her throat burning as the whiskey slid down, warming her from the inside out. Her eyes burned as she twisted the lid back on and walked back to the table, grabbing her pack and shouldering it.

Her fingers fumbled for a moment with the key and Gabriel's reached out to help her—she snatched her hand away, burying it in her pocket to hide the shaking in her fingers. Her eyes met his and she saw the burning desire there, making her fingers dig into the strap of her bag at her shoulder as she fought the urge to reach out and touch his cheekbones, so fine and angular they looked like they could cut her if she were to run her fingers over them

"I'm going to the room," she murmured, her voice barely audible, but Gabriel could hear her; could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, could see the tension in every line of her body, the desire in the expansion of her pupils and the way she looked at him.

He nodded and rose from his chair, following slowly after her, his steps heavy on the stairs as she ghosted on them ahead of him. The door to their room creaked open, the hall light spilling into the blackness within.

 _As her light illuminates the darkness within me_ …

He scoffed at his own poetic inner ramblings and stood aside, watching as she went to the fireplace, making a quick hand motion and a moment later a fire leapt up, filling the room with light and heat.

Shutting the door behind him he tossed his pack onto the floor and looked around, smirking faintly. The elderly proprietor clearly had a sense of humor.

The room had one bed, a nightstand with a lamp, the fireplace, and an attached bathroom. There was a small couch, a loveseat really, that was far too small for either of them to sleep on comfortably.

Devery looked around the room and sighed, shaking her head, "I'll go ask for another room for you," she murmured, turning towards the door.

Gabriel stepped in front of her, blocking the door, "We're adults, I think we can sleep in the same bed," he replied, "or can you not control yourself?" he asked tauntingly, smirking at her when she glared up at him.

Devery felt anger rippling through her at his suggestion, "Of course…this isn't about control Gabriel. That bed is a double, and you're not exactly a small man. I don't like sharing," she muttered, trying to worm past him to the door.

Gabriel grinned and wrapped a hand around her upper arm, whirling her around as she slipped past him, easily pushing her against the closed door, his form looming over her, "Neither do I," he murmured, his eyes dark.

His free hand curled around her hip, pulling her firmly against him as his mouth went to her ear, his lips brushing against the soft skin of her neck, "Though I could be convinced for you," he whispered before tugging her earlobe between his teeth.

She must have gone temporarily mad…that was it…that was why she wasn't pushing him away and punching him in the face. That was why she was moaning softly and winding her fingers through his hair and pushing at his shirt so she could feel the firm muscles at his waist…She gasped as his tongue darted out over her neck, his mouth closing over the skin as he sucked lightly, the sensation like fire, her pulse racing.

His hand at her waist trailed up to the buttons on her shirt, expertly plucking at them until it hung open, the air against her bare skin making her shiver. A shock went through her and her eyes flew open; her hand at his abdomen pushed firmly, sending him stumbling back, a grunt of surprise coming from his throat.

"Wha-?" he exclaimed, staring at her in surprise, desire clouding his gaze temporarily.

Devery shook her head and turned away, buttoning her shirt with shaking fingers, "I'm going to get a room for myself. You can have this one," she murmured. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and reached out, wrapping her fingers around the cold metal of the door handle—

" _Coward_ ," Gabriel accused.

She paused and stared down at her hand, idly wondering if her scars would ever fade. Her shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Pot. Kettle." She pulled the door open with a wrench of her wrist and slid away without another word, leaving Gabriel to stare after her, a wounded look on his face.

* * *

Devery lay on her bed in her own room, freshly showered and stared up at the ceiling. The old woman hadn't fought her about getting an additional room, in fact, she hadn't said a word; she had simply handed over another key, a sad look in her eye.

 _Coward_

She wasn't. She had fought more 8-balls and angels than any human and lived. No coward could claim that.

 _Coward_

She **wasn't**. She had died and come back to life. She had dug herself out of her own grave for fuck's sake.

 _Coward_

She had run away from her problems. From Miles saying no to going Vega. From trying to help Gabriel because it had gotten hard. From trying to stop Noma. From trying to stop Lucifer. From everything…

Because she was a coward.

Lifting the whiskey bottle she had stolen from Gabriel's room to her lips, she carefully swallowed more, enjoying the burn as it slid down her throat. She realized numbly she was getting drunk, but she didn't really care.

Time slipped by and the flames in the fireplace burned lower and lower until the room was almost completely shrouded in darkness. Her eyes fluttered softly and the bottle of whiskey slipped from her fingers to the floor as she rolled over, burying her face in the pillows.

Her soft snores filled the room soon after, and it was a blissful, dreamless sleep that gathered her in its arms, holding her tightly as the storm howled outside, battering the ruins of the town with the fury of hell.

* * *

Devery sat up gasping, a sheen of sweat covering her chest and forehead. The duvet tangled around her legs, trapping her, and she had the sensation of a terrible dream, but she could recall nothing.

Her mouth felt fuzzy and dry, and her head pounded uncomfortably. Wincing, she untangled herself and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom for a glass of cool water, splashing her face with water until she felt fresher.

She turned away from her reflection in the mirror and without pausing to think about what she was doing, walked softly through her room, opening the door quietly and went to Gabriel's door, pausing only momentarily before her knuckles descended to knock against the wood.

She stood, barefoot, outside his door, waiting. Long moments later the door creaked open and a shirtless, bleary eyed Gabriel stared at her. She looked solemnly up at him and frowned, opening her mouth to speak, but found herself mute.

Gabriel's eyes never left her face and she swallowed and tried again, "I am a coward. I've run away from all my problems, and I'd keep running if I could. I hate my life. I hate who I am. If I could change, I would. I would change everything about me," she explained softly, earnestly.

Gabriel studied her for a moment before stepping back and opening the door wider, inviting her silently to come in. She peered in and after a moment nodded briefly, stepping past him quickly to go sit on the loveseat.

Crossing her feet beneath her she watched him subtly as he shut the door and then turned to look at her, his eyes tired. The loveseat was too small for them both. With a sigh he yanked the pillows off the bed and tossed them on the floor, sitting down beside her, leaning against the loveseat to look up at her.

"What would you change?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes on hers, intent but not challenging.

"My mother dying. My grandfather. Miles. All of it."

Gabriel nodded slowly, "But not the angels invading?" he asked softly, incredulously.

She smiled faintly, "Of course that too." She shook her head and the smile faded, "I just want to know who I would be without all of this… _bullshit_ I'm supposed to call life," she murmured.

She played with the frayed hem of her sleeve, her bare legs warmed by the fire burning close by. "We were poor, you know," she murmured, looking down at him, "my mom and I. I remember my sneakers having holes in them that she covered with tape and my clothes being patched until they fell apart. She worked two jobs just to make ends meet, but never complained."

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and frowned softly, "And where do you think you would be if nothing had changed?" he asked.

Devery sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. I-I don't even know what I would want to be. It was never something I thought about because everything fell to shit so quickly," she murmured, faintly shocked.

Gabriel lifted a brow, "You must have wanted to be something as a child. A teacher, a lawyer, or an astronaut," he murmured, smiling faintly. Human achievements had always seemed so banal until he had met Devery and seen the things she was capable of.

Devery shook her head, thinking back to her childhood, "I guess…maybe I wanted to be a veterinarian?" she murmured softly, "I liked animals. I wanted to help the hurt ones," she said thoughtfully.

Gabriel tilted his head to lean against the worn fabric of the loveseat and smiled faintly, "You would do well at that," he replied softly.

She glanced at him sharply, "Why do you say that?" she demanded, her shoulders tensing.

Gabriel sighed and lifted a hand, wondering if she would ever be able to take a compliment from him. "Because you have a kindness, a gentleness, that's needed if you want to care for the injured and scared," he replied softly. His eyes softened as he spoke, "I saw it when you were with Jonas," he murmured.

A pain so sharp and acute shot through Devery's chest that she could barely breath and tears formed in her eyes. _Jonas_ …someone else she had failed.

Exhaling shakily she brushed a hand under her eyes and looked solemnly at Gabriel, "I'm sorry. For Jonas. I should have stopped Noma when I had the chance in that tunnel, if I had she wouldn't have killed them and she wouldn't be destroying Alex's mind right now," she whispered.

Gabriel looked up at her in surprise and then shook his head, "You did everything you could. What happened with Jonas was not your fault, if anything it is mine. I was the one to release the dogs of heaven unto earth and begin all of this," he shook his head, a look of regret passing over his face.

"Look where it's gotten us," he murmured.

"Not where you hoped?" Devery asked softly, staring at him intently. He looked up at her and shook his head, his dark eyes sorrowful.

"No. I've become the monster that people whisper about when I used to be the exalted angel, sung about in hymns. My heart is stained with hate and rage, and I can feel the blood of billions soaking my hands. I won't ever be fit to stand before my father again," Gabriel answered hollowly, his gaze dark and penetrating as he stared at the flickering embers in the fireplace.

A shiver ran over Devery's skin at his plaintive words. Neither of them were what they wanted to be. Reaching out she laid a hand on his shoulder tentatively, her fingers cool against his skin, his firm muscles bunching then releasing as he adjusted to her touch.

"Your father is a dick. He refuses to help you, Michael, me, or humanity, regardless of the threat Lucifer poses. He won't tell me who my father is, just some horseshit about me being a _Child of Lazarus_ , and he thinks this is all **so** amusing," she snarled softly.

Gabriel turned to look up at her, a gleam of interest in his eyes. "Child of Lazarus?" he murmured.

She nodded slowly, a sliver of worry sliding through her at the look on his face. "You know what they are?" she asked.

"Of course. Lazarus couldn't help but spread his seed far and wide after he rose, especially when he realized his own children could rise, as he could, from the dead. He lived nearly…two thousand years I believe?" Gabriel murmured, nodding thoughtfully.

Devery swallowed hard, "So, theoretically, he could be my dad?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly.

Gabriel hesitated and then nodded, "It's possible. It's also possible one of his children is your father." He studied her for a moment and frowned softly, "I'm sorry I don't know more," he murmured.

Devery shook her head dismissively, "It's not important. It's just another thing about me I can't change. Like these," she said, running her fingers over the scars marring her legs, the scars that covered nearly every inch of her body, only her face had been spared.

Gabriel lifted a hand and slowly ran his fingers over her scars, his touch feather light. A shiver danced over her skin and her eyes met his as he spoke, "You wear them well. They tell a story, of a time you fell and rose again, stronger than before. This world doesn't need some alternate universe version of you Devery, it needs the you that has suffered, that has been thrown down and cut deeply, because that woman, her light is blinding, drowning out the darkness that threatens to engulf us."

His jaw tightened as he studied her and he glanced away sharply, "I need you to be you," he whispered.

Devery sat in shocked silence, unable to form thought or word. Never had she thought she would solace and reassurance in Gabriel. She had come to him out of some hidden desire, to reveal her darkest secret; she hated being some tortured chosen one, her choices taken from her, forced into combat and death practically in infancy.

She had expected mocking, laughter, and his casual smirks. Instead he had been kind, reassuring, warm. Stumbling to her feet she walked backwards to the door, "Uh, th-thanks," she whispered before turning and throwing the door open, hastening to her room, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

Locking her door behind her she crawled beneath her icy sheets and shivered, her limbs aching from the cold that had permeated the room now that the fire had died. A quick thought and twitch of her hand brought the fire back to life, chasing the chill away.

She rolled over and pulled her sleeve up, running her fingers over the scars on her forearm, frowning faintly. She contemplated Gabriel's words as the room warmed and her lids grew heavy with sleep once more.

 _You're just a scar, a story I tell, such an ugly mark, but I wear it so well…_ she thought over and over again, her mantra as she slid into sleep's warm embrace.


	22. Welcome to Paradise

Gabriel stared out the window in his room, rubbing a hand slowly over his jaw, a frown creasing his forehead. The storm had abated in the night, but now drifts of snow lay on the roads nearly hip high, making them impassable. There was no way they would be able to get out of the waystation until the dug the roads clear or found some other way out of the mess that Lucifer had created for them.

His mind turned slowly to the conversation he and Devery had had last night, their voices soft, it had been as if they spoke any louder some spell would be broken and everything would return to the way it had been between them—anger, fighting, and shouting.

A slow smirk spread across his lips—he didn't mind when they did fight, Devery was a glorious sight when she was in a fury; all blazing eyes, taut muscle and smooth dangerous attacks that he had to avoid if he didn't want to lose a limb.

The smirk faded slowly; he might enjoy fighting with her, but there had been something unusual about her mood when she had come to him last night. Pensive. She had been looking for absolution for her desire to be normal, something he had refused to give her, politely, stubbornly, carefully.

She was who she was, and there was no changing that now. But who _he_ was…he hoped he could regain some of who he had been…the angel who had loved David, who had been a kind and dutiful brother, who had been a good son.

He _wanted_ to be better than how he had been in the past, his soul ached for it, but habit pushed him towards foul, ugly inclinations, and he didn't know if he could break those patterns. With a noise of frustration he turned from the window, running a hand through his hair, his nails scraping against his skull.

He paced the short length of the room, itching for something to do, wanting to talk to Devery again as they had last night, worried she would slam the door in his face if he tried. His paces grew faster, more anxious until he finally strode to a halt beside the fireplace and slammed a hand against the wall, a growl of frustration escaping him.

His chest heaved with aggravation and nervous energy, anxiety making his skin itch, his head throbbing with too many thoughts. Shaking his head like a dog trying to shake away water, he tried to rid himself of the thoughts chasing each other, pressing his palms to his temples, a groan rumbling through his chest.

His hand lashed out again, slamming into the wood of the wall, and pain seared up his arm, blinding his mind. A gasp of relief slid from his lips and he crumpled to the floor, cradling his broken hand, blood running over the broken knuckles.

The door flew open and Devery strode in, sword drawn as she looked intently around the room for a foe to lay waste to. Her eyes finally landed on Gabriel, curled against the wall by the fireplace, blood streaming down his hand, his eyes closed and a look of agonized relief on his face.

She sheathed her sword and quickly went to him, crouching down to better see the wound on his hand. "Gabriel, what happened?" she murmured, not reaching out to touch him yet.

His body shuddered at her voice, his eyelids fluttering as he breathed out sharply, feeling as though a weight had slid from his shoulders.

"Gabriel?" she probed again softly, concern lacing her voice this time. She hadn't noticed before, but now as she looked at him closer she saw his skin was pale, sweaty and she could see his pulse thrumming in his throat.

He made a soft noise and parted his lips, preparing to speak. Inhaling slowly he breathed out slower and then started, "I…hit the wall," he explained, his eyes fluttering open slowly to stare at the floor by her bare foot, refusing to meet her gaze.

Devery frowned, "Why? Did something attack you? Did Lucifer send someone?" she asked worriedly. If he had, she needed to search for it, to know what to look for. She hadn't ever seen him like this, he looked…terrified.

Gabriel shook his head faintly, "No."

Devery stared at him in frustration; his refusal to explain made it hard to feel sympathy for his injury when he had no reason for it. "Then what the hell happened?" she demanded.

His chin dropped lower and his breathing sped up. He mumbled something she wasn't able to hear, the words garbled by his short gasps of air.

Devery shook her head, "Gabriel, I can't-I can't understand you. What's wrong? Why-?" she stared at him and realization hit her like a brick when all of his symptoms clicked together in her mind as she watched him struggle to breath normally.

"You had a panic attack…" she whispered, rocking back on her heels, her brows furrowing in shock. Of all the people…she would _never_ picture Gabriel having a panic attack.

His head bobbed in agreement as he took a sharp breath and exhaled hard, still trying to breath normally.

Devery suddenly found herself awash in sympathy. When she was still young she had been prone to similar attacks; the trauma of losing her family, the apocalypse, trying to understand that Miles was her new family…it was all too much and she would inexplicably panic, unable to move, think, or breathe.

Luckily Miles had been a quick study and had figured out how to help her.

Devery sighed and sat on the floor beside Gabriel, tugging gently on his uninjured arm until she had pulled him away from the wall far enough that she could slide behind him and settle her legs on either side of his body.

Her lean arms wrapped around his torso, forcing his arms to cross over his body as she pulled him back against her, his head cradled into her neck as she made a soft hushing noise, breathing steadily, in…out…in…out.

She felt him struggle to match her breaths, felt his body shuddering with panic and fear, and had to bite back tears, remembering her own episodes, her childhood fears and sorrows rushing back like a tidal wave.

Taking deep steady breaths, she whispered to him, "It's ok Gabriel, its ok. Whatever happens, I'm here, I promise. You're ok," she reassured him, murmuring the same words Miles had used with her, not entirely sure either of them would be ok, or if she meant what she said when she told him she would be there for him no matter what.

How could anyone make a promise like that and manage to keep it in a world like this?

Slowly she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, gently stroking his temples, feeling his heartbeat slow against her chest, his breathing steadying and brushing softly against the skin of her neck.

Gabriel's eyes were screwed shut, trapping the tears inside as he fought the urge to release them, his breath stuttering against Devery's skin. "It's ok Gabriel," she whispered once more and he shuddered, allowing the dam to break, the tears slipping down his face silently.

He wept for everything he had lost, for everything he had done, and all he had become.

Devery felt Gabriel shudder in her arms and tilted her chin, her eyes widening at the sight of tears streaming down his face, grief screwing his face into a mask of pain and sorrow. She silently wiped his face and held him until his tears stopped his breath hot against her skin.

Gabriel took a long, unsteady breath and sat up slowly, feeling Devery's arms slide from around him felt like a kind of loss, but when he turned towards her he found her eyes clear and filled with empathy, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

He was barely aware of the pain in his hand but when he looked down at it he could see there was dried blood covering his arm, and fresh blood oozed from the wounds on his knuckles when he tried to flex and bend his fingers.

Wincing at the pain he settled it back into his lap and looked back up at Devery, shame flushing his cheeks. "I-I don't…" he stuttered and looked away; he couldn't look at her while he thanked her.

"I don't know why you helped me, but thank you," he whispered, his voice raw and low.

Devery watched him for a moment, her own emotions a mess and struggled to find the right words. After another long moment she reached down and laid her hand over his injured one, suffusing it with healing power.

Warm light spread between her fingers as she spoke, "Because I know what you were feeling. I used to have panic attacks, after my family died and Miles took me in. He would hold me, just like that, until I was calm and felt safe again."

As the light faded from between their hands Gabriel felt the pain disappear, yet her hand remained on his, her fingers curling around his. His eyes lifted to hers and she smiled sadly, "Do you know what triggered it?" she murmured softly.

He swallowed hard and shook his head, "I—don't…" he hesitated and then nodded slowly, "I wanted to talk to you," his eyes darted to her face and then away as he continued, "but I thought you wouldn't want to, that you might hate me…" he shook his head, "You should after everything I've done. _I_ do," he muttered harshly.

Devery winced at the self loathing in his voice and sighed, "I…I don't hate you Gabriel." He scoffed and she stiffened her jaw, reaching out to grasp his chin and force it gently up, making his eyes meet hers.

"Gabriel. I _do not_ hate you," she repeated firmly. She smirked faintly, "You frustrate the hell out of me, and I…I have very conflicted feelings about the things you've done to me, and to humanity, but I don't hate you."

As she spoke, she realized she was telling the truth. She wasn't sure when it had become true, but she didn't hate him.

She sighed and loosened her grip on his chin, cupping it gently, her thumb skimming across his cheek, her brow furrowing, "I don't know what to make of you Gabriel, and that's hard for me. I figure people out; I solve them, it's what I've done to survive," she murmured, shaking her head gently in confusion, "but now, I don't know what to do with you."

Gabriel found himself leaning into her touch, craving more. "You're hardly an open book," he replied softly, a gentle wryness to his voice. Her soft laughter lit something inside him, warming him.

Devery nodded and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with good humor. There was something warm in his eyes as he looked back at her and it sent a shiver over her skin. She realized she was still touching him, her hand was cupping his cheek and she snatched it away, leaning back abruptly, clearing her throat and looking away.

Gabriel felt her retreat like a knife in the stomach. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, breathing in the scent of her skin, still close enough for him to reach out and touch if he dared, and looked up at her slowly.

She shook her head and stood, turning to face the window, staring out at the snow lying on the ground. He rose slowly and stood behind her, watching their reflections, his standing over her like a dark shadow, trying to wrap around her.

Her eyes studied the land outside the window carefully, avoiding his gaze in the reflection. "We won't be able to leave on bikes," she murmured.

He nodded and said nothing, leaving her silence to fill.

Her fingers trailed over the icy pane, drawing images in the frost, figures dancing, and he imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms and dance, to feel her laugh against him, to make love to her.

"I can get rid of the snow, it'll just take some energy," she murmured, "Melting it should do the trick," she said thoughtfully.

"What about the woman?" he replied.

"What about her?"

"She's certain to notice a few tons of snow suddenly melting in a blaze of fire," Gabriel replied dryly.

"We won't see her again, it doesn't matter," Devery replied with a shrug.

Gabriel nodded and stared at her face in the window, she was studiously calm, expressionless. Sighing, he turned away and went to the fire, staring into the flames. Her footsteps were light behind him as she walked away and a moment later he heard the door open.

He felt her pause, heard her breathe as his heart beat, thump, thump, thump in his chest.

"I'm, I'm sorry Gabriel," she whispered. He looked up at her still form and saw she wasn't looking at him, but down at her toes, her brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to ask for what and she spoke again, "I'm sorry I can't be…more," she whispered in a rush before hurrying out and closing the door.

He stood staring at where she had been, the heat of the fire searing his back, but he remained rooted to the spot for far too long.

* * *

Devery dressed for the cold outside, her insides numb. Gabriel's panic attack and subsequent breakdown had been shocking, like a bucket of ice water on her emotions; she didn't know what or how to feel.

Tromping down the stairs she went out the back door, into the garage where the bikes were and checked to make sure the storm winds hadn't sent any debris damage their way. When she was satisfied she pulled her scarf up around her face until just her eyes were bare and then pulled her goggles down, protecting them from the bright white light bouncing off the snow.

Looking around at the huge snow drifts she sighed heavily, this would take an enormous amount of power. Studying the white powder she frowned…perhaps burning it away wasn't the wisest course.

Summoning her power she brought a hot air down and _pushed_ , forcing the snow drift in front of her forwards, melting it slowly at first, then more rapidly as steam formed. She walked forward, melting more snow as she went, expanding the cloud of hot air and the amount of snow she was melting until it stretch two blocks and sweat began to run down her spine from the effort she was expending.

She continued walking, ignoring the headache that began clawing at her temples, melting snow for nearly a mile around the waystation until the roads were clear enough that the bikes could pass. Anymore could be done as they rode.

She walked back to the waystation, her pulse pounding in her skull, black spots flashing across her vision and the taste of iron awash in her mouth. As she shoved the door to the waystation open she heard the sound of a shotgun racking and paused, waiting for the black spots to clear from her vision.

The old woman had a sawed off pointed at her chest and a narrow, hateful look on her face. " _Demon_ ," she accused, hissing the word.

Devery shook her head, "Other place," she replied tiredly.

The woman's brow furrowed and she spat before replying angrily, "The hell does that mean?"

"Heaven," Devery sighed, her shoulders slumping under the migraine that was sprawling through her brain, making each word an effort and the light streaming in through the windows scratch against her retinas like glass.

The old woman pointed the shotgun more firmly at her face, "Even better," she snarled.

Devery didn't actually see what happened, but she suddenly found herself on the floor, her cheek pressed against the old wood grain, watching hazily as Gabriel slammed the woman's head into the floor twice before wrestling the shotgun away, his black wings spread over them like an ebony halo.

He turned from the old woman and came to her, crouching down beside her, the shotgun in one hand. Amused concern twisted his lips, "Thought you were too bad ass to be taken out by a crotchety old woman," he murmured as he slid an arm under her neck, the other, still holding the shotgun, going under her knees to lift her carefully up off the ground.

Her eyes slid shut as he carried her up the stairs, her entire body on fire with pain.

"She didn't…" Devery whispered, "too much power," she murmured disjointedly.

Gabriel nodded and laid her down on her bed, "I saw. So did she. Rest, and I'll take care of the old biddie," he whispered, smiling when he saw she was already asleep.

As he strode downstairs to tie up the old woman, he frowned, worry shooting though him once more. He had known Devery using her powers in front of the old woman was a bad idea, but hadn't realized it would take such a toll on her physically.

Stepping into the hallway he came to an abrupt halt.

The old woman was gone.

His frown deepened and he gripped the shotgun tighter, creeping towards the corner, listening for her heartbeat, wondering how a human could have woken from unconsciousness so quickly, especially an elderly human.

He moved quickly through the common room, searching the kitchen and then the living quarters that appeared to belong to the woman. Opening her closet he stumbled back, choking on the smell of decay.

Inside was the desiccated body of a man, hunched and curled in death.

Gabriel leaned in and studied him for a moment before turning away and shutting the door, having seen enough. The woman had clearly killed the man and taken over the running of the waystation with the intent of harming Devery, and possibly himself.

She was an agent of Lucifer's, there was no doubt, and she was likely on her way back to her master.

* * *

When Devery woke the light outside the windows had died and the sky was a bruised color, reminding her of how her head felt as she tried to sit up. Rubbing a hand over her neck she groaned, feeling her stomach flip and roll.

A wave of nausea slid through her and she stumbled from the bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time to vomit, the acid burning her throat. She coughed and held her hair back as she vomited again, her eyes watering and head pounding.

Suddenly a large hand gently replaced her own, holding her hair as another cupped the back of her neck. "Breathe, that's it, breathe," Gabriel encouraged.

If the situation hadn't been so painful, it would have been hilarious.

As her stomach emptied the pounding in her head lessened and she sank back onto her haunches, breathing shakily, her eyes watering as she ran a hand over her face. Gabriel's hand slid from her neck smoothly, the rough pads of his fingers scraping against the delicate skin of her shoulder before disappearing.

"Reaction to using your powers?" he murmured as he sat on the edge of the tub, stretching his long, powerful legs out in front of him. Devery nodded and winced as her head throbbed, shifting so she could lean back against the cool tiling of the wall.

Gabriel leaned forward and plucked her washcloth from the rack, turning the knob of the tub, soaking it in icy water for a moment before wringing it out and shutting off the water. Shifting towards her he gently held the wet fabric to her forehead, "The old woman is gone," he murmured.

Cold droplets of water ran down her cheeks as she glanced up at him through slitted eyes, "What?" she rasped out, "what do you mean?" she demanded.

He slid the washcloth lower; down across her cheek and then back to lay across her neck before he spoke, "She's gone. I found a body of a man in her closet; he was probably the original manager of this place and she killed him, took his place. She was Lucifer's," he explained softly.

Devery scowled and lifted a hand to cover her eyes, her voice muffled from behind her hand, "I'm getting really sick of your long lost brother," she muttered.

"You and me both," Gabriel replied bitterly, still watching her closely, watching as color slowly suffused back into her cheeks. She no longer looked as pale as the tile next to her cheek, as though she might pass out again and simply not wake this time.

The idea of that scared him more than he liked, and the degree to which he found himself dependent upon her made him uncomfortable; in one heartbeat he wanted to make a snide, cutting remark and leave her on the bathroom floor weeping, as he normally would have, but in the next beat he wanted to gather her up in his arms as he had earlier and make sure she was safe, whole.

It was the most awkward of places to be, one foot in and the other out, each part of him demanding something else; pain, affection, anger, joy…and he couldn't do more than sit here with her until the voices within him settled.

Devery lifted the cool cloth from her neck and wiped her face, sighing in relief and exhaustion. She might have slept for hours, but her body still felt like shit, and her head felt worse. Slowly she struggled to her feet, holding tightly to Gabriel's arm when he moved to her side, helping her up.

"I have painkillers in my bag, I need to take some and lay down again," she murmured, her head spinning. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist as she swayed and took the majority of her weight, practically lifting her into the bed.

She watched as he crouched down and went through her bag, examining her pill bottles until he held up two, "Which one?" he asked, "They're both painkillers, if I remember correctly," he murmured.

She squinted at the labels and shook her head, unable to read the fine print from the distance. He peered at the labels and read them to her, "Oxycontin…and…hydrocodone?" he asked.

"Oxy" Devery replied, collapsing back against the pillows, every movement making her…everything…hurt. She heard Gabriel rattling the pills and a moment later his hand pressed against hers, and two pills slid into her palm.

Without looking she popped them into her mouth and accepted the glass of water he handed her, sipping it before handing it back. Cracking an eye open she watched as Gabriel straightened her pack and then shut her curtains, blocking out any strain of light that might have entered.

"Thanks," she whispered, startling him.

He turned and found her staring at him and nodded, "It's no problem. You should rest," he murmured, walking softly to the door, "I'll keep watch."

Her eyes were already growing heavy as she watched him step into the hallway, the faint light shrouding him for a moment as he stood watching her, his large muscular form like an impenetrable statue, guarding her.

As her eyes fluttered shut some warm hazy part of her brain whispered what a good idea it would have been if Gabriel had stayed with her, had laid down with her and held her, had protected her by being close to her.

That was just…just….her brain couldn't complete the thought before the oxy kicked in and she slipped away into a narcotic sleep, her pain erased.

* * *

The motorcycles' engines buzzed as they pulled into the refill stop, an ordinary two story house set in a copse of trees with a large clearing in front and a smaller yard in the rear. Gabriel killed his engine and looked around in amusement, "Welcome to paradise," he murmured.

Devery shot him a wry look, "Maybe before, but now…" she trailed off, walking quickly up the creaking, half rotten steps and pushed the door open. There was a table with three legs in the kitchen and the linoleum was peeling up from the floor, yellowed and rotten.

Gabriel grimaced, _definitely not paradise._ "So, where are the supplies?" he asked softly, not wanting to raise his voice.

Devery waved a hand and led him to the living room, pulling away floorboards to reveal a food stash beneath that was significant enough to be impressive.

"How has no one found this?" Gabriel asked, confused and amazed.

Devery shrugged, "We moved the food around the house. There're plenty of hiding spots in here. Come on," she ordered, reaching down to fill her bag and waving at him to do the same. They had plans to fill their bags and be back on the road quickly.

After their detour at the waystation they didn't want to delay any longer, for all they knew, Lucifer's minions were finding a way to attack Michael.

When both of their bags had been filled they replaced the floor boards and adjusted the rotting remains of the couch over them, assuring that if anyone came looking, they wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

As they sped back to the bunker Devery wondered what they were going to do now. Things had changed radically between them, and yet, nothing had changed. They still needed to stop Lucifer, and somehow save Alex.

Yet she still didn't know what that meant, or how to go about doing it. If anything, she was more confused now than she had been before. Shaking her head, she revved her engine and drove faster towards home, eager for the safety the bunker provided.

* * *

Michael heard the growl of the motorcycles and peered at the surveillance monitors for a moment before unlocking the bunker door and striding out to greet his brother and Devery. They had been gone almost five days, and with each passing hour that they had been overdue his anxiety had grown until he had begun to consider going after them, despite the risks.

Now as he watched them toss the bags of supplies aside and store the motorcycles, he noted an air of ease between them, though hardly a word passed as they worked. Devery gathered her bag after locking up her bike and smiled tiredly at him, walking forward to embrace him, her hug as welcome as it was surprising.

"I see you didn't murder each other," he murmured as she pulled back.

Her laugh was sharp, but her grin remained bright, "Hardly. No, we had other things to worry about," she replied, stepping past him to saunter into the bunker and begin unloading her stash of supplies.

Gabriel watched her go as he approached his brother, a faint smirk on his lips, "Pleased to see me brother?" he murmured teasingly.

"Always," Michael responded honestly, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulders in a loose hug before guiding him into the bunker. "What's this I understand about you two getting along?" he asked softly.

Gabriel's eyes flickered to Devery and he began explaining to Michael how the strange storm had cropped up, they had been trapped, Devery had freed them, the old woman had threatened her and then disappeared…

"She's an agent of Lucifer's," Michael interrupted furiously.

Gabriel smirked, "Yes brother dearest, we figured that out as well."

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gabriel's sarcasm and waited impatiently as he summarized the rest of their journey. "Hmmph, well, I don't think we've heard the last of Lucifer's agents," Michael murmured.

"I think we need to take the fight to them," Devery interrupted, tossing her empty duffle bag onto the kitchen counter.

Gabriel frowned at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I _mean_ we can't just sit here all winter and **hope** that Lucifer doesn't corrupt Alex fully or form a corporeal body and start taking over the earth, can we?" she snapped, brushing hair back from her face as she leaned against the counter.

Michael nodded, "Exactly. We need a plan. We need to find a way to stop him."

"How do we stop someone who isn't even a person?" Devery asked, her lips turned down in a deep frown, "He doesn't have a body, how do you kill him?" she wondered.

Gabriel and Michael exchanged a look, they weren't certain either how they would stop Lucifer, they just knew that it had to happen. Devery caught the look that passed between them and shook her head, "Oh good, I'm so glad that the two most powerful archangels don't have a fucking clue either. That's _really_ reassuring," she snapped sarcastically.

Shaking her head she leaned away from the counter and scooped up her pack, striding quickly back the hall to her rooms, shutting the door softly behind her. Tossing her pack on the floor beside her bed she toed off her boots and flopped back against the bed, sighing in relief.

Her eyes drifted closed in exhaustion, every muscle in her body still tense and sore from the long ride home and the residual strain on her body from her power usage. The oxy may have done its work getting rid of most of the pain, but the magical aftershocks she was experiencing weren't something that modern medicine could handle it seemed.

What she needed was sleep….

The crash of something large slamming into the ground followed by shouting roused her an indeterminate time later, sending her shooting to her feet, searching for the cause. Her fingers instantly wound around the pommel of her swords, sliding them free from their sheaths, her feet silent on the floors as she crept forward, the sound of a struggle reaching her.

Shrieks and snarling filled the bunker and suddenly gunfire broke through the chaos, Devery tilted her head, identifying the weapon as a shotgun by the sound it made as it chambered another round.

She crept slowly towards the kitchen—the epicenter of the noise—and a skittering noise behind her send a shiver over her spine. Rasping breathing made her fingers clench on her sword and a breath later she whirled, skewering the 8-ball that had attempted to sneak up on her, rusty knife in hand.

Her swords stuck straight through his abdomen, piercing his spine; with a sharp wrist movement she yanked them free and turned, dropping the body and jogging towards the sounds of combat. _8-balls got in the bunker…but how?_ Her mind raced to try and figure out what had happened.

The last time it had happened, she had found a weak spot in one of the air vents and had reinforced it promptly until only an archangel…her feet stuttered as she rounded the corner, cold realization flooding her.

Michael was grappling with three 8-balls while two more lay dead at his feet, reassuring her of his skill. Her gaze flew to the other end of the kitchen where Gabriel was circling…Noma.

" _Bitch"_ Devery hissed, her eyes narrowing. Lucifer had sent her with legions to try and destroy them, and Devery watched as she and Gabriel fought, slowly slicing each other to ribbons, their bright blood flashing to the cold concrete floor.

Michael beheaded one of the 8-balls and shouted in pain as the other two forced him back, their rusty blades slicing into his arm and thigh. Cursing, Devery leapt forward and decapitated both 8-balls, moving with fluid grace as she flicked her sword, spattering blood onto the floor.

Michael grimaced and rose, yanking one of the knives that had lodged into his shoulder out and tossing it aside. "Thank you," he murmured gratefully.

Devery nodded and laid a hand on his wound, sending a rush of healing power through it and his other wounds in a blaze that left him momentarily blinded by white light and weak kneed. As the light cleared he felt the weakness and pain vanish from his body, replaced by a vitality that felt like it came straight from heaven.

Devery turned towards Noma and Gabriel and frowned when she saw Gabriel struggling. "She shouldn't have the upper hand on him," she muttered to Michael, confused and angry.

Shaking his head, Michael gripped his own sword tighter, preparing to step forward to help his brother, "She should not. She is of a lower class of angel. Lucifer must be giving her strength," he snarled.

Devery scowled and restrained him with a hand, "Let me," she growled, and then strode forward, approaching the dueling angels carefully. Noma's back was to her and if she could strike quickly, she could kill her with one swift blow…

Inhaling softly, she stepped forward, angling her sword so she would sever Noma's spine and kill her at once.

Noma lunged forward and spread her wings, knocking Devery backwards, sending her sprawling. She rolled and recovered quickly, but not quickly enough, watching in slow horror as Noma pinned Gabriel against the wall and slid her sword into his stomach and twisted, glancing over at Devery and Michael to make sure they were watching.

Devery would never forget the raw, animalistic noise Michael made at the sight of his brother impaled and dying, blood spilling from his lips, nor would she forget the feeling of the air leaving her lungs, unable to speak, scream, or breathe.

Noma smirked and ripped the sword free, letting Gabriel collapse to the floor before she stepped away and like a switch, Devery felt a tidal wave of rage crash through her, nearly blinding her. Her feet carried her forwards as Noma fled, chasing after the angel, murder in her heart.

"Devery!"

Michael's desperate plea brought her short, her heart torn. She watched Noma spread her wings and fly into the sky and bit back a scream, wanting to rip her to pieces. But she couldn't ignore Michael's frantic calls for her help.

Sprinting back into the bunker she skidded to her knees at Gabriel's side, his blood soaking into her jeans as she ripped open his shirt to look at the damage. She could feel his skin was already growing cold and pale…not good.

"Can you feel this?" she prompted, squeezing his thigh, peering into his ghostly face for a response.

Gabriel's lips were growing pale and bluish and he could barely shake his head no, but his mouth curved into a smile, "Wish…I…could," he gasped, his chest stuttering in pain, his lungs bubbling.

Devery nodded, "I know, me too," she murmured.

"What does that mean?" Michael demanded.

"His spine is severed. He's losing too much blood." She looked up at him and shook her head, "He's in bad shape," she murmured.

Michael glared at her, " _Save him_ " he ordered.

Her eyes narrowed, "No shit. I just want you to know, in case it doesn't work, that he's in bad shape, and I did everything I could," she snapped. Turning back to Gabriel she took a deep breath and smiled faintly, "You're not going anywhere," she whispered.

Laying her hand flat against his chest she closed her eyes and let her power flow out, pushing it into his body, letting it fill him until a bright glow surrounded both their forms. She felt his heartbeat grow weaker under her palm and frowned, "No," she whispered.

Concentrating harder, she pushed more power into him, grinning when she felt his heart beat faster.

Her own pulse thrummed and her head began to pound, but she shoved them aside as annoyances, she had to concentrate on healing Gabriel.

Beneath her hand his body convulsed, seizures paralyzing and strangling him as his body went into shock.

"No, no, no, no!" she whispered, shoving more power into the healing desperately.

Her skull ached like it was in a vice.

Gabriel's pulse raced like an engine, out of control and too fast. "Come on," she pleaded, focusing her energy on his heart, leaving the rest of her power to seal his wounds. If she couldn't control this…

His heart thundered and skipped, then stopped.

"No!"

Devery's fingers squeezed his chest and her fingers sunk into his flesh as her power surged, sending shock waves into his heart, pulse after pulse, trying to revive flesh that was somewhere between living and dead.

Her stomach turned and her skull crawled with fire, her heart pounding like a rabbit's. Spots covered her vision as power surged through her. She didn't have much left…

With a noise like a drum bursting, the bright light surrounding Devery and Gabriel imploded sharply and then burst out, knocking Michael on his back.

Devery collapsed into darkness, her body slumped against Gabriel's, and once more, stillness settled over the bunker.


	23. Revelations

_Absolute stillness filled the room so that it seemed that not even the air moved. The concrete was cold against her skin, the blood from the body lying next to her soaking her shirt and sticking it against her skin._

 _She would have shivered, but oddly, she felt numb to the sensations and when she tried to move, found herself paralyzed, unable to sit up, breathe, or speak._

 _"_ _Oh Father, why? Why?"_

 _The ragged, grief-stricken cries of Michael's voice startled the air, his sobs aching with sorrow as he pleaded with God._

 _"_ _Please, return them Father, you cannot keep my brother, I need him!"_

 _She felt gentle hands and hot, salty tears on her face, "Please Devery, bring him back. Come back," Michael pled._

 _She struggled against whatever held her down, trying to rise up and speak to him, assure him that she would live again, that Gabriel would be fine…she had healed him, hadn't she? She thought she had…_

 _Frustration flowed through her as she screamed internally, trying to lift herself off the floor, tried to speak, tried anything. Elation flooded her when her fingers twitched at her side and she heard Michael's shocked cry a moment later when her fingers twitched again._

 _"_ _Devery!"_

 _Struggling slowly, she tapped out a message against his palm, every nerve in her body on fire with the effort. When she had finished her body went stiff and rigid again, unable to move, her eyes wide open and staring at the concrete ceiling overhead._

 _Michael stood, his eyes dry, and strode past the fallen bodies of his brother and friend, leaving them behind as he exited the bunker._

 _She stared at the ceiling, listening to the silence, the weight of it bearing down on her, pressing her down into the ground until it seemed that she was going to sink beneath it and never emerge again._

 _The screams within her head echoed until her head rang with the sound of her insanity and tears rolled down her cheeks, the only sign that there was still someone left inside the corpse on the floor of the bunker._

* * *

Her body lay slumped over Gabriel's torso, his blood smeared on her face, hands, chest and neck. None of that mattered though, because no pulse beat in her chest and where their skin touched, it was stone cold.

The wind whistled into the bunker with a lonely sound, sending a chill over the bodies that neither felt. It was only hours later that movement began; the slow pump of a heart, neurons birthing like galaxies in the brain, blood moving like molasses through the body.

Air bubbled into lungs and Gabriel's chest heaved, struggling under the dead weight of Devery's body. His eyes fluttered, his neurons firing like lightning, demanding that his eyes open and see what was lying on him, but his body struggled to complete the response.

A groan slid from his throat, weak and low, and he lifted his lids open, instantly closing them as shards of light pierced his skull, agony shooting through him. Strength came slowly to his limbs and he lifted his hand to his face, tentatively rubbing his eyes, feeling as though they were filled with hot sand.

Groaning, he opened them again slowly, squinting down to see what was compressing his breathing. Horror slowly sank into him at the realization that Devery's body lay slumped against him, unmoving, unbreathing, and dead.

He could see blood smeared across her face and neck and a wave of sickness rolled through him. Gently he began to sit up, pushing her off of him and lowering her to the ground, his stomach flipping at the sight of his blood soaking her shirt.

Her dark hair was tipped in his blood, sticking to her chest and neck where it didn't splay out against the concrete floor. Gabriel glanced down at his chest and stomach and winced at the smears of blood and the scar where Noma had stabbed him.

His fingers ran over the pink ridge of the new scar, wincing at the soreness that still lingered there. His fingers trembled as they reached down to touch his legs, a breath of relief heaving out when his fingers dug in and his brain and muscle registered the sensation. The memory of his paralysation was close in his recollections; the sensation of nothing was terrifying and numbing, and something he didn't care to repeat.

Slowly he gathered his legs under himself and stood, his knees trembling with the effort at first, then growing stronger, his heart pounding in his temple. White light swamped his vision and he grew lightheaded, his stomach roiling violently.

Stumbling to the kitchen sink, his chest and stomach heaved, his knuckles white where they gripped the rim of the counter. When his stomach finally emptied and his head stopped pounding, Gabriel turned on the water and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to scrub away the memory of his death.

"Shit" he whispered, the realization that he had died fully setting in, his hands beginning to tremble. Slowly, he turned around to face Devery's body and slumped to the floor, his hands limp between his knees, his fingers twitching with anxious energy.

He couldn't think, couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening...what he should do next.

Instead he sat there on the cold floor for hours, staring at nothing.

* * *

Devery gasped as life shuddered through her, violent and achingly powerful, stars bursting behind her lids as her spine arched, her fingers splayed on the concrete, searching for some unknown thing or reason for the pain.

Gabriel looked to her in shock, it had been more than eight hours since he had died and closer to a day since she had died, he had begun to think that this time she wouldn't come back. He watched in shocked amazement as her body twitched and arched, coming back to life with violent force.

As her spine relaxed back against the floor with a low groan, she reached a hand up, running her fingers over her face, seemingly feeling for damage. A moment later she rolled over, searching for something, her face pained.

Gabriel realized after a moment she was looking for him and cleared his throat, watching as she stiffened, her head turning towards the noise, her gaze meeting his. With a shock he realized that a chunk of her hair sprouting from her temple had gone white, the strand nearly as wide as two of his fingers across.

Her lips parted in a soft sigh and her shoulders relaxed as her eyes softened, "You're alive," she breathed, barely a whisper.

He nodded, "So are you," he replied, his voice hoarse.

They watched each other for long drawn out moments, the air tense until Gabriel stood slowly, his eyes still on hers as he took a step forward. She watched him as he walked ahead slowly, anticipation making her nervous.

He stood next to her and held out a hand, one that was smeared with blood, but neither of them noticed that when she placed hers within his grasp, allowing him to help her to her feet. A low groan slipped from her lips, a wince marring her face as she swayed, pain evident in every line of her body.

Gabriel wrapped his fingers around hers; pulling her closer till he could wrap an arm around her waist and take some of her weight, hearing her sigh of relief.

"Is it always like this?" he asked softly, feeling her pain as acutely as his own.

She nodded faintly, "So far," she whispered.

"What helps?" he replied, maneuvering them towards the table across the room.

"Alcohol…and a shower," she murmured, her head throbbing.

Gabriel nodded and redirected them towards the living quarters, their pace slow and encumbered, hearts throbbing and heads aching. Gabriel's arm ached from holding Devery up, but he could feel how weak she was in his arms, and knew if he let her go she would collapse.

Finally, they were in the bathroom that Michael had been occupying and he was able to settle her on the toilet, a sigh of relief escaping him. Reaching out he flipped on the hot water in the shower and leaned against the wall, watching as the water poured out, quickly steaming up the mirror.

Each breath seemed to be a struggle, let alone getting undressed, but Gabriel knew she was right; taking a shower would make them both feel better. Slowly, he unbuttoned his pants and toed at his boots, struggling to kick them off.

"What are you doing?" Devery demanded softly, staring up at him, dark circles beneath her eyes.

His hands paused on his zipper, his eyes meeting hers, "Undressing. Taking a shower, I thought," he murmured.

Her eyes flared with annoyance, "Together?" she murmured, lifting a brow.

Gabriel sighed in exhaustion, "I think we're both tired enough to agree that we won't attack or seduce each other?" he replied wryly. To his surprise Devery laughed softly and nodded, leaning back so she could pull off her blood soaked t shirt.

Gabriel quickly turned his attention to undressing himself, finding his own pants to be blood spattered and uncomfortable as he struggled to pull them off. His new scar ached when he bent over to pull his boot off, grunting with effort.

"Can you help me?"

He looked up and saw Devery topless, standing with her jeans unbuttoned and her left boot off, a look of frustration on her face. "I need help, I'm too sore," she mumbled.

He nodded, swallowing hard.

He felt sick that somehow, even feeling weaker than he ever had in his life, he still felt aroused at the sight of her body…a body that was currently smeared with his blood.

He nodded quickly and knelt, wincing as his joints burned, feeling as though they were on fire. He slowly unlaced her boot and pulled it off, setting it aside before he reached up to pull her underwear down below her hips, knees, then ankles.

She watched him, her hand resting on his shoulder, never speaking, her eyes burning softly. He stood slowly and stared down into her eyes for a moment before turning and stepping into the shower, sighing as the searing hot water slid over his skin.

He felt her step in behind him a moment later, her arm brushing against his back as she reached for shampoo, the scent of sandalwood and lemon filling the air. He turned to face her; the hot water ran down his back, pounding at him, soothing him.

He watched as she poured more shampoo into her palm and then stood on tip toe, reaching up to scrub it into his hair, her nails scratching softly against his scalp pleasantly. A soft groan escaped him at the sensation and his eyes fluttered closed in delight.

Unconsciously his hands reached out, cupping her waist softly, his thumbs stroking across her abdomen. A shiver ran over her body and she ran her fingers through his hair again, curling against his scalp before pulling away.

He reached out and grabbed blindly for the body wash, opening a bottle that released the scent of cedar and smoke. Pouring it out onto a loofah, he ran the foaming scrub over her limbs slowly, watching as her eyes slid shut in pleasure.

He took his time, covering her arms in lather before sculpting over her collarbones and down her breasts, his palm flat on her stomach as he continued over her shoulders and down her back, kneeling to run the frothing piece of fabric over her legs slowly.

When he had finished he turned her under the stream of water and watched as she was washed clean, her face ecstatic. Her long thin fingers lifted to scrub at her face for a moment before she turned her face up to his, her dark lashes blinking away the water to smile tiredly at him.

Reaching out she took the loofah from his grasp and added more body wash before lifting it and running it over his chest, watching as the froth turned pink, the blood scrubbing away. Slowly she ran it over his arms, watching with interest as the bubbles ran down his muscled biceps.

She turned him, running the material over his strong back and down his legs until his body was clean and soft, dropping the loofah on the floor of the shower as she nudged him forward into the stream of the water, washing both their bodies off.

Her arms wrapped around his waist loosely, her fingers splayed against his taut stomach as she rested her cheek against his broad shoulder, closing her eyes. His hand reached back to wrap around her elbow, squeezing softly, "You ok?" he asked quietly.

She hummed softly, her fingers pressing down against him, a silent ache filling her. "Maybe," she whispered.

His head bobbed in understanding, no other reply coming from him as they stood together under the steady stream of water, their aches slowly easing away.

As the water cooled Devery sighed, water beading down her nose, and tapped her fingers against his stomach, "We should get out," she murmured. He nodded and reached out, shutting off the water, allowing in a draft of cool air immediately.

Her hands slipped from his waist as he pushed open the glass doors, stepping out to wrap a towel around his waist, holding one out to her as she stepped out behind him. With a grateful smile she patted her body dry before wrapping it around herself, running her fingers through her hair, tugging gently on her tangles.

Walking gingerly through the Miles's old room she glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel, "I'm going to get dressed, I'll be back," she murmured. He nodded and went to the closet, shuffling through the clothes for a fresh outfit.

Devery shuffled to her room, yanking open her drawers for a clean set of clothing. Staring down at the rows of jeans she sighed heavily; she just didn't have it in her to pull them on. Reaching instead for her yoga pants, she pulled out a soft tshirt that was barely holding together, and a fresh pair of underwear.

Slowly she pulled on the clothing, every limb aching as she moved. When she was finally dressed she collapsed against the bed, her eyes sliding shut as her head hit the pillows, a deep sigh escaping her.

"Time for a drink?"

Her eyes cracked open to find Gabriel standing beside the bed, moonshine bottle in hand, faint smirk in place.

She sighed softly and shook her head weakly, "Nap time," she replied quietly.

He nodded and set the bottle down on the small table beside her bed, turning to leave.

"Don't…" she called quietly.

He paused and turned to look back at her, lifting a brow.

"I don't want to be alone. I hate sleeping after…" she murmured, her face furrowing. "It's…too dark, and lonely," she admitted.

Gabriel studied her for a moment and then nodded, walking slowly around the bed to lay beside her, his body aching unpleasantly as he lowered himself. She curled towards him beneath the covers, her chin tucking as her head curled into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her waist and back, holding her against him as she relaxed by inches, the tension sliding out of her body slowly. Gabriel inhaled the scent of the shampoo and body wash on her body, her skin soft against his and exhaled slowly, his fingers relaxing against the small of her back.

Her breath was warm against his skin and her heart beat comfortingly against his, reassuring him that she was indeed, alive. Her fingers curled against his chest and her knee tucked in between his, her breathing growing soft and regular as she fell asleep.

He watched her for a time, as her eyes fluttered in her sleep and her limbs twitched as she dreamed, his desire for her only out won by his fascination. Eventually he too fell asleep, his limbs still wrapped around her; both of them protecting each other from the darkness that death brought.

* * *

Devery woke groggily, head throbbing, eyes gritty from sleep, and mouth dry. Groaning faintly she slid from Gabriel's embrace and walked slowly to the bathroom to fill her glass, swallowing it quickly, her throat working furiously.

Quickly she refilled the glass and drank more before setting it down and staring at herself in the mirror. She had to say, she looked better than she had thought she would, but the dark circles under her eyes and deep lines around her mouth seemed to have aged her by at least five years.

Running her fingers through her hair she smiled at the faint wave that had occurred from sleeping on it while it dried. Turning away from the mirror she went back to the bed and stood, watching Gabriel as he slept.

A smile crept over her lips; even in sleep he was a domineering presence. His arm lay tossed over her pillow as though he was searching for her, his other hand clasped at his abdomen, his fingers over his newest scar as though he was once again holding his organs in.

His hair had flopped forward into his closed eyes and his chest rose and fell slowly, his sleep deep and untroubled. With a sigh she slid back into the bed, curling into his chest and pulling the covers up around them.

His arm curled around her, pulling her closer even in his sleep and she sighed softly, her eyes fluttering shut. For once she wasn't alone after the trauma of her death and revivification. For once she was with someone who knew and understood what she had been through.

She was…safe.

* * *

Devery woke slowly, stretching her limbs across the bed and after a moment, was surprised to find it empty. A clatter from the kitchen stirred her from the bed and in a moment she was moving quickly down the hall, gun in hand, senses alert.

Spinning around the corner she came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Gabriel in a tight grey tshirt and dark jeans, an apron tied around his body as he made pancakes and bacon. The scent of the food hit her and her stomach grumbled loudly.

Sighing softly she lowered her pistol and forced herself to relax, watching as Gabriel moved with ease through her kitchen.

"You going to stand there all day, or come help me?" Gabriel demanded, turning his head slightly his lips turned up in a smirk she could just barely see.

Biting her lip to fight a laugh she nodded, "What can I do?" she asked as she stepped forward and set her gun down on the counter, watching as he deftly flipped a pancake. He glanced over at the gun and lifted a brow but said nothing, simply pouring more batter into the pan.

"Flip the bacon," he murmured, watching as she moved to respond to his directive. From the corner of his eye he watched as she turned the bacon, deftly avoiding the grease splattering. "How do you even have bacon?" he asked, "I haven't seen it in years," he remarked softly.

Devery grinned faintly, "Miles raised a few pigs and butchered them for the meat when I was 12. He showed me how to do it and had me help with the curing and smoking of the meat. I stored it properly and froze it, and when I want some, I take it out."

Gabriel smirked slightly at her and flipped another pancake onto one of the plates, the stacks growing as he continued to fry the batter up.

Devery set aside her spatula and went to brew coffee, the scents of breakfast mingling and warming the kitchen so that if she closed her eyes and didn't think too hard about it, she might have fooled herself into thinking she was in a real home, like the one she had shown Gabriel.

Pouring out the coffee into two mugs she silently handed Gabriel his share and gave him a ghost of a smile as she sipped her own steaming brew, the caffeine doing wonders for her headache.

Gabriel shut off the gas and flipped another pancake onto his plate before carrying the stacks to the table, where he had already set out forks and knives. Somehow, she even had butter stored, another mystery he had been amazed by.

Devery set the plate of bacon down between them and settled into her chair, tucking a foot beneath her as she began buttering her steaming hotcakes. Popping a piece of bacon into her mouth she sighed contentedly and glanced over at Gabriel, watching him as he lifted a bit of pancake and chewed, his eyes meeting hers for a moment.

After a sip of her coffee she cleared her throat, "How are you feeling?" she murmured, glancing over his face and chest, searching for any outward sign of injury or pain.

He shrugged a shoulder and lifted a sardonic brow, "You worried about me love?" he teased gently.

Devery chewed her bite of pancake, thinking. _Was she?_ Lifting her mug to her lips she sipped her coffee and replied carefully, "Don't read too much into it," she murmured, her voice teasing even as her eyes ran over his firmly muscled arms provocatively, a casual smirk on her lips.

"I've never been a good reader anyways," he replied chuckling softly at her wry smile, leaning forward as he stared into her eyes.

His eyes lit with amusement as he reached out to steal a piece of bacon from her plate, ignoring the plate piled with bacon in between them, his full lips teasing as he bit into it with an exaggerated sigh of pleasure.

Devery bit the inside of her cheek, fighting a laugh. It somehow felt wrong to be this amused, this lighthearted, this…happy.

With a start she leaned back in her chair, her smile draining from her face as she realized that she was happy here with Gabriel, eating breakfast at the table like a regular domestic couple, like everything was normal and the world wasn't on the precipice of another, much worse apocalypse.

Gabriel's brow furrowed as he looked over at her, her retreat sudden and obvious. "What's wrong?" he murmured, glancing down to her plate, "Are you sick?" he demanded, studying her face intently.

She shook her head and turned away from his scrutiny, her dark hair falling around her face in a curtain as she shoveled in the last few bites of her breakfast. Draining her coffee she stood and carried her dirty utensils to the sink, trying to gather her thoughts.

Gabriel watched her stand at the counter, her shoulders stiff, all the relaxation having disappeared from her body. He wasn't sure what was wrong or what had changed, but he knew something had happened.

Sighing, he set his fork down and ran a hand through his hair, "What did I do?" he asked, frustration making his words sharper than he had intended them.

Devery shook her head sharply, "Nothing…it's just, this is…" she trailed off, unwilling to tell him and ruin the moment further.

"It's what?" he demanded.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "It's nice," she whispered.

Gabriel's brows shot up, " _It's nice?_...and what's wrong with _nice_?" he asked, confused.

"Because it can't last! And this isn't real!" she spun and stared intently at him, registering that he had stood and crossed the room to stand behind her, her eyes widening as she gestured, waving a hand between them, " _This,_ whatever it is, isn't real. When we leave here and go find Noma and Alex, it isn't going to be _nice_ anymore. It's going to be bloody and violent and I might have to kill my friend!" she exclaimed.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at her and he stepped forward, forcing her back until she bumped against the counter, tilting her chin to peer up at him. His fingers wrapped around her bicep firmly without hurting her as he stared into her eyes, his other hand pushing up her tshirt to slide against her hip, feeling her skin against his.

" _This_ …" he murmured, applying pressure to where he touched her, "is real." He edged forward, closing the slight gap between their bodies until his hips slid against hers and he could feel her gasp against his skin, her nose bumping his as he leaned into her.

" _This_ can be whatever you want it to be. Wherever you need it, whenever you want it," he whispered, brushing his lips along her ear and down her jaw in the barest hint of a kiss, feeling her vibrate against him, her abdomen arching against his hand where it rested on her hip.

Devery shuddered softly as Gabriel kissed her throat, desire rippling through her. Rational thought told her this wasn't a good idea; they should pack and get on the road to find Michael and prepare for the battle with Noma, Lucifer and Alex.

The non-rational, desire driven, cavewoman part of her brain had some dark, delicious ideas of how to use the day instead of packing, and the longer she contemplated and allowed Gabriel to kiss her neck like that, the harder it became to turn her back on the ideas.

Gabriel bit gently on her collarbone and brushed a kiss over the spot as she gasped and arched under him, her eyes closed in pleasure. He stared at her for a moment before pulling away fully, a smirk on his lips as she made a confused noise and opened her eyes, searching him out.

He stepped back and his smirk deepened, "Like I said, whatever, wherever, whenever _you_ want," he murmured before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving her gaping after him.

Devery stood at in the kitchen, fighting the feeling that she had been snubbed and swallowed hard, trying to decide what to do. Slowly, numbly she took a step away from the counter and towards the hallway.

Pausing halfway to the doorway she listened intently, wondering what Gabriel was up to, but all she heard was silence. Her fingers fisted in the fabric of her shirtsleeves as she turned in a nervous circle, trying to make a decision.

 _What did she want?_

Taking a deep breath she turned on her heel and strode down the hall, pursuing Gabriel, her pulse thrumming in her throat, nervous excitement making her stomach tighten. The bedroom door was shut and as she approached she hesitated, second thoughts making her hand pause inches from pushing it open.

 _Gabriel? Really? You're going to fuck Gabriel and achieve what? He's a monster. What would Miles say?_

Her jaw clenched and she exhaled sharply as her fears and doubts held her captive, making her question her motives and emotions. With a forceful blow she threw the door open and then slammed it shut, peering around for Gabriel, her frown deepening when she didn't immediately see him in the small room.

The closet door was open and the lights to the training room were on, guiding her path. Striding across the room she pushed aside the hangers of clothes and walked down the hallway to the large training room, pausing at the doorway to watch as Gabriel trained with one of her katanas.

His large, well muscled body moved fluidly, swiftly, and his arms shone with a fine gleam of sweat under the lights. Her stomach curled with desire at the sight and her fingers bit into her biceps, eager to inspect his body more closely.

Gabriel lunged and brought the sword down in a two handed over head chop that was both aggressive and elegant and she clapped softly, smirking. He glanced over and returned her smirk, twirling the katana as he stood straight, walking over to the wall to replace it.

"How did I do?" he asked lightly.

"Not bad. Where did you learn?" she asked interestedly.

"The Shogun Minamoto; you?" he replied as he turned and sauntered over to her, his loose hipped walk drawing her eyes over his form appreciatively. Her lips curved as she watched him and he grinned softly at the lustful look in her eye as he leaned in the doorway, towering over her.

"Where did you learn?" he repeated, his voice softer as he stared down at her.

She started, realizing he had repeated the question and that she had been caught staring at him, a flush spreading over her cheeks. "Books. But also Miles," she replied quickly. She turned sharply on her heel and walked away, her heart pounding.

 _Miles. What would he think of you fucking Gabriel? Whore._

Shaking her head, she listened to Gabriel's steady steps behind her and pushed through the closet, turning to face him as he joined her.

"Why do you want me?" she demanded, hands on her hips, her fingers curling and uncurling nervously at the hem of her pants.

Gabriel stared at her incredulously. "What?" he replied dumbly.

Devery huffed and shook her head, "Why do you…like me?" she said, stumbling over the words.

Gabriel stared at her for a long moment, his brow furrowing, "Because you're flawed, and you have a beautiful laugh, and you can kick my ass all day, every day, and you're strange, intelligent, and funny and a pain in the ass."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, a smile creasing his face, "You're _you_ ," he murmured.

Devery's eyes widened at his response, scared that in her heart she didn't feel the same depth of emotion for him as he did for her. His fingers reached up to play with the white strand of hair near her face, his large form leaning into her, easing her back against the wall slowly, his lips parting in anticipation.

Devery put a hand against his chest and pushed him back, stepping away slightly, watching as disappointment flared in his dark eyes. Reaching out she took his hand and tugged on it, pulling him toward the door, "Not here," she murmured.

He looked around the room briefly and realization washed over him as she pulled him out the door and down the hall, her fingers wrapped around his firmly. They were inside her room and before he had a chance to say anything she had pushed him against the door, her arms wrapping around his neck to draw herself against him, her lush mouth pressed against his.

Gabriel groaned softly and pulled her closer, his hands sliding around her waist, slipping under her shirt to caress the silky skin underneath, her scars like tiny mountain ranges crisscrossing her body.

His hands trailed up her back, a low groan emanating from his chest when he felt she had no bra on, her firm breasts pressed tightly against him made that abundantly clear. Her knee slipped between his, bringing her core flush against his rapidly hardening erection.

Devery moaned and tightened her grip on Gabriel's hair, arching her back as she ground herself against him, desperate for more friction. She was breathless from kissing him, and still, it wasn't enough.

Stumbling backwards, she pulled on him, guiding him towards her bed until they both fumbled into it and went sprawling across it, Gabriel landing heavily on top of her. "Sorry love," he whispered, running his mouth over her throat, sucking on where her pulse pounded, enjoying the sound she made when he did.

"S' okay," Devery mumbled, her fingers trailing up his back, tugging at his shirt until he pulled away and helped her free him from it. Tossing it aside she stared at his muscles with a greedy gleam in her eye before pushing at his shoulder and forcing him onto his back, straddling him quickly.

Gabriel smirked and laced his fingers behind his head, watching her through slitted eyes, rolling his hips up against her. Devery gasped softly and laid a hand on his abdomen, steadying herself. Leaning down slowly she rolled her hips as she kissed Gabriel, enjoying the sound of his moan and the feel of his hands on her hips.

Kissing over his jaw she bit his earlobe lightly as she whispered, "I want you," she pressed kisses to his throat, "to fuck me until I can't move." Her lips trailed lower, her tongue darting out across his pectorals, her thumb rubbing over his nipple as her kisses trailed slowly, so slowly down his abdomen.

"I want you to make me forget how to breathe" she whispered, placing an open mouthed kiss to his hip, smiling as his body jumped under her and his breathing hitched. Her thumb stroked his other nipple and a soft groan escaped him.

Turning her cheek she peered up at him for a moment and then leaned up over him, her mouth hovering over him, pulling back as he tilted his chin up to kiss her, smirking at his soft groan. Her hand trailed from his chest to his pants, her lithe fingers wrapping around his hardened length, her dark eyes holding his as he arched under her touch.

"I want you to make me cum so hard I forget what death feels like," she whispered before kissing him as she began to stroke him through his pants. Gabriel groaned and bucked against her, desperate for more, for the sensation of her skin against his.

A moment later Devery pulled away and lifted herself from him, standing on shaky legs beside the bed as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her bare breasts to the air and his hungry gaze. Gabriel quickly shoved his pants aside and watched her with a raw, needy expression as she divested herself of her other clothing.

In that moment when he looked at her, she felt no shame, no worry, no need to hide. She saw the gleam of pride and something else…love? and felt a thrill of excitement as she knelt back onto the bed with him.

Gabriel reached for her and she shook her head, laying a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the pillows. Her hand trailed down his chest slowly until his stomach trembled and his hips arched, begging for attention.

She smirked and straddled his legs, circling him, but not touching him yet. She let her fingers trail down his thigh, creeping up slowly, watching his face as she did, knowing she was torturing him was…exhilarating.

She shifted, she was getting wetter, but she wasn't giving in yet. Not by a long shot. She reached out and stroked his balls, her thumb sliding smoothly over the sensitive spot where his shaft met them and his hips shuddered, a low groan emanating from his chest.

Her other hand stroked the tip of his shaft rubbing the pre-cum over him slowly, her wrist twisting as she stroked downwards. She slowly increased the speed of her strokes, still gripping him firmly, excitement pulsing through her at his moans.

His hips met her strokes and his breathing grew irregular, his dark eyes fluttering open and closed as he fought the pleasure.

She crouched lower and slid her mouth over him, her fingers sliding away as she took him in, enjoying his cry of surprise and pleasure, his hips canting forward sharply, pressing himself further into her throat.

She ran her tongue across the underside of him and Gabriel cried out again as she repeated the action while sliding him in and out of her mouth, her fingers stroking along his base.

"Fuck Devery!"

She hummed in pleasure at his cry of ecstasy and with a few more passes and strokes, he came; his hips jerked and stiffened as he spurted into her throat, her name a loud cry from his throat. When his vision cleared he watched as she kissed up his abdomen, his muscles still trembling, his cock still hard.

His arm wrapped around her waist, turning her into the mattress easily, his lips pressing against hers firmly. "That was un-fucking-believable," he whispered, running a hand up her thigh, his fingers sliding across her wetness easily to circle her clit, sending a bolt of pleasure through her that made her hips jerk.

Her soft gasp made him smile as he kissed her again, his fingers circling against her clit again, slower this time. He pulled away to listen to her as he pleasured her, watching as her eyes fluttered half closed, her back arching occasionally.

"Mmm, yes…right there Gabriel," she whispered, biting her lip as he rubbed harder on her clit. "Oh! Oh, yes!" she whimpered, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Watching her as he slipped a finger into her warm depths, he decided she was the most beautiful like this; her mouth parted in pleasure, lips plumped from kisses, hair a mess from his fingers, breasts bare and heaving.

He slid another finger into her and began thrusting them into her, brushing against a spot within her that made her arch and moan loudly. Swiping his fingers faster on her clit he worked that spot harder, feeling it when her body spasmed in pleasure around him.

"Fuck! Oh fffuck Gabriel!" she cried, her moans growing more frequent, her hips moving desperately against his hands, her head thrown back, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Her body shuddered around him, his fingers inside her still stroking as she came, her cries loud and desperate as he stroked her clit. "Oh! Yes! Oh Gabriel! Don't stop!" she pled, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He couldn't have if he tried, he was so entranced. He loved her roughly, relentlessly, dangerously; without reservation, giving her all of himself, and knew that when all was said and done, he might end up ruined, but he couldn't stop.

Her legs trembled as she came, her cries high pitched and needy, her fingers raking down his back desperately as she begged for more, her breaths coming in sharp gasps as his fingers slipped in and out of her, fingering her inexorably.

Devery's back arched as fire raced through her veins, her fingers sinking into hard muscle and flesh, a mewling, desperate cry ripping from her throat as yet another orgasm shuddered through her. Explosions blinded her and she choked on pleasure, unable to breathe, Gabriel's name dying on her tongue as she tried to breathe, speak, move…do anything.

Abruptly his fingers were gone and his body covered hers, his mouth pressed firmly against her lips, his tongue tasting her mouth, taking what little air she had been able to suck into her lungs and stealing it away.

When he pulled away she panted and clung to him, her fingers digging into his back and hair, "More," she demanded, arching against him desperately. He growled and bit her neck and with a thrust of his hips slid into her.

Devery cried out, her thighs shuddering at the sensation of having him inside her once more. She had almost forgotten how incredible it felt until now…her heart raced as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her throat and slid from within her, flexing his hips a moment later to punch home.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, setting a slow rhythm, burying himself deep within her before pulling out and driving home once more, eliciting deep moans from them both. Devery wound her fingers through his hair as she held on, whispering in his ear once more.

"Oh fuck Gabriel, yea, right there," she encouraged, lifting her hips to meet his each time, moaning as the movement pressed her clit against his pelvic bone, sending thrills of pleasure through her.

Gabriel continued to thrust into her, their bodies rising and falling against each other, the growing pleasure between them burning and building. Sliding from within her he pinned her body beneath him, biting her breast, tugging her nipple between his teeth and licking it, his breath hot against her skin as he chuckled at her cry of pleasure.

"What are you doing? Why are you stopping?" she demanded, arching against him, trying to angle so he would slip back inside her.

Gabriel pushed himself up on his forearms and smirked down at her, "You wanted to cum so hard you couldn't remember what death feels like," he murmured, running his lips over hers, "to forgot how to breathe," he continued, kissing down her throat, feeling her pulse pounding, "to be unable to move," he whispered, moving a hand down to stroke her clit, his smirk widening when she moaned, her hips jerking.

She nodded eagerly, moving against his hand, "Yes, yes," she murmured, wanting more.

He lifted his hand away and ignored her moan of displeasure, leaning in to bite just below her ear, "Turn over," he commanded softly.

She exhaled sharply, her eyes sliding shut in pleasure and nodded, rolling over beneath him, her plump ass brushing against hid damp cock, sending painful thrills of pleasure through him. His forehead dropped against her shoulder as she repeated the action, hearing his groan, and he pushed against her, breathing heavily.

"Goddammit Devery…you'll be the death of me," he ground out, kissing her shoulder, knowing he couldn't hold back much longer.

"I already was," she replied breathily, turning to meet his eye, no hint of sarcasm or wit there, and in a quick movement they leaned in, fingers tangling in hair, mouths locked together as their hearts beat rapidly, a low moan barreling out of each of them.

"Fuck" he whispered as he pulled away, his breath panting against her face, his dark eyes meeting hers.

She nodded and angled herself to wrap her fingers in his hair, pushing her ass against him as she kissed him again, deeper this time, her hips writhing against him, begging for him to take her. He groaned against her lips and couldn't hold back any longer.

His fingers dug into her hip and with a sharp thrust he sheathed himself back into her wet depths, swallowing her sharp cry of pleasure. Her fingers in his hair dug in perilously as he thrust and her teeth bit his lip as she kissed him, her gasps and moans slipping between their heated kisses.

If he was fire, she was gasoline, and he didn't mind the burns.

Their lips broke apart and their cries of pleasure filled the room. Devery felt her body tightening again, she was approaching the precipice and she didn't know if she could hold anything back this time.

"Oh! Devery, yes!" Gabriel moaned thrusting harder into her, his hips losing their steady rhythm and pounding into her furiously. Beneath him she arched and moaned, her hips driving back stroke for stroke, a sheen of sweat on her back that his tongue quickly darted out to taste, licking along her spine.

Devery quivered and clutched at the sheets beneath her, her lungs on fire. She was so close…

As if Gabriel had heard her thoughts he slid his hand along her hip and to her soaked clit, rubbing his thumb over her swollen and sensitive bud, gripping her hip tighter as she moaned loudly and jerked against him, her limbs trembling with pleasure.

"Can you breathe?" Gabriel taunted, rubbing her clit faster.

She gasped and shook her head, moaning as he thrust harder, seemingly impossibly so. "Fuck…oh Gabriel…yes!" she cried, whimpering as he continued to touch her, her body aching with pleasure.

Gabriel could feel it as her body tightened and spasmed around him, slowly constricting him as he thrust, fire racing up his spine, exploding behind his eyes as his orgasm built rapidly. "Oh yea Devery, yes!" he groaned, thrusting against her, holding on as she cried out and trembled around him, her wetness flooding him.

Devery could feel a flood of wetness rush down her thighs as Gabriel pounded into her, his thumb still stroking her clit and her body shuddered again, a wretched cry escaping her; she was unable to stop it, to stop any of it, and she didn't want to…she wanted more.

Gabriel cried out and stiffened, his cock stiffening within her, his hips stuttering as he came, his fingers pausing in pleasuring her. Devery's fingers gripped the bed and her back arched against him, moaning as he bit into her shoulder, her throat dry and papery.

Their bodies moved restlessly against each other for a few moments, their orgasms fading like the stars in the morning sky, their breathing harsh and loud in the quiet of the room. Gabriel held her close as he collapsed onto the bed, sliding from within her, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her pulled flush against him.

Devery didn't move or object since she could barely move or breathe. She grinned faintly. Her challenge to Gabriel hadn't gone unanswered, that was for damn sure. His breath skated coolly across her back, chilling her hot body pleasantly.

A moment later his fingers began trailing down her spine and her eyes drifted shut, fatigue drifting through her.

Gabriel watched the steady rise and fall of her back; her scars faint in the light from the hallway, her dark hair spilling over one shoulder. His knee was nestled between hers, their bodies warm where they touched, and neither made a move to separate.

He knew they needed to pack and follow Michael, but he didn't want to leave the bunker. He wanted to stay here and make love to her, to never have to face the world outside. He also knew that wasn't possible.

The faint sound of snoring made his lips curl and his lifted himself up on one arm to carefully peer down at her face, smirking when he saw she had fallen asleep. Leaning down he brushed a kiss on her shoulder and rolled away gently, without disturbing her.

Picking his clothes up off the floor he left her to rest, walking naked and barefoot across the hall to pack his bags for the journey back to Mallory. Tugging his jeans on he paused at a sensation, one he hadn't felt in millennia….

He walked rapidly to the bunker door and pulled the heavy metal door open, stepping outside to peer up at the sky. Black clouds filled the horizon and thunder rumbled ominously. When he sniffed the air it smelled like copper and fire.

A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning that seemed to strike just feet away made his body tense; he watched the storm grow wild and angry, lightning lashing at the forest surrounding him.

A warm hand touched his bicep and he whirled, knife in hand, lowering it instantly when he saw it was Devery. She had pulled on a tshirt and a pair of underwear, but nothing more, other than a pistol in her hand, and looked up at him curiously.

Running a worried hand through his hair he waved towards the storm, "This isn't normal," he muttered.

"Lucifer again?" she guessed.

The clouds broke open and dark rain poured out, soaking into the ground. In a moment they were both soaked.

Not with rain.

With blood.

Devery stared at the blood coating her skin and bit back a gag of revulsion, turning her face up to the storm to stare at the clouds for a moment before striding into the bunker and slamming the door shut behind them.

Gabriel wiped a hand over his face, trying to clear away the gore, his pulse pounding with fury and fear.

"This is bad, isn't it?" she murmured, peering over at him as she wiped the blood away with a towel from the kitchen, tossing him one.

"Remember Egypt and Moses?" he countered, lifting a brow as he wiped himself off.

She nodded, her face going pale under the blood streaks. "I thought that was meant to just scare the Egyptians though," she replied warily.

Gabriel shook his head, "Our Father took that little idea from Lucifer. That's why it's in Revelations, and a thousand other mythologies of evil beings. This is a sign. He's found a vessel and will be in human form again soon," he replied, fear making his fingers white where they gripped the towel, wiping the blood from his torso forgotten.

"Shit," Devery whispered.

"Shit indeed," Gabriel murmured, lines around his eyes as he stared at her, wondering just what the hell they were going to do.

* * *

 _ **AN: WELL... I do hope you all enjoyed that as much as Devery and Gabriel did ;) I've updated here quite a bit, so I'm rotating over to my other stories before coming back for more! I hope this can keep you all satisfied for a little while(pun intended-i love terrible puns), and please, review! Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, and following! The songs for this chapter(and you should really give them a listen) are "Dangerously" Charlie Puth,"Confident" Demi Lovato, and "Ocean" Devon Baldwin.**_


	24. Destroyer of Light

Devery stood under the steady stream of hot water, watching as the blood washed down the drain.

"Are you okay?"

Gabriel's fingers curled around her waist, slick against her wet skin, his chin resting softly on her shoulder. His breath issued softly against her neck and she found herself leaning back into him, taking reassurance in his strength.

She shrugged and ran her fingers over his forearm softly, leaning her cheek against his. "I guess so. We have no real plan to deal with this, and Michael is gone, and the only memory I have of what happened after we died…" she shrugged again, "I don't know Gabriel," she sighed.

"Michael has gone after Alex and Noma, I'm sure of that," he replied softly.

Her brow furrowed…had she told Michael to go after Noma? She had told him to go somewhere…scrubbing a hand at her brow she sighed tiredly, trying to recall exactly what it was she had done while she had been in the world in between life and death.

Gabriel's hand travelled up her back to cup her neck, gently massaging the tensed muscles until she found herself sighing and slumping against him. After long, relaxing minutes she sighed softly and turned her cheek to press a kiss against Gabriel's strong jaw.

"We need to go," she whispered, her lips brushing against his skin. "We need to find a way to kill Lucifer and we have to find out where this human form is that he intends to inhabit, or we're screwed," she murmured.

Gabriel nodded slowly and reached out to turn the water off. "We should go then," he agreed softly. As they stepped out of the shower Devery glanced over at him, watching as he toweled off, his golden skin glowing with life, vitality.

Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped close and reached out, running her fingers over the scar where Noma had stabbed him, killing him.

"How does it feel?" she murmured, looking up at him through her lashes.

A wry smile spread slowly across his face, warming his eyes.

"Like every other scar darlin, painful at times, hardly noticeable at others," he replied softly, his smirk fading slowly as he ran his fingers down her arm. Devery shivered under his touch but backed away slowly, ignoring the pained look in his eye and the regret in her throat that seemed to choke her.

Swallowing hard she smiled tightly at him, "We've got a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in," she murmured, stepping around him and into her bedroom.

Quickly she dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with only minimal tears in the fabric, a cotton burgundy long sleeved Henley and a blue and white flannel that brushed pleasantly against her skin.

Rapidly she began filling her duffel bags with clothing, packing for the cold weather that would be coming. When her duffle was filled she went to the pantry and began gathering supplies that would enable them to travel through any weather and sustain them without having to stop in any waystations.

They had already seen what Lucifer could throw at them, and she didn't want to be caught in any other traps.

"You think we need all of that?"

She glanced over her shoulder to where Gabriel was standing; his duffel bag tossed onto the kitchen table, and nodded, "I don't want to stop at anyplace we don't have to. Lucifer is going to throw everything he has at us, and I don't know how long we'll be running," she murmured, reaching for packets of dried meat and complete meals.

"What about weapons?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied, zipping up the pack, turning to face him, a frown on her face.

"I mean…shouldn't we take every weapon we can?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

Devery shook her head, "We're already taking a lot of supplies. I want us travelling light. We need to take light hand guns and ammo and blades." She paused and stared at him, a thought occurring to her that felt like déjà vu.

"Did…did you guys use some sort of blade to kill Lucifer?" she asked slowly, her eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate on why this idea felt so real to her.

Gabriel's brows shot up at her question, surprise rippling through him. Neither he nor Michael had told her how they had done it last time, and in all honesty, Michael hadn't completed the mission properly last time, allowing Lucifer the ability to reform himself over centuries.

A tired sigh contracted in his chest as he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead. Next to David, this was the darkest moment of his life and she was asking about it as though it were just another day in his life, nothing special, nothing tragic.

"When we murdered our brother it took all of my siblings. I lured Lucifer into a trap and even then we all nearly died in the attempt," he murmured, his russet brown eyes hard with emotion as he spoke. "Father gave us a sword to destroy him with, and when the deed was done, I threw it into the deepest hole I could find in a fit of rage and sorrow," he confided.

Devery listened with rapt attention, wondering where the sword was now, and why, above all, God hadn't simply taken Lucifer out on his own. He was after all, God. But from everything she had seen of him during their encounters, the all powerful being was a dick and nearly completely useless.

"Where did you put it?" she asked solemnly, knowing that before they ever went after Noma or Lucifer, they needed that weapon. A bolt of realization flashed through her and she remembered suddenly what she had told Michael to do.

"Did Michael know where you put it?" she demanded, lurching forward to grab his arm, eyes bright with excitement.

Gabriel shook his head, "No, I went alone, he never knew."

Devery's stomach plummeted and her grip on his arm relaxed, disappointment flooding her. She had told Michael to find a way to stop Lucifer, hoping that since he had done it once he would know of a way to do it again.

"Damn," she whispered, shaking her head in frustration. Running a hand across her forehead she frowned, her face pinching, "Okay, okay, let's think about this," she murmured, turning away to pace.

"We need to find that sword, do you remember where you put it?" she asked, glancing up at him as she paced.

He nodded, his eyes following her as she moved restlessly. "It's not going to be safe getting there. Where it is…" he paused and a dark look crossed his face, "there's a chance we may not come back from it," he told her, a shadow lingering in his eyes.

Devery paused, the gravity of his words settling on her. "Where did you leave it?" she whispered, an uneasy fear slithering through her.

Gabriel sighed…

"You're not going to like it."

* * *

The sky slowly warmed, changing from a cold steely color that was brushed with bruised violets, ceruleans and silvers to warm, burning ochres, golds and pinks. The sun began burning through the thin clouds that laced the sky along the top of the mountains, slowly erasing the dark pockets in the road and illuminating the shadows that lay in the interior of the truck.

Devery drove sedately through the mountain passes, the chains on the tires gripping the snowy roads easily. When Gabriel had told her where they needed to go, she had been in complete disbelief.

Lucifer had been killed at the rise of humanity, encouraging them along for his own purposes, encouraging them against his father's wishes, and for it, he had been destroyed. The sword used to do it, the destroyer of light as Gabriel had called it, had been thrown into an icy crevasse in the middle of the North Pole.

The North-friggin-Pole.

With a soft snort of disbelief Devery shook her head and glanced over at Gabriel who was stretched out as far as the seat would allow, his boots propped on the dash and his hood pulled close around his face, snoring softly as he slept.

They had been trading shifts as they drove steadily north through what had once been Canada, getting as close as they could till the terrain would grow too rough and Gabriel would have to fly them to the spot.

In the beginning of winter in Canada, it wasn't a prospect that Devery was particularly looking forward to. But it wasn't like Miles had stowed away a plane anywhere, at least not according to his notes, so they had little other choice.

She had few other choices. Every day since they had left the bunker, there had been growing signs of Lucifer's powers. Lightning storms that spanned the skies for miles, drenching the ground in blood and hail; visions of the dead haunting them, pleading for help, and most disturbingly, innocent children attacking them in the silence of the night, attempting to kill them.

When they had been ambushed twice in one night, Gabriel had silently packed their truck and sped away from their bloody campsite, his hands shaking, pupils dilated with rage. They had from that moment refused to stop except for refueling and bathroom breaks, sleeping in shifts and fighting off the attacks that Lucifer managed to send their way.

She smirked faintly when recalling their conversation that had propelled them onto this journey.

 _"_ _The North Pole?!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air, eyes bugging out in incredulity. "You're right, I don't just dislike that, I HATE it!" she shouted, shaking her head. Running her fingers through her hair she glared at him, "You couldn't have, oh I don't know, kept it in one of your secret lairs?" she demanded._

 _Gabriel snorted inelegantly, "I wanted nothing more to do with it," he retorted, a bite of anger in his voice._

 _"_ _Right. Well, how do you expect us to get there?" she demanded._

 _"_ _We take that tank of a truck in the other bunker," he replied shortly, waving a hand in the general direction of said bunker. "Oh, and guns. Lots of guns," he muttered._

 _Devery shook her head, "I already told you, we don't need that many," she retorted sharply, grabbing the keys for the bunker out of the drawer before slinging the duffle bags of supplies over her shoulder._

 _Gabriel grabbed his and followed her outside, yanking her arm to pull her back, both of them narrowly avoiding being impaled by a spear—thrown by an 8-ball no more than 10 feet away. Devery reacted quickly, making a sharp hand motion that set the 8-ball ablaze before snapping its spine._

 _"_ _See? I'd rather not be dead. Again."_

 _Devery glanced at him and grimaced at the bad humor, shaking her head briefly before murmuring, "Fine. Go grab as many guns as you want. Just make sure you get enough ammo for all of it."_

 _He had given her a wink before disappearing into the bunker, leaving her to kill another two 8-balls that appeared from the woods as she went to get the truck._

Glancing back at Gabriel, she sighed softly and shook her head; ultimately it had been a wise decision to bring so many different weapons. Her powers seemed to draw Lucifer's attention somehow, leaving them vulnerable to further attacks.

In just five days they had made it to the outer reaches of the Nunavut region in Canada where it was bitterly cold, windy, but surprisingly sunny. Their gas was running low, and Devery wanted to stop for a break, even with the threat that Lucifer and his spies posed.

Neither she nor Gabriel had gotten a decent night's sleep in five days, and with the number of abandoned properties this far into the wilderness, they would be able to take shelter safely, without alerting a human or 8-ball to their presence.

As they thumped over a particularly deep hole in the road, Gabriel snorted and gasped, jerking away, his hand clasping at the Colt tucked into his waistband, looking around blearily. "Wha-isst?" he muttered.

Devery bit her lip, staring firmly out the window to hide her laughter, "Just a pothole, sorry. But I think we should stop and rest. The tank's getting low and we need to eat something other than jerkey and granola bars. I saw a sign about ten miles back for a village, it should be abandoned by now," she murmured.

"And if it's not?" Gabriel demanded, his voice rough from sleep. "You good with killing everyone so Lucifer doesn't know where we are?" he rasped.

Devery shivered and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Of course she wasn't okay with that. She hated what they had to do to elude Lucifer. What he was making them do to survive. He was making them into monsters.

Instead of speaking she nodded and reached down, flipping on the defunct radio, switching on the tape player to listen to the only tape that had been in the truck. The scratchy and faded voices of the men called AC/DC filled the cab, taking up the space between them, occupying the silence that she didn't want to have to fill.

Gabriel stared out the window at the passing scenery, but in truth watched her reflection on the glass. Her jaw was tight as she drove, her hands passing restlessly from the wheel to her face, scrubbing at her forehead, running through her hair, then down to rub at her neck.

He could see the lines of exhaustion on her face, and knew they matched the ones on his own. She had been relentless about keeping them alive, always moving, always staying one step ahead of Lucifer, and never complaining about the things they had to do to stay that way.

He knew it wore on her, though she kept most of her thoughts to herself, keeping quiet as they drove, cleaning their guns and blades until each was pristine, even after use. She reminded him of a lioness pacing and eager for her prey, deadly with anticipation and patience.

Twice when they had been ambushed he had looked up to find her standing over a fallen foe, their gun or blade pointed at him and had found himself further indebted to her. When it had been the children he hadn't blamed or ridiculed her for being sick in the bushes or for the tears that had trickled silently down her cheeks.

When she had brushed them away he had seen a rage burn brighter in her eyes and felt fear flicker in his heart; if she chose to turn that rage on him, he would never stand a chance.

Somewhere deep inside he knew he would never be able to raise a hand against her again.

* * *

Devery pulled the ancient garage door shut, wincing at the loud shriek of door hinges. The village had indeed been abandoned, and after getting the truck stowed, they went about hiding their presence.

Hiding tire tracks, footprints and broken into property took skill, but for Devery and Gabriel, it was a shared skill that quickly became a competition. When they had finished only the most trained eye would be able to spot their presence.

Devery sank down onto the ratty mattress that they had drug into the living room, tossing more wood into the cast iron stove that was currently heating the room to a point where she felt comfortable removing one of her coats.

Considering she had on two coats on top of a sweater and a vest, it wasn't saying much. Gabriel tossed more blankets and pillows that they had scavenged onto the mattress and flopped down next to her, reclining against the pillow with a satisfied groan.

"You should get under the covers if you want to get warm," Gabriel suggested softly, his eyes remaining closed as he tucked a hand behind his head, looking for all the world like he was in the most luxurious bed in the world.

 _How does he do that?_ she wondered, shaking her head softly. The man seemed to be able to get comfortable no matter where they were, even in the uncomfortable confines of the truck.

"I just want to make sure the fire doesn't go out while we sleep," she replied, glancing out the window, once again checking to make sure no one and nothing was there, that they were indeed alone and safe.

"There's no one there. We've set alarms. Take your layers off, let the heat in, and get under the covers," Gabriel murmured.

She turned back to find he still had his eyes shut, but a smirk on his lips. Shaking her head softly she smiled wryly and peeled off another few layers, wincing as the cold snuck in. They would be able to sleep for awhile, eat something, then drive a little further north through the night.

In the morning they would fly through biting wind, ice and snow to the Northern Polar Ice Cap and try to find the exact spot that Gabriel had thrown the sword into a crevasse.

Not hard at all.

Devery slid beneath the covers, shuddering as the cold invaded her limbs, making them ache and tremble.

"You're making the mattress shake, and not in a fun way."

"W-well exc-uuse me if it's f-freezing!" she hissed back.

A chuckle of laughter filled the space between them and a moment later Gabriel rolled towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, tugging her against him with a lazy smile, his eyes hooded sleepily.

Stiffening for a moment she pushed against his chest, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Keeping you warm," he whispered, smirking at her softly, his lips widening into a teasing grin, "Unless you want to be cold?" he asked, pulling away to allow the cool air to rush between them again.

Devery shook her head and slid against him, wedging her thigh between his and slid a hand under his shirt, smirking at his wince.

"Your hands are fucking freezing," he muttered, but didn't pull away or remove her from touching him.

Nuzzling her face into his neck, Devery sighed and closed her eyes, "Yea…but you're warm," she whispered tiredly. Gabriel's fingers began tracing up and down her back, an unexpected pleasure that began to ease her into a sleepy state quickly.

"You…'re always…warm…why?" she whispered groggily, her breath brushing against his neck.

Gabriel smiled faintly, sleep reaching for him as well.

"Angel thing love. Keeps me hot," he murmured before pulling her more snugly against his chest. She sighed in contentment and a few moments later he heard her soft snores. Her breath echoed against him and as he too began to drift to sleep he wondered if he would always be able to hold her like this, to be happy.

* * *

The engine of the truck rattled to a stop, whining as the wind whipped around them, lifting ice and snow into a near blinding wall of white outside the safety of the cab. Devery looked over at Gabriel and smiled weakly, "Well, this should be fun," she joked.

He grimaced and she swallowed hard, silently pulling her face guard down to cover her face. It met with the high necked thermal shirt she had pulled out of storage and formed a barrier to keep her skin protected while they were in these brutal conditions.

Slowly they layered on additional protections, against the cold and attack, until they were both sure that they had every precaution that they could muster. With a shared sharp nod, they exited the truck and stepped out into the frozen world.

Devery bit back a shriek as the air sliced through every layer she wore and seemed to shatter her lungs, stiffen every muscle to the point of impossible rigidity, and leave her with a marrow deep ache in her bones.

Gabriel took unsteady steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest shuddering against hers. She stared up at his mask and goggled covered face and nodded, letting him know she was ready.

A moment later he shrugged and his midnight colored wings spread, snapping against the wind, buffering them from the worst of the howling fury. She could feel Gabriel struggle against it and a few moments passed before he could lift them into the air.

His arms strained around her and through his mask she heard the muffled sound of curse words as he fought the wind, lifting them higher. As they rose the wind changed, lessening, allowing Gabriel the ability to glide, as a bird would.

Slowly they made their way North, changing course with the air currents that allowed Gabriel to glide, giving him the most rest. Finally after hours of flying Devery tugged on his arm, letting him know that they needed to land; her warming packs were no longer sufficient to keep her from getting hypothermia and she need to add more from the stash she had in her pockets.

Gabriel glided down to a large cliff and set them down carefully, his knees trembling with the effort after so many hours in flight. He couldn't remember a time he had carried someone for so long, or fought conditions so terrible.

Devery quickly began pulling her used hot packs out of her boots and gloves, tossing them aside to be replaced by new, hot ones. Her hands moved quickly to do the same for Gabriel, wishing she could use her powers to sustain both of them with warmth while he flew them.

But every time she had used her powers against Lucifer's minions he had seemingly been able to track them and send more after them, making her hesitant to use them now and give away what they were doing.

Instead she took out two more hot packs and stepped around his back, touching his shoulders gently so he would extend his wings. A moment later she began applying the heat packs to the joints, holding them in place until he shifted uncomfortably.

It wasn't enough, she knew, but it would have to be for now. As the heat in the packs died from extreme exposure Devery tossed them aside and massaged his shoulders and the joints of the wings, knowing the journey was hurting Gabriel, even if he refused to say anything.

A few minutes later he turned and nodded at her, wrapping his arms back around her waist, giving her just a moment to prepare herself before they lifted into the air once again. The white, ice covered land passed beneath them for miles, nearly indescribable in its similitude.

Hours passed and Devery felt Gabriel drop in the air. Exhaustion was slowing him and they hadn't found the spot. It didn't help that global climate change of the previous century and the angelic nuclear war of this century had changed the landscape of the earth so much that actually finding the damn thing was nearly impossible.

Suddenly Gabriel banked hard, dropping quickly towards a cliff. Devery's hand dug into his forearm, fear prickling down her spine. As they approached he slowed, their feet touching down quickly, though not smoothly.

Devery quickly turned to face him, grabbing his arm as he stumbled. He shook his head and stood straight after a moment, waving a hand towards the cliff.

"It's there," he told her, his words slightly muffled by the mask.

Devery estimated that they had been flying for nearly six hours, and with the way Gabriel was drooping, he wouldn't be able to make it back, let alone recover the sword.

Nodding, she turned her back on him and walked slowly towards the cliff, making sure her weight was evenly displaced in case the ice was thin. Hearing no cracking noises under her feet, she proceeded, cautiously.

Peering over the edge of the cliff she frowned; the sword was nowhere in sight. Slowly she lowered herself to her belly and leaned over the edge, looking for it further, trying not to let panic at the idea of falling grab her.

As the light in the sky shifted she noticed something shimmer beneath the ice nearly fifty feet below her. She couldn't tell for sure…but it was possible it was the sword.

Pulling herself back from the edge she went to her feet and walked slowly back to Gabriel, running through possibilities. His shoulders were hunched against the cold but he looked up at her when she came to stand with him, his hand reaching out to brush against her hip for a moment in simple reassurance to them both that they were still okay.

"I think it's about fifty feet down. If you can fly down there with me, I'll melt it out and grab it," she shouted to him over the rising wind.

He immediately shook his head, rejecting the use of her powers. "Not safe. We'll use the guns," he countered.

"That could take forever! You're too tired for that!" she shouted back.

"I'll do it myself. Less weight," he replied, no hint of teasing in his voice—there wasn't time for it right now.

Devery shook her head, "My way is faster! I can melt it from up here and you can fly to get it!" she insisted.

Gabriel shook his head sharply and turned away, spreading his wings with a snap. A moment later he launched into the air and flew down the side of the cliff, the sound of gunfire filling the air.

"Stubborn ass!" Devery hissed, rushing to the cliffside to make sure a ricochet didn't kill him.

 _Waste of bullets! Idiot!_

Nearly five minutes later she watched as Gabriel ejected another clip and loaded a fresh one in, the pommel of the sword only partially free. _Should have used a grenade the way he's going!_

With a shake of her head she stood back from the cliff and paced, trying to keep warm. Suddenly she paused. Warm…

Turning back to the cliff she lay on her belly and waved a hand frantically at Gabriel until he noticed the action and stopped shooting, landing on the cliff beside her.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"The hot packs! They'll melt the ice!" she exclaimed excitedly, pulling her dying ones out of her boots and gloves to shove into his hands. Gabriel stared at her for a moment before nodding and pulling his out, flying them down to where the sword was still lodged in the ice.

Devery shuddered and began to shake as the freezing air sank deeper into her body. She had just four hot packs left, not nearly enough for both of them to make it the whole way back. Shaking that thought off, she watched from the cliff edge as the contents of the packs melted the ice rapidly and Gabriel wrenched it free, sliding it into a waiting scabbard on his back.

Landing heavily in front of her, Gabriel heaved a long sigh and shifted his shoulders, feeling the weight of the sword on not just his body, but his soul. Devery quickly stepped forward and tucked two new hot packs into his boots, her body visibly trembling with the cold.

He wrapped his arms around her and a moment later they began their laborious journey back.

* * *

Devery felt it when only an hour later Gabriel began to falter, his arms growing loose around her and his breath rasping against her ear. They would never make it back.

Not unless she did something.

Taking a deep breath she focused her powers on healing and strengthening him, warming them both so they would preserve energy instead of wasting it on trying to heat their bodies. A few moments later she felt heat begin to swirl in her toes and fingers and begin to spread slowly, making the aching in her limbs lessen and the desire to give up disappear from her thoughts.

She felt it when Gabriel perked up, his arms tightening around her and his wings beat faster, carrying them with strength back to the truck. He said nothing, but she felt his hands on her tighten and then release, letting her know that he was aware of what she had done.

They flew in silence, the miles closing between them and the truck until finally, it appeared like a green dot on the horizon. Puffs of snow rose in the air as they landed, the wind no longer tearing and howling at them like a mad banshee.

They remained quiet as they climbed into the truck, grateful for the responsive engine in the bitter cold. Gabriel drove quickly, letting the heat build in the cab before he pulled his mask and goggles off, exposing his skin.

Devery removed the gear on her face and watched as the small village disappeared, and still Gabriel drove on, the twilight sparkling around them.

"You planning on stopping?" she asked softly.

"Not until that gauge hits empty," he replied sharply. "They'll come for us. You know that," he murmured harshly.

"Would you have rathered I let you collapse? That we have died on some desolate ice floe in the north fuckin pole?" she snapped, glaring over at him.

"I wished you had allowed us to rest, to use the supplies we brought with us. I would have been _fine_ ," Gabriel replied harshly, glaring back at her quickly.

"Right. Of course. Remind me of that when we get ambushed again and you need me to save your ass."

"Because you used your powers!"

Devery glared at Gabriel and pulled out her gun cleaning kit, needing to keep her hands busy and cool her temper down. Instead of rising to the bait and arguing back, she had learned to just ignore him and clean her weapons.

Much better for her blood pressure.

And his survival rate.

* * *

 _ **AN: Guys...I love these two. Like, I slammed out two chapters in half a day because it's just flowed, and there's more ready! I really hope you're enjoying the story, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you as always for reading!**_


	25. Burnin House

_**AN: Quuuick note here. There's some mildly graphic descriptions of violence/gore in this chapter, and if that's not your thing, I guess just be prepared? Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

"I _told_ you using your powers was a bad idea!"

Devery whirled and fired, the bullet flying inches past Gabriel's cheek to slam into the face of an 8-ball, dropping it before it had a chance to slide its deadly looking blade into his back.

His eyes bulged and he flinched away from the percussive sound of the bullet firing, "Are you crazy?!" he shouted, lifting a hand to his cheek, checking for damage.

Devery snorted in dry amusement and ignored him, turning to check the hole in the roof where the 8-balls had been streaming in from, peering through the murky light to see if any more were coming to attack them.

She had gotten better at sensing the 8-balls, but though she didn't feel any now, she still sensed something wasn't right…

"Do you feel that?" she murmured, glancing at Gabriel over her shoulder, her brows furrowed in confusion. _What is it?_

Gabriel paused in his reconnaissance, turning from the windows to glare at her, "Feel what?" he demanded, "The ringing in my ears from where you nearly _shot me_?" he snarled.

Devery rolled her eyes, "Oh fucking grow up. You tortured me. I died because of you. I think we're gonna have to call this one even after I saved you, huh?" she snapped, her eyes blazing with annoyance.

Gabriel instantly backed down, turning back to the window, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. She was right of course. "Sorry," he muttered.

Her laughter was bright and unexpected, "Did you just apologize?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't get used to it," he replied wryly, glancing over at her to give her a sly wink, his lips curving up in a slow smile. She shook her head and smiled softly, her eyes warming as she ran her gaze over him, assessing him.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice softer this time, a hint of worry tingeing it…or maybe that was just what he wanted to hear. "You're not injured are you?" she murmured, lifting a questioning brow.

He smirked and turned from the window, sauntering over to her slowly, watching as her eyes followed the sleek, predatory movements of his body. Taking a few large steps, he boxed her in against what remained of the cash register in the gas station they had taken refuge in when the 8-balls had attacked and laid his hands on the counter behind her, smirking lasciviously at her.

"Why don't you check?" he offered, leaning in until his hips pressed firmly against hers and he heard her inhale sharply.

Her hand ran up his chest, moving slowly, tracing over the armor he wore to where it tied to his shoulders, and he saw a gleam of interest in her eyes. Leaning in he brushed aside the loose tendrils of hair that had slipped from her bun and curled around her neck so he could run his mouth over her skin.

Devery tilted her head back, enjoying the sensation of Gabriel's mouth on her skin, her breath coming in excited pants as his hands tightened on her hips and his teeth nipped against her.

 _Darkness…fury…lethal power…brimstone…_

Pure power slammed into Devery's consciousness, making her stagger in Gabriel's arms, gasping and crying out in pain.

"S-something is coming," she whispered, blinking up at him, pushing away the pain, trying to remain clear headed. She had never experienced a presence like this before. It was pure evil.

Gabriel felt the darkness then, the hate and need to destroy and began to understand what it was that was coming for them. Gazing down at her he saw how drained of color she was from fear and knew what he had to say wasn't going to make her feel any better.

"We need to get to higher ground," he murmured, taking her hand to guide her outside, ignoring her protests. Spreading his wings he lifted them to the roof of the gas station and set her down, handing her his gun before taking off abruptly, going back for all of their supplies.

They would need every bullet and blade they had if they wanted to survive this night.

* * *

Devery watched from the rooftop as Gabriel ferried their supplies up, load after load, before moving the truck to a corner of the lot where other broken down vehicles were left. When he rejoined her on the roof she could only stare in astonishment as he began setting up the sniper rifle they had brought, his hands sure and steady.

"What in the hell is coming for us?" she demanded.

He paused briefly and looked over at her before pointing to the other rifle, "Get that one ready," he ordered softly.

She moved to do what he said, knowing he was serious about what was coming, but as she assembled the gun she asked again, "What's coming?"

For a long time she didn't think he was going to answer he remained so quiet, but finally he spoke.

"Hellhounds. Led by demons. Not 8-balls. But actual demons from hell. Lucifer has opened a portal to Hell and released the demons who control the Hellhounds. He's going to try and kill us using them, since his 8-balls can't," he whispered.

Devery's hands stilled and she felt her mouth grow dry with terror.

"And…" she struggled to speak against the desert in her mouth. Swallowing, she tried again, "And if I use my powers against them?" she asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "I have no idea. We've seen that they can track us somehow, so I don't think it's a good idea unless it's a last resort. We've got enough ammo here to outlast a small army," he said, giving her a weak smile.

She nodded and tried to muster up her own smile, but fear made her mouth tremble. Gabriel set aside his gun and reached out, wrapping his hand around her neck and pulled her to him roughly. His mouth landed on hers in a warm, firm kiss; his hand grasping her waist and holding her close, allowing her to feel the pounding of his heart.

He was just as scared as she was.

Her hands furrowed into his hair, holding him firmly against her, taking from him the strength she needed and giving to him the hope he needed. They broke apart abruptly, this battle cry of theirs silent, a promise unspoken yet heard clearly.

A stench began to fill the air, poisoning the sky. Devery looked down at the snowy terrain, looking for an approaching enemy, but saw nothing.

The night grew eerily silent as their enemy grew closer, yet still unseen. Devery peered through the scope of the rifle, determined to find the Hellhounds, pausing when she saw movement on the crest of the hill nearly a thousand feet away.

"Top of the hill, thousand feet, you see it?" she whispered to Gabriel.

A moment passed and then, "It's them," he confirmed. They had both already loaded bullets into the chamber, preparing themselves for the shots they would need to take. Gabriel had assured her that with bullets dipped in holy water (hers were, always) and with a quick extra blessing by an archangel, they would kill just about anything.

"Wait for a clear shot," he whispered.

She exhaled slowly and watched the line of creatures advance, a frown spreading across her face as she studied the way they moved.

"What's wrong with them?" she whispered, her gut turning at the sight of their twisted unnatural bodies churning through the snow.

"The Hounds are tortured for sport by the demons. The demons enjoy torturing and inflicting pain upon each other. After millennia of doing so they look…"

"Like monsters," she finished for him.

He hummed softly in agreement and she closed her eyes for a moment, a wave of nausea rolling through her at the intense smell of rotting flesh, brimstone, and blood that surrounded these creatures.

Opening her eyes she sighted on one of the demons, a large creature that stood probably a foot taller than Gabriel with a high, ridged forehead that had three metal rings piercing the skin and long, drooping arms that hung nearly to its knees, its nails silvery and razor sharp.

She watched as it reached out and slashed the rump of one of the Hellhounds, eliciting a high, pained shriek from the animal and a look of lustful pleasure passed over the demon's face. Disgust rippled through her and she trained on its forehead, slowly squeezing the trigger.

A breath later the quiet night air erupted in gunfire and the demon's head exploded in a spatter of red and black as it stumbled and then dropped to the ground. The line of Hell monsters paused, looking for the source of the fire, and then began charging.

Gabriel and Devery fired, wounding or killing as many as they could, their hands steady. Still, the demons charged forward, screeching for blood.

Devery rolled from the sniper rifle and grabbed the M4 carbine, kneeling on the edge of the building and aimed for the demons, sending short bursts of automatic fire into their midst. Blood sprayed and the screams of the demons reached an unearthly pitch as she continued to fire, cutting down their number.

"Get back Devery!" Gabriel shouted above the sound of gunfire.

She looked up and saw three demons scaling the side of the building, their hateful eyes locked on her. Scrambling back she knelt in front of Gabriel and angled the M4 directly down the building, firing into the faces of the demons.

Blood sprayed on the charred ruin of the building and two of the demons fell away, brushing past the third. The last lunged upwards, its long claws raking at the M4 and Devery's arm, slashing through her coat and into her tender skin beneath.

With a low cry she stumbled back, still firing, the bullets slamming into the demon's skull, shattering it into a messy pulp. The husk of the body slumped over the edge of the building, remaining limp.

The furious shrieks of the remaining demons and Hellhounds on the ground grew louder.

Gabriel grabbed Devery's arm and tore apart the shredded sleeve of her jacket, inspecting the wound before pulling out bacterial spray and a bandage, quickly applying both. Devery winced at his rough touch but murmured soft thanks, knowing how close she had come to something much worse.

They peered over the edge of the building to see the demons gathering behind the broken down vehicles, out of range and seemingly commiserating over something.

"What are they doing?" Devery whispered.

Gabriel shook his head, "I don't know, but they've taken shelter, and they're planning something," he replied.

" _Planning?_ " she hissed incredulously. "They can do that?"

He nodded, "They might be demons, but they occasionally show moments of intelligence." He watched them for another moment and shook his head, "We should flank them," he told her softly.

"What about the Hellhounds?" she asked in return.

"If you drop into the building through the hole in the roof, we can lure them in through the front door. It's a choke point. I'll fly off like I'm abandoning you, but in reality, I'll flank them," he explained.

Devery's eyes met his and he saw the hesitation there. She was weighing whether or not she trusted him, whether or not he would actually come back for her. After a moment she nodded, "Okay, let's do it," she whispered.

He nodded and they silently began loading up on extra clips of ammo, strapping guns and blades onto every available holster and scabbard. When they were done Gabriel lowered her down the hole in the roof and took flight, going directly over the spot where the demons and Hellhounds were taking refuge.

With three well placed shots he was able to kill two hounds and wound one of the demons before one of the hounds lunged for him, nearly grasping his boot in its teeth. With a derisive chuckle he flew higher, "The human is in the building. You can have her, just tell my brother I've nothing against him, yea?" he shouted, knowing how dumb the creatures could be.

Flapping away, he watched as the Hellhounds lunged for the doorway, only to be met with automatic fire. He fought every urge to go back for her, letting long minutes pass, watching from the crest of the hill on his belly as she cut down four Hellhounds before they began to hold back.

In a powerful thrust of his wings he flew forward, his swords drawn. His blood pumped in his veins; he wanted the close quarters, to feel the brush of teeth and claws raking past him. His boots slammed down as his sword sliced through the spine of a demon, cutting it in two with a solid, wet sound.

A Hellhound lunged for him, maw wide in a snarl, its hot brimstone breath washing over his face as its paws slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Slobber dripped onto his face and burned like acid where it touched his skin.

Rotating his sword he shoved it straight up, through the belly and sliced down, grimacing as the innards splashed out against him, steaming in the cold night. The Hound shrieked and whimpered once before slumping against him heavily.

Grunting at the sudden weight, Gabriel shoved the corpse off him and stumbled to his feet, looking for another foe, surprised when he only found Devery standing in the doorway, an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" he gasped, out of breath from adrenaline and exertion.

She shook her head, her brows furrowed and said nothing, instead walking stiffly over to the truck, starting the engine and pulling it around to the front of the building. Peering out the driver side window she waved a hand, "Let's go," she ordered.

With a weak laugh Gabriel flew to the roof and carried down the supplies, loading the truck quickly. By the time he sank in the passenger seat the blood on his chest and legs had dried, stiffening the material of his pants and staining his armor.

Devery drove at nearly dangerous speeds away from the gas station, grateful that they had been able to refill the tank and their supply tanks in the back before they had been attacked. She wasn't stopping until they were empty.

* * *

Gabriel pushed the door open to the supply house that Devery had pulled over at and nodded in satisfaction. This was one of the places that she and Miles had turned into a supply house and had also kept as an alternate location to live in case the bunkers were ever compromised, and from what he could see, it hadn't ever been found.

Steel shutters sealed the windows tightly, keeping out the elements and the possibility of angelic or demonic attack, and the frame was steel and concrete reinforced from what Devery had told him. Each room was its own panic room and the house had a solar grid that supplied electricity, which meant running hot water.

The front door shut with a solid sound a moment later the locks engaged, three along each seam. Devery sighed in relief and shifted her bag on her shoulder, "I'm taking a shower," she muttered. Not bothering to wait for a response from Gabriel she walked slowly upstairs to the room she had used previously and tossed her bag on the floor.

Turning the shower on she sighed in pleasure, running her fingers under the stream as it heated. She was quick to remove her clothing, after being on the road for eight days and suffering demon attacks, hypothermia, and injuries she was eager for the luxury of a shower.

Unwinding her greasy hair she stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door behind her, sighing as the scalding water sprayed against her cold and aching limbs. Carefully she cleaned out the wound the demon had given her, wincing as the newly healed tissue tugged and ached.

The warm scent of apples and cinnamon filled the shower as she scrubbed her body, watching as blood and dirt washed away, leaving her pink and clean. Her scalp ached by the time she was done scrubbing it, but her hair felt silky and clean and smelled like vanilla and spice.

Wrapping a towel around her hair and a clean bandage around her arm, she wiped off the condensation on the mirror and stared at herself, at the brand marks that covered nearly every inch of her body.

Her fingers ran over them, as usual trying to understand them, trying to determine a pattern or a message. There was no rhyme or reason to them, at least none that she had been able to determine.

He fingers paused on her abdomen.

There was a blank patch.

Right where there was a scar on Gabriel's stomach.

Her mind raced…could she have lost her brand marks after dying to save Gabriel? It made a sort of sense. She had gained the marks after dying the first time, and hadn't used her powers to save anyone from death in such a manner that she in turn had died for them…so this had to mean it was because she had saved Gabriel.

But what in turn did that mean?

What did losing her marks mean?

God had told her that dying shortened her life; did losing her marks indicate the same?

Shaking her head she turned away from the mirror and pulled the towel off her hair and wrapped it around her body, hiding the blank spot on her body that was raising so many questions.

Quickly she dressed; pulling on her favorite pair of threadbare sweatpants and a worn sweatshirt with the neck cut open, the name of some long forgotten college emblazoned on the front, the letters half washed away.

Braiding her hair as she walked downstairs she sniffed the air appreciatively, turning into the kitchen to find Gabriel at the stove, his hair slicked back and still wet from his shower. A pale blue t shirt clung to his damp body, showing her the strong muscles in his shoulders and along his back where the sweatpants he wore clung loosely to his hips.

Heat curled through her belly and Devery bit her lip, leaning against the doorway, silently enjoying the view.

"You gonna stand there all day and stare at my ass love?"

She bit back a laugh and smirked, shaking her head. Of course he knew she was there. She hadn't been quiet coming down the stairs, and he had angelic hearing. Walking slowly across the hardwood floors she nestled herself against him, sliding her hands slowly under his shirt, letting her fingers explore the muscles along his waist before sliding higher, reaching up to his waist to pull him against her firmly.

He let out a noise of satisfaction, "Hello to you too," he whispered.

She smirked against his spine and shook her head faintly. He was always so glib. Her memory flitted back to the moment she had seen the Hellhound pin him to the ground and she hadn't been sure he had gotten his sword up in time…

Her heart had constricted so tightly in her chest it had been impossible to breathe.

"That Hellhound almost ate your face," she whispered, squeezing her fingers against his chest.

"Not at all darlin, I had it handled," he replied lightly, stirring whatever he was cooking.

"Didn't look like it from where I was," she replied, and this time he heard the worry in her voice.

He paused a moment and then asked softly, "You worried about me love?"

She remained silent for so long he thought she wasn't going to answer. Then he felt her nod and her nails dug into his chest, "I happen to like that face the way it is," she replied softly.

He smiled softly, fighting the warmth in his chest, the feeling that told him she was telling him something important here, because after all, he was the one who had feelings for her against all odds, not her.

Clearing his throat, he nodded, "As do I love, as do I," he quipped, keeping his tone light.

Devery could feel something between her and Gabriel shift, as though he was purposely stepping away from her words, even though neither of them had moved an inch, and hurt spiked in her. Didn't he realize how scared she had been? Didn't he care?

Running her fingers over his chest she traced a lazy pattern, "I know _you_ care, you vain creature," she teased. His chuckle rumbled through her chest and she smiled, "But _I_ care too," she whispered softly, urgently.

Her fingers scraped down his abdomen, her nails digging in hard enough to leave him shuddering against her and she felt the heat within her grow, her hips shifting against his.

"I care if something happens to you Gabriel. You're a pain in the ass, and you're sarcastic, and a little loose with a moral code, but I care," she whispered, running her fingers down to his waistband and sliding her hands underneath, biting back a moan when she found nothing underneath but his smooth, hot skin.

His chest expanded rapidly against hers, and the sensation of his powerful body against hers, excited and under her control turned her on like she hadn't been expecting. She slid her hands from his hips slowly down to his groin, enjoying his soft groan of pleasure.

Her palm cupped him and he bucked into her hand with a soft noise of bliss, his body tight against hers. Her other hand slid down to caress his balls, her fingers running over them steadily, stroking the skin until he was groaning and shuddering.

When she began to stroke his hardening length Gabriel's hands lashed out to steady himself against the counter, his knees growing weak.

"I saw that Hellhound knock you down," Devery whispered, running her thumb over his engorged tip, spreading the cum he was leaking over his shaft. "I couldn't get a clear shot and I felt something inside me screaming," she breathed, twisting her hand down as she stroked, "screaming to do something."

Gabriel panted and groaned, his eyes furrowed shut in pleasure, his heart pounding as he listened to her whisper.

"When you stood up and looked at me like it was no big deal," she paused and her hands slipped away, leaving him aching and alone. His eyes fluttered open, searching for her. Devery tugged on his shirt, turning him around so he could see her face, see the pain there.

They stared at each other in a silence that was tense with possibilities until she reached out and grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled at it, tugging it over his head. Gabriel watched her as she stepped close, her hands sliding up his chest, rising on her toes to bring her lips close to his.

"You looked like you were dead again," she whispered, her throat working hard and her breath brushed against his lips. She dropped away suddenly and sank to her knees, tugging on his sweatpants until they were on the floor, leaving him exposed.

She rose slightly on her knees and came to eye level with his erection. Reaching out she grasped it tightly, almost roughly and Gabriel shuddered, reaching blindly behind him for support. She began pumping him quickly, her grip so tight it made him cry out.

He knew if she continued like this he wouldn't last. Her hand broke away and her mouth closed on him, sliding up and down, her tongue lashing against him like she wanted to devour him. He groaned and shuddered, feeling a fiery pleasure building.

Her teeth nipped at the head of his cock and he cried out, the pained pleasure had him shuddering so hard he nearly fell to his knees.

To his surprise she reached up and slapped his ass, "Don't you dare fall," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm not done."

His hips jerked in pleasure and when her mouth closed around him again a moment later his hips began thrusting against her, unable to stop. She clasped his balls in her hand and squeezed, her nails digging in softly before she rubbed away the pain, sending spasms of pleasure through him.

Gabriel moaned loudly, desperate for release.

Devery pulled away and stood pressing a sharp kiss to his neck as he panted, "We're not done," she whispered. Gabriel's brain struggled to keep up as she stepped back and stripped off her clothing, tugging on his hand until he sank to the ground, watching as she straddled him slowly, his erection nestled between them.

Devery leaned forward to kiss his neck, shifting so her wet pussy would drag against his erection, torturing both of them, but mostly him. His hands at her waist were tight, desperate. He made soft noises of pleasure, begging her for more.

Slowly she moved her hips in a rhythm that had her panting; her clit was grinding against him and was building the tension in her body. Her lips trembled against his and she shifted to align herself to slide down his shaft.

Grasping his chin she caught his gaze with hers, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, understand?" she whispered.

He nodded and she leaned in to kiss him as she took him in with a quick thrust. "Oh! Ah fuck," she whispered against his lips, shaking her head faintly. Gabriel groaned and arched against her, his hips already moving, seeking more.

Leaning back she braced her hands on his chest and began rocking against him, the fire within her building quickly. "Touch me," she ordered Gabriel, her breath coming in gasps as she rode him, her chest gleaming with sweat and her nipples pearled with desire.

He moaned softly at the authority in her voice and ran a hand from her thigh to her stomach, caressing her soft skin, his fingers sampling the lush underside of her breasts before taking a nipple between his thumb and forefingers and rolling it, pinching it until she cried out in pleasure, arching against him.

Lavishing attention between breasts, he soon had her panting aching for his hands elsewhere. Devery grabbed one of his strong hands and guided it down to where their bodies met, moaning when his fingers began stroking her clit, her body tightening around him.

Gabriel groaned, his cock was already painfully hard…the sensation of her body tightening around him was almost too much to bear. Rubbing harder on her clit he thrust harder into her, grunting and gasping out her name, every inch of him desperate for release within her.

He needed to cum like he hadn't ever needed it before, and he wanted her to cum so badly it hurt, watching as she sat astride him, her breasts bouncing softly, her hair falling in loose tendrils from her braid, and loud moans falling from her open mouth.

Her nails scraped into his shoulder, "Gabriel! Oh! Come on, oh!" she cried, rocking against him harder as he pressed against her clit, his thrusts growing harder as he felt his release approaching. Her thighs clamped around his hips and she arched on top him, her eyes rolling back in her head as she came, gasps wrenching from her throat he stroked her clit, still thrusting for his own release.

She grew tighter around him, her body capturing him until he came, his hips stuttering against her as he ground out a cry of her name. As she relaxed against him, his arms wrapped around her, cupping her spine gently.

Her quick breaths panted against his ear for long moments and he felt her fingers tighten against his chest, a sure indication she had something else to say. Turning his head he caught her lips with his, effectively cutting her off.

When he pulled away he stared at her, his gaze solemn. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his fingers trailing over her back.

Devery sighed, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment and he could see the fine veins under her skin, and it struck him just how delicate and human she really was. Her eyes opened and she smiled faintly, "I'm not good with telling people how I feel," she murmured, "but, I-I want you to know, I feel strongly about you," she whispered, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

For once in his life, Gabriel didn't make a sarcastic or wry remark. Instead he nodded and kissed her, lingering for long moments until they were both breathless.

"I've been sleepwalking a long time, trying to take what was lost and broken and make it right. I didn't know until I met you that I needed help. I didn't _want_ help." He smiled softly at her and kissed her again, "But I do now. I want you," he murmured.

Devery smiled and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her cheeks flushing. Her heart pounded from the rush of emotions, but to her surprise she felt not exposed, but protected, lying here naked, but in Gabriel's embrace.

A few moments later Gabriel nudged her and tried to sit up, "If we don't get up, the food will burn and I don't think you'll like me so much love," he murmured, chuckling softly.

Devery laughed and rolled off him, quickly pulling on her clothing again, watching with appreciation as he did the same. Gabriel quickly rescued their dinner and when she complimented him as they ate, he lifted a brow and gave her a salacious look, "Do you want dessert?" he whispered.


	26. Mallory

Devery rolled over in bed and pulled the blankets higher, tighter around her body, trying to stay warm. The solar panels on the house provided electricity, but using too much of it for various functions within the house left the panels stressed when she wanted to heat the rooms.

A long, muscular arm wrapped tightly around her waist, forearm resting against her chest, fingers strumming softly against her collarbones.

Devery grinned sleepily and snuggled against Gabriel, relishing in his warmth. They had taken just one more night to rest after their exhaustive journey to the North Pole, both of them needing the extra hours to sleep, eat, clean clothing, repack, and ultimately, explore each other.

Gabriel's nose nuzzled against her neck and a moment later his teeth nipped at her, eliciting a soft laugh from her.

"Is that your way of telling me you're hungry?" she murmured turning her face to smirk at him.

He grinned at her and nipped at her again, both of them laughing softly. "It's my way of saying good morning," he murmured.

Devery grinned and turned, lying so she could face him. Her fingers ran over his bare chest and bicep, her nails scraping over his skin gently as she touched him softly but determinedly. Her eyes darted over his shoulder to the crack in the metal shutters and lifted a brow, "The sun isn't even up yet," she murmured.

"Does that mean you're going to stay in bed?" Gabriel asked, his grin becoming lecherous.

Devery shook her head and reached a hand up to where his face hovered over hers, running her fingers over the stubble that ran along his jaw, humming softly at the sensation. "Hmm…no. I'm going to get up and make breakfast. We need to go," she whispered.

"Go where?" Gabriel asked, his voice tightening with worry, but his smile remained, dulling slightly.

"Back to Mallory. We've got the sword, we have a way to stop Lucifer and we need to use it," she told him softly. "We don't know where Michael is, but I think he's probably in Vega, protecting the city with Uriel and making sure the defenses are rebuilt," she murmured.

Gabriel dipped his chin, nipping his teeth against her palm as he watched her speak, the bitter realization that their brief window of sanctuary was closing. Her fingers curled against his face absently as she spoke, a smile curling her lips and he found himself smiling faintly back.

"Fine. But just one thing before you get up," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, his fingers curling into her hair. He could feel her smile against him and as his hands roamed, she sighed and arched against him.

"Just one thing?" she whispered, sighing as he kissed her neck, the scruff on his cheeks burning her skin pleasantly.

Gabriel slid a hand down her hip his face alight with mischief, "Just one thing," he assured her.

* * *

The truck roared down the empty highways and Gabriel watched Devery as she drove deftly, her eyes intent on the road ahead of them. When they had left the safe house hours earlier she had insisted on driving, her insinuation being that he never drove fast enough for her liking.

He smirked softly; she loved to drive fast, fight hard and fuck harder. They were just a few of the reasons he was falling for her, and it was frightening to him on some level the depth of his feelings for her.

Knowing that she reciprocated his feelings was even more startling, and gave him a wild hope, something that was dangerous, he knew. Hope made a person reckless, gave them ideas that things could turn out well when all evidence to the contrary had been presented time and again.

So he tried to squash the hope that fluttered like a baby bird in his chest and turned his thoughts elsewhere, namely to the task of killing his angelic brother, Lucifer.

They had the Sword that he had used the last time, but in this case, he had little hope that they would succeed. Lucifer would know from his minions that they had the sword, and he was close to acquiring his vessel.

There was little chance that they would actually stop him from getting his body and taking over Earth. Gabriel knew that every likelihood pointed to their complete and total failure and the devastation of the human race, along with the angelic hosts.

They would need Michael and Uriel if they were to succeed, and even with his brother and sister, he didn't expect to survive this battle against Lucifer. There was no angel stronger, no one most like God than Lucifer.

"What are you thinking about?" Devery murmured softly, her eyes still on the road.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He didn't want to tell her that they stood against almost insurmountable odds. That he thought they would fail. But after yesterday things had changed, they had made a silent promise to be honest and stand together, and he couldn't break that.

"We aren't going to beat him," he replied softly. He didn't have to explain, he knew she understood.

She remained quiet for a long moment before she shook her head, silently disagreeing with him. "No. Not alone we won't. But I've been thinking that with Michael and Uriel we might be able to. And your brother Raphael is still alive, isn't he?" she asked softly.

Gabriel shrugged, "No one has seen him since before the wars started and Heaven fell to Earth," he told her. Truth be told, Raphael would be an incredible asset, but they had never really gotten along. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking," he admitted.

"Would Uriel? She's hidden in Helena for decades and might know a thing or two that she's kept from you and Michael," Devery said, glancing over at him with a wry smile.

Gabriel nodded, silently consenting to the fact that his sister was a devious creature. "We'll have to ask her when we see her next," he replied thoughtfully.

Devery peered out the window at the passing highway sign and smiled, "We'll be in Mallory by nightfall, I'm going to pull over so you can head to Vega," she murmured.

Gabriel hated this part of the plan. Leaving her to observe Mallory and keep an eye on Alex and Noma was reckless at best and dangerously stupid at worst. He huffed out a breath and shook his head, "Fine," he muttered, biting off the rest of the words he wanted to say.

Devery heard the frustration in his voice and sighed, she knew how he felt about the plan she had come up with, but she wasn't about to change her mind. She had her powers to use against Alex and Noma, and anything else Lucifer decided to throw at her.

Pulling off the road she let the truck idle as she got out and watched as Gabriel situated weapons on his person, adjusting the straps of his swords and guns until he was satisfied. They had agreed she would keep the sword to kill Lucifer with, just in case he managed to acquire his vessel while Gabriel was in Vega.

She brushed back the strands of hair that whipped around her face in the breeze and stepped closer to Gabriel as he spread his wings, preparing to fly away. She laid a hand on his armored chest and frowned softly at him, "Be careful," she murmured, her face softening into a faint smile, "I'd hate to have to kick your ass for getting hurt," she told him.

Gabriel snorted softly, his mouth turning up in a half smile and he lifted a hand to wrap around her neck, his fingers curling into her skin gently. He applied a light pressure and pulled her up against him, his lips finding hers for a long moment until they were both breathless and their hearts were pounding.

He rested his forehead against hers for a breath and sighed, "You couldn't kick my ass if you tried," he murmured and then grinned, pecking her on the lips as she realized what he had said, stepping back quickly to avoid her slap and flapped his wings, launching himself into the air with a low chuckle.

"Asshole," Devery murmured, though her lips were curved into a soft smile as she watched him fly away.

* * *

Gabriel was amazed by the changes within Vega. The security system had been updated and the walls had been rebuilt, and it seemed that the V-system had been thrown out for a more democratic lifestyle for everyone.

At the moment though, he didn't really give a shit about any of that. He searched for his sister and brother, trying first Michael's rooms in the tower, then the rooms where Uriel had stayed as an emissary of Helena, and finally in the halls of the Council building.

It was there that he found his brother and sister, patiently hearing requests from the people of Vega, listening to their woes and complaints.

He listened for a few minutes before shaking his head and storming forward, tossing back his hood. "Bitching session is over good people of Vega! The angels have more important business!" he crowed.

The people gasped and stepped back at the sight of him but didn't leave, instead turning to Michael and Uriel for guidance. Gabriel rolled his eyes and spread his wings, drawing a sword.

"NOW!" he shouted, smirking when people yelped and began running away.

He heard a long sigh from behind him and knew instinctively it was Michael.

"Was that really necessary?"

He turned and sheathed his sword, nodding. "We don't have time for that shit. We have to go. Devery needs us in Mallory. We found the sword and Lucifer is close to finding his vessel. There's no time left," he urged his siblings.

Uriel's eyes lit eagerly, "You've found the sword? Excellent!" she declared softly.

Michael nodded slowly, giving his brother a thoughtful look, "Devery is in Mallory?" he asked as though he was pondering something.

"Yes brother. Now, may we leave? Lucifer grows stronger every day. His vessel will soon be found," he urged.

Michael nodded and this time he seemed galvanized, stepping forward to grip his brother's shoulder firmly. "We need to gather as many weapons as possible, this will not be an easy battle," he murmured.

Gabriel shook his head, it already had nearly killed he and Devery…well. He supposed it had.

Michael turned to Uriel, "You'll need to set the new protocols in place for our departure. I will gather supplies. We can meet in an hour at the west gate," he ordered. Uriel nodded and they watched him depart abruptly.

Gabriel turned to his sister and reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter, written by Devery with the warning that it was for Uriel's eyes only. He handed it over and watched as she read it silently, her brows furrowing.

After a long moment she nodded and tore it into shreds and then tossed the shreds into the fireplace, watching as they burned.

"I won't be going with you and Michael. We'll all take communication devices and when you get to Mallory, you'll contact me, you understand?" Uriel told him, her voice firm.

Gabriel hesitated, wondering what could have been in the letter, but after a long moment he nodded. He trusted that whatever plan Devery had come up with on her own was a worthy one, and if it required secrecy, he would honor that.

"Good. Let's go to the security headquarters and get the comms devices," Uriel ordered.

Gabriel nodded and followed after his sister, glancing back at the fireplace where Devery's letter turned to ash.

* * *

Devery had driven closer to Mallory after Gabriel's departure and had climbed a small hill to set up her observation perch, watching the burnt out and ruined town through the scope of a rifle. There was occasional movement in one of the houses, but with the ragged curtains drawn and dusk falling, she couldn't see how many people were inside, or if it was Alex and Noma.

Her instincts were screaming that _something_ was here, something powerful and evil. She didn't see anyone though, and there was no stench like there had been when the Hellhounds and demons had attacked, so she couldn't pinpoint _where_ the sensation was coming from.

She turned her gaze away from the scope and glanced at her watch; it had been several hours since Gabriel had flown to Vega, by now he should have convinced Michael and Uriel to the tasks ahead of them and potentially be on his way back.

Uriel would be headed elsewhere, and if she was right, would be getting a whole hell of a lot of firepower under her control.

She hoped that Michael and Gabriel would be here soon, she was growing uneasy at the evil sensation that pulsated within the town, making her skin itch for action.

"Are you ever going to come say hello Devery?"

Fright passed through Devery so hard she had to physically force herself not to jump at the sound of Noma's voice above her. She quickly rolled over and peered at the angel standing over her, her eyes widening in shock.

A pregnant belly protruded under her shirt, and if Devery had to make an estimation, she would say the other woman was nearly 6 months along.

"That's impossible," Devery breathed, her eyes fixated on Noma's stomach.

Noma smiled benignly and rested a hand on her stomach, the other firmly grasping a pistol. "All things are possible through _him_ ," she replied softly.

Devery scoffed at that and turned her gaze to Noma's face, "I thought that was supposed to be God," she remarked dryly.

Noma lifted a brow, "Who's to say he isn't just as powerful?" she retorted softly.

Devery inhaled sharply at that idea. They knew Lucifer was powerful, but if he was imbued with God-like powers, they were well and truly fucked.

She studied Noma for another moment and then shook her head, "No, I think your precious Lucifer has cast some sort of illusion so you appear pregnant and Alex believes it. I'd be happy to cut you open and show him what a lie that is," she hissed, fury filling her at the woman's evil deception.

Noma bared her teeth and gripped her stomach more possessively, "This child is destined for great things, if you harm me or it, the father will destroy you," she warned softly.

Devery shook her head, incredulous that Alex was lapping up these obvious lies. How her new friend had fallen for this…she could only assume it was because of his grief over Claire and the loss of their child.

"Noma, you should know, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill Lucifer, and if I have to, I'll kill Alex," Devery told her; regret filling her at the last words.

Noma smiled bitterly, "He'll be pleased to know that his supposed friends and allies have turned against him so wholeheartedly. It will make his decision to ally with Lucifer feel all the more justified."

Devery inched her fingers towards her gun strapped to her thigh, but Noma shook her head and pointed her pistol at her head, "No, don't. Lucifer doesn't want you dead yet," she murmured.

"So you're just going to let me sit up here and watch you?" Devery replied, annoyed.

Noma grinned, "Hardly."

Waving the gun, she indicated for Devery to rise, and after a moment of deliberations, she rose to her feet, keeping her hands at her sides and away from her weapons. Noma pointed towards the town with the gun, "Walk," she ordered.

Devery nodded and lifted her hands, turning and walking towards Mallory.

A slow smirk spread across her face.

* * *

Alex rummaged through her bag, setting in a pile her food and clothing, separating out the weapons until they formed an impressive pile. She had willingly given over her guns and swords from her person, saying nothing about the new sword strapped to her back.

She wasn't about to let them know it was meant to kill Lucifer, and had been used in the past to do so.

So far they seemed ignorant of its purpose.

Devery glanced around the ramshackle house and made note of the fact it was just the three of them before she turned back to Alex, "So where is the big man?" she asked tauntingly, a shit eating grin on her face.

Alex shook his head, "His vessel isn't ready yet. But we can take you to him. He's eager to meet you," he told her, a wry smile on his face.

She really didn't like that.

"Well jeez, as much as I would like that, I don't even have a thank you gift for this little impromptu visit!" Devery drawled, mocking him with a teeth baring grin.

Alex scowled and leaned forward, "Michael and Gabriel weren't with you, where are they?" he demanded.

"Hopefully getting milk, we were a little low the last time I checked," she replied, grinning.

Alex huffed and shook his head, "Being cute isn't going to help you," he told her coldly.

"Aww, Alex, I had no idea you thought I was cute! Does Noma know about this crush?" Devery stage whispered.

The woman in question stepped forward and backhanded her hard. Devery saw stars for a moment and tasted blood before she turned her head back to look at Noma, spitting a wad of blood spit at her feet with a grin.

"I guess not. It must be hard, knowing your little man is only here because you're lying to him," she taunted Noma, glancing pointedly to her belly.

Noma glared and punched her this time, snapping her head back with a right hook.

Devery gasped and blinked, furiously struggling against the pain in her jaw. She inhaled slowly and began to breathe evenly, letting the pain wash out of her concentration, focusing instead on her breathing and remaining conscious…no matter what.

"Have you told him the baby isn't real? It's an illusion, Alex," she murmured, not looking away from Noma.

"That's a lie Alex. You've felt the baby move," Noma replied sharply.

Devery laughed and leaned back in her restraints, "You think the all powerful Lucifer couldn't make that happen? He sent my dead father to see me in my dreams and in a physical form," she told Alex, glancing over to see his reaction.

Hesitance passed over his face and she knew she was beginning to break through.

"She's right Alex. Lucifer has the power to do many things. He even has the power to bring back the dead. He brought back your child with Claire and gave it to us, and sped along the growth so we could have her sooner."

Noma spoke softly, urgently, and when Devery glanced at Alex, she saw the yearning in his face to believe.

Goddammit, she thought, this witch is convincing him!

Alex stood abruptly and stared down at her, his brow furrowed in anger. A breath later he was unclipping her restraints and yanking her up out of the chair and out of the house.

"Come on. You're going to speak with him," Alex muttered.

Devery glanced back over her shoulder to see Noma smirking at her from the doorway before Alex yanked her down the street towards the burnt out remains of a church. He yanked open a hatch in the floor and led her down a passageway that grew brighter as they went.

When they arrived in a large stone room she looked around in amazement at the black liquid filling a stone pool.

"What is this?" she whispered to Alex, her voice echoing in the empty room.

Alex shoved her hard between the shoulders towards the pool and she scrambled back when she nearly fell in.

"This is Lucifer," he replied shortly.

The black liquid rippled and Devery edged back, unease filling her.

 _"_ _Hello Child of Lazarus."_

* * *

 ** _AN: Well, we're four chapters from the end, and I'm so excited. I love these two-I seriously adore their chemistry and I can't wait to hear what you all think of the ending. Thank you for reading! Please review!_**


	27. The Plan

Devery froze at the sound of the voice in her skull, soft and pleasant like a velvety whiskey burning through her veins.

 _"_ _I've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time Devery. Your powers have grown since you were a child."_

Her hands fisted at her side. She had never shown any sign of her powers as a child. As far as she knew, they had come from Miles—she hadn't had any power before his death.

 _"_ _I suppose you would think so. Do you remember your blocks as a child? How they would dance in the air?"_

She hesitated; she could remember that. But she had always put that memory off as childish thinking, something she had imagined rather than reality. Had she really had powers as a child?

 _"_ _Indeed you did. Even then I knew who you were and what you were destined for. I knew what my brothers intended for humanity and what my father would do in turn. I knew everything that would befall your world."_

For the first time anger provoked her to speak back.

"Then why not _do_ something about it?" she demanded.

Low laughter filled her skull and she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms.

 _"_ _Would a human stoop to help an ant with its burden? No. Nor would I move to prevent what was coming when it would so greatly benefit me."_

"Selfish prick," Devery muttered, rolling her eyes.

 _"_ _Or is that your father? The man who would impregnate your mother and then leave to save the world?"_

"He's dead, what do I care if he left," she muttered, annoyed.

 _"_ _ **Is**_ _he?"_ Lucifer replied archly.

"That's what your father told me. I trust his words a hell of a lot more than yours," she snapped.

Lucifer's laughter rang through the room this time and she shrugged her shoulders nervously.

 _"_ _Understandable. However, your father is not as dead as you might think. Well, he's also not as alive as you might hope."_

"Goodie, riddles," Devery replied snippily. "Why don't you try telling me something of value? Like why are you casting an illusion to make it appear as though Noma is pregnant?" she demanded.

 _"_ _I'm not. She truly carries the chosen child. When it is time, she will bring forth the child and change the world."_

"Uh huh…and how's that going to turn out?"

 _"_ _I'm sure you will see…soon. Now tell me. When will my brothers and sister be here?"_

"Shouldn't be too long now. When are you getting your vessel?"

 _"_ _Soon, Child of Lazarus. Would you like to know who it is?"_

"Couldn't give a red hot damn. I'll just kill you."

 _"_ _I look forward to your attempt."_

A moment later his voice filled the large room, "Take her Alex. Hold her until my brothers and sister arrive and then bring them to me."

Alex nodded and grabbed Devery's arm, yanking her up the stairs. She glanced back over her shoulders, but the room remained empty. Still, she felt like there was a pair of eyes on her as they stumbled out of the ruins of the church.

As Alex hauled her back towards the house she glared at him, "When did you get so fucking cold, huh?" she demanded.

He shook his head, "When my child died and I realized it was all the fault of the higher angels…of all the angels. Everything that's ever gone wrong in my life is because of Michael and Gabriel. I'm going to stop them and make it all right again," he insisted.

"You're a goddamned fool if you really believe that," she snapped. "They've both screwed up, royally, I'll admit, but that doesn't give you the right to fuck the rest of humanity over just because you lost your childhood and a child of your own."

She scoffed and struggled against him, forcing him to turn and face her, "You think you're the only one who lost everything? I have no idea who my father is or if he's alive. God says no, Lucifer yes. My mother and grandfather are dead. The man I considered a father died right in front of me because of Gabriel and I've managed to forgive him of that and a hell of a lot more."

She shoved a hand into Alex's chest and restrained the urge to slap him, "I've been hunting 8-balls and angels for _decades_. Since I was a child! You think you're the only one who knows a little something about pain?" she laughed bitterly, "I grew up on it kid."

"If you're going to follow Lucifer, at least be honest about why." She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "You're weak. You'd follow that piece of shit pretending to carry your baby if she told you it was the right thing to do, because you're spineless," she hissed.

Alex glared at her and whirled a hand up and made to backhand her, pausing when she smirked. His breath huffed out and he shook his head, smiling grimly, "Let's go," he muttered, grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the house.

Devery remained quiet as they entered the house, assured she had made her point.

Now she just had to wait.

* * *

Michael and Gabriel flew hard into headlong winds, their wings struggling to keep them aloft. A storm had been brewing before their departure and as they flew it only grew stronger, the lighting flashes more frequent, the winds stronger, the scent of death on the air.

They should have been in Mallory hours ago, but with the storm winds buffeting them and slowing them down, they were just now coming within safe landing distance. Gabriel arced towards the ground and began his descent, tumbling to the ground as the wind buffeted him.

Sand spit into his face as Michael landed hard next to him. He coughed and brushed the dirt and sand away, shrugging his shoulders to retract his wings.

"Where are we?" he murmured to Michael, glancing around for some indicator of how close they were to the ruined town.

"Two miles outside of Mallory. Can you sense him?" Michael murmured, brushing off his coat and turned toward the town.

Gabriel _could_ sense Lucifer, like a rotten tooth aching away at the back of his mouth. He nodded and adjusted the cowl of his cape, "Is it time to contact Devery?" he replied softly.

Michael stared up at the sky for a moment before sighing, "Yes. We are late, and I fear Lucifer's powers have grown."

Lightning lit up the sky so brightly that Gabriel could see every line on his brother's face. The air felt pregnant with promise and a moment later the sky broke open, raining down hail the size of baseballs and blood rain.

The wind blew sideways, howling and screaming furiously, pummeling them with hail and blood until they were cowering low to the ground, wings spread to try and protect themselves from harm.

Gabriel laughed hysterically, "I think he's found his vessel!" he shouted over the wind.

"Is that really a laughing matter?" Michael shouted back, his annoyance apparent.

Gabriel shook his head and hunkered down, "It's inevitable," he whispered, swallowing hard. This was exactly what he had feared happening—Lucifer finding his vessel and them, being entirely unable to stop him.

The storm raged harder and louder until the lighting was flashing every few seconds, blinding them both. Gabriel's wings began to tire under the blows from the hail and he was soaked to the bone in blood.

The sky turned white, searing into his eyes and he screwed them shut tightly, wincing at the pain. When the light faded, the storm had stopped; the night air cool and still.

"Hello brothers."

* * *

Wind outside the small house blew ferociously, howling and pounding against the windows, and when Devery looked at the filmy panes, she blanched; they were covered in blood rain. Lucifer was growing in power, and she had to get free to stop him.

Devery leaned back against the moldy couch cushions, angling her head to see if Alex or Noma were paying attention to her. They had taken her weapons into the kitchen and zip tied her hands behind her back before securing her ankles, and she was sure that if they were distracted long enough she could get free.

From where she was, she couldn't see either of her captors, but she could still hear their low pitched voices as they whispered out of sight. Slowly she lifted her feet up to the edge of the couch and wiggled until she could slip her bound hands over them, grunting when sensation began to enter her arms again.

Pins and needles tingled up her arms as she leaned down and pulled a small razor blade from a pocket in the bottom of her boots that she had carved out specifically for it. Quickly she sawed through the restraints at her ankles and wrists, pausing to listen for her captors.

Their voices were still murmuring softly in the kitchen and she knew she had only moments to accomplish her task. Slowly she crept to her feet and snuck to the edge of the room, peering longingly at the bundle of her belongings on the table just a few feet from her reach.

The only problem was, the kitchen doorway was between her and what she needed, and if she used her powers to hide her presence, she was certain Lucifer would know. She would have to move fast…that was her only option.

Taking a deep breath she darted across the hardwood floor, wincing as it creaked under her feet, and snatched up the bundle of her clothing, tossing it aside in favor of the walkie talkie that was buried underneath.

She could hear footsteps approaching rapidly from the kitchen and hurried, her fingers trembling as she turned on the walkie. It crackled to life in her hand and she pressed the button.

"Gabriel! Are you there?" she hissed, heart pounding as she waited for a reply.

Dead air filled the room as she was tackled to the ground, the walkie firmly clutched to her chest. A sick sensation filled her as Alex attempted to wrestle the walkie from her, the deafening silence still ringing in her ears.

"Goddamn it Devery, give it to me," Alex grunted, his legs wrapped around hers as he tried to yank the walkie from her chest. Devery whipped her head back and slammed her skull into his nose, grinning when she heard something break.

"Fuck you Alex," she hissed.

The sound of a bullet chambering made Devery still; if she was dead she couldn't complete her mission.

"Let go of it," Noma ordered softly.

Devery inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, assessing her options. If she let go of the walkie, they could destroy it, and along with it, all of her plans.

"Devery! I'm here!"

She grinned.

* * *

Gabriel stood drenched in blood, bruised and battered beside Michael, stunned. Lucifer had appeared before them to demand that they cease their assault against him or he would wipe out every last one of the higher angels, all of their human allies, and torture Devery before them.

Practical reasoning had of course failed; you don't reason with madness.

When the walkie at Gabriel's hip crackled to life and Devery's voice rang out, desperate and strangled, he had reached for his, eager to respond. Lucifer had lifted a hand and crooked a finger, stilling him with just a brief motion.

"Ah ah ah," Lucifer had whispered, his eyes glinting with malicious humor. When Michael had lurched forward he lifted his other hand to still him, holding both brothers with his powers. "Now, you won't tell her that I've acquired this body, will you?" he had murmured, smiling faintly.

Gabriel had gritted his teeth, trying to fight the compulsion Lucifer was pushing on them. "You won't respond until I've left," Lucifer had ordered, a cruel smile spreading on his face.

"Go…to…hell," Gabriel had hissed.

Lucifer had laughed bitterly and shook his head, "Oh brother dearest, I've been there, thanks to you. I have no intentions of returning. I'll take my revenge on Heaven and Earth and make them both my own."

Michael had groaned and struggled against the power holding them, "Please, Lucifer, no," he whispered.

Lucifer had cut his eyes to Michael, his gaze darkening. "Your beloved Chosen One is _mine_ now Michael." He looked back to Gabriel and sneered, "I'll kill your Child of Lazarus last, in front of you _traitor_."

Both angels had struggled at this and Lucifer laughed before releasing them and vanishing abruptly, his laughter ringing in their ears.

Gabriel had fumbled for his walkie, radioing back to Devery immediately. "Devery! I'm here!"

Now though the line remained dead. She hadn't responded and Gabriel knew that she must have been captured, as she thought she might be.

"What are we going to do?" he demanded harshly of Michael, "She's being held in the one place we can't get to without walking directly into a trap!" he shouted.

Michael shook his head, "She has a plan. We know that. Whatever it is, she's worked something out ahead of time with Uriel and we should trust that she knows precisely what she is doing," he replied softly, staring in the direction of Mallory.

"I trust that Lucifer will do everything that he says. He's had millennia to plan his revenge. We _have_ to do something," Gabriel insisted, glaring at his brother.

"What would you like to do? Devery told us she had a plan and what we should do. She wanted us to wait outside Mallory until she gave us the signal on the walkie, and we haven't gotten it yet!" Michael retorted sharply.

"Because she's being held hostage. Now Lucifer is in his vessel and she's going to be with him. He'll kill her!" Gabriel shouted, his voice breaking at the last idea. He turned away from Michael, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as he struggled to contain himself.

Devery had told them to wait outside of Mallory until she used the walkie to click three times and let them know they should attack, but with her being held captive they had no way of knowing when to invade the town.

Shaking his head he stared into the desert, fearing the worst for the woman he loved.

An unearthly howl broke the silence of the night and sent a shiver over his skin. The wind shifted and the scent of blood, hellfire and brimstone hit him in the face. Gabriel retched and whirled to Michael, his eyes wide.

"Hellhounds"

Michael nodded and drew his swords, "Demons too," he murmured.

Gabriel drew his swords, moving to stand side by side with his brother.

"Let them come," he snarled softly.

* * *

Alex glared across the living room to where Devery was seated on the couch once again, her hands and feet bound, her mouth duct taped shut. Her eyes narrowed at him and she lifted her bound hands up from her lap to flip him off before shifting and looking away, effectively dismissing him.

He scoffed disgustedly and rose to peer out the window to where Noma was speaking with a man, her face earnest and animated. The man lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and he watched as her eyes slid shut and she leaned into his touch.

Anger rippled through Alex; who was this man?

A moment later they parted and she turned back to the house, pausing as her eyes caught his. She hesitated and then smiled softly, walking to the front door. He turned and watched as she entered, her face neutral.

"Who was that?" he demanded, gesturing towards the window.

She smiled softly, "You've met," she murmured.

His eyes widened, "Lucifer?"

She nodded. "His vessel was prepared. He wants to speak with her soon. After we…speak with her," she murmured, cutting her eyes towards Devery for a moment.

Alex exhaled slowly. "You want us to torture her?" he asked quietly.

"We need to Alex. We need to know what she and the archangels have planned. If you can't, I will," Noma replied, giving him a wry smile.

Alex glanced over at Devery and felt a flash of sorrow. She had been his friend once. It hurt to think of torturing her…of killing her. But if it was necessary to keep his child and Noma safe and secure peace on Earth for good…

"Fine"

* * *

Devery blinked rapidly, trying to keep the blood running down her brow out of her eyes. Alex had punched her in the jaw repeatedly and backhanded her until her brow split and she was swallowing blood, making her stomach churn.

Noma had sliced open her shirt and begun cutting patterns into her skin, trying to make her scream.

After years of fighting with assholes and being tortured by Gabriel her resistance to what they were doing was keeping her strong, but each pass of the knife over her skin left her shuddering and fighting the urge to vomit.

"I think she's had enough. We're not getting anything anyway."

Alex's voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance and some part of her knew that she was going to pass out soon.

"Fine. I'll inform him."

Devery's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, just a moment she told herself, as the door opened and closed. She took slow even breaths and fought the urge to vomit, her head pounding so hard it made her eyes hurt.

It had been awhile since she had been in this much pain. It was like an old familiar enemy, popping up its head to remind her that she was capable of feeling agony, capable of being sliced to pieces, capable of dying.

The door opened again a few minutes later and she exhaled shakily, preparing to open her eyes and meet Lucifer. Her eyes slid open and she searched the room for a moment before her eyes settled on a figure a few feet away.

A smile spread across his face, familiar and warm.

"Hello Devery."

* * *

 _ **AN: Only three chapters left folks, and I think you're going to enjoy them. I hope you will! Please review, it means so much and I love knowing what you think! Thank you for reading!**_


	28. The Rise and Fall of Lucifer

Gabriel hacked at a demon that was stumbling after him, despite having only one arm and a massive gut wound that should have slowed anyone else down. The walkie at his waist crackled to life, "Gabriel! Where is Devery?"

Uriel had been pestering him for the past ten minutes trying to raise him and get an answer on their location and why Devery wasn't answering her. If he hadn't been busy fighting Hellhounds and demons he would have snapped irritably at his angelic sister to leave him alone.

As it was he and Michael were struggling against a seemingly never-ending wave of hell beasts, fighting in a narrow circle that allowed them to move back to back, keeping their enemies at bay as they slayed the minions of hell.

"GABRIEL! WHERE IS DEVERY?!"

His sister's voice screeched through the walkie, setting his teeth on edge. Michael laughed sharply, "Answer her before she does something unpredictable," he urged, stepping in front of Gabriel to allow him time to respond to their sister.

Gabriel exhaled sharply and snatched the walkie off his waistband, "Devery is in Mallory. She hasn't said anything in nearly 20 minutes, we think she's being held captive Uriel," he snapped.

There was a long moment of silence before his sister responded. "Where are you?"

"Two miles out from the town."

A Hellhound lunged toward him and he only just managed to get his sword up to slam into its chest, baring his teeth in a wild grin as it howled and slid off the blade, dying quickly. A demon followed after it and he turned his attention away from the walkie, grappling with the nearly ten foot tall monster as it shrieked with unholy joy, its jaws snapping towards his throat.

The demon laughed and swung a mace towards his head in a terrifyingly large blow that he could hear whistling through the air before it ever reached him. His eyes widened at the sheer reach the demon had and he swiftly ducked and rolled, slashing at the creature's knees as he popped back up.

Blood spurted out onto the sand and the demon shrieked in agonized anger, lashing out with its mace again, but it had fallen to its knees and its reach fell short this time. Gabriel darted forward and swung with all his might, a great shout of effort leaving him as he beheaded the creature.

A hot spurt of blood splashed across his chest and he heard the sizzle as it seared into the plating. He stumbled back from the corpse, panting with effort and watched as yet more fiendish creatures came running towards him.

A low hum filled the air and he shook his head, trying to clear it from his ear. He slashed and hacked at Hellhounds, trying to determine where the humming noise was coming from.

He stumbled back to offer protection to Michael, trying to catch his breath. There were just so many of the hell spawn…he hadn't seen this many since Lucifer had first fallen and attempted an uprising.

Fun times.

He and Michael lunged and parried, stabbed and retreated, their swords dripping with blood. Unearthly howls and shrieks filled the air, and Gabriel couldn't shake the hum from his hearing, nor could he identify its source.

Something white and large suddenly broke low out of the sky, the humming noise increasing tenfold. The combatants on the field of sand turned to look up as a drone swept over them and then circled round, sweeping in a wide arc.

"You should retreat now!" Uriel ordered over the walkie.

Gabriel and Michael shared a short, worried glance and then began retreating, hacking at the monsters that pursued them, unaware of the danger that circled overhead. They spread their wings and flew away as rapidly as possibly, trying to escape the wrath that was about to rain down.

As the drone came back around it unleashed a missile and both angels watched as it streaked towards the mass of demons and Hellhounds. A breath later a white light exploded and a wave of heat and sand blasted towards them, carrying disintegrated blood and bone matter.

Gabriel and Michael spread their wings nearly too late and were buffeted back as they struggled against the power of the bomb. When the wind had died down they struggled to their feet and looked around in amazement; with the exception of a few dazed Hellhounds and a demon or two, all their foes had been slain.

"Now would be the time for you to get to Mallory boys," Uriel ordered.

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Devery stared in confusion at the man standing before her. She couldn't tell if it was because of the torture or the blows to the head, but she was seeing her dead father standing before her. Glancing slowly over his face she sighed and turned to Alex and Noma, "Is this…some sort of joke?" she asked softly.

The man who looked like Miles smiled sweetly at her, "Why would I joke with you Devery?" he asked gently, his voice kind.

A shard of pain entered her heart at the sound of his voice and his familiar smile. It was like going back in time. Her eyes slid shut and she swallowed hard, fighting the painful urge within herself to cry.

She wouldn't give any of them that satisfaction.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why, what?" not-Miles replied softly, his tone almost humorous.

"Why would you use Miles as your vessel Lucifer?" she sighed, opening her eyes to find that Alex and Noma had stepped into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Lucifer smiled at her, the expression familiar and warm on Mile's face, but this time it made her stomach turn—she could see the wicked glint in his eye that had never been in Miles's when he had been alive.

He studied her for a moment before reaching behind him and wrapping a hand around the frame of a chair, dragging it forward until he was just a few feet from her. He sat gracefully, crossing one leg over the other, giving her a friendly smile.

"Miles is the perfect vessel because he was a Knight of Heaven. He was intelligent, strong, skilled, and above all, had power. No other human could withstand holding an angel within their form," he informed her.

"Good for you," Devery sighed tiredly. She desperately wanted to use her powers to heal herself, but she didn't know what would happen if she did. In the past weeks when she had Lucifer had sent minions after her and Gabriel, seemingly able to track her power usage.

If she used her powers now he might be able to tell, and she didn't want him to have any advantage at all.

Lucifer smirked softly and nodded, "Indeed. If I intend to tear down the walls of Heaven and Earth and make my justice upon this world, I'll need his power," he informed her.

Devery sighed and shook her head, "And what happens to Alex after you're done?" she asked, hoping that her one time friend would be able to hear his response from where he was in the other room.

"Alex will sit at my right hand. He is the Chosen One after all," Lucifer murmured. He smirked at her with a self satisfied look, "What were you expecting?" he asked.

Devery smiled faintly, sadly, "That you'll kill him."

Lucifer lifted a brow and chuckled softly, "Hardly," he murmured.

"And what will you do with me?" she asked, despite knowing he was going to lie.

"That depends entirely on if you decide to continue fighting me. I'd like very much to have you at my side. Imagine what we could do together," he replied softly, urgently. "You could have an entire continent of people to rule, you could shape the future, you could even have Miles back," he offered.

"And how would that work? You need a vessel," she replied tiredly.

"There are other Knights that can be resurrected. This one was just the most…fresh," he told her with a wry grin.

Rage shivered through her at his flippant tone and she struggled against a torrent of angry words, biting them back. After a moment she nodded, "What about Michael and Gabriel?"

"I am sorry, but they cannot be allowed to live. It is their fault that the entire world has suffered, that your family died, that the hosts of Heaven were very nearly destroyed, that our Father abandoned us and grew to hate me."

Devery's eyes narrowed into slits and she stared at him for a long moment before sighing heavily. "Well, that's certainly a lot to think about. Do you think I could get a sip of water in the meantime?" she asked politely.

Lucifer studied her for a moment before nodding and rising to his feet, striding confidently into the kitchen where she could hear him murmuring softly to Alex and Noma. A moment later she heard water being poured into a glass and then the heavy tread of his feet on the wood.

Lucifer reappeared and crouched before her, holding the glass to her lips. She stared at him over the rim for a moment before sighing and drinking slowly, savoring the cool water that slid down her throat.

When the glass had been drained dry she slumped back in her chair, giving the illusion she was drained when in fact the cool water had sent new energy flowing through her veins. She murmured her thanks and closed her eyes, meditating for a few moments in the silence.

She might not be able to use her powers to heal herself, but she could meditate and speed things along as best she could.

"Are we to be allies then, Devery?"

She sighed and opened her eyes, studying Lucifer. He had to know she wouldn't agree to ally with him, but he seemed warily hopeful. She smiled weakly, "Do something for me first," she murmured.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Very well, what would you like?"

"Let me speak to Miles."

His brow rose and an incredulous look passed over his face for a moment before he nodded, smiling dryly. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his face settling into a meditative expression.

Long minutes passed in a silence during which the only sounds that could be heard were their soft breathing. Devery watched as his eyes flickered behind his lids, his hands resting gently on his thighs, a posture she had seen Miles adopt more times than she could count when they had practiced meditation together.

When his eyes flickered open and rested on her she saw the kindness and warmth that had been so familiar to her for so many years. She remained wary though, Lucifer was a trickster and liar and she wasn't about to trust the man before her simply because he _looked_ like her father.

He leaned forward, smiling softly at her. "Hey kid," he whispered.

Her gut twisted at the familiar turn of phrase and her throat tightened with emotion, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She shook her head, blinking away the few tears that managed to blind her.

"Kid, it's me," he murmured, his voice urgent and thick with emotion.

A strangled sob wrenched from her chest and she turned her face away, trying to hide her agony. In an instant he was across the room, wrapping his arms around her, hushing her gently and she could no longer hold back. She slumped into his embrace and wept, her tears soaking into his shirt collar.

She desperately wished she was unbound from the chair so she could touch his face and hug him once more, but a rational part of her brain told her that it wasn't _really_ Miles. As her tears slowed and her breathing steadied she lifted her head and blinked back the tears clinging to her lashes, trying to study his face.

Miles lifted a hand and smiled at her softly, wiping at the tears that had run down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you Devery. You've come so far," he told her softly. She smiled weakly at him, her heart fluttering at his encouragement.

"I've missed you," she admitted, her voice hoarse.

He smiled sadly, "I've missed seeing you as well my dear girl," he replied, "What has happened to you?" he asked, stroking the bruises on her jaw.

"Torture." She stared at him for a long moment, her brow furrowing, "Why didn't you tell me I'm a Child of Lazarus?" she asked.

He inhaled and seemed to fish for words before he exhaled and shook his head, "I wasn't sure. I didn't know who your father was, and your mother was dead. The world had changed forever and records were scarce…" he sighed heavily, shaking his head, "I had no way to confirm my suspicions," he told her.

Devery lifted a brow, "Short of killing me and waiting for me to come back, huh?" she replied sarcastically.

Miles laughed dryly and nodded.

Her stomach sank; Miles hadn't known that development, only those closest to her. Which meant that the man before her was not in fact her father, but Lucifer, disguising himself as her father. Rage rippled through her slowly and she struggled to breathe slowly, training her mouth in a pleasant smile.

"I don't understand why you can't stay," she murmured softly, giving him a pleading look. She felt a flash of success when a look of annoyance passed over his face only to disappear a breath later.

"Because my soul is not kept here. If I linger too long my memories and personality will be lost," he told her sadly, but she could see through the sadness and tell the lie for what it was this time. She swallowed hard and nodded, smiling tightly.

"Will you-will you do me a favor?" she asked softly, a pleading note to her voice.

"Of course kid, what is it?" he replied, giving her an earnest look.

False. He was _so_ false. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to scream at him.

Instead she smiled, looking at him as she used to. "Can you untie my hands? I only want to hug you once before you disappear again," she whispered hoarsely. Her heart raced as she watched the emotions racing over his face; suspicion, annoyance, anger. He tried to hide them from her, schooling his face into a neutral expression, but she had known Miles far longer than Lucifer had inhabited his body—there was no hiding from her.

After a long few moments he nodded slowly, "Of course kid," he murmured. He stood and leaned down behind her, cutting the bindings of her hands, allowing the blood flow to return to normal to her fingers.

She exhaled sharply and clenched her fingers, bring her arms around to her chest slowly, feeling the blood pound through her veins painfully.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked gently, curiously.

She nodded and flexed her fingers again, curling them into her chest, wincing dramatically. "Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"It's not so bad," she replied, giving him a weak smile. She glanced towards the kitchen and frowned, "Where are Alex and Noma?" she asked.

Miles frowned, "Outside I think," he replied, "Why?"

She gave him a tight smile and shook her head, "I was just hoping I could get something to eat, that's all," she murmured, "My head hurts," she confided.

He made a soft soothing sound and stood, "I'll get you something," he assured her, heading into the kitchen. Devery waited a few moments before reaching to her belt, pulling at the leather until it peeled away, revealing a slim blade.

She slid the blade from its hiding place and listened hard for any sound of Alex or Noma. The silence felt peaceful for a moment and she breathed easily before leaning down swiftly and slicing through the bindings at her feet.

She rose from the chair, as silent as death and crept towards the kitchen, the blade clutched tightly in her hand. She leaned against the wall by the kitchen doorway and inhaled slowly, counting down the seconds as she listened to Lucifer moving around the kitchen.

Her heart broke for what felt like the millionth time. This time when her father died, it would be at her hand and it absolutely gutted her to think it. Lucifer's footsteps approached and her eyes slid closed in dread, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"It's only crackers with cheese and jerkey, I hope that's all right," he called out as he stepped through the doorway, his expression falling when he saw her empty chair. His eyes widened a moment later when she came whirling towards him, her foot connecting with his knee and her knife slamming into his chest.

Blood bubbled out of the wound as Lucifer exhaled sharply in surprise, a gasp struggling from his lips. Devery twisted the knife as she yanked it free and he yelped in surprised agony, slumping back against the wall, the tray in his hands slipping to the floor.

Devery went to run past him but was caught round the waist by a strong arm, both of them struggling against each other, grunting and swearing, blood smearing on limbs and faces.

"Why?!" Lucifer hissed, "Why would you do this?" he demanded.

She slammed her elbow into his throat and grinned ferally at the pained sound he let out, "Because, you aren't Miles," she gasped, struggling out of his gasp.

An explosion concussed through the air, shaking the panes of glass in the windows faintly. Devery glanced back and saw a burst of orange in the distance. Her heart thudded impossibly faster and she punched Lucifer hard in the jaw before running to the kitchen for her weapons.

Her fingers trembled with adrenaline as she strapped on her weapons, making sure she was facing the doorway where Lucifer was slumped over. One of her straps stuck and she frowned, glancing down to focus on it.

As she struggled to straighten the strap she heard heavy footsteps and looked up with wide eyes to see Lucifer stumbling towards her, rage in his eyes.

"You stupid, _filthy_ , human!" he roared, lifting a gun and aiming it squarely at her chest.

Devery threw herself violently to the side and listened to the bullets smack into the wood as she rolled, coming to her feet a few breaths later. She snatched the walkie off the table and scrolled through the dial as she shoved the table over, taking refuge behind it as Lucifer continued firing.

Wood shards sliced into her face and arms as she searched for the right channel, her heart slamming against her ribs. She pulled her gun from her holster and fired it over the edge of the table, keeping Lucifer at bay for the moment.

The walkie crackled and she grinned wildly. "Uriel?!" she shouted over the sound of bullets.

"Devery! Where are you?!"

A searing pain bit into her shoulder just above her clavicle, and when she glanced down she saw an ugly, messy bullet hole. "Fuck!" she hissed, leaning back against the wall.

"Devery?!"

Another searing pain slammed into her gut and she cried out, crumpling over in agony. She struggled with the walkie as she lifted her gun and fired back at Lucifer, the pain nearly overwhelming her.

"Uriel…I'm in Mallory. I've got Lucifer here. Do it now," she groaned.

The walkie crackled, "Not if you're there!" the angel replied sharply.

Devery gritted her teeth against the pain and annoyance, peering over the edge of the table to fire at Lucifer, winging him in the arm and leg before she slumped back down. "Just fucking do it!" she ordered Uriel.

"Do what? What are you doing Devery?"

The sound of Gabriel's voice pierced her, hurting her worse than any bullet wound. Her eyes slid shut and she shook her head, fighting tears. "No, no, no, no," she whispered, rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Devery! What are you doing?" Gabriel demanded.

She hear Lucifer's footsteps and rose to her knees, firing at him once more, feeling blood gush from her gut wound. He stumbled back as her bullets slammed into his chest and gut, sending him reeling to the floor.

Her fingers fumbled on the walkie and she felt her extremities starting to go cold.

She was dying.

Slowly she stumbled over to where Lucifer was lying, keeping her gun trained on him.

He remained unmoving; his eyes wide open on her, rage filling them. Lifting the walkie to her lips she exhaled, "Uriel. Do it now," she breathed, agony behind every word.

"Devery, Devery please, what are you doing?" Gabriel pled.

She lifted the sword they had gone to the North Pole for from its scabbard, every movement excruciating, and pointed it straight at Lucifer's heart. Every inch of her was becoming cold now.

She didn't have long.

Lucifer's fingers curled around the gun in his hand and she stepped on his wrist as she pushed the blade into his chest slowly, taking her time. She pressed the button on the walkie and let those on the other end hear his agonized screams.

"I'm killing Lucifer," she murmured, her head light.

"What are you and Uriel doing dammit?" Gabriel demanded.

She sighed and smiled, "Have you heard of a drone? They used to be used by modern military before all of this. They could be equipped with bombs of different magnitude and dropped anywhere around the world," she told him.

Her gut pulsated with anguish and she looked down to see blood gushing from between her fingers. She didn't have long.

"What are you talking about Devery?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"Hellfire missiles," she said with a bitter smile, "rather an on the nose name, huh," she breathed. "I asked Uriel to find out if Helena had any, considering their massive air force, and lo and behold, they had more than a few."

"No. NO!" Gabriel shouted, his voice raw with terror.

"Just one will level an entire block," she sighed, black spots appearing before her eyes for a moment. She could hear a humming in the air and a faint smile crept across her face. "Or to destroy an archangel," she said with a soft laugh.

"Devery, please don't! Please! I'm coming to you, I'll get you out of there, just please don't!" Gabriel pled, and she could hear the tears in his voice.

She felt tears of her own on her cheeks, but she couldn't feel them. She shook her head and closed her eyes, listening to the drone approach. "I'm sorry Gabriel…I…" she smiled and felt herself slipping…slipping into darkness.

Shaking herself she opened her eyes and looked into Lucifer's eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

She could hear the missile roaring overhead and she leaned into the sword, sliding it into Lucifer's heart, watching as he thrashed and cried out in distress before he stilled, a pool of blood spreading quickly under him.

She slumped to the ground and held the walkie against her chest, feeling her heart thump a little slower in her chest.

"No, Devery, no!"

"It's too late Gabriel…the missile…it's almost here."

"I love you Dev-"


	29. Rise, Knight

The AGM-114L, or Longbow Hellfire, is a fire-and-forget weapon: equipped with a millimeter wave (MMW) radar seeker, it requires no further guidance after launch—even being able to lock-on to its target after launch—and can hit its target without the launcher or other friendly unit being in line of sight of the target.

It also works in adverse weather and battlefield obscurants, such as smoke and fog which can mask the position of a target or prevent a designating laser from forming a detectable reflection. Each Hellfire weighs 47 kilograms (104 lb), including the 9 kilograms (20 lb) warhead, and has a range of 8,000 metres (26,000 ft).

None of this, however, mattered to Michael or Gabriel. They could only watch as the drone above them flew off towards Mallory and left them behind to fight off the straggler Hellhounds and demons that hadn't been destroyed in the blast from the bombing.

Uriel hadn't been able to raise Devery on the radio, and when she had been told by Gabriel that they thought Devery was being held captive, she piloted the drone away. Gabriel worried deeply about what his sister had planned, but the current situation demanded his attention far more.

They needed to get to Mallory, but they couldn't have Hellhounds or demons on their tails as they went. Swallowing down his fears he lifted his blade and ran towards the Hellhounds, ready to bloody his swords and hands once again.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Michael slashed at a demon, throwing it to the ground and stabbing it through the heart. He stabbed the hound and wrenched it forcefully aside, slashing at the next that snarled and clawed at him.

By the time the last of their foes had fallen the sand around them was stained a dark bloody red, though it looked almost black under the moonlight. Gabriel's chest heaved with every breath he took and as he sheathed his swords he peered through the darkness warily, waiting for a surprise attack from some hidden foe.

"I believe they are all gone," Michael murmured, stepping beside his brother and sheathing his own sword. He wiped the back of his hand across his cheek and grimaced as it came away bloody, the acid in the demon and Hellhound blood stinging.

Gabriel nodded slowly, "He'll send more," he muttered, turning and spreading his wings. "We should go," he called as he took flight.

Michael quickly took off after him, his wings beating rapidly in the night air.

"Uriel?!"

Devery's voice jolted Gabriel. She sounded harried and frightened and god bless him, hurt.

"Devery! Where are you?!" his sister replied sharply.

Long moments passed in silence and he glanced worriedly over at Michael. His brother shook his head at him and they flew harder.

"Devery!?"

"Uriel…I'm in Mallory. I've got Lucifer here. Do it now," Devery groaned, her voice sounding agonized.

Gabriel's stomach wrenched at how wretched she sounded and he flew harder, trying to get to her.

"Not if you're there!" Uriel replied sharply.

"Just fucking do it!" Devery ordered his sister.

Gabriel couldn't stand it any longer and wrenched his walkie from his waist, "Do what? What are you doing Devery?" he demanded, his heart in his throat.

The silence stretched out and Gabriel felt sick. "Devery! What are you doing?" he demanded.

The minutes slipped away as they flew closer to Mallory and Devery didn't reply. Every second was agony for Gabriel, waiting for her to speak, praying for her to say something.

"Devery, Devery please, what are you doing?" he pled, no longer able to wait for her to respond. He felt sick to his stomach as he clutched the walkie close, his heart pounding with agonized fear.

A moment later the walkie crackled and the sounds of agonized screams rang through the air. Gabriel's wings faltered and he dropped to the ground, his heart racing. Michael landed beside him, his face a mask of horrified worry.

"I'm killing Lucifer," Devery murmured, her voice low and rough.

Gabriel felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. "What are you and Uriel doing dammit?" he demanded, fear making him feel ill.

"Have you heard of a drone? They used to be used by modern military before all of this. They could be equipped with bombs of different magnitude and dropped anywhere around the world," she told him softly, her voice seeming to grow weaker.

Gabriel paced, shaking his head frustratedly, his gut blooming with worry. "What are you talking about Devery?"

"Hellfire missiles," she said softly, "rather an on the nose name, huh," she breathed. "I asked Uriel to find out if Helena had any, considering their massive air force, and lo and behold, they had more than a few."

Horror filled Gabriel as realization dawned in him. He had seen the massive power of the bomb that had dropped from the drone onto their foes, and he could only fear what would happen if his sister dropped one onto Mallory while Devery was still there.

"No. NO!" he shouted, his voice raw with terror, tears threatening in the back of his throat.

"Just one will level an entire block," she sighed, "Or destroy an archangel," she said with a soft laugh.

"Devery, please don't! Please! I'm coming to you, I'll get you out of there, just please don't!" Gabriel pled as he threw himself into the air, tears burning in his eyes as he begged with her not to kill herself.

He flew as hard as he could, not looking over his shoulder to see if Michael was behind him.

"I'm sorry Gabriel…I…" she trailed off for a moment and she sounded so weak and pained that he found it hard to breath, thinking of what she must be going through. "I love you," she whispered.

She was saying goodbye.

He could barely breathe through the agony that gripped him, constricting his chest until he thought he would fall from the sky. "No, Devery, no!" he pled, choking on the words. He flew faster, cresting the hill that separated him from Devery, from saving her, from being lost forever.

"It's too late Gabriel…the missile…it's almost here," she whispered, and he too could hear it. He looked up and saw the missile streaking towards the town lying below, towards Devery.

Panic choked him and he flew faster, trying to get to her. He could, if only his wings could carry him as fast as his heart beat.

The missile streaked faster than his wings and he let out a strained sob, sorrow threatening to drown him. He lifted the walkie, determined to tell Devery the truth just once.

"I love you Dev-"

He was cut off as the missile slammed into the town and an explosion rippled through the buildings, blowing them apart. He dropped out of the sky as though he too had been shot, crumpling into the sand with a sob.

Michael landed gently beside him and knelt, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him as great wrenching sobs tore through his chest. Gabriel struggled to breathe as agony tore his insides to shreds, tears blinding him.

Michael held onto his brother, trying to contain his own sorrow. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched the ruins of the town burn. Devery was gone…and he wasn't sure she was coming back this time.

How could she against the sheer power of a bomb blast?

He closed his eyes and prayed.

 _Father, if you care at all about your son, you must save her. You_ _ **must**_ _do something. Father, please._

Thunder rumbled overhead and when he looked up he saw dark clouds rolling through the night sky, faster than was natural, blocking out the stars. He watched as they grew deeper and darker until they were mounded overhead in such a mass that he couldn't see for miles and the moon looked as though it had been sucked into an abyss.

Thunder rumbled again and a moment later a steady, warm rain began to fall against their heads, soaking their clothes against their skin in just a few minutes. The rain wiped the tears from Michael's face and soothed the burns on his skin from the acidic demon blood and he sighed softly, knowing it had been sent by their Father.

Gabriel wept inconsolably as the rain fell against his face, his heart breaking. He wanted never to feel like this again. Through blurry eyes he watched what remained of Mallory burn and along with it the only woman he had ever loved.

He struggled slowly to his feet, breaking from Michael's arms with a growling sob, swiping at the rain and tears on his face.

"Brother…" Michael murmured sadly, reaching out a supplicating hand.

Gabriel swatted his hand away with a groan, shaking his head slowly, "Leave…leave Michael," he ordered softly.

"No, I cannot leave you brother," Michael insisted, his tone gentle and heartbroken.

"You've done it before, just do it again!" Gabriel snarled, his eyes burning with anger and sorrow.

Michael stuttered for a moment before deflating, his hand dropping slowly in the air and his eyes shadowing with sorrow. "What's left for you here Gabriel?" he murmured, "She's gone."

Gabriel's eyes widened with rage and he lunged for his brother, his fist flying forward to connect with his jaw as his shoulder dropped to slam into his chest, driving him to the ground with a loud grunt.

Gabriel sobbed as he slammed his fist into Michael's face over and over again, "She's not gone!" he screamed, his voice breaking. As he cried harder he rolled away, burying his face in his hands, mumbling, "She's not gone," over and over again.

Michael rose to his knees, blood trailing from his mouth and nose and swiped at his wounds, watching his brother go through agony. Despite his physical pain and his own sorrow over the loss of Devery, he had no idea how to comfort his brother.

Everything he did seemed to be making it worse.

He sighed deeply and lifted his face to the rain, letting it wash away the blood for a few moments. He turned back to Gabriel and blinked out the rain from his eyes, "Do you really want me to leave?" he asked softly.

Gabriel's tears had slowed and he wiped a hand over his face, taking a deep breath before he managed an answer. "I have nothing in Vega or Helena, Michael. They despise me, and I care nothing for them."

He cut his eyes over his shoulder to his brother, "I will find you if I need you brother," he whispered.

Michael sighed and stood slowly, "And if I need you?" he asked gently.

Gabriel's lips trembled into a ghost of a smile, "You don't," he whispered.

Michael gazed sorrowfully at his brother until the weight between them grew unbearable and he nodded, spreading his wings. "Goodbye then, Gabriel," he murmured.

Gabriel nodded sharply and looked away, turning his gaze back to the slowly dimming flames. He heard the flap of his brother's wings and listened to the rain fall around him, the hissing of the flames as droplets studded into them, and the sound of his own lonely heartbeat.

Hours passed as the rain drummed out the flames and the crater where houses once stood began to fill with water. Gabriel clambered slowly to his feet and walked in an almost drunken line down to the town, his eyes burning with more tears and his limbs aching with grief.

He stumbled through the wreckage, his eyes burning from the smoke as he kicked over pieces of wood and searched through the debris for some sign that Devery might have escaped. Any small hope he might have had died as he continued his search, finding only ash and rubble and more grief.

He walked further to where the foundation of home remained and collapsed down on it, exhaustion overwhelming him. The rain pattered down around him as he stared blankly at the ruins around him, desolation filling him.

He would remain here until he knew for sure she was gone, he decided.

With a faint nod, he went to one of the remaining houses that had been half destroyed and curled beneath the remainder of the roof, pulling his cape tightly around him, listening to the rain patter against the ground.

Squeezing his eyes shut as tears leaked out, he exhaled shakily and waited for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Michael sat in the dark of his quarters, silence surrounding him. It had been weeks since he had left Gabriel in the ruins of Mallory, and though he had gone back occasionally to try and make sure he was still alive, after just a trip or two his brother had caught on and disappeared.

Uriel too had tried to find him, and had only been able to find a spot where he had seemed to nest before vanishing.

They were slowly focusing on the running of both cities; increasing trade, growing crops, changing security systems and transforming the cities into more democratic societies. They had had many a discussion about what to do for their brother, but neither of them could find him let alone come up with a solution.

Without Devery it seemed there was nothing to entice Gabriel back to civilization.

* * *

He sat on the beach, watching the sea, a bottle of rum in his hand and a searing headache pounding away behind his eyes. He had waited for hours, days, weeks, months…but she hadn't come back.

He had watched as the rain, wind, and snow had wiped away all evidence that Devery had ever existed in Mallory, and his heart had seemed to harden and freeze over. He had spread his wings and left the desert behind, heading to the snowy north for some weeks before he ran out of booze.

He eventually flew south until he spotted a strip of beach he had watched form thousands of years ago and landed, stripping off his armor and cloak and clothing underneath until he was just in his breeches, the sun bronzing his skin to a honeyed nut color.

He had found a crumbling house to sleep in, close to the edge of the beach, and stocked it with alcohol so he never had to stay sober long. Fresh fruit growing on the island and small animals served as his meals; though he hardly remembered to eat he was drunk so often.

He watched as the sun set, the sky a blazing array of magenta, fuchsia, and scarlet that reminded him of the fires within the earth, erupting violently and unexpectedly as the world formed. It had been beautiful to watch, and it was perhaps beautiful now, but he felt flat watching it…as though nothing could touch him.

Sighing heavily, he stood and swayed, his vision doubling and blackening for a moment. When his vision cleared he stumbled down the beach, swaying slightly with each step. He held the bottle loosely in his grip, murmuring softly and incoherently.

It was a habit he had fallen into in the past months, almost without realizing it. He had started drunkenly yelling at Devery, slurring and demanding to know where the hell she was. By now he had fallen into softer words, telling her things he hadn't gotten the chance to, things he thought he'd never get to.

"I…liked you…when I first saw you…" he muttered, smiling crookedly, remembering the way her long black hair had whipped around her face as she had fought like a wildfire—hot and furious.

"You…challenged me…when…no one else…would," he mused, stumbling up the beach as the sun sank below the horizon.

He laughed brokenly, "I hurt you…and you still…gave me chances…" he shook his head, smiling sadly, "I never…deserved you…" he whispered, his voice breaking and his knees weakening.

He collapsed into the sand and wept, drinking from the bottle until he passed out, the waves lapping at his feet.

* * *

Michael crossed a leg over the other, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, "What exactly are you telling me?" he demanded of Uriel.

She sighed and waved a hand towards the computer screen, "I should think it's fairly obvious. This is the shot from the drone just before I fired the missile. I stayed overhead the whole time and captured video the whole time. Watch," she ordered.

She pressed a button and Michael watched as the video of the missile firing towards Mallory played. A few minutes later his eyes widened and he leaned forward, "Play it again," he murmured.

She nodded and replayed the video, watching along with him.

As it came to an end again Michael shook his head, "He's really dead. The Chosen One is gone," he whispered.

"But you saw how Noma flickered, right?" Uriel demanded.

Michael nodded but sighed, "But we are not familiar with this technology Uriel. Perhaps there was a problem with the drone that would have led to you seeing this," he suggested.

Uriel gave him a skeptical look and shook her head, "Brother, I fear she is not dead," she confided.

Michael scoffed and shook his head, "I seriously doubt that. We have both seen what these weapons can do. She is dead," he assured her.

Uriel sighed and turned back to watch the video once more, her eyes narrowing as the grey heat signature that was Noma flickered out of existence before the missile hit for a brief moment, and then flickered back.

Perhaps her brother was right…but this felt off to her.

"Uriel, I must go, elections for a new Council are taking place in Vega and I must be there," Michael insisted.

She nodded and turned to smile at him, "Be careful Michael, there's anti-angel sentiment in Helena and Vega after the rise of Lucifer. People know what happened, and they want us gone," she murmured.

"I'm all too aware Uriel. The men and women being elected to the Council are running on platforms of getting rid of any angelic presence within Vega, or limiting my powers over their decisions. I don't begrudge them that notion, it's not my intention to rule, only to help," he told her softly.

Uriel smirked, "It may not have been _your_ intention, but I had great plans for humanity. Are we to just step back and let them fail again?" she demanded. "Is that what Father would have wanted?" she asked, lifting a brow.

Michael lifted a shoulder elegantly, "Father has refused to intervene, I think what is needed, is for Heaven to retreat and leave humanity alone. We've done enough damage, don't you think?" he asked softly.

Uriel stared at him for a long moment and then nodded slowly, "Perhaps."

"I'll look into the issue with Noma," Michael assured her, a ghost of a smile turning up a corner of his lips. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "We'll figure this out," he murmured.

"If she is alive, you'll kill her, won't you?" Uriel asked, glancing up at him worriedly, her delicate brow furrowed.

He nodded, "I'll do what's necessary."

* * *

 _"_ _Gabriel…Gabriel…you need to wake up." Soft fingers stroked against his face and he leaned into the touch, yearning for more._

 _"_ _Gabriel darling…"a soft, light laugh brushed against his cheek warmly, "if you don't wake up, I'm going to eat all the pancakes without you," a low, velvety, feminine voice teased him._

 _His eyes struggled to open and he inhaled heavily, breathing in the scent of vanilla and lavender on her skin._

 _He fought against the lead that seemed to weigh his eyes down and opened them._

Light pierced his skull like agonizing swords and he threw an arm up, groaning. "Devery?"

The breeze blew softly against his skin and he lowered his arm slowly, looking around, confused. Where was Devery? Where was he?

As the tide washed in and lapped at his feet the realization of the last few months hit him and he groaned wretchedly, his hands searching wildly through the sand for his bottle. They closed around the glass and he let out a broken cry of success, bringing it to his lips.

The remaining drops of alcohol dripped onto his cracked and broken lips and he threw aside the empty bottle with a frustrated cry. He stared into the horizon, tears rolling down his face once more.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

* * *

 _She didn't know where she was…she couldn't…she couldn't_ _ **find**_ _herself. She had no sensation of her body; of feelings…she just knew…she was gone._

 _Where was she?_

* * *

Gabriel was in a crisis.

His alcohol stash was perilously low and a tropical storm was threatening the island; large waves crashed into the beach as wild winds tore at the palm trees and his clothing, pushing and pulling him like a toy.

If the storm turned into a hurricane he knew his life could be put in danger…but he couldn't find the energy to care really.

He didn't care about much, truth be told, which is how he found himself wandering through the underbrush of the island, being slapped in the face by cold rain, and wondering absently why he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

The sand shifted beneath his feet and he slipped climbing up a hill, sprawling forward onto his chest, his face smashing into the sand. Rising to his knees he let out a frustrated growl and wiped the sand out of his eyes and hair, spitting out grit as he rose to his feet.

"Haven't met you before, what are you doing on my island?" a lyrical female voice asked.

Gabriel looked up sharply and frowned deeply at the woman standing before him, her hands planted on her hips as she gazed at him, her expression open and friendly, though she showed caution by keeping her hands near the pair of mother of pearl handled pistols at her hips.

He swiped more sand off his face and shook his head, "I've been here for months now. I can't help it if you're an unobservant idiot," he snapped.

To his surprise she laughed and shook her head, "Well, if you did anything other than drink and stumble around shouting, you might have noticed me living here too," she replied, her gaze sharp.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said you hadn't seen me before?" he demanded.

"I certainly did not. I said I hadn't _met_ you before. I've seen you wandering around like a crazy person, smelling like a distillery, shouting at the sky. Who you tryin to get to listen?" she asked, her brows furrowing softly. "From what I hear, ain't nobody left in Heaven to answer those prayers," she murmured sarcastically.

Gabriel burst out laughing bitterly and shook his head, a sour smile on his face, "You're more right than you know," he replied softly.

The woman lifted a brow and stared at him for a moment, her gaze running over him, taking in his tanned and vaguely burnt skin; his drink hazed eyes and rumpled hair. Sighing softly she shook her head, "When's the last time you had a good meal?" she asked.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply and then realized he wasn't sure. He had eaten some dried rabbit and some mango this morning, but that didn't really count…

Instead of answering he shrugged, casting his gaze aside, avoiding her eyes.

"Alright then, come with me and have something to eat," she encouraged.

He hesitated a moment and then nodded, following after her as she turned and led him through the trees and towards the ruins of a small town. Most of the houses looked as though the weather and the years of abandonment had sent them into serious disrepair if not outright ruin, but the house she led him to was in good condition, with a brick oven and wood stove.

Gabriel sank down in a comfortable chair by the stove, not realizing that he had been cold until a shiver ran over his skin. The woman busied herself with preparing food, not bothering to chatter. A few minutes later the kettle she had placed on the stove screamed and she poured out a cup of tea and handed it to him with a gentle smile.

"Try that. You could use a drink that isn't alcohol, I'd wager," she murmured wryly.

He took it with a faint look of gratitude and smirked at her comment; he couldn't deny that his alcohol consumption in the past months had been…alcoholic in nature. His smirk faded as he sipped the tea.

He was sober for the first time in months and the grief he had worked so hard to keep at bay or numb began to wash ashore in the gulf of his heart, threatening to drown him.

The woman sat across from him and handed him a plate filled with rice and cooked meat. She watched him over the edge of her own cup of tea as he ate eagerly, avoiding her gaze.

"The woman you lost, how long ago did she die?" the woman asked softly.

Gabriel paused as he lifted a forkful of food to his mouth, anger flooding him at her question. How dare she ask about Devery? Did she think she had the right just because she was feeding him?

He took slow breaths for a moment and then closed his lips around the fork, chewing slowly as he tried to prevent himself from acting irrationally. After swallowing he cleared his throat and answered her.

"Ahem. She was killed…four months ago," he murmured, grief making his voice soft.

The woman studied him for a moment and then nodded, "You loved her," she said, not asking.

He nodded.

"You'll see her again," she said confidently and gave him a warm smile when he looked up at her sharply, his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"She's dead," he replied harshly.

The woman lifted a shoulder, "Stranger things have happened. Angels came to Earth and I've even heard Lucifer rose a short time ago. People coming back from the dead?" she mused, pursing her lips and shrugging, "Doesn't seem so outrageous."

Gabriel stood abruptly and shoved the plate into her hands, "She's dead," he repeated, his voice raw with emotion. She stared up at him for a moment before nodding.

"If you're looking for more alcohol, there's a bar down the street. I don't need or want it, so take what you like," she said, smiling faintly at him.

He nodded sharply and made his way toward the door, pausing when he saw the storm raging outside. His own internal storm had come raging to life and he had the urge to fling himself into the eye of the abyss, consequences be damned.

"Do you think we get what we deserve?" he asked softly, his throat tight as he squeezed out the words.

A soft throaty chuckle greeted his words and he turned his head in surprise, watching her from the corner of his eye as she moved about the small room, cleaning up his meal. She shook her head and he turned back to watch the storm.

"I think humanity is deeply flawed and very rarely gets what they deserve. People kill, beat, rape, steal and degrade each other from the moment they enter this world and we rejoice over the small acts of kindness we encounter. If the world was truly just, we would live in a utopia. But humans and angels have destroyed any chance of that happening. I think what we have now is what we've earned…after all this time."

She sighed heavily and Gabriel could hear a lifetime's weight of sorrow in it. "We've gotten what we deserve," she murmured. They lapsed into silence and he watched the storm for a long time, pondering her words.

As lightning lit up the darkening sky he broke the silence.

"Thank you for the meal, and the tea."

"You're welcome. Try not to drink yourself to death. Come back if you need a friendly ear," the woman encouraged.

He nodded and without looking back, stepped out into the storm.

* * *

A week later Gabriel stumbled through the trees and underbrush, searching for the pathway to the small town. When he broke out into the ruins a few minutes later he looked around in confusion.

The house the woman lived in appeared just as dilapidated as the rest.

Hurrying forward he pushed open the door that hung crookedly on one hinge and stared in amazement; the house looked as though it had never been lived in—there was no sign the woman had ever been there.

Coming back out to stand in the street he looked around in confusion; had he drunkenly imagined the whole encounter?

"You came back."

He whirled around and found the woman standing in the street, this time dressed in a white linen shift dress, her dark brown hair shot through with grey hanging around her shoulders as though the humid heat of the island didn't bother her.

Gabriel stared at her for a long moment until suspicion began to sink in. As it did anger began to rise in its place until he was so furious he could barely look at her.

His hands fisted at his sides and he gritted his teeth.

"Hello _Father_ ," he snarled, mocking her with the title.

She smiled and lifted a hand towards her body, "Don't you think _Mother_ would be a more appropriate title, Gabriel?" God asked.

Gabriel laughed sharply, "I can think of a few titles for you, and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate any of them," he told her angrily.

She nodded, accepting his anger. "You want to know why Devery hasn't returned yet," she told him.

Gabriel's fists tightened and he struggled to breathe through the rage pulsing in his chest. " _Yes_ ," he hissed.

"Very well. She was, to put it quite simply, obliterated. The sheer power to bring her back will take years off her life. Quite a lot of them," God informed him.

Gabriel's frown deepened, "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"It means she won't live forever. But she will return. You must be patient, my child," God murmured gently, smiling at him.

"And are you returning to Heaven? Will you take control once more?" Gabriel demanded.

She smiled benignly at him, "Perhaps. There's more yet for you and the Knight to do. The world needs my Sword, Gabriel. Will you be my right hand again?" she asked, lifting a questioning brow.

Gabriel seethed. God had abandoned them, had toyed with them, had refused to help them, and now wanted his help. Yet here she was, indicating that things were still not resolved. It was his duty as the Sword of God to answer the call.

The question was; did he answer to duty in Heaven, or love on Earth?

Inhaling slowly he nodded, "I accept my duty," he murmured.

"Very goo-"

"Only if I remain with Devery and have your promise that we may remain together when my duty is finished," he said, cutting off God. He wasn't choosing between duty and love, he was going to have both, and when he was done, he was leaving Heaven.

She stared at him for a long moment, annoyance pinching her brow. After a heavy sigh she shrugged, "Very well. I swear that you and Devery may remain together while your missions are pursued and after they are complete, you may remain on Earth with her."

Gabriel nodded and then bowed slightly, "Thank you, _Mother_ ," he murmured, lifting a brow sarcastically.

Her face clouded with annoyance, "Careful Gabriel. I may not be in Heaven but I still have the ability to lock you in a cage of star fire and throw away the key until this sun dies," she threatened.

"Ahh, fond memories of childhood," Gabriel drawled, smiling dryly at her. He bowed lower and spread his wings, "I'll go back to drinking, thank you very much," he sighed, vaulting into the sky and leaving his Godly parent behind.

She watched him fly away, a pitiless, thoughtful smile on her face.

* * *

Thousands of miles away there was something bizarre happening in the ruins of a small town in the scrubland of what was once Alabama. Dirt and pebbles shifted, floating in the air and dropping as their weight became too much to support.

A soft breeze began to blow and small particles on the sides of houses swirled, forming together. The danced on the wind, sighing softly through the cracks in a haunting song that sounded eerily like a woman's voice.

An older woman with dark, grey streaked hair stood watching, her smile thoughtful.

"Rise, Knight," she whispered, " _Rise!"_


	30. No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

_Time seemed to pass like a flowing river and she was in the middle of it, being pushed and pulled, the world moving around her, while she remained unyielding, like a statue. The heavens whirled overhead, stars dying in brilliant, colorful deaths and birthing new galaxies with their next breaths._

 _She lifted her hand slowly, watching as it cut through the air, particles shedding around it in a rainbow of colors that her mind could barely comprehend. She wiggled her fingers slowly and exhaled in amazement as the particles spread, glowing brightly as they moved outward towards the river banks and trees._

 _She smiled leisurely, watching as the world around her changed. The trees along the riverbank wavered and shattered, their dust floating in the air until it coalesced and reformed into broken and ruined houses, the floral smelling grass disappearing into shrubby desert land._

 _Sorrow seeped into her heart at the sight of her surroundings._

 _The last time she had been here…_

 _She inhaled sharply, pain rippling through her body, pain so intense she thought she would rip into a million pieces and still be saturated with agony…_

 _She had died._

 _The world around her shattered like glass, pieces of the sky falling to the ground to fracture into a billion irretrievable pieces, the shards flaying her skin into a bloody pulp._

 _She screamed, a wordless agony, her voice echoing through time._

* * *

Gabriel sat up, a sheen of sweat covering his chest, panting softly. The nightmare had been almost too real. Devery had stood in a river, surrounded by beautiful trees, branches gently shuddering in the wind as she looked around in wonder.

She had lifted her hand and watched as the world around her shattered, the pieces of it turning to dust as they fractured around her and turned into the dusty, wasted landscape of Mallory.

Then, before he could get to her and save her, she had screamed, high and agonized until it rippled through his consciousness and forced him awake.

He swallowed hard and ran a hand over his face, trying to scrub away the memory of the bad dream, his mouth filled with a horrible taste. Whether that was from the dream or the over abundance of alcohol he had consumed of late, he didn't care to speculate.

Rolling over on the bed of palm leaves he had made for himself he stumbled outside and watched as the waves crashed into the beach, his head nearly splitting open from his hangover. He began to wonder if what he had dreamed could be real, if wherever Devery was, he had seen her.

God had told him she would be back.

It had been a month since her visit, and he hadn't hear anything since; the island had remained as deserted as it had been when he had first arrived, and he had continued to drink himself into a stupor every day and night, trying to forget, trying not to hope.

Slowly though, hope began to spring within him anew, and he began to consider the value of returning to Mallory.

He watched as the tide rose and fell, ebbed and flowed, the sun growing higher in the sky and sinking, his thoughts flowing with the tide. As the sun slipped below the horizon he slowly slid his armor back on and hooked his cape around his shoulders, his fingers fumbling with the now unfamiliar clasps.

He looked around at the beach one last time and heaved a slow sigh, resigned to the idea that he wouldn't be coming back.

If she wasn't in Mallory…he would end it.

* * *

The dirt shifted beneath Gabriel's boots as he landed, his palms sweaty with anxiety. Every flap of his wings that had brought him closer to this point had made him worry that he was placing himself in a position to be hurt further, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't think he had much left in him to withstand more pain.

He walked slowly through the ruins of Mallory, observing how the passage of time and the elements had further destroyed the town. The crater where the missile had landed had begun to fill in, the earth slowly reclaiming the land.

His steps carried him through the town until he came to the edge of the crater, the tips of his boots just barely brushing over the rim and into the sandy dirt. He peered around cautiously, looking for some sign that Devery had returned.

The wind ruffled the hair at the base of his neck and he shivered; there was an expectant feeling in the air, as though something large was coming. The air within the crater began to swirl, dirt and debris rising to form a wind tunnel that spun faster and faster, the air shrieking around it.

Gabriel stumbled back as the wind tunnel spun and shook, shrieking and howling. He watched with wide eyes as long, slim limbs appeared between the whirling bits of debris and dirt. Abruptly the wind ceased and the air grew so silent Gabriel could hear each harsh breath that he drew, his heart pounding.

He could barely believe the sight before him.

Devery hung, suspended in the air, her pale limbs bare and her long black hair dangled away from her face, her eyes closed in a silent expression of peace. Cautiously he stepped forward, his heart thrumming so fast he thought he was going to be sick.

He took gentle, wary steps forward, so afraid that she would fall from the air and be hurt before he could get to her. She remained floating, however, until he stepped close and stared down at her, his eyes wide with amazement.

Her body was freckled with the brand marks he had been so familiar with, though now there were significantly less. Her skin was pale and smooth in large swaths, and he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, indicating that she was, in fact, alive.

His breath shuddered out of his chest as he stared down at her, panicked joy swirling through him. Slowly he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, letting out a soft gasp when their skin connected.

She fell into his arms and he cradled her close, tears burning in his eyes. They dripped out slowly and pattered against the soft skin of her face, glistening like pearls.

"You're getting me wet."

Gabriel inhaled sharply and looked down into her face, a disbelieving smile breaking out on his face when he saw her eyes were open and she was smiling faintly at him. Hysterical laughter bubbled out of his chest and he pulled her tightly against him as he fell to his knees, a sob of joy shuddering out of him.

Devery's arms wound around his neck, holding him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder as they both cried softly. Gabriel could feel her heart beating rapidly under his palm on her back and he stroked over her spine slowly, trying to convince his stunned mind that she was actually real and here in his hands.

When Devery shivered in his arms Gabriel pulled back from her and unclasped his cloak, draping it over her gently. She smiled softly at him and pulled the edges around her, lifting her hand to his cheek, "You look tired," she murmured.

He lifted a shoulder carelessly, a grim smile on his face, "I couldn't sleep without you," he replied, his brow furrowed with emotion.

Devery felt her heart sink at his words and her fingers brushed gently against his cheek, "Oh Gabriel," she murmured, her eyes filled with sorrow. She shifted in his lap and gazed intently at him, "How long have I been gone?" she asked softly.

He swallowed hard and gave her a weak smile, "Five months," he told her, the agony of every one of the 152 days she had been gone rippling through him. His hands tightened on her unconsciously, holding her closer.

Shock rippled through Devery; how had she been gone that long? She gazed around in confusion, looking at the ruins of Mallory surrounding them and then back to Gabriel's face where she could see lines etched deeply by grief.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured, smiling softly at him. He nodded sharply and gathered her in his arms, spreading his wings and lifting them into the air. She watched as the ground fell away and the world soared beneath them, the wind whistling in her ears.

Gabriel flew north, away from Mallory as fast as possible, carrying Devery close.

* * *

Devery sat cross legged on her bed, listening to the shower run.

When Gabriel had landed in front of the house they had taken refuge in on their journey back from the North Pole she had been astounded until he had entered the security code and pushed open the door with a wide smile, "Welcome home," he had murmured.

It warmed her to think that this could be their home, together.

She was surprised to feel neither hunger nor exhaustion, but she supposed that being dead had more to do with that than anything else. Gabriel had been worried while they flew that she would be cold, or hungry, or tired, but she had found herself warmed by being close to him, fed by his touch, and alert with anticipation.

She was still slightly stunned at the realization that she was alive and back with Gabriel, and that she had managed to kill Lucifer. Gabriel had told her that Noma and Alex were dead as well, despite not being in the house when the missile fell.

The water shut off and a few moments later the bathroom door opened in a waft of steam, ushering out Gabriel, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled warmly at her and strode across the room, resting a knee on the bed beside her, his hands pinioning the mattress at her hips, his face just inches from her own.

She couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face as he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, the action so sweet and tender it surprised her. His nose bumped against hers as he brushed his lips across hers in a light, sparing kiss that ignited a fire under her skin.

"I thought you would never come back," he whispered, his voice broken with emotion as he swallowed hard, his throat working to fight against tears.

"Shh, I'm here," she whispered, pressing her lips against his firmly, her chest tight with emotion. She lifted a hand to rest against his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly against her palm. Her fingers dug into his skin gently as she kissed him, trying to assure them both that she was real and wasn't going to disappear if he simply let go.

Gabriel shuddered against her and a breath later he rolled, pulling her tightly against him, his hand sliding up her back to hold her firmly against his body. Her hands clutched at him as she kissed him with fervor, a moan sliding from deep in her throat.

Devery pulled away, panting softly, to smile at him and ran a hand over his chest, "I missed you," she confided. Her brow furrowed gently, "I sort of thought you would be with Michael and Uriel, running things in Vega," she murmured.

"I don't give a shit about Vega. I don't care what's happening there unless you're there," he replied, brushing back her dark silky hair, smiling wryly at her.

Devery lifted a brow, "What would you have done if I had never come back?" she asked with trepidation.

Gabriel stared at her uneasily for a long moment and then smiled grimly, "I think you know," he replied softly.

Devery struggled to control her breathing at his confession, her heart constricting in her chest. The idea of Gabriel killing himself sent a chill through her that left her breathless. She shook her head vehemently, "You can't ever do that," she urged, "I need to know that you won't ever do that when I die someday," she murmured seriously.

Gabriel frowned at her, "I don't want to be without you," he sighed, his eyes dark with sorrow. "I've already done it for five months and it nearly drove me mad," he told her softly, shaking his head.

"If you understood the agony I felt at losing you," he whispered in a broken voice, his face creased with sorrow, and looked away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Devery placed her hands on his cheeks and gently turned his face back towards her, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

"Don't hide your grief from me," she whispered, her heart aching. "Don't ever hide who you are from me Gabriel, because it's who you are that I fell in love with," she murmured urgently. Tears broke out in her eyes and her throat grew thick with emotion.

"Don't you ever doubt that we'll be together, forever," Devery whispered, tears blinking out of her eyes as she smiled waveringly at him. Gabriel exhaled harshly and blinked tears out of his own eyes, drawing her close for a passionate kiss that had her arching into him, sinking her fingers into his warm, muscled flesh.

Gabriel pushed at the hem of her shirt, tugging on it until they had to break apart, sharing a brief grin before he tossed it aside and leaned back in to kiss her, their bare chests pressed together. Devery hissed in pleasure as Gabriel's teeth nipped at the delicate skin behind her ear, his hands cupping her waist and holding her close.

His mouth moved slowly over her neck, savoring the taste of her once more. He had thought for a time he would never hold her like this again, breathless with desire in his arms, murmuring his name in encouragement.

He palmed one of her breasts, rubbing his battle calloused thumb over her nipple until it hardened and she was mewling with pleasure, her back arching into his touch. His mouth replaced his thumb a moment later, his other hand moving to cup the opposite breast, working to pleasure her further.

Devery slid her fingers through his hair and slid her hips against his, seeking friction. She had missed this, she realized, though she couldn't rightly remember her time being dead, she felt an ache in her heart when she thought of it.

Gabriel touched and teased her until she was wet with anticipation and panting with desire, her fingers raking down his back, her hips eagerly rolling into his. His lips trailed wetly down her abdomen to the band of her pants, nipping at the skin of her hips until she was breathless with need.

His fingers curled into her waistband and yanked her pants down, tossing them aside along with her underwear before he continued his trailing kisses, his fingers massaging into her thighs, spreading them apart as his teeth nipped into her outer thigh.

Devery trembled under his touch and arched, gasping out his name softly, begging for more. Gabriel slid his hands higher, grasping her hips and holding her down as his lips closed over her wet center, his tongue stroking over her repeatedly.

Pleasure built in her belly, hot and heavy, her eyes sliding shut and her fingers twisting in his hair, holding him in place as her hips writhed against his mouth. Gabriel grunted softly and dug his fingers into her hips, pleasure thrumming through him at the sounds she was making.

His gaze traveled over her body, watching as her breasts heaved with pleasure, her nipples pearled and her skin flushed. Her head was thrown back as she moaned, her hips rolling against his mouth.

Gabriel lapped at her clit eagerly, sliding one of his hands down to curl two fingers into her, smirking against her as she whined in pleasure. Gods, he wanted to stay this way with her forever.

He wanted the taste of her always in his mouth, the feel of her trembling body forever in his hands, and the sound of her hoarse voice crying out his name always in his ears. Her fingers tugged on his hair and it sent a bolt of pleasure straight through him, his cock throbbing within the confines of his towel.

He felt her silky heat fluttering around him as he stroked the rough patch of nerves within her, urging her faster towards her orgasm. Her legs trembled near his face, her back arching off the sheets as she cried out, "Oh Gabriel!"

As she trembled and gasped he pulled away, tugging off his towel and tossing it aside. When he knelt over her, Devery wrapped her hands around his waist eagerly and drew him close for a hot, passionate kiss that left them both even more breathless.

Her hips arched against his cock, teasing him with her slick heat and he groaned, "I…I can't wait Devery," he panted, rolling his hips back against her, "I need to be inside you," he gasped against her lips.

She tugged at his bottom lip and nodded sharply, "I need you too," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

His teeth nipped at the skin of her neck, enjoying her soft gasps for a moment before he angled his hips and thrust into her, groaning at her heat sheathing him so tightly, so perfectly. It was like coming home, he decided remotely as he began thrusting into her, his mouth still sampling her skin.

Devery wrapped her legs around Gabriel's arching her hips up into his powerful thrusts, her fingers digging into his bicep and back. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on her chest as they moved against each other, time seeming to fall away until there was nothing but their two bodies coming together, pleasure building with each touch, kiss, and thrust.

Gabriel pulled her closer and rolled so he lay under her, his hands firmly on her hips, holding her in place as he thrust up into her, watching as she shuddered and gasped. Her hands reached down to brace against his chest, her fingernails scraping into his skin in a bite that was blissfully painful.

He guided her slowly up and down his shaft, his breath coming shorter as he felt her tightening around him, her walls spasming in pleasure. Devery moaned and dug her nails into him harder, "Oh Gabriel…please…harder!" she pled.

He complied by sitting up and pulling her harder against him, enjoying her gasp as her clit ground into his pelvis. Devery wound her arms around his shoulders, rolling her hips down against Gabriel's as he thrust up, his cock hitting that oh so delightful spot within her so that she cried out his name.

She felt like every inch of her was on fire with pleasure, everywhere that Gabriel touched her burned, but she wanted _more_. One of her hands curled through his hair and she tugged, urging him on, "Harder Gabriel," she gasped.

He complied readily, his breath gasping against her skin as he pounded into her, the bed shuddering underneath them. She whined and leaned back, arching into his movements, her fingers curled tightly into his hair for support.

Gabriel leaned in and captured her nipple with his teeth, tugging on it until she bucked and cried out, her hips faltering as pleasure shattered her. He sucked the nipple into his mouth for a moment and then tugged on it again, listening to her moans as he repeated the action on the other breast.

Devery reached down and began rubbing furiously on her clit, desperate for release. She cried out Gabriel's name needily as they moved together, their bodies twisting together in a sheen of sweat and sex.

Gabriel was close now, his balls aching with fiery pleasure as Devery's heat throbbed around him. "Devery…I'm going…" he could barely speak he was so short of breath, his body burning from exertion.

She nodded and rubbed harder on her clit, her eyes sliding shut as she cried out, her body bucking and arching against him. He felt it a moment later when she came, heat flooding him and coating her thighs.

Devery gasped out his name as she came, burning starlight glaring behind her closed lids as Gabriel continued to thrust into her, his soft grunts accompanying his hoarse rasps of her name. They clung together as she trembled and he thrust into that heat that so perfectly captured him.

His hips canted hard into her a few thrusts later, and he stiffened, spilling himself into her with a cry, his face cradled against the crook of her neck. Devery clung to him, her heart pounding in her chest as he pressed a kiss to the sweaty base of her throat.

Gabriel's fingers trailed over her lower back, skimming up slowly and sending shivers over her still sweaty skin. He lifted his head and met her dazed eyes, a tired smile creeping across his lips.

"Welcome back," he murmured.

Devery laughed softly and shook her head at him, leaning in to brush a kiss against his lips. "That was a good welcoming," she replied hoarsely. She slid from his lap and curled beneath the blankets, tugging on his bicep until he followed her.

His arms curled around her waist and pulled her close, smiling when she reached up to brush back the sweaty hair that had flopped into his eyes. Her fingers trailed over his face slowly, running over the sharp lines of his cheekbones before gliding down to touch gently at his full lower lip.

He watched her as she touched him, a soft curiosity in her face.

"If someone had told me when I was 16 that I would fall in love with the same angel who had very nearly killed me and destroyed my life," she laughed softly, a look of disbelief on her face, "I would have thought they were mad," she confided.

Fear plucked at his heart; did she regret loving him?

It must have shown in his face because she smiled reassuringly, tapping her finger against his lip, "But I think everything that happened was necessary. We needed to meet each other, to get to know each other, to understand each other and our pain, before we could ever find ourselves on even footing; before we could ever learn to trust each other," she murmured.

Gabriel lifted a brow, "You trust me?" he asked, his voice colored with surprise. After everything they had been through together, good and awful, he had no idea how she could possibly trust him. He wanted her to, he wanted to be someone she relied on, not just someone she could fuck and feel good with.

Devery heard the hesitance and worry in his voice and paused for a moment; did she trust him? He had fought alongside her, nearly giving up his own life in the process of killing Lucifer, but he had never seemed to regret it.

In fact, if anything, he seemed happy to help her, so long as they remained together. He wanted her to trust him, and the only reason she could see for that desire was his love of her.

She stroked her thumb over his cheek and smiled softly, "I do now," she whispered, "With my life," she assured him.

Gabriel felt his heart stutter in his chest at the simple words and gathered her close, burying his face in her neck, too overcome to speak. She swallowed hard and ran her fingers through his long locks, inhaling the sweet, salty smell of him against her skin.

They lay together like that until they both began to relax, drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Devery sat on the front porch of the house, watching as a light rain pattered down on the grass and pines surrounding the house. She had a flannel blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of tea warming her hands, but in truth she didn't really feel the chill in the air.

It had been a month since she had come back from the dead and in that time she had seen both Michael and Uriel for short visits, but neither she nor Gabriel were inclined to leave this house which had so recently become a sanctuary for them.

Nearly every day Gabriel would wake her with breakfast in bed, a slow, languorous round of love making followed by a rigorous session of training on various weapons. It was a routine that was keeping them busy and well-trained, but she worried…things had been peaceful since she had killed Lucifer, why did they need to keep training?

It felt like they were inviting bad luck back into their lives, which she knew instinctively was stupid, but something kept shivering over her spine, a foreboding feeling that she couldn't shake.

She felt like…they weren't done.

"How very astute of you my Knight," a soft measured voice murmured.

Devery flinched and looked up to find a familiar form standing before her. God had chosen a female form this time, an older woman with grey streaks in her dark hair, her coppery skin seeming to shine in the grey afternoon light.

Devery swallowed and set aside her mug of tea, rising slowly to her feet, feeling absolutely naked without any weapons on her hips or thighs. The only thing she carried was a sabre clip knife tucked into the waistband of her pants at the small of her back, and she hardly thought that would be enough if she decided to attack God.

God smirked and leaned against the railing of the front porch, watching her with a thoughtful expression. "You wouldn't get an inch before I would smite you," she confirmed softly.

Devery pulled the flannel blanket tighter around her shoulders and smiled grimly, "If you're here you must want something," she sneered, "Whatever can I do for you?" she asked sarcastically.

God laughed wryly, "You can do what you were born to do Knight; save this world. Your work is not finished."

Devery felt a dark foreboding swelling within her at God's words and looked out at the misty yard, fear and anger nearly choking her. "What does that mean?" she demanded softly.

"It means your days of rest are over."

* * *

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._

 _If that mockingbird won't sing,_  
 _Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._

 _If that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's going to buy you a looking glass._

 _If that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Mama's going to buy you a billy goat._

 _If that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull._

 _If that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

 _If that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
 _Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

 _If that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town._

 _So hush little baby, don't you cry,_  
 _Daddy loves you and so do I._ "

The soft whimpers of the baby slowly died away as the last refrains of the song quieted on Noma's lips. She smiled beatifically down at her son as she laid him in his crib, his small chest rising and falling, his rosebud lips puckered as though he was still nursing.

If Lucifer hadn't taken another woman under his wing and cast an illusion on her so strong that it fooled the rest of the angelic hosts and humanity, Noma most certainly would be dead. Alex and the fake Noma had died in the bomb blast in Mallory while she was hidden away, kept safe by Lucifer's powers.

She had felt it when Lucifer had been killed, the child within her thrashing at the death of its father.

She brushed at his fine black hair and smiled softly, "Daddy loves you and will be back to see you soon," she whispered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well...that's it! This story of Devery and Gabriel is over. As you can tell, it's also NOT over. I'm working on two other stories right now (Forgotten Savages and Empire of Blood) and I'd like to finish at least one of them (Probably Forgotten Savages) before I start writing any sequel to this story. I truly hope you all enjoyed this story, and I appreciate every single follow, favorite, comment, review, etc. Please review and let me know what you've thought of the story. xxx**_


End file.
